Kagome your a new host!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: kagome after her long journey finally comes to ouron where she finds her half sister and her two mates.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Kagome stood in the front of her first or otherwise period class, Advanced Placement World History, and waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. The entire class also waited for her introduction staring intently as they did. This was Kagome's very first day attending the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. Word quickly circulated around the school that she was the ward of the famous Sesshomaru Tashio and his heir to Tashio Industries and entire fortune. Tashio Industries was one of the leading companies worldwide with stocks in various venues: real estate, medical advancements and administration, advanced weaponry, military training, environmental safety, and automobile/vehicle engineering. This was Sesshomaru's lifelong legacy and his only heir was a fifteen year old who wasn't even related to him. Kagome knew everyone was curious about her past and how she knew one of the most powerful and richest beings in the world. She was an oddity among her prime and polished peers at Ouran, but that wasn't her concern. Her biggest problem was getting the teacher's, who was oblivious to the fact that she was standing at the opened door, attention. Kagome Higurashi stood about 5'1" with her long ebony hair left loose and wild down her back. Her sparkling blue eyes stood out in the boys' uniform she wore instead of the frilly yellow gown she would have been forced to wear as a female student. Kagome did not like the uniform the minute she saw it and Sesshomaru did not care if she dressed as a boy or not. her half sister was somewhere in this school but she was not sure where at. they havent seem each other since her family funeral. her father offered her to stay. but she had something to finish before she was ablet to join her family. once the jewel complleted she turned into a shadow inu with tenchi and elemental powers mixed with the miko powers since midoriko made her the eternal guardien of the jewel. with a sigh kagome knew everyone at school thought she was a male, but Kagome did not care how they saw her. Sesshomaru had been clear with his intentions concerning her inheritance. She could act and dress as she wanted as long as she presented herself with the air of power the Taisho name was known for. He did not care she was a girl inheriting a company that most people would be jealous of and she would retain full rights to the enterprise even after she married.

"pardon me teacher."

Kagome blinked and looked over to where the voice came from her head tilted to the side and wondered why was he the only one to see her stadning there. but the teacher seemed to have his attention.

"yes what is it tamaki?"

Kagome followed his gaze over the sea of students to find a very handsome blond with deep blue eyes containing a strange hue of purple smiling up at the teacher. He looked more European than Japanese in origin.

"it seems that we have a guest,"

The teacher looked over to his left in the direction of the door and saw Kagome standing there looking vaguely uncomfortable from not even noticing that there was someone standing there waiting.

"I'm sorry. I did not see you there. You are?"

Kagome waved it off and bowed to the teacher so she was able to formally introduce herself as the newest student to the school. it seemed that Tamaki was still eyeing her not even thinking that she was a girl.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho" Intoroduced Kagome

The teacher's eyes widened as she spoke her name that she had just told them. They would of never thought they owuld have te Taisho heir in their humble school they where blessed.

"Well, beg my pardon, I did not realize that one of our greatest patron's heirs would be in my class. You should be a first year high school student, right? This is a second year course."

Kagome only shrugged for the life of her she was used to being ignored Inuyasha kinda did that to her with all the Kikyou stuff. along with killing her mother half brother and grandfather.

"I was given advanced placement for history," Said Kagome flatly

After becoming living history over the past few years of her life, Kagome grew to love and master the subject along with other subjets. but her half sister was best in the math department. plus she and her Half sister where indeed intelligent people.

"I suppose we couldn't expect anything less from Taisho's heir. Please come in and take a seat."

Kagome stared at her teacher in confusion and sweat dropped. Sesshomaru's name was as big in this century as it was in the Feudal Era. It did not surprise her that her teacher knew who he nodded her head at the teacher and looked around for an empty seat. The boy named Tamaki, who spoke earlier, waved his hand high in the air practically begging her to sit next to him. Kagome shook her head as she smiled before sitting down in the chair next him. As she walked towards him, some of the girls began to sigh heavily as she passed. and it seemed that the girls are easlly amused.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After school ended, Sesshomaru phoned Kagome and said he would be running late from a meeting and wouldn't be able to pick her up on time and to check up on her since she was still a tad bit weak from the final battle and was still healing from her wounds and miasma poisoning. Kagome did not mind and passed the time wandering around the school's grounds. As she came to the southern building passing through the hallway, she heard a huge crash coming from the third music room.

 _"What just happened?"_ Thought Kagome

Kagome haven't found her half sister yet wondering where she was. Her curiosity got the best of her and Kagome walked towards the door and opened it. Peeking inside, she saw someone leaning over a stand reaching for something. She looked toward the ground and saw a broken and possibly expensive vase. Two ginger haired twins that reminded her of her son. they joined the boy leaning over the broken porcelain carefully picking up the shattered pieces.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature for the upcoming school auction."

Kagome had to think that was a bit cold they could of been more kind about it. so she deided to see what will happened. she wondered why the person look so familiar to her.

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen."

Kagome caughed that was a tad bit much for something like that. Rolling her eyes at the stupid men who had no kindess to the poor guy who didnt mean to break their poor object.

"Eight million yen!"

The small boy cried out in surprise and Kagome was speechless. That much for a vase? really do they think people shit out money or do they think life is easy. it seemed that she was not noticed at last.

"Who's that?"

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, asked together when they spotted Kagome standing in the opened doorway looking like she was amusened or just bored they couldn't tell at the moment.

"Kagome!" Chirped Tamaki

The boy flinched and wondered if that was her half sister if it was why did she have a boys uniform on. then again she haven't seen her for a good while she wouldn't even know what she looked like now.

"You're here!" Chirped Tamaki

He parted the group of surrounding boys and headed towards her a top speed. Kagome smiled while rolling her eyes as he ranted about how happy he was to see 'him after all they where in class together.

"Hello Senpai," Said Kagome

Tamaki's eyes glistened as she reached up and affectionately patted his head as if he were a little child. he would purr if he was a kitty but then again that would be to funny.

"I-I'll pay it back," Pleaded Haruri

Haruri was also known as the scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka, stuttered out as Kagome eyed the person wondered if that was indeed her half sister if so why was she dresssed liek that.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform,"

The one with glassed was eyeing her as if she was a interesting piece of art or something from his computer. until he spoke up from something it seemed that he had just found.

"It seems that our honor student has a half sibling and named Kagome. how odd." Said Kyoya

Haruri looked over and her eyes widen it was Kagome she was here with her. but it seemed that they thought both of them where guys so she might as well play it off like that.

"Kagome?" Asked Haruri

Kagome winked and smiled at her half sister. Haruri smiled now she didn't feel so alone now. they wondered who had been paying their bills now they knew why and why they had gotten a bigger condo to live in. but their father still enjoyed the tranny bar even though.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Asked Kyoya

Tamaki plopped down in the seat he was sitting in looking like a smug person like he was known to be. They needed another set of siblings in the host club so why don't they have both of them.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you can't pay with money, you can pay with your body, From today on, you are the Host Club's dog." said Tamaki

Haruhi blanched and started to have a mental breakdown. Kagome knew it so she had to intervene to save her poor half sister from the smug jackass' s and then again she had expirence with morons like this.

"Is that really necessary?" Asked Kagome

Kagome crossing her arms in front of her chest raising an eyebrow and _*huffed*_ they where overly dramatic this Host Club Haruri knew that Kagome was always there when she needed her.

"Just leave my half brother alone you dramatic people." Huffed Kagome

Hikaru and Karou looked at her and wondered if they would be able to bag new set of siblings it would put on a good show for their guest. since they enjoyed to watch the incest of forbidden love.

"What do you expect we do then?" Asked Hikaru

Kagome only rolled her eyes at the one who was the jokester of the twins and the other one is the sweet and kind one. They just think they couldn't be told apart from one of the other.

"I will pay for the vase," Chirped Kagome

Haruri _*gawked*_ at her half sister she had done so much for her and their father as it is. She don't need to go and do something like this. they beg her not to give them much money.

"Oh no, you don't have to go through all of that trouble. I will pay for it. you have done enough for me and our father as it is" Pleaded Haruri

Kyoya rapidly came up with an idea. like the rest of them they would draw some more people with another set of siblings and the money would be flowing in like waves.

"If you insist on helping you half sibling so badly, why not join the club and help him pay his debt back faster, Kagome?" Akded Kyoya

They think she's a boy? Kagome thought wondering why they were referring to Haruhi as a boy. She could tell that he was really a she then again their father was indeed a drag queen. any idiot could figure it out. She chose not question to them about it. She could have some fun with that information later. both her and her half sister will sit back and enjoy the show when they do find it out.

"Kagome you really doesn't have to do that," Said Haruri

But Kagome wouldn't hear of it. her sister haven't changed much on that part of herself. she still didn't like to accept the help that was given to her when it was offered.

"I'll join," Chirped Kagome

Tamaki to cheer and Kyoya to grin. while Kagome gave her sister a cell phone for both her and their father. as she told them she and her sister would see them tomorrow she was going to drop her siter off at her house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome and Haruri and their father caught up in things while dropping off their money she givens them so they would have some since they would rather live in a condo than where she lived.

"Ah! Young piglet!" Chirped Tamaki

Kagome arched a brow from what he had just called her sister. her sister and their father was given a blood bond so they where demon now as well. Kagome rolled her eye's and went over with her sister.

"I see you have come back from your errand. Did you get the correct items?" Asked Tamaki

Kagome already knew how they would act when they see the coffee they where not used to seeing hell Sesshomaru enjoys this kind of coffee so why wouldn't they enjoy it.

 _"P-Piglet?"_ Thought Haruri

Haruri looked up at her half sister to see amusment dancing in her eyes. As if she was going to be enjoyng something. Then again her sister was hard to figure out when things amused her. After a few moments, Haruhi pulled out a plastic container of coffee and handed it over to Tamaki who just looked at the container with confusion he never seen coffee like this before.

"What's this?" Asked Tamaki

Kagome was mentally snickering it seemed that Kyoya was the same way. He seemed to know what it was but he was enjoying this as mush as she was. This was going to be a fun ride.

"What does it look like? Its coffee." Said Kagome

Tamaki blinked at her as if she knew something like this. she was far more richer than they where and she knew what kind of coffee this was. She even offered to pay for her sisters uniform but she was turned down from the offer.

"I've never seen this maker before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"Asked Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ it was obvious they didnt know much on such things. Sesshomaru never used the coffee that was already ground since he enjoyed the instant kind was alot better and more of a kick.

"No, it's the instant kind." Chirped Kagome

The girls looked at her like she had like two heads on her shoulder. It seemed thay they didn't even know what it was as well and never heard of the instant coffee it was indeed alot better than the cofee they wher eused to.

"Kagome you have drank this before?" Asked Tamaki

Kagome only shrugged it was the coffee she and Sesshomaru drank. So she never see the big deal to it. he was drinking it while they where still hunting down Naraku and never stopped since then.

"Yes, before I lived with Sesshomaru, I lived at a shrine with my family before they died. We did not have much money so we use to make this. It is cheaper and faster for me and Sesshomaru." Said Kagome

hauru knew how it felt when her own mother passed away when they knew how they died they where shocked that the family kept the truth hdden from them. but atleast they had their dad and sesshomaru and the others now.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Mumbled Tamaki

Kagome eye twiched from the way he had just said that. It wasn't the correct way to explaining things. didn't these people mothers and fathers teach them the proper way of saying things and manners.

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." Said Kyoya

Kagome _*sighed*_ there it was again the familys of these people sure did not teach them from the manners and how to treat people when they where below them. And Haruri isn't a commoner she was just a inipendent person thats pretty much it.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru mumbled

The twins where reading the containers of coffee. Haruri didn't even know what to think. she saw her sister look like she wanted to knock some manners into the group and she could see her doing it as well.

"That's a lot less then what we usually pay." Kaoru Added.

Haruri _*sighed*_ it seemed that this didnt please the group. but it seemed to please them as well. Kagome * _groaned*_ from them looking at the object like aliens delivered it to them.

"We'll go back and get something else. Excuse us for not buying you guys' expensive coffee" Grumbled Haruri

Haruri and Kagome was about to leave to go and get the coffee that they truely wanted, It wasn't their faught since they buy the coffee they where used to be drinking.

"No wait! I'll try this!" Chriped Tamaki

Tamaki shot up into standing position, a determined look on his face on drinking the new coffee that just came to their lives. it was time to try something new and see if they would enjoy it or not.

"I will drink this coffee! "Alright Haruhi Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee." Ordered Tamaki

Kagomes fingers flinched from the way he had just ordered her sister. she took a deep breath when Haruri placed a hand on her arm to calm her she knew when she was angery.

"Oh Tamaki."

Kagome noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch. She didn't like the looks of this girl she seemed like the type to start trouble she needed to keep a eye on this one.

"Now you're taking the joke too far. There's no way that your palate we'll be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

Kagome's eye's darkened from what was just said. Now that was a dick move and she is a total bitch. she needed a fist in her face to see how she would act once someone teachs her a thing or two.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself."

Kagome growled her anger out. Haruri _*sighed*_ she seemed that she had gotten their father's anger in her. she placed a hand on Kagome's arm to calm her down before she kicked to girls minutes later, the Host Club were entertaining their own groups of girls. Kagome and Haruhi watched from the sidelines. they didn't know how to take all of this in.

"Where will you take me in the summer, Tamaki?"

They watched Tamaki turn into a Miroku in a blink of the eye. he better not start grabbing asses then there will be some bitch slapping going on if that started up. it also seemed that anything goes with these girls.

"Anywhere you want," said Tamaki smoothly

Tamaki was smooth Kagome would give him that one. as the girls swooned around him, she hated to see if Miroku was up in here the girls would have nose bleeds and their panties wet from him if he was a host. Both girls looked across the room and spotted the twins entertained their guests. Kagome and Haruhi watched with a slightly sickened appearance of them going all yoai on them.

"Hikaru that's!" Said Kaoru

The sisters where watching as the two where really into it. if they started to make out the sisters would start to loose their lunch at the sight of them really anything to get the girls oing .

"And he panicked and cried to me," Said Hikaru

Hikaru told his guests causing them to giggle and swoon from the ever so yoai twinset. Kagome eyes narrowed with confusion they didn't seem the type to bang each other it was all for show it seemed.

"Hikaru, you are cruel! Saying that in front of everyone." Cried Kaoru

The sisters just watched with a bored look as girls thinking this was hot. they enjoyed yoai themselves but not incest it dont float their boat so to speak but it seemed anything turned these chicks on.

"Kaoru, I am so sorry. You were just so cute at the time." Said Hikaru

Hikaru gently grasped his brother's chin and moved closer to his face as if he was going to kiss his own twin. Kagome watched seeing if they where gonna go that watched to see if they where gonna go there.

"Hikaru" Gasped Kaoru

Kaoru breathed with a slight blush on his face. The girls were squealing as they witnessed their display of brotherly love. Kyoya walked over to a disturbed Haruhi and Kagome as they watched their fellow club members in action.

"Don't look too surprised," Said Kyoya

Kagome and Haruri looked at Kyoya as if this was a normal thing for the twins. as long as they don't kiss each other. that was going to far if the kissing comes along with that they where not back woods hillbillies in here.

"As you can see, our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer our customer's needs. Tamaki is our best and most requested host." Explained Kyoya

Kagome pointed at the twins in their yoai little world and then to Tamaki who lives in his own little bubble. she felt like she entered the twilight zone and wont be able to leave it.

"What? That guy is number one!" Asked Kagome

Kyoya like him he was like himself in some ways. so he might be able to get along with Kagome. But Haruri was well different he was kinda not seeing things in the world as if he never understood them.

"He is," Said Kyoya

Kyoya answered before turning to Haruhi wearing a smile that seemed a bit too friendly, knowing that threatning Kagome's sister was a dick move and death for the person who does it.

"You will be taking care of the menial chores for our club. Run away if you want; however, I have an excellent police staff at home. By the way, do you have a passport? I wouldn't recommend leaving the country. even though that the Taisho heir is your sibling it wont help you none" Said Kyoya

Haruhi _*gulped*_ before leaving for the market. the club needed more coffee for their guests. Kagome turned to Kyoya wearing a dark look that meant that your going to have your ass kicked.

"You know I am Sesshomaru Tashio's heir, right?" Asked Kagome

Kyoya looked over at Kagome with surprised look on his face but nodded. that glare she was giving him was not helpin matters and the feeling of icy cold washing all over you was not pleaseent.

"I don't appreciate how you're treating my family. I am going to ask politely for you to back off!" Hissed Kagome

Kyoya could of thought that her eyes flashed red ffor a moment. its as if she was made of ice since he was feeling ike he was out in the winter cold air from what he was feeeling. and he knew she was a he and wondered why in the world he was getting a boner from Kagome.

"As you wish," Said Kyoya

Kagome nodded and walked away from him. As she left, Kyoya jotted down a few notes in his notebook. Kagome Higurashi Taisho was a mystery indeed. no one never could of out do him on threats and he enjoyed to have someone like him around. Kagome had to turn away before, well before she fainted from shock.

 _"Where are the others?"_ Thought Kagome

According to her memory, there were two other members of this club wondered where they where at as if they where not here yet or something since she never met the two yet. One was Honey Senpai, she actually recognized him from the combat training that Sesshomaru instructed. Mori was not that stuff either, she knew him because he hung out with Honey Senpai all of the proceeded over towards them.

"Hi Honey, Hi Mori." Chirped Kagome

Hunny and Mori looke dover to see someone they haven't seen in a good while. as Hunny went over and hugged Kagome knocking her to the floor as if they where old school buddies.

"Hmm." Mori replied

Mori gave Kagome a noggie as she giggled from the contact that he always given to her. while the other host was baffled from the contact that Mori had given to the new person.

"Stop that you know I can't stand that!" Joked Kagome

Kagome playfully punched Mori who only smiled her. now it was only three of them know that she was a female. one of them is her half sister then again they never met her so this was their chance.

"Hi Kagome! We missed you at the last meeting. How is Sesshomaru?" Chirped Hunny

Kagome only shrugged and looked at the two she was friends with from their formal training in her big brother dojo. Hunny reminded her of Shippo when he was that size.

"Fine I guess, but I did not know you guys were in a host club." Said Kagome

Mori and Hunny looed at each other wondered why Kagome was there in the host club out of all the places and clubs in the school, then it hit them that she was now apart of the club but why wasn't she hosting.

"I will be back, I have to make a quick phone call." Said Kagome

Kagome left to make her call she wondered where her sister had gone off to. or she was taking her time to come back so she didn't have to deal with the over dramatic group.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Kagome came back to see her sister deep in thought aout something. She went over to her and stood next to her as she thought out load not even noticing her sister was next to her.

"What up?" Asked Kagome

Haruri jumped not even noticing that her sister was there. And she smiled at her wondered if she would be able to think of a good word for the name of the over dramtic Tamaki.

"I am trying to find a word that subscribes him." Said Haruri

Kagome looked over to where her sister was pointing. she arched a brow at the way Tamaki was acting he was being dramatic about something or trying to show her something.

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Said Tamaki

Out of nowhere he pulled out a glass. Kagome and Haruri was wondering if he had his own little world. while the siblings thought of the proper word to explain Tamaki since he was a pain in the ass.

"When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion first." Explained Tamaki

He demonstrated by gently placing his pink on the table first. now Kagome wondered if he was striaght from the way he was acting something is wrong with this guy with him and his inner world.

"That way there won't be a loud sound. Doesn't it look classer this way?" Said Tamaki

The sibling where still debating on what to name Tamaki while he was stuck in his own little world thinking he was teaching them something. and it was obvious that he wasn't.

"over dramatic moron?" Asked Kagome

Haruri though't that was a good one but there was something else that fits him. Tamaki was still doing what he was doing while the others watched the three of them seeing what they where going to do.

"A gentleman should not make ungraceful sounds." Said Tamaki

Kagome had a few good ones but might not fit the person that Tamaki was. He a good guy from what she seen but there was some things he must learn before he was able deal with things'.

"And above all else Haruhi…A glance from a lower angle is very effective." Said Tamaki

Haruri go a light balb above her head at the thought was in the good thing she wanted to call Tamaki. Kagome looked at her sister wondering if she found what she wanted to say.

"Obnoxious pain in the ass!" Chirped Haruri

Tamaki stopped and his moods changed quickly. All blood drained from his body as the look of horror showed on his face. He then appeared into the nearest corner and sounds of the twin's laughter fell into her ears and she watched as they appeared out of nowhere and patted Haruhi and Kagome on the head in praise.

"You two are heros after all." They spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry..Actually, I was very touched by your lesson." Chirped Haruri

That perked Tamaki right back up he came out of his little corner and had a bright smile on his face. Kagome was looking at him as if he was some kind of crazy person who needed meds.

"Then let me teach you more techniques!" Chirped Tamaki

Kagome looked over to Mori and Hunny. as if they knew what she was thinking. they nodded to let her thought's where correct on what she was thinking he was a dramatic person.

Hikaru then walked around Haruhi till he was standing in front of her. while Kagome watched them to see what the two was going to do. they where eyeing her sister as if they where thinking about something.

"He's not exactly host club material, but-" Said Hikaru

He then reached out and started to pull off her glasses. while Kagome snickered at what they whre about to do, Her sister hated make overs and this would be interesting to watch.

"Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help-" Said Kaoru

The twin's eyes widened in surprise from the look that Haruri had with out the large glasses. they eyed Kagome and back to Haruri they didn't looked like they where reated then aain they had different mother's.

"Hey, I need those! I use to have contacts but I lost them." Cried Haruri

Suddenly everyone was around them, and they all stared at her in disbelieve. A loud rumble made the whole room tremble in a small quake as Tamaki charged towards her. He then forcefully shoved the two stunned twins apart, making room for him to see.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki called for the twins

He snapped his figured it was time to make over their new host maybe Kagome would be able to start being a host as well, Then again like Kyoya was thinking they might pull some money went after them. two seconds later, they were thrown out with Kagome following them. A few minutes later, everyone was waiting inside the prep room, while Haruhi finished getting dressed behind a wall of curtains.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone waited for Haruri to finish being made over and putting hte school uniform on that Kagome payed for along with the make over. Something Haruri didn't needed to know that she payed for all this.

"You finished putting it on?" Asked Tamaki

Haruri pushed came out everyone tilted their head to the side at the look Haruri was giving off. Kagome smiled now she looked like a normal student now she had Haruri completley made over.

"You look just like a girl!" Chirped Tamaki

Kagome arched a brow it seened the slow minded tamaki hasnt figure it out yet. She * _sighed*_ the guy was hopless she thought that Kouga was bad but he was just in love with her and still was even he was mated for christ sakes.

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" Chirped Hunny

Hunny was clining to Kagome's arm as she smiled down at him even though he was older than she was he was just to cute she thought that the first time she met the little guy.

"Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers?" Said Kyoya

Kagome * _sighed*_ they where making her host as well. the annoyacne of the yellow buffalo fan girls the end of the day walking out of the room with a huge head ach from all the was about to order Kagome but in a poof of smoke. Kagome was acrossed the room in front of girls she learned a thing or two from Miroku.

"Well hello lovely ladies. How are you angels from heaven doing on this find day," Said Kagome

Kagome bowed and spoke smoothly as if she was Miroku. her inner Miroku coming out. the girls blushed bright red and squeeled. Kagome smirked from the thought that she just pulled a the sight of sincere grin sent all of his guests into a haze with beating hearts in their eyes. Kagome Tashio looked so handsome and mysterious with his sapphire blue eyes and free flowing raven hair highlighted with a natural blue sheen. He looked so dangerous and rugged. the women couldn't help but _*sigh*_ and flatter him.

"Is it true that you are related to the Sesshomaru Taisho and Haruri elder brother?"

She had seen the great Sesshomaru up close and it amazed her that this man was his little brother according to the rumors she heard. Kagome's other five guests looked at the girl with blinking eyes before turning their heads toward Kagome leaning in slightly. They eagerly awaited his answer, as did Haruhi and the rest of the host club.

"Well, we aren't blood related. I was brought into his family about half a year ago after some personal problems that had occurred in the last few months. I have known him for about two years now, but he has known me for much longer. We didn't really get off to the best start, but I think of him as my older brother,and Haruri is my younger brother by one year where half siblings" Said Kagome

Kagome had a distant and sad look in his eyes. Haruhi could see that there was a small trace of sadness hidden deep within them her sister knowing it was about her past and her mother. A guilty expression suddenly spread across the girl who asked the somber question's face.

"I am so sorry I brought it up! I need to be more considerate."

Kagome smiled slightly and patted the girl's head affectionately. everyone could see her sparkling as she smiled at her guest. Tamaki was lost in her glory that was Kagome.

"There is nothing for a beautiful angel like you to be down about my past. I wish not to see tears down your angelic face. You did not know and I chose to answer. There is no need to worry. Besides, it is all in the past, right angel?" Said Kagome

Kagome crooked his head to the left and smiled brightly. At the sight of his smile, all the girls blushed and hearts beamed from their eyes once more and she thought she made one of them pass out.

"I can't believe it!" Said Hikaru

The twins where shocked they never knew someone could be as good as Tamaki until Kagome jumped up and went over to Haruri. They watched as Kagome took her little brother into her arm's.

"Oh my dearest little brother. You where so kind last night to hold me and make my scarry dreams disappear," Whispered Kagome

Kagome had tears in her eyes. As Haruri knew what her sister was doing, so she was going to play along it could be their thing again the twins they could out do them. while Kagome cupped her face.

"Oh its ok Kagome I am always there like you where for me when we where younger," Whispered Haruri

Kagome shoved her head into Haruri neck and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Haruri tilted her cousins chin and kissed her tears away like she did once for her. as the girls screamed from the second brotherly love couple.

"They both were so easily accepted,and they out do us in out affection" Said Kaoru

Mori had a bloody nose from watching Kagome do that, he had always had a crush on her but Sesshomaru was over protective of her and never had a chance to ask her continued laughing and talking with his guests until his name was being called loudly. His blue eyes turned and he saw Haruhi being spun around by that idiot king of the Host Club. His eyes narrowed instantly. he liked Tamaki well enough, but it was clear he needed to learn to control himself.

"Pardon me my angel." Said Kagome

The girls watched curiously as Kagome stomped over to Tamaki and abruptly knocked the host club's king in the head so Haruhi could jump from his arms. Tamaki cried out in pain and watched as Kagome put his hands on his hips similar to a woman when she scolded any man who had done something totally of the onlookers watched in confusion and shock when Kagome started yelling at Tamaki and the king paled before retreating to his personal corner of woe. Haruhi bowed slightly to her sister thanking him for saving himself from the king. Kagome smiled in return expressing it was no problem. When both hosts returned to their guests, Kagome sat down and smiled brightly.

"I am sorry my angels . I was needed to help my brother from the evil Tamaki monster." Said Kagome dramatically

Kagome sipped her coffee as if she didn't just hit Tamaki and scold him like a childK from what he was doing to her little sister. the girls blushed from what kagome had just did.

"I think it is wonderful that you help your bother when he need you. such brotherly love."

Kagome only shrugged knowing that she was playing to amuse herself she would never be gay. but hell this was just amusing these girls would just take anything with a grain of Host Club was gradually coming to a close, but everything came to a sudden halt when everyone heard a crash from the other side of the room. Kagome's head whipped around to the direction it had come from to see Haruhi on the floor on top of that brunette, Ayanokoji, from earlier.

"Haruhi, leave me alone!"

Kagome narrowed her eye's from what the bitch was trying to pull on her little sister. and that didn't sit well in her book's no way in hell she going to pull that dick move on her sister.

"Haruhi suddenly attacked me! Someone hurry and deal with this commoner!"

Kagome was well on his way over, but the twins got there before him and dumped water on the two of them. Kagome quickly helped Haruhi from the floor while Tamaki helped Ayanokoji

"Do something, Tamaki,"

Kagome wanted to kick this bitchs ass if Mori didn't have his hand on her shoulder. He knew her temper and knew that she would make the woman pay for what she had just pulled.

"Haruhi just assaulted me."

Kagome would have interrupted and corrected the scheming girl, but Tamaki beat him to it. He brushed the wet hair out of her face and spoke in a firm, serious tone to make her know that he was not going to take her side.

"I am disappointed in you. You were the one who threw his bag in the pond, weren't you?" Said Tamaki

Mori felt the cold shiver down his spin that know that the female crossed the line with Kagome. If they knew she was a she then he would let her go and have a feild day with the bitch.

"How can you say that? Do you have proof that I did?"

Tamaki paid no mind and softly lifted her face with his right hand. but he didn't like the feeling that he was getting with anger. he didn't know who it was pushing off so much anger.

"You know, you are a beautiful girl, but you are not classy enough to be our guest, dear. I will have to ask you to leave." Said Tamki

Everyone watched Tamaki intently because it was rare to see him acting so seriously. and he didn't know who was pushing so much anger off like they where who ever it was wanted to kick her ass.

"If I know one thing, Haruhi is not that kind of man." Said Tamaki

Ayanokoji had tears dwelling in her eyes as she instantly ran out of the room crying. while Kagome gave her the finger if she comes anywhere near her sister like that again she would pay. Due to this latest debacle, Tamaki increased their quota to 1000 guests each! Kyoya entered the scene with a reddish pink bag and offered it to Haruhi.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it is still better than a wet one, right?" Said Kyoya

Haruri looked into the bag and _*sighed*_ she had to weat the ugly dress that the school had made the female's wear. It's like that someone didn't have no taste in uniform for the females.

"Thank you very much, you guys. I am going to go change." Said Haruri

Kagome _*sighed*_ deeply as she began to walk away from the changing room only to notice out of the corner of his eye that Tamaki had just closed the curtain where Haruhi had been undressing in shock. He had just discovered Haruhi was a girl. Of course, both Kyoya knew right from the start while Tamaki had had been the person to discover it last.

"Haruhi?"You're a girl?" asked tamaki

kagome and kyoya smirked from what they where about to see, the boy was clueless to no ends and now he was going to find the truth about her sister it was going to be amusing.

Biologically speaking, yeah." said haruri

Haruhi opened the curtain wearing the female uniform. Tamaki started having a mental malfunction as he tried to process this new information.

"Listen, Senpai, it doesn't really matter to me that you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it is more important for someone to be recognized for who they are not for their sex." Said Haruri

Kagome smiled proud of her little sister. while everyone watched Tamaki who was blushing from what she had just said, Kyoya eyed her she just looked away as if she wasn't going to let anything on.

"This is an interesting development," commented Kyoya.

the twins smirked at the now found out Haruri was a female. while everyone had their own ideas on the matter. Kagome _*sighed*_ she needed to go and meet up with Sesshomaru so did Haruri before he rampages throught he stated as she headed for the door, As she opened the door, a bucket of forest green paint fell on top of his head and spilled all over his uniform. At once, the twins started laughing loudly.

"So, this was your stupid idea, Kaoru. Poor, poor thing, I thought better of you and now you might just have to die," Hissed Kagome

Mori was staying out of this one. They deserved her anger now they shouldn't of done that. now the host club will find out that she was a girl now. in some ways this was going to be darkness that surrounded his voice caused everyone in the host club to shiver slightly. They all made a quick mental note not to piss him off any time soon; he was just as bad as Honey Senpai when his naps were quickly stepped in before Kagome could start chasing the twins around the room. He didn't want the room left in pieces once Kagome was done exacting his revenge. Kagome really wished she had the beads of subjugation so she could sit the crap out of the twins, but she could make some for some members. Her fists would have to suffice until she learned. Kyoya pushed his glasses onto his face as he handed him a purple bag.

"I am afraid this is your last resort for something to wear. It is a left over costume, but I doubt you want to leave looking like that." Said Kyoya

Tamaki being the nice person he was went to go get more towels for his newest apprentice and friend to clean up with. Apparently, he did not learn his lesson about warning people before entering their space because he opened the curtain and saw Kagome wearing only her chest bindings and underwear.

"Tamaki, you pervert! Get out!" growled Kagome

Kagome slapped him a few good times and kicked him out herself. while she finished changing into a prietess garb she hated the garb so much fucking kikyou but this one was differnt it was more or less modern.

"No... He... She... Girl... Everyone... Cross dressers." Stuttered Tamaki

The light shadowed in Kyoya's eyes and his pencil snapped in his hand. Kagome emerged from behind the curtain wearing a the short skirt with a miko shirt on. she wondered what pervert made this outfit. The members thought she was just as cute as Haruhi wearing girly clothes.

"You know, you think you would have learned your lesson," Said Kagome

The host king lying on the floor had a good view of her perky breast and her fine ass. he had to think of something from not getting a boners he was a angel a goddess to her sister. Kagome walked on Tamaki and flipped her hair over her shoulder. she and Haruri left to meet up with Sesshomaru.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

kagome's eyebrow twitched Her eyes narrowe She could feel her temper rising within her very the while, the idiot king stood a few feet away from her smiling with his idiotic expression. He held his hands out proudly as if he were presenting a wonderful prize to her. The prize was a horrifying dress that matched Tamaki's king outfit and today's tropical island paradise theme.

"Here you go, Kagome, I know you will look fantastic in it!" Chirped Tamaki

Tamaki was so happy Kagome was in the Host Club. now his precious little girl could dress up alongside him. It was like a dream come true! Kagome's eye's narrowed as she scowled bad enought hat sesshome wanted to kill the pervert who put her in the outfit she came home in.

"No way in hell pervert" Said Kagome

Tamaki's face turned ghostly white as he hunched over in defeat from what Kagome had just said. while Kyoya smired it was time for him to step in to have some fun with Kagome,

"If you don't, then I will add another 20% to Haruhi's debt." Said Kyoya

Kagome had a dark aura around her and the icy feeling comeing to him like the other day, he didnt want to admit it out loud he was turned on by the way she was it was the thing that got him through the day.

"If you do that, I will make sure Sesshomaru never gives this school another cent. I would not want the chairmen to find out about it," Hissed Kagome

Kagome threatened as her normally sapphire eyes blazed a bright red as if she was demonic. Kyoya was glad his pants can hide the boner that was painfully against his pants.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for my guests." Said Kagome

Kagome folded her arms and turned heel to walk away with no intention of changing out of her uniform. Just as she turned, she came face to face with an unexpected sight. Her eyes widened and she stopped cold. Hunny was staring up at her with tear-filled eyes. Oh no. she thought as her hands began to shake.

"Kagome, it will be very sad if you don't dress up with us," Cried Hunny

Kagome _*sighed*_ in defeat. she could not say no to those pleading eyes of Hunny senpai. it seemed he been around Shippo to pick up on that trick of his. her son the trickster.

"All right fine," Grumbled Kagome

Kagome whipped around and snatched the dress from Kyoya's waiting hands before stomping off to the dressing room. Tamaki immediately perked up and started cheering.

"Are you finished yet? What is taking so long?"Asked Kaoru

A few rustle noises came from behind the curtain before Kagome poked her head out of the room and decided to have some fun her son was fox demons and her had his blood therough her vains so now its time to show it 's hand pushed back the silk curtain and she poked her head out of the small opening. Her long black hair tumbled down her naked shoulder causing Kaoru to turn bright engine red.

"Will you zip up the rest of my dress I can't reach it?" Asked Kagome

Kauro blushed a deep red he didn't know what to do he was never what asked to do something like this by a goddess of a female and that was Kagome to them all she was there in all her glory.

"Why don't you wait for Haruhi to do it?" Stuttered Kaoru

Kagome rolled her sapphire eyes looking at him with a small smile. she knew the poor guy never had been asked to do this before by the way he was actng. plus she knew that her sister would be running could not bring himself to say no to Kagome as she looked at him with those pleading eyes

"Alright." Stuttered Kaoru

Kagome emerged fully costumed and Kaoru's mouth went to the floor. Her dress flared out over her hips and was cut in a way that showed her toned stomach. Her ebony tresses carelessly fell down her back like a tidy bed head style. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of ruby earrings dangling from her ears and golden bangles on her arms along with the normal pink jewel around her neck. she was a goddess and hot as hell.

"So how does it look?" Asked Kagome smoothy

Kaoru cleared his throat and had to think of something to get rid of the boner he was now sporting. he knew that he had to think of something maybe Tamaki nude that always seemed to nodded knowing she did the job well enough before walking away from the dressing area towards everyone else. Hunny and Mori were the first to see her in full costume.

"Oh, Kagome. You look so beautiful!" Chirped Hunny

Kagome blushed from what he had said. she never thought that she was beautiful. then again that was also Inuyasha doing to make her feel that way. it seemed that Sesshomaru had been working with her on that.

"Thank you, Senpai." Chirped Kagome

In a flash of light, Tamaki rushed over, picked her up, and spun her around in circles like how he was with her sister the other day. she knew that it was the way he was and she was trying to teach him not to do things like this.

"That was so cute! So beautiful!" Cheered Tamaki

Tamaki spun her around with stars in his eyes. Mori and Kyoya wondered when she was going to smack him to make him let her go of her person. since she was knwon to do that.

"Senpai, let me down!" Cried Kagome

Struggling to gain her freedom, but he held her tightly. Kagome finally freed herself from Tamaki grasp and went over to the twins to get into position along with the others to greet their guests. Kagome sat in front of Tamaki with his hand on her shoulder. The door to the club opened and¸ instead of the throngs of ladies they expected to entertain, her sister came in breathing heavily.

"Oh Haruhi, you are so late," the twins chorused.

The natural host looked at the others in disbelief before she took out her calendar to check the date. She _*groaned*_ as a tropical bird landed on her head. Kagome felt bad for her sister.

"I may be wrong, but my calendar says it is still early spring." Said Haruri

Kagome shook her shoulder causing Tamaki's hand to move as she stood up from the ground and made her way over to her half sister hoping she would help her worries.

"Trust me, Haruhi. I was forced to wear this." Grumbled Kagome

Kagome pointed to her outfit in disgust with a sneer. Haruri nodded and smiled at her sister wondered how they got her into this. then it hit her that Hunny talked her into dressing like that.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Remember you owe us a debt," Said Kyoya

Kagome turned to Kyoya with a harsh glare and her hands on her hips reprimanding him for his behavior. and what happens to those who act like that to her family gets hurt.

"Need I remind you that fine men do not hind beneath bulky clothes?" Said Tamaki

Tamaki explained enthusiastically as he wrapped an arm around both of his precious daughters, Kagome eye twitched in annoyance from the stupid dramatic moron that he was.

"It may be chilling early spring in the outside world, but, in our club, we welcome our chilly kittens to the warm tropical weather. Today is a supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" Chirped Tamaki

Once the club officially opened and their guest appeared, things went back to normal. Kagome sat with a group of young ladies holding out her hand and making little bird noises. Her guests all watched in silence as a little yellow bird flapped over to her out stretched hand.

"Now if you are very gentle and speak in a gentle tone, he will not fly away. birds are easy to scar away. Said Kagome

The girls over at her table had their chins in their hands sighing deeply watching their host talk sweetly to the bird and petting it with her index finger to calm the bird down.

"Imagine, if Kagome is this polite to birds, think about how he treats his girlfriends."

"He is such a gentle soul."

"He is a wonderful gentleman."

The girls sighed together in unison they wondered how Kagome would be on one of their dates. if they would ever go on with Kagome if he would be a cuddler or a affectante person.

"Would one of you angels would like to try holding him?" Asked Kagome

Kagome holding the tiny creature out to them so they could try. The girls all folded their hands together nodding. Kagome carefully transferred the little bird to one girl's waiting hand.

"Now talk gently and he won't fly away," Explained Kagome

The girl beamed as the little yellow bird walked up her arm and rubbed his head on her cheek affectionately. As she began to giggle, the bird flew off into the surrounding trees. Kagome started clapping and was quickly followed by the other girls.

"Very good my I think it is time for the hosts to switch clients." Said Kagome

Kagome looked up from her table and saw her next appointment, a girl around her height with short brown hair. she wondered what this one wanted since she asked for her for some reason.

"You must be my next appointment, Miss?" Asked Kagome

The girl had hearts in her eyes. she never met someone so smooth. she was so calming to be around the rumors where correct from what she had heard now she needed to pull herself together.

"Kasugazaki Kanako," Said Kanako

Kanako finger under Kagome's chin and gently lifting her head, as she exained her for a moment and she had to admit she loved her eye color it was a odd color like Tamaki's.

"You're even more handsome then I expected. From now on, you're going to be my favorite host, Ka-go-me." Said Kanako

In the background, Kagome could hear Tamaki's whine of despair. When the host club closed for the day, Kagome almost slumped down in the first available chair, but that meant sitting next to the ice prince. Instead, she chose the seat next toto her sister far away from Kyoya. She exhaled and set her forehead on the table; she felt exhausted. On the other side of the room, Tamaki sat in a corner eating a large bowl of instant ramen. He was obviously sulking and she did not know why.

"Hey boss," Said Hikaru

Hikaru firming placing his hands on the table in annoyance at what Tamaki was doing . he wondered what crawled up the boss mans ass now since he was eating that noodle crap that the commoners eat.

"Why don't stop eating that commoners' ramen and come help us with the party plans?" Growled Kaoru

Tamaki did not answer and continued eating the ramen sulking. Kagome _*sighed*_ tamaki was easy to set off and wondered if he was bi polar or something by the way he acted.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Kagome?" Asked Hikaru

It took so much of Kagome's strength not to laugh at the host king; Tamaki was so childlike. He was acting as if his favorite toy was taken away from him and no one would give it back. It amazed her that little problem bothered him so much. Maybe it was something deeper than she thought. Her train of thought came to a stop when Kyoya spoke. As usual, he was typing on his computer. and her sister patting her back to comfort her she knew that she was still healing.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She has had the illness for some time now, right?" Said Kyoya

Kagome blinked wondered what he was meaning by that. was the person that sick to be even in school. she seemed healthy enough to her so what was making her sick.

"What illness?" Haruhi and Kagome asked curiously

The twins came up to them each placing an arm on the siblings shoulder's. Kagome shot them a glare from then even touching her like that as if they where trying to piss of Tamaki.

"She has the 'host hopping' disease,"

Kagome _*sighed*_ that isnt a proper illness to be known as. it was just something trying out all the host that she can. that what it is to see what one she would like to make her own.

"AKA the 'never the same boy twice' disease,"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Tamaki who was eating the bastard Inuyasha favorite food. she never understood why he loved the noodles so much. The Shadow King pushed up his glasses and began to explain further.

"Usually our customers pick a favorite host and see them regularly, but, in this case, Miss Kasugazaki sees different hosts on a regular basis." Said Kyoya

Hunny senpai wandered towards the table and sat between Haruhi and Kagome. she handed him a candy bar knowing he loved his sweets. Hunny looked up and smiled brightly.

"Before she was with you, she was with Tamaki," Said Hunny

Haruri snickered at her poor sistery look on her face as she looked at Tamaki. it seemed she was deeply amused by the whole thing. her sister was easily amused it wasnt even funny.

"So he is sad because I stole one of his customers?" Asked Kagome

Kagome smirked in a teasing manner with a raised delicate eyebrow at Tamaki who was still sulking with the bowl of Inuyasha most faviorite food. she rolled her eyes wanting to slap him.

"So that would make me the new king, right?" Chirped Kagome

Kagome haughtily folded her arms while crossing her legs wearing a smirk. Hearing the last bit of her speech, Tamaki snapped out of his depression. Kagome's smirked widened that her plan had indeed worked. It made her smile that she was able to get him in a mood. It was one of her many hidden talents something that miroku teached her.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Yelled Tamaki

Tamaki pouted for a while not even figuring that Kagome was trying to cheer him up. he dropped the bowl as it broke. Kagome smirked ther ewas the Tamaki they all knew.

"I could not care less about that. I am running out of patience." Said Tamaki

A wall of roses appears behind him as he continued his tirade. Kagome uncrossed her arms and looked around curiously. How did that happen? she tilted her head to the side from his drama he was known to have.

"Kagome, Haruhi, it is time you both started dressing like regular girls!" Ordered Tamaki

Tamaki pointed at them both. Haruhi stood there blankly while Kagome raised an eyebrow at him again. the siblings wondered if he would ever come down from what ever planet he was on.

"I don't understand how you both can be so popular with the ladies if you both are ladies! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here." Said Tamaki

Kagome didn't really care. while Hururi didn't care much either,. it would be a cold day in hell she would wear that awful yellow dress. Haruri didn't want to see the ugly dress again.

"So you want me to dress like a girl?" Asked Kagome

Tamaki nodded to her answer. he would be shocked to know she don't wear dresses and skirts all the time. she wears alot of pants and jeans. so he might as well get the awful yellow dress out of his mind.

"This is the way I dress,Girls can wear pants too you know." Grumbled Kagome

Tamaki exploded from the way Kagome had just said that. how could she not care about what she wears as a female thats not the way a female to act around the world, Haruri snickered he was gonna get a huge surpise when it came down to her sister.

"I want to see you in dresses and sun hats and flowing skirts of silk." Cried Tamaki

Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he saw the mental picture of Kagome wearing a white dress and holding her hand out to him. He then turned away from the others and ran across the room grabbing a box labeled.

"That is enough, you two! Now listen to Daddy," Lectured Tamaki

Tamaki pulled out two big portraits, both depicting Haruhi and Kagome smiling sweetly wearing their female middle school uniforms. Haruhi's long brown hair was uncut. Kagome hated that uniform since it was a pain in the ass to travel in.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you use to be!" Cried Tamaki

Haruri saw her sister look at the old photo of herself. the sadness was inside of her eyes. you can only see it if you know her well enough to see the deep sadness within her.

"What the hell are those?" Asked Haruri

Kagome stared at the displayed pictures. she wanted to set the damn thing on fire, she hated the picture of the old her the memories where floating back but she pushed then to her locked vult what she called the place for her memories.

"How the hell did you get pictures of us?" Hissed Kagome

Tamaki pointed to the photo's of the both of them. some of the host club could see the difference from the Kagome then and the Kagome now its as if she delt with something that changed her life forever.

"From your old school were easy to find." Said Kyoya

Kagome shot him a glare knowing it was him of all poeople who pulled that up. that was a dick move a big one at that. stalker perverted shadow king she wanted to punch him int he face.

"You are all creeps! that was a dick move a huge one at that you perverts! Growled Kagome

Haruhi readily agreed with her sister on that one she had every right to be angry on this. Tamaki paled before Kagome turned her heel walking away from him darkness surrounding her.

"We have to go. Sesshomaru is waiting for me and Haruri." Hissed Kagome

Turning her head in his direction. Haruri _*sighed*_ she wanted out of here from seeing that. they had no right to go and find old photos of her and her sister why won't they just ask.

"No wait, Kagome! Haruri!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki pleaded reaching a hand out to the sister, but the club door closed behind them with a loud slam. It caused him to go into his corner of depression from seeing Kagome and Haruri being mad at him.

"My little girl's is angry with me," Whimpered Tamaki

The twins laughed at his evident despair. The sunset looked beautiful as she and her sister wandered the halls towards the front entrance. Kagome and Haruri told the Host Club a little white lie; Sesshomaru was away on business and she was walking to her second home today ti spend time with her father and sister. As they passed a door something on the floor caught her attention a small puppet shaped like a cat. Kagome bent over and picked it up.

"Aww, kawaii!" Chirped Kagome

Haruri eyed her sister wondered where that came from. she was just completely pissed off one moment and next seeing a cute cat puppet on the floor her mood they made their way home. well in Kagomes case her second home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

The next morning, Kagome strolled through the marble hallways before classes started. Haruri left to go to her own class's. In her hand sat the puppet she found the day before. She was determined to find its owner.

 _"Okay, I know you belong somewhere but where?"_ Thought Kagome

As Kagome continued looking for the puppet's owner, something approached in the shadows, a cloaked figure stalking the hallways carrying a candlestick and clinging to the darkness.

"Beelzenef,What are you doing to him? Give him back"

Kagome blinked and went over to the person. he was shocked that she did not run away and fear him as most did. only other members of his club found him approachable.

"You could have been more polite," Huffed Kagome

Kagome held out the cute cat puppet to the person she sense some kind of power in him she wondered what kind. but she wouldn't mention it. she could probably help him if he ever wanted it.

"I found him last night and was looking for whoever lost him. Sorry." Chirped Kagome

The shadow figure took the puppet back and placed it on his hand. as if he was happy to have the cat puppet back, he might like to see Kiarra if they came friends the fire cat was still alive and she was her new master. Sango and Miroku didn't want to do the blood bond since they just wanted to grow old together.

"Not to be rude,"but why do you have a cloak on?" Asked Kagome

The male looked at her no one never asked that question most just avoid him as if he was the black plague. she was rather refreshing to be around but he sense the power she had.

"I am vulnerable to the light. Excuse me for my rudeness. My name is Umehito Nekozawa. I am just protective of Beelzenef; he is my favorite cursed doll. Would you like to join the dark magic club? I could even plant a curse on someone for you if you'd like." Said Nekozawa

Kagome bowed in respect to a new friend. she maybe could look up to help him with the light issue he has. maybe she could make something for him to help him so he wont have to wear that.

"I am Kagome Higurashi Taisho. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry, but I am already in a club and I do not think I am cut out for the black magic club. I work in the holy arts along with the i could help you with the light issue you have" Said Kagome

Nekozawa smiled no one never offered help to him to help with the light issue he had. not even doctors enjoyed to help him so he delt with it the best way he could. so he just shielded himself.

"That is a shame, but do you have training for your power? My family is trained in all magic arts; I could enhance your power tenfold. and it would be nice for some help. your the only one who offered it." Said Nekozawa

Kagome nodded she noted it in her cell phone so she could do some research on it when she decided to head home. she dont have none of her books at her fathers house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

After classes ended and the host club closed the next, Kagome remained sitting at the window watching her sister as she tried learning how to dance. It was very entertaining to watch considering who her dance partner was. Kyoya declared it was mandatory for her and Haruhi to attend the dance party the host club was planning and dance with their guests. Once he heard this, Tamaki immediately added the condition that both girls true gender would be revealed and they would become the Host Club's dog if they refused to attend or dance. She and Kagome couldn't argue with his conditions, so Haruhi began practicing. Kagome already knew basic dance steps. being Sesshomaru's heir meant she attended many formal events and he encouraged her to be social.

"1-2-3... 1-2-3..." Kanako counted

Kanako instructed lightly as she guided Haruhi through the dance steps. Kagome smiled her sister never let them to teach her how to dance her father always came to the fancy dinners but never her sister she didn't like to go for some reason.

"I- uh, got it," Said Haruri

Haruhi sounded unsure In her own clumsiness, she tripped over her own feet and they both fell onto the floor with Haruhi on top. A blush appeared on her face and she was quick to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!" Said Haruri

Kagome * _sighed*_ her sister was still clumsy. she knew that she would never grow out of that. while the others snicked at what had just happened they never met a clumsy person before.

"It's ok, Haruhi," Said Kanako

Kanako giggled and pulled Haruhi closer to her as if she wanted to cuddle with her. Kagome snickered at the look on her sisters face as if she was freaked out by the mere idea of this.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" the twins questioned

They observed Tamaki's depressing state as he was sitting by the window. Kagome blinked when she heard that. it seemed that Tamaki was in one of his mood's once again.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with," Kaoru Stated

Stated his opinion as to why the prince was in a slump in more of a gloomy sulking depression over nothing. Kagome wondered if he was easly affected or just moody or something.

"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman," said hikaru

kagome sighed at tamaki she didnt understand him. while she had to agree with the twins on this one tamaki was acting like someone stole his favorite toy from him.

"Childish pain in the ass," Said Kagome

Tamaki went over to his corner after hearing that. Kagome eye twitched this man was going to drive her crazy with his off and on moods,, while the twins have to admit they liked Kagome.

"Thanks so much for allowing me to practice with you," Said Haruri

Haruhi's voice fell into their ears. She and Kanako were off the floor. Kanako was seated at a small table as Haruhi served her some tea for then to drink after their dance practice they needed a drink.

"No problem I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you could practice dancing.I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." Said Kanako

Haruri smiled she had to think on what to say back to her. she was still getting used to this kind of think. unlike her sister she didn't have a perverted monk to watch to learn things like this.

"Ummm" Muttered Haruri

Kagome snickered at her sister she was flustered and didn't know what to say back to the girl that she was stuck with. She kinda happy it wasn't her again the girl was kinda creepy.

"Oh my," Whispered Kanako

She looked at the porcelain pieces Haruhi served her tea in. Kagome _*sighed*_ her sister klutzed out once again. she also knew this was going to be added onto her and her sister debt.

"This is a new tea set, Isn't it?" Whispered Kanako

Kagome rolled he eyes at what she had just said. it seemed that she was a emotionless bitch from the first time they had just met. and she was happy she wasn't attatched to lifted up the delicate green tea cup to her face.

"It's Ginori," Stated Kanako

Kagome snorted she knew the name from her mother and Sesshomaru. It wasn't the best of the best for kami sakes. Hell it was one of the most cheepest china out there in her books but she wont say anything.

"Ginori?" Asked Haruri

Haruri looked over to her sister to see her watching them as if she wanted to make sure this person didn't do anything that was out of the ordinary to her. She was just happy that her sister was so protective of her.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle," Said Kyoya

Kagome rolled her eye's at the fakeness to his voice. he was kissing ass good enough it seemed. while Hururi didn't know what to do should she go to her sister or stay with her guest.

"In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided it was time for the club to upgrade its tea sets." Said Kyoya

Kagome snorted again. but Kyoya ignored her and continued on his little fake flirting but you can tell if you look at him closey he didn't enjoy doing this to this woman since he thought she was annoying.

"I see. What a pretty color" Whisper Kanako

Kanako touched the cup tenderly while gazing into the tea with a soft expression on her impassive face. Haruri wondered what in the world this person was drinking or smoking.

"I know that look," Grumbled Kagome

She closed her eyes and _*sighed*_ from the annoyingness of this whole day. and this girl was the cause of the issue. she wondered if she should go over or just wait. and she knew something else she was hiding something.

"H-hello?"

The soft click of the door opening followed by an even softer voice caught her attention. She looked at the doorway and spotted a man walking inside the room with a yellow box held in his arms.

"I'm here with the new tea sets you ordered,"

Kagome _*gawked*_ don't these morons have enough tea sets as it is. for kami sakes where the hell do they put them. do they shove them up his ass or something. why in the name of kami ball's do they need so mean tea sets.

"Ah, thank you," Chirped Kyoya

Haruri _*huffed*_ it seemed that Kyoya was the one who ordered it. she looked over to her sister and saw they she was arching a brow at the shadow king. it seemd that he still can't out do her sister in a verbel battle.

"Every item you have chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Said Kyoya

Kyoya took the box from the guy. it seemed the guy was happy by the priase of the tea sets that he delivered from the past as if his family was the ones who makes them or something.

"That's good to hear,"

Haruri wondered if he was a stuident here or from the company that sells the tea sets that she seemed to have just broken. she made her way over to the shadow king and the guest.

"Are you from the company?"Sasked Hururi

Kagome was sipping at her tea not even listing any more she was getting bored. and listening about the new tea set was just as boring to her. that was her mothers thing to collect tea sets.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny," Joked Kanako

Kanako gave a small laugh catching everyone's attention to her once again forgetting that she was even still there. Kagome cracked open one eye to see what the annooying one wanted.

"But that is understandable. He does not look like the heir to a first-class corporation." Said Kanako

Kagome turned her head away, and _*sighed*_ before walking over the table as the young man walked away. She could see right through Kanako she wasnt fooling her and it was pissing her the hell off.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy are pretty close," Said Kagome

Kanako flinshed wondered how in the world Kagome found out why she was truely here. it's not as if she played her part well with them in the host club so they didn't see through her.

"EH!" Gasped Kanako

Kanako shrieked and looked as if she was about to have a heart attack as she stared at Kagome in disbelief as if she could read minds or something. Kagome could learn if she wanted to read minds with her miko powers.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! What makes you say that, Kagome?" Said Kanako

She gave a small nervous laugh. Kanako quickly got up, sweating bullets, and walked to the door while waving goodbye as if she wasnt showing what Kagome had just said was true.

"Now if you'll please excuse me. Take care!" Chirped Kanako

After the door closed behind her everyone looked at Kagome wondered how in the world she found that one out. Haruri was wondering about how her sister did it as well.

"I wonder why she reacted that way," Said Haruri

Kagome shrugged it seemed that Kanako wanted to hide her love interest to the world fof some reason. it's not as if it was a crime to fall in love with someone. as long they treated you with the respect that you deserved unlike Inuyasha.

"Haru-chan!" Chirped Hunny

Hunny perked up while waving his arms around with his pink bunny. Kagome smiled brightly he was just to cute for worlds to say out load. it seemed Shippo enjoyed hanging around him.

"You and Kagome didn't know? Tohru-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!" Chiped Hunny

Hunny told them with a smile on his face along with all the cake he had just eaten. Kagome pulled something out and started to wipe his face clean from the sweats he had plastard all over his face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

It was the night of the host club party. Tamaki was sterring everyone into the dance hall so they party could begine. it seemed that they had alot of people that showed up.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs," Said Tamaki

Tamaki spoke proudly to everyone attending the host club's party while standing on top of the entrance stairway as the lights glittered in the night like diamonds on the marble floors.

"The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you a welcome." Chirped Tamaki

Then every chandelier came on as a live orchestra started playing soft music in the background. All the females on the dance floor clapped softly in applause as everyone rose from a bowed position. All of the host club members were dressed handsomely. Kagome was wearing a blue tux.

"As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment," Said Kyoya

Kyoya started to speak with his arms open wide in a welcoming gesture. Kagome watched him while he was in his host club mode, it was still different to her to watch all these people fake their moods or how they act.

"So we invite you to dance till your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's Queen. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our King." Said Kyoya

Kagome had a bad feeling that it was going to be her thats going to be stuck being a king of all things, she was glad that Sesshomaru wasn't there to see her like this since he was out for business.

"Good luck to you,My darlings" Said Tamaki

He gave them a brilliant smile and winked at them while roses surrounded his form in a dramatic effect. Kogome still wondered how the hell he did that it seemed it was the women swooned. some even fainted,while hearts fluttered all around the room.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm," Ordered the Twins

The twins ordered her as they appeared behind the Haruri She was slouched forward slightly not looking very happy to be there. Kagome wasn't any better but she hid it well.

"Well, I'm not use to this sort of thing, I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park. and ones that used to be held at the shrine where Kagome lived once. i dont even go to the Taisho parties even when I am invited." Said Haruri

"I don't know if you can considerer that a dance party or not,Well, at least have a taste of the food here. It'll be a treat." Said Kyoya

Haruri looked around and shrugged. she would do what her sister was doing hiide her annoyed look under a mask so she would be able to get throught he night with out the others lecturing her. Kagome leaned against a support beam that rested alongside the dance floor. She watched as everyone danced merrily and an air of delight floated around the entire room as they all were enjoying themselves. As Kagome was about to dance with someone, she felt the air being thrown from her body as someone picked her up and ran away.

"Hey what is the big idea?" Cried Kagome

Mori put her on the ground in front of a large vanity mirror in a separate room. she wondered what the hell was going on. until she figured it out. her sister was the one who was supposed to be doing this.

"I thought my sister was doing this?" Asked Kagome

Kagome wondered why her sister was making her do this, it seemed that she backed out or they changed their plans for some stupid reason. when do they ever keep one idea.

"Change of party reaches its climax in a few minutes so hurry up." Said Kyoya

The twins happily shoved a white dress at her and pushed her into the changing room where she proceeded to change into the dress with a pair of matching heals they would be shocked to see her in all her glory.

"So why am I doing this?" Asked Kagome flatly

Kagome came out of the changing area fully dressed. She was startled when the twins pushed her into a chair in front of the large mirror. they better not make her look stupid.

"We wanted to see you in a dress!" chirped the twins

The twins started to do her had to think they did good for two straight guys with makeup, she could tell they where not gay so they was out the window. she only _*sighed*_ and delt with it.

"Gentlemen, there you are!" Scolded Tamaki

Tamaki suddenly threw open the doors wondered where everyone had wondered off to. it seemed like they where all hiding out in this room he didn't know what reason they where doing it.

"The guests are waiting." Chirped Tamaki

Tamaki was immediately caught off guard as the beautiful young woman seated in front of the mirror turned her head to him. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the beautiful goddess in the white dress she spparkles in all her glory. Her long raven black hair reached down to her back while the short white dress came up to her knees showing off her long legs.

"Doesn't she look great?" the twins asked together

Tamaki was speechless as Kagome stood and walked toward the open door passing him by. she sparkled as she walked passed him. oh how he wanted her to be his but he didn't know if she felt liek they towards him.

"Now go to the room at the end of the hallway. he'll be waiting for you. Don't screw this up, Kagome," Lectured Kyoya

Kagome walked past them and she turned her head back to them. they can tell she was annoyed by this whole thing that it had to be her to be the one to do this and not her sister.

"Fine whatever you say." Grumbled Kagome

Kagome continued to walk away they could tell she didn't want to do this, but Kagome was the better option since she was more beautiful than her sister. Haruri was more or less cute in her appearence.

"Good luck, Kagome!" chirped the twins

Tamaki still couldnt believe what he had just seen before him,, that was Kagome he knew she wa stunning but wow she was even more stunning the way she looked now.

"She is so beautiful," Gasped Tamaki

Tamaki could see how graceful her movments where and that made her more stunning that she already look. they did a good job with her in the dress and Kagome reached the end of the hallway, she opened the door to the classroom. The young man waiting for her looked at her curiously.

"You wrote this letter? I pictured you a lot differently."Asked Torhru

Kagome gave him a dazling smile it was time for her to tap into her inner Miroku once again, she didn't observe him all that time and didn't learn nothing of his skill in woeing the females,, but this time it was a guy.

"Letter?" Asked Kagome

Kagome took the piece of paper from his hands to read it. It's content and loud hot pink lettering disgusted her. who in the seven hells used that it was gastly paper had bad taste her and Haruri father was a drag queen had better taste than this..

"I am sorry,but I don't feel the same. I am in love with someone else." Said Tohru

Kagome * _sighed*_ happy that she wasnt going to be picked up from this guy. it seemed that he did love the annoying girl from the host club and then again why didn't he say anything.

"Why don't you ask her,You'll never know how she feels if you don't try." Said Kagome

Kagome spoke from her love expirencs. then again the annoying one didn't have to worry about him killling her family. before Tohru could reply, Kanako walked in looking at the two of them with tear filled eyes. She mumbled a weak apology before she took off running. Tohru didn't hesitate to run after her. Kagome left the room and walked towards Tamaki; he was the one who brought Kanako here.

"I think you made matters worse," Growled Kagome

Tamaki jumped from feeling the icy cold up his back from her anger at him. he now knew what it felt like when Kagome was liek this. and oddly he enjoyed the feeling that she was giving him.

"Not true,He ran after her, didn't he?" Said Tamaki

Kagome smiled in the direction Kanako and Tohru disappeared in. she wished that she could find love one day. someone who wont judge her and compare her to others.

"I guess you're right." Said Kagome

Kagome went back to the changing room and changed back into her tux. By the time she came back to the ballroom Kanako was chosen as the queen for the night as she danced in the spotlight with Tohru amongst the drifting sakura blossoms.

"The kiss from Tamaki." Said Kaoru

Tamaki was being his dramatic self wanting the attention like always. Kagome rolled her eyes from the way he was acting, she was starting to get used to it though so it didn't bother her had much anymore.

" has now been changed to being from Kagome Taisho" Said Hikaru

Kagome froze as did Tamaki. she was going to kiss a girl. oh how those twins are going to die for this. they did this just to piss her off she knew it. Haruri _*gawked*_ at her sister wondered how the hell they got her into this one.

"Kyoya said that a little accident at the party might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." The twins said.

Kagome growled at the thought of kissing a girl was not on the list of things she wanted to do before she died for the second time in her life,. those twins are going to pay for this one.

"I am not going to do it." Growled Kagome

"If you do I will cut Haruhi's debt by one third." Said Kyoya

Kyoya flniched from the icy again that he felt before from her anger. he wondered how in the world she does that when she was angry. maybe it was just the trick of the mind or something.

"Fine you stupud jackass." Hissed Kagome

Kagome began walking down the stairs regal as she always is when she walked. she reminded them of a princess. even though she was a princess since she was now sesshomaru heir.

"Hey, is this Kagome's first kiss?"

One of the girls asked, Kagome nearly lost her composure from that question. it seemed that she never kissed someone before. the only person she dated was was about to kiss Kanako on the cheek when,

"Wait Kagome!" Cried Tamaki

Due to Tamaki's clumsiness, a simple kiss on the cheek became a full scale kiss on the lips. Kagome stepped away from Kanako she gave her a dazzling smile to hide what she was truely feeling.

"I wish you all the happines in the world." Said Kagome

Kagome turned to Tamaki and dragged him to another room. all the other host club memebers where able to hear was screaming and crashs and a few other noised. Let's say that Tamaki had a bruise on his head the rest of the night.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome arrived at Ouran Academy she stayed at her own home last night. while Hururi met up with her this morning to get a ride to school. now she was walking down the marble hallways to homeroom.

"Kagome."

Kagome stiffened from the voice she had heard. she knew that voice! She spun around as Kaoru appeared next to her taking her hand protectively. she wondered what the hell was going on now.

"Want to walk to homeroom?" Asked Kaoru

Kagome blinked and a light bulb went off in her head as she realized what this meant. so she might as well say yes unless he would be annoying until she said yes so she might as well get it done and over with..

"Hey, Kagome…aren't we going to be late for homeroom?" asked Kaoru

Kagome's blue eyes widen with panic from being late for her home room, and that normally meant a bad thing for you and your stuck after school to make up the sure as hell didnt want detention.

"I'm going to be late! Late! Late! Gotta run! Run to homeroom!" Kagome rambled

Kagome ran down the hallway still waving her arms like a mad chibi. Kaoru noticed that she was fun to be around she wasn't like any other female he came acrossed before so it was odd.

"Oh, Kagome, where would your head be if it weren't attached to your head?" Joked Kauru

Spazzing as she ran through the hallway, Kagome almost fell down a few times. She rushed around the corner and crashed into someone. Before she could fall, she landed into his arms. Her blue eyes immediately met purple and her face flushed a wild red. Tamaki was holding her in her arms bridal style! He was surprised on how light she felt nestled against him.

"You are late," Joked Tamaki

Kagome rolled her eyes before flashing a white smile. remebering the beat down she had given him from what he had done and they did to her during that blasted party she had to mouth wash with two bottled from kissing a chick.

"I am sorry, but there was an emergency this morning. You can put me down now." Said Kagome

Tamaki set Kagome on the floor. he wondered what kind of emergency that she had this morning she seemed to be a bit off this morning for some reson and a tad bit pale he never seen her like this.

"Kagome!" Kaoru shouted

Kauru appeared from around the corner to check on Kagome and take her to her first class in which it was with him. he noticed how sick she looked today so he wanted to make sure she went to her classes.

"Come on, let's go to class." Said Kaoru

Tamaki watched with horror filled eyes as that no good twin took his Kagome's hands and tugged her down the hallway. he wanted to be the one to take her to class. he should be the one to take Kagome to her class.

"Oh yeah. Bye, Senpai. We will see you later!" Chirped Kagome

Tamaki watched his precious little girl walk away laughing and smiling with that no good dobbleganger! why in the world is he seeming so familiar with a brief moment, Kaoru looked back at Tamaki when Kagome wasn't paying attention and smiled evilly at him. Tamaki almost shrieked, but he couldn't react at all.

"Oh no! We! **KYOYA! MOMMY!"** Cried Tamaki

Kyoya sighed he wanted to take Kagome to class as well. He couldn't even pull up her medical file and not even anything from her. its as if there was soemthing blocking him ffrom doing so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

The host club entertained their guests outside having a cherry blossom viewing party. They called it the Ouran Host Club - Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet Tamaki, Kyoya, and both of the twins were dressed as waiters, caring trays and wine for their guests. Mori, Hunny, Kagome, and Haruhi were dressed in traditional yukatas. Kagome was having such a good time; it felt so good to cut back loose.

"Oh, Hunny Senpai, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?"

She cheered from across the lawn waving over to her friends. Her hands were in the air trying to touch the cheery blossoms that were falling from the laughed at her silliness. He was glad to have Kagome as a friend. She would make a good girlfriend to someone worthy of her. He would make sure of that. His face darkened at the thought of Kagome heartbroken but quickly perked up when she finally fell to her knees in exhaustion. The little bundle of fun bounced over to her and hopped in her lap. He grabbed a flower and tucked it behind her ear.

"A pretty flower for a pretty angel like yourself." Said Hunny

Mori agreed in his silent way as he patted Kagome on the shoulder gently to show her that he meant it as well. Kagome suddenly gushed and embraced Hunny's head with hearts circling her head.

"You are too cute!" Chirped Kagome

Hunny smiled he knew Kagome enjoyed doing that. she was just so sweet and kind. she was always nice to be around she was a breath of fresh air to anyone that comes into contact with glowed with happiness. Hunny was a good boy and he would make a good boyfriend to a lucky girl someday. She hugged him again.

 **"KAGOME!"** Called Tamaki

The Host King shouted loudly as the whole garden of girls and the other members of the host club all turned their heads to see what was the matter. He strolled up to Kagome and pointed his slender finger at her.

"Why were you with Kaoru this morning?" Asked Tamaki

Kagome arched a brow wondered why in the world would he be asking that. she was sick only because the miasma poisoning fgotten worst and she needed a stronger meds to rid her system of the toxic mess. Steam literary came out both of Tamaki's ears.

 **"WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH KAORU THIS MORNING! WHY?"** Yelled Tamaki

The club and their customers peeked in for an answer. Kagome shut her eyes as she placed both of her hands on the side of her head. Kagome was trying to picture what had happened this morning.

 _"Okay…doctor... haruri...School...oh Kaoru!"_ Thought Kagome

A light bulb went off in her head when she remembered her encounter with the quiet twin. he wanted to make sure she had gotten to her class safely since she was a tad bit winded this morning.

"Oh you mean Kaoru." Said Kagome

Tamaki paled at the way Kagome said his was filled with some fondness. She was in love with the twin. even the thought made his heart break from seeing her with another male.

* * *

 _**Tamaki mind theater**_

 _Kagome was walking in the park wearing the most adorable pink dress with her hair flowing down her back. Tamaki watched with sparkles in his eyes as she held out her hand to him._

 _"You coming?" asked Kagome sweetly_

 _Tamaki leaped forward to grab her, hand but another male's hand came first. It was that shady twin. he protected her as the man he should be doing for the woman he loved._

 _"Coming, my north star." said Tamaki_

 _Tamaki smirked as he walked away with her. Tamaki stood in the background trying to make it to Kagome, but they drifted further away from him._

 _end of tamaki mind theater_

* * *

Tamaki eyes where wide he knew that would be him if she didn't have a boy fired, but he knew that he didn't have a chance with a lady like Kagome. her adopted brother would kill him if he didn't like him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki wailed as tears came down in face. In the background, all of Kagome's customers had nosebleeds. It was too good to be true. Kagome was in a homosexual relationship! Kagome blinked at him and her eyes bugged out as she burst out laughing hysterically.

"Kaoru? No, he is a friend, im not ready to be in a relationship after my last one. it was a bad relationship. but why Tamaki? Are you jealous or something?" Asked Kagome

Tamaki went fire engine red from what he had asked and now kenw that she was not dating him. but then again when and who did she date and what had happened to make the relatioship that bad.

"I think milord is having a moment," said Hikaru

He and the other hosts all looked at him. they wanted to know who the person she had dated. and what had happened in the relationship. Kagome looked so sad when she explained to Tamaki. Haruri _*sighed*_ her sister had been through hell and back never to forget what Inuyasha had done.

"Do you think Tama chan will finally say it?" Asked Hunny

Hunny asked and Mori nodded to what was said. All of the hosts waited on baited breath for Tamaki to finally admit his feelings about Kagome. they all knew he had fallen for her there was no hiding it.

"No, I am not! As your father I won't have it!" Cried Tamaki

Everyone in the host club besides Kyoya and Haruhi _*groaned*_ from what he had just said. nothing against Tamaki he was a tad bit overdramatic sometimes that you want to drug him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, stood up in her seat, and turned her back on him.

"Who is going to stop me? Just because you are the King of this club doesn't mean that you get to choose who I spend my time with. and may i remind you i am a free person no one controls me." Hissed Kagome

Kagome turned her back to Tamaki and flipped her hair over her shoulder ad stuck her nose in the air as she went back to her guest. Tamaki blanched and went into his corner of woe mopping about.

"Moron," Kyoya said under his breath.

Kyoya thought Kagome was the best person he had met. he let out a _*sigh*_ its Just another normal day here at the Host Club. As the host club's viewing party continued and everyone forgot Kagome and Tamaki's earlier confrontation, they continued to enjoy the blooming of the sakura blossoms.

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in? The Foley? Worcester? Or the Susie's Gardenia?" Asked Tamaki

The girls blushed from how tamaki was talking to them, as they have hearts in their eyes, they looked at the choices not sure which one to choose.

"They are so type do you like, Tamaki?"

Tamaki shot her a dazzliing smile and looked thoughtful for a moment. the girls squeeled from the way he looked and then turned back to them and kissed the one hand.

"Why none of these compare to you, my princess." Said Tamaki

"Oh my"

The girls blushed deeper from what he had done. Kagome _*sighed*_ she wondered what it would be like if Miroku was in the host club. then she thought in horror about his cursed hand.

"Hello my angels, are you enjoying our selections?" asked Kagome smoothly

They girls started to blush and squeel from how smooth Kagome was when she spoke to them. Kagome got a light bulb and flashed over to her sister and took her in her arms from behind and blew into her ear.

"Oh my darling sister nothing in this world would ever replace my love in my heart for you. " said Kagome smoothly

Haruri enjoyed to out play the twins in the sibling love, Hikaru and Kaoru watched from where they where, they knew that Kagome and Haruri was loads better than them.

"oh Kagome if I ever lost you I would never ever be the same again, your my one and only sister I would do anything for you." Whispered Harruri

Kagome turned her sister around in her arms, and kissed her forehead then her cheeks then her nose, the girls where aqueeling loadly with bloody noses. as the siblings seperated and went back to their guest,

"Kagome, Haruhi, What do you think? Do you like it?" Asked Tamaki

The two sisters while he was still in his host attitude striking a pose. Haruhi said his name in recognition while Kagome just smiled sadly in his direction to show what she was feeling at the moment.

"A cherry blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? In our case, we're busier being loved than spreading love to others." said Tamaki smoothly

Kagome and Haruri looked at him with a dead panned look. it seemed he enjoyed his dramatic moods,, they wanted to know if he was gonna change to depression soon.

"Senpai, you're in 'full bloom' in many senses so to speak" Said Haruri dryly

"It feels so same old same old you think my darling brother" Said Kagome

Kagome turned to face her two club mates with a sad smile. remembering the past and what else that the doctor had told her today. the medication wont heal her of the miasma it was going to dull the pain as it merged with her demonic powers, just what she wanted to live with the rest of her life.

"Haruhi," Said Hikaru

Hikaru using his right arm to wrap around her neck as he interrupted the exchange between the other three hosts. with a sly smile one his face. Kagome and Haruri was like them thats what made them so attatched to them.

"Kagome," Kaoru said

Kaoru grabbed Kagome the same way but around the waist instead. Tamaki was standing in the background frozen like an idiot with his mouth wide open and a finger up as if he was going to say something.

"What have you two chosen as your elective courses this semester?" the twins asked together.

Kagome and Haruri blinked didn't they aready choose their lessions this year, they thought they did atleast. maybe they wanted to be in the same classes as them or something.

"How about French Conversation? We should just take the same courses. Because, as you know, we're, in the same class." said the twins together

They turned their heads around in Tamaki's direction with evil grins on their even a second had gone by and Tamaki was already in the corner of rolled her eyes before turning to Kaoru

"I think that it would be fun. Don't you think?" Said Kagome smoothly

Kaoru's face turned a deep red at how smooth Kagome was at when she was being flirty. he had to admit she was better than tamaki at the whole fliting and dazzling people.

"I don't want to hear it!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki started wailing uncontrollably with his hands covering his ears. He quickly grabbed Kagome's shoulders and squeezed her tightly as if it was going to send a message.

"Haruhi, Kagome, you have to stop hanging out with those shady twins all of the time! there nothing but little perverts!." Cried Tamaki

Hikaru and Kaoru narrowed their eyed at Tamaki. that was a bit harsh. why wont he just come out and say what he really feels for Kagome and get it done and over with before someone else comes in and steals her.

"Shady! Take a good look at yourself, boss!" both of the twins shouted

Tamaki had a light balb popped at the top of his head as if he thought about something that would help him to be with Kagome ore than the others will. Kagome and Haruri wondered if he needed meds with his switching moods.

"Wait! That is it, I think I got it!" Cheered Tamaki

Tamaki began as he backed away from Kagome and came to a sudden realization that his idea might work, well until someone turned it down and killed his mood again.

"We can't hide the fact that you and Haruhi are girls from the school any longer." Cheered Tamaki

Kagome and Haruhi were staring at him with annoyed looks on their faces. while thinking they would never touch or be stuck in that ugly yellow dress. while Kyoya was writing away in his little black book.

"All Daddy wants you is for you to go back to being the young ladies you used to be, to surround yourself with girlfriends and live a wholesome life." Cried Tamaki

Tamaki took Kagome by the shoulders once more and began to shake her. Kagome wanted nothing more than punch him in the face to get him out of his little world he was stuck in.

"Change back now! Change right now!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki had fake tears streamed down his face as he continued to shake her to make her feel bad for him. Kagome was getting more annoyed by the moment by him shaking her like he was.

"There is no need to rush things,They are going to be found out soon enough." said Hikaru

Kagome and Haruri wondered what the hell they where going on about now with what they where saying. how in the world would other people find out that they where indeed ladies.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," said Kaoru

The two sisters blinked from what they had just siad. since when did schools give physicals exams where they making a joke.. thats a new one to them since their schools never did that to them.

"Physical...Examination?" Asked Kagome

All of the Host's eyes were boring into the females as they sudden realized the implications the physical exam would have. now they needed to come up with a way to not let them be found out.

"So we really will be found out,?" asked Haruri

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tamaki's Mind Theater_

 _A girl in a yellow dress with long black hair flowing down her back was standing alone until she heard a voice call her from behind to get her attention._

 _"Kagome!"_

 _The girl turned around to reveal it was indeed Kagome in all her demontic glory. she had a innocent look on her face her blue eyes blinked to see who was calling her._

 _Been waiting long?" asked Tamaki_

 _Tamaki and Kagome stood in a middle of a large crowd of Ouran students they had hearts in their eyes to see the love that he and kagome had for each other._

 _What's wrong? You have a gloomy face?." asked Tamaki_

 _Kagome looked down slightly and to the side blushing her eyes where closed as if she was going to cry. tamaki gasped from what he saw in her true natrual beauty._

 _"Because it is like everyone is looking at me. I feel so embarrassed." whispered Kagome_

 _A hand suddenly grasped her chin and pulled her face up. She looked into the violet eyes of Tamaki as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer._

 _"They're looking at you because you are beautiful, Don't worry. I will protect you." said Tamaki_

 _Kagome tightened her grip on Tamaki's uniform while whispering into his shoulder while tears of love and joy spilled for her beautiful blue eyes. tamaki only held her closer to him._

 _"You would do that for me? Then that is all this Kagome asks for." cried Kagome_

 _Tamaki pulled her back as he traced her angelic face. he kissed her tears away when he reached her lips he kissed them tenderly to push all his love and care into that single kiss._

 _Meanwhile end Tamaki mind theater._

* * *

Tamaki was in his chair finishing his fantasy of him twirling Kagome while she laughs. Meanwhile in the background, Kagome was glaring at him as she straightened her tie wanting to slap him to get her out of his day dreams.

"While I don't know what you are thinking of, I know for a fact I'm a part of it. you moody little pervert" grumbled Kagome

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered they loved how kagome's way of thinking. its not offten when you come accrossed someone like her who was out spoken and a female at that which is a plus.

"Don't you think you should help us instead of getting caught up in your fantasies?" asked Hikaru irritably

Hikaru eye twitched in annoyance he kinda felt bad for kagome. he and his brother was the one who knew he enough to know she wouldnt want to be stuck in his mind.

"So anxious, Hikaru, when you are so obviously blinded by your jealously. I have already seen the outcome of this series. This story is obviously a romantic school comedy. Kagome and I are the main characters so that means we are love interests." chirped Kagome

Kagome eye started to twitch as if he was pushing his luck as if he think that she cant here. and who in the world who he be calling her little sister gay. she knew that her sister loved men not ladies.

"You know I can hear you right pervo the clown" grumbled Kagome

kyoya smirked he enjoyed being around kagome she never let things get boring. and she knew how to entertain as well, she also knows how to handle tamaki and that was a majoy plus in his books.

"Well, then what are we?" the twins asked in unison

Haruri felt her sister annoyance. she knew if Tamaki didn't stop any time soon he would be on the end of the stick that her sister would be having her foot so far up his ass it would need to be removed by a doctor.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast," chirped Tamaki

Now the rest of the host club excluding Haruri since it was pointed to all the other guys in the club. they joined in on Kagome thoughts about shoving their foot up tamaki ass so the doctors would have to remove more than one foot. Kagome walked away leaving the pale Tamaki staring at her nice ever so grabable ass.

"And the same goes for Haruhi." said Tamaki

Hururi looked over to her sister wondered if her anger had died down. it seemed that it hasnt as if it went up a notch or two. even there was a darkness around her from her anger.

"You know, if Kagome and Haruhi dressed in girls' clothes, they would be very pretty!" said Hikaru

Hikaru thought on the night they had Kagome dressed all up. she was a goddess in her own right they never understood why she hid it from the world. then again they never seen her out of school so they didn't know if she dressed like a woman or not.

"They both did dress like girls in middle school, so they must have been pretty popular with all of the boys," Hikaru mused aloud

Kyoya had to think back on what he found on the files he could find on Kagome and Haruri as if alot of them where hidden from the world he couldn't even get to them not even their medical files.

"Haruhi received a confession about ever month or so and I am willing to add that while in middle school Kagome did attract a lot of boys every day. but she had a boyfriend named Inuyasha. there is not much on the subject what happened in that relationship" Said Kyoya

He could not find any information about Kagome other than what he had dug up on her and her sister. Kagome sighed sadly she didn't need to be reminded of Inuyasha. she went and sat by the window staring out into the grounds until she glanced at the boys during their conversation.

"You know we all would think it would be irritating to watch a bunch of guys flirting with them all the time." said Hikaru

Hikaru imaged him beating down a group of guys trying to flirt with Kagome and Haruri. but the Inuyasha guy why didn't she ever bring it up. then again they would let her explain what happened why they whre not together anymore it had to be bad by the deep sadness she was showing.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed

Suddenly a white board appeared out of nowhere. Kagome did not pay much attention as she sat down on the window seat. Haruhi wondered over slowly before facing the Host Club again.

"I've got it!" Chirped Haruri

Kagome turned her gaze over to her sister wondered what in the world she came up with now. she kinda wanted to kick Kyoya ass for finding that much about her. she knew it wouldnt be up online much longer because it would be deleated once it hit her son's alarms.

"You guys are worried because if they find out that I'm a girl, then I can't be a host. Therefore, I can't repay my debt!" chirped Haruri

Haruri was aready offered by Sesshomaru to pay off her debt. but she turned it down knowing that she wanted to pay it off herself. well with her sisters help that is they where having to much fun.

"My balance is now 9,775,382 yen" said Haruri

Kagome blinked wonderd what in the world her sister was coming up with now. she wished she would of let Sesshomaru pay off their debt then they would be able to atleast have some sort of fun in this club.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to come up with another way to pay you back." chirped Haruri

Kagome * _sighed*_ as she was going to reminder her dear sister on the offer that Sesshomaru had offered her so they could have fun with out worry. he didn't like the club but he wanted Kagome to have some fun.

"Sesshomaru offered pay it, sister dear," said Kagome

Haruhi turned to Kagome with hard eyes she didn't want the help to pay off her mistake that she pulled. it would make things easier on them but then again it wouldn't solve anything.

I don't need the help, but thank you anyway." grumbled Haruri

Kagome shrugged the look off her sister's glare never fazed her none. maybe it was from all the crap she had to deal with in the past and that was alot of freaky shit.

"I am only in this club because of you sister dear. even though sesshomaru dont like it. so whatever you decide I will go off of little sister." said Kagome

Tamaki felt like his heart went down to his feet like a huge rock. why didn't she enjoy being in the host club she acted as if she was enjoying herself well that what he thought.

"Do something! The subjects don't appear to have any motivation." cried the twins

Tamaki snapped out of his dispare from what Kagome had said. he wondered why Sesshomaru wouldn't like them being in the host club. then again Mori and Hunny said that he was over protective over Kagome and Haruri now.

"Ugh! What an uncooperative you saying you both hate being hosts?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki stood up and pointed towards Kagome dramatically something kagome was indeed used to by now. he wasn't hard to figure out in his moods now from how long they been together in the club.

"That you guys hate this club?!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to attempt to make Kagome feel guilty and persuade her to stay in the club. Kagome just gave him a cold impasive face as if she wondered what the hell he was going on about didn't she just say that.

"To be honest, I would have to say yes." said Kagome

Tamaki failed miserably. Well everyone got Haruhi to agree to go along with the plan, Kaoru turned his attention to Kagome to see if she would stick around even if the debt was payed.

"What do we need to do for you to cooperate?" asked Kaoru

Kaoru looked down a few inches to look into her eyes. to see if his looked would get her to agree. but he didn't know that she was used to this kind of thing.

"Nothing at all" said Kagome

Kaoru stated skeptically that she did not want anything. it seemed that kagome was a wall that needed to be taken down. it seemed that she didn't let no one beside her family into her life.

"You didn't let me finish," said Kagome

Kagome _*sighed*_ she couldn't believe that she was going to sell her miserable soul even more. hasn't she been hurt and mangled enough as it was. Haruri looked at her sister knowing what she was thinking about.

"I do not want anything. I will go along with your plan for nothing." said Kagome

Kaoru was happy along with the other hosts but was a bit suspicious why she would go along free when they offered her anything. He then heard Kagome mutter under her breath.

"Besides, messing with Tamaki could be fun even if it is just once. I need payback for him fantasizing something about me that little pervert" grumbled Kagome

Kaoru grinned and was already on the same track. As Tamaki was fantasizing earlier, he would say random lines aloud; he probably didn't even realize it. There was a lot of payback to issue.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

It was the day of the examination and class 1-A was making their way down to the examination room. When they entered it, there were several nurses and doctors lined up to greet them. Kagome and Haruhi sweat dropped. Kagome had been living rich for about half a year or so, but she just could never adjust.

"Welcome students!" they all chorused with a smiling face.

Kagome was a tad bit freaked out from how happy go lucky that the doctors and nursed where acting like, she never cared for being around that type of doctors they where just creepy.

"W-What is all this?" asked Kagome

Haruri was a tad bit freaked out as well when she showed up to the exams. she was already ther before her sister arived. Hikaru and Kaoru wondered why Kagome looked like she wanted to run away.

"Just another physical exam," Hikaru answered

"The usual," Kaoru replied.

The twins walked along so they knew that Kagome didn't bolt since she looked like she wanted to. as they made their way over to the group of people waiting for their own exam.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers; please follow me so we can have your height measured,"

A nurse walked towards the group with a small smile on her face. that made Kagome even more creeped out its like going into something out of hostal. its to creepy for her to even handle.

"Mr. Fujioka?"

Kagome turned to see what was happening with her sister to see one of the creepy nurse's walk over to her. Kagome wondered if she should try to go along with her sister.

"Are you ready to take your chest measurements now?"

The females were gathered outside to see Haruhi unclothed. Kagome eye twitched is everyone in this school a bunch of perverts or something to want to see someone with out a shirt on.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka,"

The pervert king opened the curtain with such a serious look on his face wearing a brown wig with his shirt unbuttoned. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning away from the scene and faced Kyoya,

"We already had a special boys' clinic set up for Haruhi and Kagome to have their exam," said Kyoya

He told the two girls where to go. Haruhi headed to the door, but Kagome stood still at the thought of what just happened it seemed this was out of reveng.

"Why didn't you tell me!" cried Tamaki

Kyoya pushed his glasses back on his face with a devious grin. Kagome just figured out that it was Kyoya to do this she had to admit that it was a good real good plan.

"I also had to get payback for being called a homasextual side character." said Kyoya

Kagome patted Kyoya on the back to show him that was a good one. Kyoya smiled he had a feeling Kagome would have enjoyed that one and he was glad to.

"Why are you not going my precious daughter?," asked Tamaki

A confused Tamaki as he turned to Kagome. Everyone was also confused when she did not join her sister. all the girls wanted to see a show of the other brotherly love siblings.

"You see, I am demitted from this examination as long as I submit my medical results from another facility. Sesshomaru convinced the chairman that I was not supposed to have another doctor or nurse examine me because they do not know of my medical history. I was sick a lot and have had all of diseases a few years ago." Said Kagome

Kagome shrugged her shoulders slightly. they didn't need to know yet that she was not human. nor was her sister. but she was able to hide it well. Kyoya wondered what and why was she sick.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the twins and Tamaki screamed.

Kagomes eyes went sad as if she was lost in some sort of memory. it seemed that her life wasnt the best that they have pictured. but iit was the best thing other than coming out and saying what she was really doing.

"You never asked." said Kagome

Kagome shot a evil dark smile that Naraku was known to wear. she had to get the little pervert back some how. and she didnt feel like kicking his ass right now.

"That was my own payback." said Kagome darkly

Kyoya was enjoying kagome to much now. she was as good as he was when it comes down being a dark person.. and he had to admit she was better than he was at it. as they went on with the day with exams.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

It was another day in the host club. they still didnt get no more information on Kagome. Kyoya finally given up since he lost ten lap tops and wasnt able to be fixed so he figured before he made it eleven he stopped.

"Why are you so beautiful?"

One of the Host Club's many guests asked in an awed tone. She was one of the small groups of girls who had managed to secure a seat closest to the Host Club King out of the large group of girls that surrounded him on the tatami mats that the host sat upon. He had on a layered kimono of different shades of brown and purple and white with a purple ribbon tied into the hair at the side of his head to help attach short extensions to his hair and make a ponytail.

"So that I may catch your eye for possibly a second longer," Said Tamaki

Tamaki answered the girl smoothly as he ran his hand through his light blonde bangs. Tamaki now thought of Kagome when he was doing his hostly duity's it helped him think it was her.

"Why is your voice so mellow?"

Another girl asked with starry sparkly eye's, several of the girls gasping in delight at the host's would be shocked if they knew what he thought about when he was hosting now.

"So that my feeling's of passion might reach your delicate heart all the much sweeter," Whispered Tamaki

Tamaki answered as tears came to his eyes. The girls' eyes started to tear up at the sight of their beloved host almost crying. they blushed from how cute he looked the way he was at the moment.

"You two wear matching kimonos too?"

A girl with cropped blue hair asked the Hitachiin twins from her seat not far from Tamaki's group. they had hearts in their eyes from the way they where dressed the same. it seemed that Kagome and Haruri was the same way.

"Yes," the Hitachiin twins answered in unison

They were wearing matching blue and yellow kimonos with green hair clips helping hold back the parts in their hair. The two were sitting in simplistic bamboo chairs with a sign in between them that read love. The two motioned around the room at their friends. Haruri and Kagome was in a deep blue color.

"Nearly everything you see us wear was designed by our mother. If you would like, we can take an order for something." Said Kaoru

The two motioned towards their own kimonos with opposite hand's and the ones that their fellow host club members and freinds where wearing. so the ladies knew what they where talking about what was made and who made the outfits.

"Our grandmother came to help us put these kimonos on." Said Hikaru

Hikaru turned in his seat to grab his younger brother's chin and force him to look up at him. and stared down with loving eyes showing how much love he had for his brother.

"But the only one to help you take off your kimono will be me, Kaoru." Whispered Hikaru

Kaoru blushed lightly as his eyes went soft from his brothers affection and love for him, the girls where going wild with their nose bleeding from the brotherly love that was going on.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of our guests," Gasped Kaoru

Kaoru said with a slight blush coloring his face and tears welling in his hazel eyes. Their two guests began to scream in delight at their show of affection. Kagome snickered now it was her turn she laid her head on her siter lap and place a hand over her eyes dramaticly.

"oh my dear brother I didn't sleep much last night with out you with me to fight the mean old dreams away." Cried Kagome dramaticlly

Haruri _*gasped*_ in shock and qrapped her arms around Kagome's and buried her head into her neck. she lifted her head back up and her eyes where soft and loving with her deep brown orbs.

"Oh dear no my dear elder brother I'm such a bad brother I should be punished for not being there." Gasped Haruri

Kagome _*gasped*_ dramaticlly and placed her hands on either side of her sister face as if she was going to lecture her, her eyes had tears in them to show her love and what she wanted to show.

"No never my beloved brother! you never deserved to be punished like that! I love you either way! my life would end if you where not in it!" Cried kagome

All the girls squeeled and some passsed out from bloody noses what the twins gave them a thumbs up with tear's from their little show of incest they where out doing them, as Kagome and Haruri went back to their host duitys.

"Haruhi! Kagome!"

Three girls called together to the two males from their cushions on a area of elevated tatami mats. they sisters looked over with bored looks wondering what was needed now didnt they give them enough of a show.

"Yes my heavely angels?" Said Kagome smoothly

Kagome answered with her inner Miroku smile, her smooth voice and dazzlin way she has about her. in which she calls her inner turned towards the girls. . The two sisters slowly walked over to their waiting customers. As they were stepping up onto the mats, Haruhi stepped on the long and bulky kimono that pooled at her feet. She tripped over it and landed on her hands and knees on the rushed over to her sisters side

"oh dear brother you ok." Gasped Kagome

Haruri looked up at her elder sister with sad eyes knowing what she was doing. and it was fun out doing the damn twins in their incest love peep show now it was time for them.

"Oh I fell and hurt myself brother." Cried Haruri

Kagome's eyes softened and she pulled her sisters leg out and kissed her sister knee and smiled at her. while the girls squeeled at the show of their affection to each other while haruri hugged Kagome for thanks. as they went back to see what their ladies needed.

"Haruhi looks like a cute girl!"

One of Haruhi's regular guests cried happily, her hands on her cheeks as she blushed in pure delight from the thought and their brotherly love was just so sweet and hot.

"Kagome looks like a handsome noble from history books!"

One of Kagome's regular guests cried, moving in the same way as the other girl. they wher not that far from the historical bit of Kagomes life, she was living history and proof of it around her neck and what was sheilded from the world.

"They're like a brotherly couple!"

The third girl, the newer guests of the Host Club, cried happily. The three girls squealed once again in delight as Haruhi and Kagome settled on two cushions next to each other. The two hosts glanced at each other and _*sighed*_ softly.

"You've been getting a steady stream of customers lately, haven't you?" Said Kyoya

Kyoya said from a cushion in front of a table just behind the two girls area. Both hosts looked over their shoulders to see him writing in a large paper tablet with a paint brush. Kyoya had on a slim brown kimono with a yellow sash around his middle. He flashed them his host smile.'

"Keep it up. We don't plan on charging you interest on your original debt, Haruhi. So, both of you keep working hard to pay it off." Said Kyoya

Haruhi blinked at his thin smile for a moment before she leaned close to Kagome's ear to whisper to her. to se if her sister was thinking on the same things that she was about Kyoya.

"Why do we deal with these over dramatic idiots?" whispered Haruri

Kagome grinned at her before Haruhi started smiling right along with her. The two began to giggle softly as they turned back to their guests so they could ignore the dramatic idiots

"Ko-chan! Haru-chan!"

The sisters heard the high pitched call of the small senior of the Host Club. The two girls turned to see Hunny walking towards them. He was wearing a long yellow kimono over a shorter pink kimono. The small boy was rubbing his tears out of his large brown eyes and carrying a small straw sandal as he came up to them.

"I lost one of my sandals!" Cried Hunny

The two slid slid off of their platform to come to their upperclassman. and to Kagome a friend since he was under Sesshomaru teaching. Haruhi knelt down to be eye level with the older teen.

"Weren't you just wearing it Hunny?" Asked Hururi

Mori walked up behind his smaller comrade before kneeling down and lifting the smaller boy's foot. He was wearing a long, thin, deep brown kimono that had a light pink sash holding it together. Mori placed a small brown sandal that matched the one in Hunny's hand on the blonde's foot.

"Mitsukuni, I noticed you dropped this." Said Mori

Hunny jumped into Mori's arms with tears in his eyes. Kagome had to admit the boy have been around her son for far to long he was starting to act like him it was freaky.

"Takashi!" Chirped Hunny

Kagome walked towards Kyoya's table and sat across from him. Kyoya flashed her host smile and continued to write before she spoke to him with a raised eyebrow at the one known as the shadow king he hasnt affected her yet.

"Teary scenes seem to be spreading through the Host Club lately. I wonder why?" Asked Kagome

Kagome was able to do it on que. Miroku teached her that one to make Inuyasha feel guilty when he rushed off to fuck kikhoe behind her back and tried to come back and lie to her.

"I wonder how everyone can cry so suddenly," Said Haruri

Haruri looked around the room at all of the teary knew how Kagome was able to do it. she was even being teached what Miroku showed Kagome. She took a step back to turn towards her sister and accidentally backed into Hikaru. A small blue bottle fell out of his pocket and Haruhi bent to pick it up. She frowned at the small bottle in her hand.

"Fake tears?" Asked Haruri

Hikaru and Kaoru came to her sides with identical grins on their mirrored faces. Hikaru leaned into her and took his bottle of tears back from her. Haruri had to think that her sister didn't need those.

"You should know that it is common practice for hosts to use fake tears." Said Hikaru

Kagome _*sighed*_ atleast she didnt need to use them. since she learned from the master of masters the perverted monk of all Miroku. Haruri was learning from her so she was able to do it as well.

"There isn't a girl around that wouldn't swoon when she sees a guy cry," Said Kaoru

Kaoru elaborated as he hugged Haruhi's shoulders. they never seen her do it yet. but Kagome was a master with out the fake tears. they don't even know how she does it.

"Isn't that cheating though?" Asked Haruri

Haruri noticed Kagome purse her lips to show she didnt agree so she didn't ask if she didn't agree with the ways they go about their tears, hell Miroku probably would of told them about it if he was there.

"Shouldn't you try to cry yourself in a situation that deems tears needed?" Sniffed Kagome

Hikaru and Kaoru arched a brow at Kagome the one who didn't have to cheat to make tears. she was better at almost everything that she does it was better than them, it seemed that haruri was learning under her sister.

"Don't be so uptight,"Grumbled Kaoru

Kaoru grinned at her as he poked her cheek. Kagome swatted him away like she would to a fly. Kaoru pouted from what she had just did it seemed she was annoyed at the moment.

"Here, this is for you," Said Hikaru

Hikaru handed Haruhi a small sweet that was shaped as a pink flower. The flower was in a glass box that fit perfectly in Haruhi's palm. she looked at it with wonder were she should put it.

"I can have this?" Asked Haruri

She wondered in amazement, staring down at the flower with wide eyes. Kagome _*sighed*_ her sister was still different about having gifts she had to go through their rather to do that for her family.

"How charming!" the twins called together

The twins moving away to go stand by Hunny and Mori. while Haruri looked at the gift with her head tilted to the side wondering what was in it. maybe she could share some with her sister.

"Haruhi, you like sweets?"

Couple of the girls asked, coming up to her shyly. they wanted to know more about the quit host. it seemed she had the same sadness in her eyes as Kagome's with she decided to show the sadness.

"No, not at all. It still might be a nice memorial offering for my mother and Kagomes mother." Whispered Haruri

Haruhi told them, surprised by their assumption. She glanced up at them before smiling slightly at the sweet in her hand. All of the girls in the room stared at her as she smiled happily at the small sweet. They soon began to murmur and blush at the sight of Haruhi's soft expression.

"How admirable of you!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki appearing by her and ruining the kind moment for the guests, though many did swoon at the sight of Tamaki crying slightly at what Haruri said didn't even know if it was the truth or not.

"Such devotion to your mother! and Kagomes mother! Here, take as many as you want!" Cried Tamaki

Haruhi looked at him with disgust as he started to pile the small sweets into her cupped hands. Kagome snapped out of her own depressive thoughts and looked at the bi polar moron.

"Are those fake tears too?" Asked Kagome

Quietly so none of the guests could hear, but the others hosts could if they listened. Haruhi coughed to hide the laugh she let out at her sister's question. Hunny slipped to stand behind her and thump her back lightly as she coughed, the little boy thinking she had choked on her tea.

"How can you say that? My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host! Well, are you impressed? Have you fallen for me again? Cried Gamaki

Tamaki suddenly getting very serious and his tears disappearing. Kagome arched a brow at the fakeness of how he was acting hell Miroku would have run circles around these guys so would Naraku since he was a master even though he was a evil bastard.

"Not really you over dramatic buffoon" said Kagome dryly.

Kagome turning to see her sister looking at her curiously. Haruhi sat down next to Kagome and the two began to talk quietly. Hunny fell asleep in Mori's arms not too far away, the twins yawned and began to slump to the floor, and Kyoya continued to write in his journal.

"My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh, Kagome?" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki being very dramatic like aways nothing changed much there. if it did change Kagome would be kissing Inuyahsa or strangling him in hell while taking over it. Haruhi glanced up at him with very bored eyes.

"Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat." Said Haruri

Kagome's attention returned to her as she noticed a girl hiding behind a pillar. Tamaki stopped what he was saying and looked towards the girl as well. The rest of the hosts seemed to get interesting once again and looked towards their guest.

"So we have a brand new guest?" the twins voiced for the whole club

standing from their slump on the floor. The two made their way to the girl. Kagome wondered who she was. she haven't seen her around school she wondered if she was new or something.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in," Kaoru said smoothly

Kaoru producing a rose out of his kimono sleeve. The girl seemed to _*gasp*_ in shock as if she seened something that she was looking for or someone she was searching for.

"It isn't any fun just to watch," Said Hikaru

Hikaru continued as he draped himself over his brother's should and also produced a rose. The girl backed away slightly so the hosts could now see that she had long brown hair with a large pink bow resting at the top of her head.

"Come on," they said together

The girl started to stutter under her breath and took a step back. Kagome was starting to ger worryed for this poor girl as if she had something happened to her. since it was showing the signs.

"Aren't I always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guests," Lectured Tamaki

Tamaki reprimanded the twins as he appeared behind the new girl with a rose in his hand. He extended his hand to the girl and smiled at her warmly seeing if he could dazzel her.

"Here, don't be afraid, princess." Said Tamaki smoothly

He took ahold of her chin and got close to her face, giving her his natural host smile to see if his charms would work on her like every female other than Kagome. then again he would not find someone like Kagome anywhere else.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club." Whispered Tamaki

Kagome had a feeling something funny was about to happened and something shocking so she turned her attenrion to see what was about to happened with this girl. or maybe she might turn out to be a stalker crazy person.

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

The girl yelled suddenly, slapping Tamaki's face in order to move him away from her. The rest of the Host Club froze besided Kagome who was sitting there not even fazed by the show she was seeing. the rest of the host club with her sister stood behind behind Tamaki and were forced to look on with shock clear on their face at the new girl's sudden violence.

"I'm. . . a phony?" Asked Tamaki

Tamaki questioned as he clutched his face, surprise and hurt clear in his large eyes. Kagome rolled her eye's at what he was doing. not like he wasn't hit by a girl before.

"Yes, you are a phony!"

The girl yelled with sudden confidence. She pointed at him with a fierce look in her large brown eye's. Kagome sat back with her legs crossed just watching the show. and some how she got pop corn.

"I can't believe you are the prince figure of this club! The prince figure does not go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid? It's almost like you're a dim witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!"

Tamaki seemed to physically take all of these insults. By the time she was done yelling at him, Tamaki felt like he had been struck by lightning. He staggered slightly and then, slowly, he began to fall backwards.

"Oh, it's a new technique!" Said Hikaru

Hikaru noticed as Tamaki began to fall. The twins and Hunny watched him closely with awed looks on their faces. they noticed the amused look on Kagomes face while eating pop corn where did she get that.

"One-man slow-motion!" Chirped Kaoru

Kyoya watched Kagome to see she was stilll watching amused it seemed she wans't fazed at all. but then again she seemed to shock him every time and every day it seemed and he enjoyed that.

"By any chance, are you-?" Asked Kyoya

Kyoya began to say before the girl tackled him, shocking him and the Host Club as the two nearly fell from the force of the tackle the girl had just did.. they where shocked that the crazy female was so familiar with Kyoya.

"Kyoya my love! I've wanted to meet you! My own prince!"

She cooed as she tightened her hold on him. kagome nearly chocked on her pop corn from what she had just heard. she saw how everyone looked and thought she had heard correctly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a lttle while later_

After the girl explain what she was doing there. and why she decided to go to the school. once she was finished Kagome was feeling like a Koga and Ayame moment but a tad bit different.

"Fiancée?" asked Hikaru

The girl that was now sitting on a couch in the Third Music Room, disbelief clear on his and his brother's matching faces. haruri looked at her sister wondering what she was thinking about.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Renge," Chirped Renge

Kagome had to admit that is one of the oddest names that she had heared in a good while, well then again if your name mean killing perfection it was something. and she was in love with the shadow king of all things.

"I will be transferring into Class 1-A tomorrow." Chirped Renge

The Host Club turned when they heard a loud thump. They saw Tamaki sulking in his Corner of Woe mushrooms appearing all around him as he spun his finger on the floor. Kagome wondered how he did that.

"Look, he is mad," the twins commented

The two turned to each other and grinned wildly at Tamaki. Kagome was smirking as well this was kind of funny it seemed ,wonderng what was going to happen now with Kyoya.

"Tono is just mad that Mommy kept something from Daddy." Joked Kaoru

Tamaki was mopping around not even sure where and this had happened. it seemed that wasn't have to him and Kyoya and him had been good friends for a long timE even before the host club started.

"Whatever," muttered Kyoya

He glanced up at the twins with a thin smile on his face that creeped the twins out. it seemed that he wished Kagome had offed that to him, but his luck that it some crazy chick who might be a stalker.

"Are you really trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Asked Kyoya

Kagome arched a brow at the shodow king. she wondered who in the world chose to think of that idea really it was kinda lame and yoai in some twins shrugged in answer to their friend, not trusting themselves to open their mouths without a squeak of fear coming from them.

"It was indeed love at first sight!" said Renge

Renge called their attention back to her as she cooed at Kyoya. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she clutched her hands against her cheek's as if she was some love sick person.

"The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty!" cheered Renge

Kagome was with the twins on this one. she had to admit on that one she don't even know what the hell this girl was going on about. and it is rare to baffle her and this just did she looked at Kyoya as if it was Sesshomaru who did all those things she shivered at that thought.

"Who are you talking about?" the twins wondered

Both thoroughly confused by the girl's words about their cold-hearted friend. they saw Kagome was confused and a look of horror on her angelic face it seemed that she was in the same live of thoughts as they where.

"Could you have the wrong person?" asked Haruhi

Haruri looked at her sister to see if she knew, and was shocked to see her sister looking the way she did. it seemed she was a tad but freaked out by this whole things as well,

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" cried Renge

Renge yelled at Haruhi. The twins started to run around in confusion from the words that did not match the Kyoya they knew. and Kagome and Haruhi looked at Renge as if she was insane and needed to see the padded walls of a nut ward.

"He is someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is quite lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game Uki-Doki Memorial, Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's you!" Cried Renge

Kagome was now completely freaked out and confused it seeed that this chick was bat shit crazy stalker miteral. and it was creeping her the fuck out form the way she was ranting and raving. She pointed at the calm face of Kyoya, who just raised his hand to his chin and thought about her words. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from Mori's general direction. Everyone turned towards him to see Kagome laughing her head off.

"Sh-She's an otaku!" said Kagome

Kagome _*gasped*_ through her laughter and the Host Club sighed in relief, all of them fearing that she had gone mad. Soon the Host Club found themselves sitting together at a pair of couches as Renge ran around behind Kyoya with hearts in her eyes.

"I see now. You are infatuated with the character and are projecting the infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged," said Kyoya

Kyoya explained in a low murmur for the Host Club, though he was really trying to address Renge. to make her understand that he was not engaged to her and he sure as hell don't have feeling for her.

"This Miyabi character probably wears glasses too, right?" asked Kyoya

Kagome had to admit he could be a tad bit more gentle to the poor crazy girl. she had feelings like any other person it seemed that she hasn't gone that crazy yet and went one a murder rampage.

"Deluded, you say?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki asked from Kyoya's right side, pouting slightly as he looked at his best friend. Haruri looked over at her sister and wondered if she was thinking the same thing. it seemed that her sister knew what she wanted to ask and nodded.

"Then that story of her being your fiancée is-?" asked Tamaki

Kyoya didn't even open his eye's. he needed to make her understand that he was not or ever will be this crazy female husband. he would marry a dude before he married to this crazy chick.

"I don't ever remember acknowledging that," said Kyoya

Kyoya answered simply. He shrugged and adjusted his glasses before he continued on smashing this crazy girls hopes and dreams to make sure he made her understand what he was tryin to say.

"For one thing, I've never even met her before today."said Kyoya

Everyone looked from Kyoya and now their new stalker they wondered if the girl was really crazy from the sounds of it. as if she was like a female Tamaki who lived in her own little world.

"According to my information, Kyoya administers everything about this club." Chirped Renge

Hunny bounded over to Renge and sat on Kagome's lap and sent her a cute smile to see if it would work on her. he kinds felt bad for his freind to have a crazy person who would be stalking him.

"That's right, Kyo chan is our director!" Chirped Hunny

A light bulb went off in front of Renge's face. and she snickered like a crazy person again. Kagome didn't like that look. atleast Ayame didn't act like this when she was trying to hunt down Koga.

"The director? That's perfect,I've always dreamed of being the drawing card of someone's business!" chirped Renge

Renge clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes as if what ever idea was going to involve them doing something stupid or lame. something like that in their minds.

"We don't need one, we are a host club after all," The twins noted

Annoyance clear on their faces from the crazy chick. it seemed they where having the same thoughts as she was. Both clearly disliked the girl that would soon be joining their class, but were trying their best not to be cruel to a guest.

"I've made up my mind," Said Renge

Renge continued as if she didn't hear them. She stood up and moved so the entire Host Club was in her view before she pointed at them, oozing confidence as she grinned at them.

"I'm going to be this host club's manager!" Chirped Renge

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose she was a freaking female Tamaki. just dealing with Tamaki was enough and now this crazy bitch was adding onto the crazy bunch.

"Is this really alright Kyoya?" Whispered Haruri

Kyoya kinda felt the same way Kagome was feeling as the bottle of advil was being passed around to rid them of their headaches since ms crazy for cocopuffs was giving them one.

"She's the daughter of a client that is important to the Ohtori family," Said Kyoya quietly

Yet to the whole Host Club only nodded to what kyoya had just said, the reason was there how she kenw where he was and how she found in her father must of told her or something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The Host Club was sitting around talking about the incident yesterday when Renge hesitantly came in. their head aches gone and waiting for crazy chick was going to do with them.

"Everyone," called Renge

That caused all of them to turn towards her. besided Kagome. She took a few more steps into the room so now everyone could see that she was holding something behind her back.

"Renge, your drawing card, has baked you some cookies!" Said Renge

Kagome wanted to have a stiff drink once this day was over with. because this girl was getting on her last nerv. but she delt with Inuyasha for a good time so she knew how to deal with this.

"Oh. . . how ladylike! I'm moved!" Cooed Tamaki

Tamaki cooed from the other side of the open door. Renge scowled at him and moved her little bag of cookies away from him and she stuck her nose in the air. Kogome smelt them andt hey didn't spell to healthy.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince," said Renge coldly

Tamaki resided himself to his Corner of Woe once again in utter defeat from the crazyy chicks words as if they stabbed him from the mere words he had just said. Renge didn't pay attention to him and continued on.

"They are a bit burnt, but I know what you are going to say Kyoya" Said Renge

Renge walked up to Kyoya hoping he would take her offered gift. who seemed to be sitting next to Kagome for protection since he knew that she might be able to protect him from the crazy person.

"Anything you make will be delicious, Renge," Said Kyoya

Kyoya listened to Kagome and delt with her since she was going to try to get him thorugh this since it seemed she knew what to do with people like this. the love-struck girl thought happily, holding her cheek as a light blush formed on her face. She sighed softly.

"Oh my Kyoya ." Said Renge

Hunny went over to look at the cookes and blanched from the mere sight of them they where nasty and burnt looking. he wouldn't eat them if he was forced to since she was not the best cook it seemed.

"You're right, these are burnt," said Hunny

Taking a small bite of one of the hard sweets he coughed from the icky foul tast of them. he could give himself to swallow the awful tasting treat. he felt bad for who ever it was to eat these nasty things,

"Mitsukuni, stop. They are bad for you," lecture Mori

Mori quickly appeared next to his cousin, trying to get the small blonde to spit out the cookie. Renge turned around and seemed to attack the two with a Medusa-like appearance. The twins took this chance with Renge's cookies to show off their closeness with Haruhi to a flustered Tamaki.

"Haruhi, let's share a cookie," Said Kaoru

placing a cookie in her mouth before she could respond, then breaking it apart by biting on the other end of the cookie, Kagome blanched from what her sister was about to do.

"Ah, Haruhi, you have crumbs on your cheek," said Hikaru

Tilting her head slightly to the side and towards him before he licked the crumbs off. Tamaki immediately started to call them perverts and sexual harassers as Haruhi just stood there and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess they became a classmate trio when no one was looking," guessed Kyoya

Smiling softly at the older three hosts as Tamaki freaked out about the twins touching Haruhi. Haruhi just seemed to shrug off their actions as the way the twins were and started to head over to Kagome.

 **"No! Your reaction is all wrong!"** screamd Tamaki

Tamaki screeched as he grabbed her face so she'd look at him to see if he would woe her with his looks, making the girl stop in her tracks as if she was about to do something to was going to harm him.

"This is where you are supposed to rebuff them and then casually brush them aside!" cried Tamaki

Kagome eye twitched in annoyance at the idiod king molesting her sister. Kyoya place a hand on her shoulder before she gotten up to go beat Tamaki ass. Kagome huffed and sat back and watched.

"Please stop sexual harassing me," said Haruri stiffly

Haruri refusing to look at the older teen. Her reaction seemed to get Tamaki even more riled up. Kagome just walked up and pulled her sister away from the group with Tamaki slinking after the two sisters as they walked back to the calm hosts.

"No! It's all too tepid!" cried Renge

Renge suddenly yelled at the whole group. They all turned to her, shock clear on their faces. Kagome was pinching the bridge of her nose with annoyance from this female hoping for her to leave.

"Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a dark side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone gets tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya's precious business! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!" ordered Renge

She pointed to Hunny, causing the small blonde to have tear's form in his large brown eyes. he hid behind Kagome since he knew she would protect him if she needed to from the crazy lady.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby!" shouted Renge

Kagome had a bored look on her face as the crazy chick still rambled away. poor Hunny had to hide behind her. hell if she was him she would do the same and more. she would even hide in the black magic club room.

"As such, you are now The cute face that is actually a thug! Morinozuka, you're the Childhood friend flunky! The twins will be basketball players Shut up in their own world! Haruhi, you are an honor student faced with Intense bullying! Kagome, you are the honor student that is Hiding a secret! And, Tam-" ordered Renge

Kagome looked at her with a dead panned look as if she didn't even knwo what planet she was on. it seemed she was sucked into a black hole to crazy land where everything is fun and happy all the time.

"Excuse me, Renge? Asked Kagome

Kagome sucked in the little pride she was left with after Inuyasha and Naraku. she went into her inner Miroku and try to dazzle the newly introduced crazy chick who some how wanted to be Kyoya's wife.

"But what kind of secret am I hiding?" asked Kagome

Renge blushed from how sparkly Kagome was. she shook her head to clear the fog from the dazzling that she had just seen before he. she was here for her Kyoya and that is all.

"Well that's a silly question, You are gay, of course!" said Renge

Renge laughed in a high pitched chuckle. She stopped laughing and gave Kagome a smirk that made the older girl cringe on the Host Club looked at her like she had multiple heads, obviously surprised by the strange girl's idea. Kagome went to a corner and mopped that did it. while Haruri went over to help her sister out of her depression. the twins felt bad for Kagome so they went over to help Kagome.

"Now, Tamaki you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex, The lonesome prince!" Ordered Renge

Tamaki was about to join Kagome in the corner soon since he was starting to feel like her. it seemed that she had had it with the way Renge talked to her and the gay bit top continued to instruct as if her idea had nothing wrong with it. Tamaki seemed even more shocked over his own role as everyone was over Kagome's. Renge turned towards Kyoya with a smile on her face, her change in attitude surprising the Host Club.

"Oh, Kyoya my love you're perfect! You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self." chirped Renge

Tamaki joined Kagome in the corner. while Regne gushed all over Kyoya as a love sick crazy person. Haruri _*Sighed*_ thingkint ot was going to be a long day before they could go home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hikaru ran down a basketball court, dribbling and evading all of the players that came his way. He was in a yellow and blue jersey with the number 69 on it with matching shorts and tennis shoes. Without much difficulty, he threw the ball and made it into the basket, scoring points from a large distance away from the basket. Several of the regular Host Club guests started to cheer for him from the crowded stands as he headed back down the court, giving them all thumbs up as he ran by them. He heard someone fall and his face fell as he stopped in his tracks. He looked to see Kaoru lying on the ground, holding his knee to him. Kaoru was wearing a uniform identical to his twins except his number was 96 instead of 69. People were calling for medical equipment and others were rushing around to hold the game.

"Kaoru!" callec Hikaru

Running over to his brother as he was loaded onto a stretcher. Hikaru dropped to his knees and clutched Kaoru's hand in his while all the fan girls cheered at the brother love that they where so familiar with.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Cried Hikaru

Kaoru opened his eye's as if he was in pain. while all the fan girls had nose bleeds and wet panties from what they where seeing. Hikaru eyes where soft from his love for his brother.

"Hikaru, enough! Get back in the game!"

The coach odered while kneeling down next to the orange haired boys. Hikaru body shook from being ordered to do something other than to care for his hurt brother. he shot the coach a glare to show him what he was feeling.

"Shut up!" cried Hikaru

Hikaru lashing out at the coach who backed away from the twins as a spotlight came from nowhere and centered on the twins. Kaoru eye's looked like he was about to cry from what he was seeing his brother was doing.

"Hikaru," whispered Kaoru

Hikaru opening his eyes slightly. The coach and Hikaru looked down at the hurt boy, worry clear in their expressions from the elder twin. his dear brother was wounded and he could do nothing about it.

"Take it easy. You can't go and try to feel my pain. Understand? You're not the one who got hurt." urged Hikaru

Kaoru nuzzld his head into his brothers palm to show him that he loved and adored him. Hikaru leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. as Kaoru dramtically past out from the pain he was in.

"I envy you two," said Tamaki

The twins somehow appeared outside in the rain. The twins looked up at their King, clearly surprised to see him. Tamaki was clutching his loose white dress shirt to him as rain drops trailed down his face.

"Being able to support each other like that." whispered Tamaki

Hikaru looked over to see that sad deep look in Tamaki eyes as if he was sadened by what he had seen. as if he had no one to be affectionate with like they where since he was a only child.

"tamaki" cried Hikaru

Hikaru called as Tamaki trailed off sadly, the young King seeming to begin crying as the scene played out. Hikaru straightened into a crouch as Kaoru sat up off the ground looking at the now drenched tamaki.

"But Tamaki, you are the academy's idol." Cried Kaoru

Tamaki looked up as if some sort of emotion was in his eyes. as if what the twins said to him brought his sad eyes back to full joy and life again. but his face held confusion.

"An idol, am I?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki said as the rain pelted down on the three of them. Tamaki turned away from the twins and looked off into the distance as if he was deep in thought or if he seen someone.

"If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone." whispered Tamaki

He looked up into the raining sky as he finished, the rain making him have to close his eyes. One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?

"K-Kagome."

A girl stammered to Kagome as the two of them stood at the corner of the school. The girl was blushing profusely as she fiddled with piece of her auburn rain fell down onto Kagome who was hiding her eyes with her bangs so she didn't have to look at the girl in front of her.

"I-I l-love you."

Kagome swallowed her pride and was happy that Sesshomaru was not in the country right now. and was in a meeting with one of the biggest people to the company. not it was time to get into her inner Miroku.

"I'm sorry I ca-" Said Kagome

Kagome began to say, looking up enough so the girl could see her eyes with deep sadness within her deep blue eyes. the girls blushed with how cute she looked at the moment.

"I am flamingly gay." whispered Kagome

Kagome placed the back of her hand over her eyes dramaticaly. something else she learned from Miroku. the girl _*gasped*_ at what her ideal and love interest had just confessed to her.

"Y-You're gay!"

The girl looked at Kagome in disbelief as she took a step back. Kagome just nodded and began to walk away and towards the forest of the school. She made it a few yards away from the school and into the courtyard before Haruhi ran by and knocked her down into the mud. Haruhi reached a tree within the school's small forest and rested some against it.

"You can't run away any longer,"

A voice came from behind her. Haruhi turned around with a soft _*gasp*_ and slipped down the tree into the mud as if she was in shock at who was behind her as if they where after her or wanted her.

"You're going to learn what happens when you go against me," said Hunny

Hunny continued to tell her with a sneer on his face as he approached coward in fear as if he was going to harm her. Hunny sneered darkly at her to show her that he meant business.

"Don't, Mitsukuni," said Mori

Mori looking down at his cousin as he stood a few feet behind the blonde to stop him before he did something he regretted. hoping to be some hope in trouble persons life.

"Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up getting hurt." said Mori

Haruri turned fear filled eyes up to the taller male to show that she was afraid. Mori was to busy with his cousin to stop him from harming another person, this time he would be kicked out of school.

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi,You want me to put you over my knee again?" said Hunny coldly

Hunny still staring at Haruhi with hard brown eyes. or own brown eyes with fea a nd pleadeding to leave her alone and not harm her now more. ori hand still on Hunny's shoulder to see if it would stop him.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their station in life," said Hunny

Hunny chuckle as the rain water dripped down his face he held a dark look over his young face. Within the time it took for the small boy to blink, he returned to his normal, cute self and ran to hug Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry! I really can't do this!" cried Hunny

Hunny cried into Haruri's arms. Haruhi patted his back soothingly as she looked up at the sky with a _*sigh*_ her fear and pleading gone from before knowing she wasn't going to be hurt.

 **"CUT!"** yelled Renge

Renge hair turning into snakes once more at tight of the cute teen. The crew surrounding the forest like area stopped all of their machines as Renge marched up to Hunny and Haruhi with murder in her eyes. She turned to Hunny with a small growl scarring the poor guy as if she was the monster who hides in your closet.

"You there! Stick to the script!" growled Renge

Hunny big brown eyes went large with fear he didn't like being a mean person who don't deserved to be treated like that. and Haruri and Kagome are two of the people who don't needed that kind of treatment.

"But I." cried Hunny

Hunny began to say in a soft whimper, but Renge was already turning towards the chairs where Kagome, Kyoya, and the twins sat to dry off. The twins were trying to show Kagome some sort of commoner's joke they had discovered, but were failing at it with Kagome laughing at their attempt.

"No, you listen to me,'Miss Manager'," whispered Kagome

Kagome whispered to the younger girl in a low and dangerous tone. Renge looked into Kagome's eyes and saw nothing but pure loathing and loads of anger something she wasnt used to.

"You can''t go around treating people like this, it isn't right. You need to start living your life and open up to people not just sit in your room and play video games. Kyoya doesnt love you." said kagome

Kyoya eyes went wide at Kagome she didn't have no fear in speaking out to him. and he was the shadow king after all he should be the one not Kagome. he needed to pay her back for standing up for him one day as if to say his thanks.

"N-No, he loves me." whispered Renge

Renge had tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back. She shook her head and leaned forward to be in Kagome's face again. Kagome wasnt affected by the way she was 's when Kagome snapped. with all the times that she had to suffer from Inuyasha and him turning her over to Naraku after raping her and then again by Nakaru. Sesshomaru saved her of course but Inuyasha killed the pups when he found out she was having them she miscarried. None of the Host Club were quick enough to grab Kagome before the enraged girl slapped Renge across her face.

"Stop leading yourself on. He isn't even like Miyabi!" cried Kagome

"Now crying girl whose hands were covering her reddening cheek. she was shocked no one never had done that to her before. it seemed that there was a first for everthing it seemed. Everyone froze at Kagome's words and actions. Everyone, but Kyoya, that is. He quickly picked up a large rock and slammed it into the lens of the camera that had been eagerly pointing at the scene between the two girls. Everyone unfroze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be record of a club member treating a lady in such ways," said Kyoya

Kyoya told the shocked group coldly. Kagome pursed her lips at his words, not caring in the slightest about the stupid camera. Kyoya gave her a hard look before he turned his look directly on Renge

"I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest." said kyoya coldly

Renge turned tear filled eyes over to the man who stole her heart. why didn't he love her. wasn't she showing him enough affection to be loved back in return she was confused by the whole issue.

"W-WhyKyoya, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently Pat me on the head! Why would someone so kind and affectionate as you." ?" whispered Renge

Renge tears rolling down her face as she lowered her shaking hands to look at him. Kagome _*sighed*_ she could relate to what the girl was feeling. but this girls was feeling was puppy love.

"Because that isn't Kyoya," said Kagome

Kagome said from behind Renge. She walked up to the crying girl and placed her hand on Renge's head, using the other to bring out a handkerchief to wipe off Renge's tear stained cheeks. When Renge looked up at her, Kagome smiled sadly.

"I was trying to tell you to not waste your time thinking that he was like that so you wouldn't be heart broken when you found out he wasn't. In a relationship, you need to get to know each other, bit by bit, before you fall in love." said Kagome

Renge stared at Kagome for a long time before slowly turning away and running towards the school gates. she saw sadness in Kagome's eyes as if there was something in her past that she didn't know about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The next day, the Host Club is where still shocked at how Kagome acted and how she stood up for the shadow king of all people. also it seemed that she was in love with someone by the way she spoke.

"I bought that video!"

one girl's cried eagerly as the Host Club welcomed in their guests for the day. as they shared about what they liked and didn't like about what they saw in the movie that was made.

"Me too!'

Cheered several other girls as they grouped around the hosts who were sitting together around a couch. all the host club members figured out who was the one who sold the video.

"Kyoya?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki asked without turning to his best friend, his eyes roaming around the cheerful girls in the room. Kagome eyes was hard and was thinking about taking Kyoya somewhere and stranging him.

"I may have broken the lens, but, naturally, the footage that was already shot remained, Of course, that one scene with violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty fair. That film crew did as good a job as any Hollywood staff would. " said Kyoya

Kyoya answered as he did some calculations in his journal, not looking up at the crowd around him who wished for more of the footage of the movie that was made of the host club. all the host club members was angry now wanting to kick kyoya's ass for not even telling them this. they felt kagomes anger most of all with the feeling of ice creep up on them.

"Hello,"

They heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Renge standing by their couch. Kagome * _groaned*_ she had a feeling that she was there to take her to her house it was creeping up on her she just knew it.

"We thought you went home to France. You weren't in class today." said the twins

everyone waited to see what the crazy girl wanted. they also wondered if she was there to chase afterKyoya still or she plotting to stalk him. Tamaki head was tilted to the side in confusion.

"I realized something while I was sleeping this morning that made me so happy that I just couldn't sit through classes," said Renge

Renge answered slowly, stepping forward with a small smile on her face over to Kagome with a deep blush. Kagome mentally _*groaned*_ from what she knew what was going to happen now.

"Your kindness towards me and the protection you showed for my heart. This is what you meant by getting to know people and falling in love, right, Kagome?" asked Renge

Kagome blinked at the girl now clutching her hands and _*sighed*_ softly in defeat. Tamaki _*gasped*_ at what was just said. this wasn't meant to happened to his kagome. she was his not the crazy stalker chick.

"I wished I wouldn't have to say this," whispered Kagome

Kagome whispered with a glance at Kyoya, who was smirking as he watched her try to wiggle out of the new attention that had been turned from him to her. Kagome sighed again and smiled warmly down at Renge.

I'm sorry, Renge, I just came out of a bad relationship and I can't-" said Kagome

Tears welled up in her eyes from all the memories of Inuyasha and all the promises he made her for him to turn around and done what he had did..Renge stared at Kagome to see her moment of weakness.

"It's okay, we can be th best of friends. I am going to make you cookies now!'' chirped Renge

Haruri went over to her sister waiting to see if she was ok. she knew that she was thinking about what had happened in the past with that jerk. he broken her heart and made her suffer. the basted better be the devils ass buddy in hell.

"Thank you." whispered Kagome

Kagome kissed the young girl's cheek and Renge skipped off happily. she was so happy to have kagome as her friend, maybe she could help her through the issues she had, even though she didnt know kagome was a woman.

"What was that about? asked Tamaki

Kagome smiled evilly and pushed her awful memories back where they belongs. haruri sighed and shook her head telling them it wasnt the time to ask any questions to her sister. as the two of them left to go home.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

The twins where playing their favorite game to see who can see who knew which twin was who. while to other host was doing their own little thing with their own guest.

"Let's play which one is Hikaru game." chriped the twins

All of the twins guests cheered with delight as both of the twins put a green hat on their head so no one could tell who was the twins smirked to show they would win once agin.

"Any ladies have tried this but have failed to do so." said the twins

The girls who was the twins guest looked between the two. while Kagome watched from where she was entertaine her own guest. they just swoon by the way she spoke and the way she flirted.

"Aw, it is so hard. You two look identical."

One of their customers commented. Haruri had a bored look on her face as she chatted up her guest. she was getting better with her inner Miroku by watching her sister at work.

"So far, no one has been able to really tell who's who."

Kagome and Haruhi were walking past the twins to go and gather more things for their guest. they where not amused by the little game they play. but then again what ever flys with their guest.

"That is the dumbest game I have ever heard," they said together

The twin's smirks were whipped right off their faces as both of the youngest members turned back towards the guest so they where able to see their poutng faces.

"Do you two have a problem with it?" Both of the twins said together..

Kagome rolled her eyes at the twins in her books it was their guest and what ever turned them on was in their area. so what does their idea matter anyways its not as if they where them.

"I still don't see why you guys are popular," Said Haruhi

Haruri really didn't know why there where the best really. she and her sister only did their sibling this out of fun and games since they where bored and needed to entertained themselves.

"That's not very nice.'' The twins said

They moved to the side of the other hosts so they would be able to explane more on the whole thing since Kagome and haruri do it as well then again the where female and not doing it to make the guest happy.

"It seems that Haruhi does not seem to understand the benefits of us, the twins, being in the host club," said one twin.

"Perhaps Kagome can enlighten you," said the other

Kagome just moaned from the thought of them about to explain knowing that this was going to give her a head ache, rubbing her forehead with her hands, all of the guests looked at her now.

How did I get dragged into this?" demanded Kagome

But they just looked at her with wide smiles and she exploded with all her annoyance she thought inuyasha was bad. oh wait till she was able to make the beads they be sorry.

"Fine you annoying little pain in my ass!" growled Kagome

Kagome took a deep breath before her eyes turn pink with her anger. or Sesshomaru would feel it. the last time she did that was at the host club ball and Sesshomaru was on the phone with her for like three hours making sure she was ok.

"Well, can you answer it?" asked the twins

The twins where not fazed by Kagome anger. they thought it was hot as hell seeing her all mad like she was. so what the hell they where bored with nothing to do so they mught as well bug her.

"But I agree with my sister. how can that many girls be interested? Aside from the fact of being twins, you both are completely different." said Kagome

Kagome suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind causing all of them turn to the noise. It was Tamaki. and he looked like he was going to kill the twins by the look on his face.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! When I gave you control from the clubs website I told you to take it seriously." growled Tamaki

Kagome arched a brow wondering what in the world was up his rich ass now. it seemed something on the host club website got his silky boxers in a twist up his well smooth crack of his ass.

"We take our job very seriously boss." said Hikaru

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn." said Kaoru

Tamaki was about to kill them as if they didn't know whaat they hell he was talking about. he knew it was them who made these pictures and he was going to rip them a new one if Kagome dont first.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Demanded Tamaki

Showing everyone the computer screen. On the web page, the mischievous twins had put a picture of Kagome on there; a picture of 'him' was half nude. The girls squeaked with excitement as Kagome stood on the side of the crowd trying not to explode with anger. Haruhi was just happy it was not her but she felt bad for her sister and the twins will deserve her rath and that picture better not be seen by Sesshomaru or the others oh then hell would be coming to ouron. but Tamaki on the other hand was angry, furious, and many other emotions.

"When did you get a nude picture of Kagome? What did you do to my precious daughter?" yelled Tamaki

Luckily, none of the customers was paying attention as to what was had been said by Tamaki. he was willing to let kagome go and kill the twins if the feeling he was getting was her

."It is obviously altered," explained Kaoru

Kaoru who was blushing by the misunderstanding. even though he would love to see kagome nude. he would think she looked like a goddess with all her nude glory if that happened.

"It was photo shopped?" gasped Tamaki

Tamaki turned white as a ghost; clearly, he made a big deal for nothing. but he knew that Kagome was getting pissed off at what she had just heard and was plotting ways to kill the twins.

"Idiots, it is a waste of skills, have you no shame," yelled Tamaki

Tamaki then had hope in his eyes pleading as he thought of something that he wanted to see. he was about to put himself on Kagome's shit list for what he was about to ask.. and that list is not one you wish to be on.

"but if you are going to do it anyway can you make an album of her in cute clothing?" chirped Tamaki

The twins looked at Tamaki as if he was nuts. they even ignored the evil aura was being sent their way. it seemed that they got on the wrong persons bad side but at the moment they didn't care.

"Boss, why don't you ask her if she would wear something like that?" said the tiwns

Tamaki eye's sparkled at the thought of seeing Kagome in something like he was thinking of. and he knew it would be perfect on her shaply body. after he got her to get rid of the bindings.

"I never thought to ask her," mumbled Tamaki

Tamaki slid over the still temperamental Kagome who is concealing her anger. and he was about to walk into the danger zone the twins had just created. the twins and Kyoya watched to see what was about to happen.

"What do you think of this my dear?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki held up a purple dress to her but Kagome turned to face Tamaki and glared making shivers go up his spine along with the feeling of ice. Tamaki wisely chose to flee until she turned to the twins.

"You!why did you have to do that? Especially without MY permission!" hissed Kagome

Haruri kinda took cover because they pissed off the wrong person. and Sesshomaru might be feeling this as well from where he was at. it will seem that kagome will be talking to sesshomaru for three hours to let him to know she was ok. the twins took immediate action to go into hiding.

"Our toy is scary Kaoru," said Hikaru

The twins dug themsleves a deeper hole by calling someone who was used at a toy and a punching bag by a few people. and that didn't sit well with Haruri with knowing Kagome story.

"Toy, toy, toy, toy... if you like toys you should come to my club. The black magic club."

The twins came out of hiding and were now standing next to Haruhi, their other toy. They were seeing whom the voice belonged too. They saw a figure in a cloak hiding mostly behind a door. Tamaki was frightened and Kyoya had explained that Nekozawa does not like bright places. Tamaki told Haruhi in a lifeless tone

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi, if you do, you will end up being cursed." cried Tamaki

Haruri _*sighed*_ there was nothing wrong with what Nekozawa does. it nothing different to what her sister was doing. since its another form of demonic powers and dark powers. Kagome has a adopted sister who mated with Sesshomaru Tsubaki who was now a dark priestess demoness.

"What is going on here?" asked Kagome

The Shadow King, then her question was answered when Tamaki started telling them how he stepped on Nekozawa puppet, how he was all alone in a different dimension.

"Scary," said Hunny

Haruri went over to her sister. she wondered if that really happened to the annoying host king. it seemed he was over dramatic over alot of things. its not like he did something like her sister was known for.

"Did that really happen to you?" asked Haruhi

kagome blinked at what Tamaki was freaking out about. it seemed he was being over dramatic once again she knew the guy who was the black magic club presdent and they came good freinds.

"You were so frightened you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." said Kyoya

Kagome being the only calm one in the group. it seemed that her anger was gone when her friend came into the room. probably feeling the energy she was pushing out.

"No it was a curse because three days later my legs were as heavy as lead, how to you explain that?" shouted Tamaki

Kyoya noticed Kagome had calmed down. she was still a puzzle to him and it seemed one that was hard to piece together. she was hard to get closed to as if something really tragic happen to her.

"You ran marathons the day before remember." said Kyoya

Kagome rolled her eye's at the look of fear on Tamaki face. it seemed that Tamaki was still not believeing about it was just him that screwed himself up and not some curse.

"You shouldn't underestimation the dark powers of Beleizzuff the curse doll. all you have to do are write the person of someone you hate on his back and that person are going to come face to face with misfortune." said Nekozawa

A very dark presence came and Kagome then heard a familiar voice talking to the Host Members. She walked over to see the one, the only, Umehito Nekozawa one of her new friends.

"Nekozawa what are you doing here?" asked Kagome

The Host members besides Haruri who knew that the guy was her sister friend. and the shrine was a secret meeting place for them offer by her sister. but the host club who didnt know were looking at Kagome with question marks floating around their?"

"Oh Kagome, perfect timing," said Nekozawa

Tamaki reacted first by pulling his daughter away from the evil guy who works with the dark art's. Kagome was a tad bit confused by the way he was acting there was nothing wrong with this person who she took as a freind.

"Stay away from him! He will curse you." cried Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ knowing he meant well. but nothing really can harm her really since she had died once and had to many things happen to her that she even lost count and track of most of them.

"Aren't you over reacting Tamaki? I have known Nekozawa for some time now where friends. I even offerered my shrine to let them use.." said Kagome

Tamaki pulled Kagome over to the Host's mommy and whined. Kagome _*huffed*_ knowing another person in the school knew her past. other than haruri was her sister knew when Sesshomaru took her as his heir.

"Mommy, our daughter is keeping secrets." cried Tamaki

Kagome now knew thing's where getting odd. it seemed that Tamaki was calling Kyoya mommy. it's not like her and Haruri father asked them to call him mommy and daddy.

"It's not a secret. It just never came up. Hey, wait! You don't need to know everything about me anyway." said Kagome

Kagome try to free herself from the king's grip she wasnt able to use her demonic strength since it would cause questions she didn't want to answer, but she had no such luck. Tamaki had a good grim on her arm. she didn't need to have a panic attack at a time like this.

"And can you let me go?" ordered Kagome

Tamaki turned to look at Kagome with worried eyes. one thing he was going to learn the hard way never order or try to control Kagome. it was a wrong thing to do and bad for your health.

"Not until you promise to stay away from that evil man!" ordered Tamaki

Haruri knew this is not going to turn out well. she knew that Kagome don't like being ordered. and she was going to freak out and start remebering Inuyasha and Naraku sooner or later.

"Stop stereotyping him. Kyoya you want to help out here," hissed Kagome

Kagome knew Kyoya would help her out with this since he knew tamaki the longest than anyone of them in the host club. she dont like to judge people by what they do other than Inuyasha since what he did to her.

"Tamaki, as I am sure we would all love to hear you complain, you have guests to attend to." said Kyoya

Tamaki perked back up and rushed back over to this guest. Kagome let out a _*sigh*_ of relief. she went over and kissed Kyoya on the cheek to show her thanks. in which shocked the shower king to no ends of show of her thank nodded to her with a small smirk but she knew that this was not the end of this conversation with him. Meanwhile the twins chased Nekozawa him away with a flashlight.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Kagome

Kagome stared wide eyed at the scene that fell before her, poor guy, those twins were dead for what they had just done to her friend. he didn't deserve that to happen to him she would have to check on him later.

"Hey you two!" hissed Kagome

Both of the twins looked at Kagome who looked very angry. she was ready to teach the twins a lession on respect that their parents never seemed to had teached the, when they where going up.

"What" they said together.

Kagome fingers flinched wanted to strangle the two twins who seemed to not cared what they had just done to someone who was a sweet person with powers they don't understant.

"You two are horrible, why would you do that to someone?" hissed Kagome

The twins didnt seem to care that they where looking at their own death soon. they where bored and they wanted to do it. so why should they be ashamed of that they just did.

"We were bored." It was their only reply.

Tamaki stepped in along with Haruri before Kagome went and killed the twins for harming someone that was special to Kagome. Kyoya was even ashamed of them twins it seemed that Kagome was able to see what people where like in their hearts, that was made her speical.

"How could you do such a thing, you guys don't know the terror of Black Magic." cried Tamaki

The twins just did not listen to them and walked away, Tamaki just went into his corner of woe and Kagome did not take it sitting down. Nekozawa was someone close and special to her she was working on something to help him with the light.

"You guys are such idiots, the most pompous and pig headed twins I have ever met!" hissed Kagome

She turned away from them and went to Tamaki telling him to get up and go back to his girl's had heart's in their eye's from seeing Kagome being so honorable like she was known to be.

"Hey Haruhi when we get the rest day off can we come over to your house to hang out."asked the twins

Kagome _*sighed*_ knowing that haruri home was her second home. in which was unknown to the host club. she did stay at the shrine when she wanted to be alone and thing. it was redone to look like a mansion.

"Why would you guys want to do that?" asked Haruhi

The twin's smirked knowing that Kagome would be there. they didn't even know where the area that Sesshomaru Taisho even lived at. along with Kagome who lived with him.

"We want to see where you live." said the twins

Haruri _*sighed*_ she knew this was going to happened. her family either stayed in their homes or at one of their other family's home's these day's. she even stayed at the shrine here and there it was a good place to think.

"No way, you guys will just make fun of me." said Haruhi

Kagome rolled her eye's knowning that they would not shut up until she had said yes. maybe they could devert them to the shrine since thats where her sister and father was stayin until theri condo was done being was remodled.

"Pretty please." the twins insisted.

They knew that Haruri wouldn't budge they went over to Kagome they where wondering what the Taisho manor looked like, and they would love to see where else that they could see like her shrine.

"Hey, Kagome how about you?" asked the twins

Kagome shot them a look meaning if you want to meet your death you might not want to come to her home. knowing Sesshomaru and the other's would love to kill them right now.

"Not unless you want to disappear from history then I would not even come 100 yards of my home." hissed Kagome

Kyoya menatlly snickered he had a feeling that there was some over protective people that she lived with. it seemed that Sesshomaru is protective of his heir and made sure she was safe and protected.

"Please?" Both of them begged

Haruri placed a hand on her sister shoulder knowin she was still mad at the, and then again known Sesshomaru and the others would slice and diced seeing them and then burn them for being the jack asses and perverts they where.

"I think it is time to pay our respect to our beloved Haruhi's and Kagome's family." said Tamaki

A dozen roses danced around him as he stood there dramatically posing. he knew that this might get their ticket into their homes hoping to see what it was like there. or how their family is.

"No way in hell you over dramatoc moron." said Kagome and Haruri

That made Tamaki go back to his corner of woe for the 6th time today. The twins then said that if she won which one is Hikaru game they will let her off the hook. After switching positions with their green caps on the twins said.

"So which one is Hikaru?"

Kagome shruggged she would give her sister this one. since she nearly killed them today for the bullshit they where pulling. plus she was busy telling Sesshomaru that she was ok and that she didn't know that picture was posted. they been texting back forth for a while. Haruhi pointed to the one on her left.

"This one is Kaoru,"

Then pointed to the twin on her right, Kagome smirked her knew her sister was using her powers to point out who was who. even with the power she would be able to tell who was who.

"And this one is Hikaru."

Haruri smiled knowning she knew who was who. but it seemed that they where trying to play off that they where not shocked that they where outbeated by haruri who could tell who they really where.

"You're wrong." chirped the twins

Haruhi smiled. Kagome made her way behind the twin's, and slapped the back of their heads for trying to play off that her sister was wrong. and she was completely right.

 **"OUCHIE!"** cried the twins

 **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"** cried the twins

Kagome _*huffed*_ went into mother hen mode with her hands on her hips to lecture them on lying to others. it seemed someone needed to teach these twins the correct way to treat people.

"Stop lying, Haruhi is right. You are Kaoru, and you are Hikaru, so stop lying." said Kagome

Kagome turned around, and headed in the other direction with her eye twitching in annoyance at the stupidity of the twins. she needed to meet the woman who raised them it seemed they had no manners whats so ever.

"for kami sake's , and you wonder why no one can never tell you apart. If you only lie to them, of course they will never learn. Some others may not see it, but you two are very different." grumbled Kagome

The twins where shocked at the sisters it seemed that they kenw them well enough. and was able to tell who was who that never happened before. so it was new to them and needed to get used to it.

"You both are very different. Hikaru action's are more, mean and rash." said Haruhi

The twins started arguing with each other. Both aggravated with the other. they didn't know how to act now since they where found out with their little game, they never prepared for that to happened.

"Hey, I'm just being sincere, and saying what I want without hiding anything and in fact Kaoru is the more I'll natured one," stated Hikaru.

Kagome was wondering what was going on now. it seemed that the annoying twins looked like they where about to have a fight with each other by the look's of it. she wondered if they ever had a fight before.

"Don't just say anything. I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time." said Kaoru

Haruri went over and sat next to her sister and watched to see what was about to happened. it seemed Kyoya was watching as well. Haruri noticed that Kagome was close to Kyoya as if he was a brother to her.

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you are the one digging deeper. Do not like it then stop. Are you stupid or something?" said Hikaru

Kyoya went over and sat next to Kagome with his black note book, he was interested in what the twins where bickering about. and he still trying to figure how kagome gets pop corn out of no where.

"That's because I couldn't help, but see you being dumber. Besides, even though you call Haruhi a toy, you always make a pass at her whenever you can. You like her don't you?" said Kaoru

Hikaru started to freak out from his little secret out in the open. he didn't want no one to know that little dark secret of his. he was going to say something when he was ready to speak to her.

"Me? Aren't you the one always trying to get close to Kagome? You remind me of a loss puppy." said Hikaru

Lighting of horror struck Tamaki as if Hikaru would where there to kill him. Kagome was going to be his and no one elses. Kagome _*groaned*_ she had a feeling her name was going to be put in.

"What? You?," growled Tamaki

Tamaki points at Hikaru, then at Kaoru as if he was going to shoot bullets out of his figer to kill the evil little twins that was trying to take the one person he wanted away from voice suddenly became dark.

"What have you been doing to MY KAGOME!" growled Tamaki

On the sideline Kagome looked over to Kyoya who was sitting next to her writing down in his note book writing down whatever in it,, she wondered if the idiot twins had ever had a fight before.

"Kyoya, do they usually fight?" asked Kagome

Kyoya's eyes shifted over to Kagome. the thing was the twins never had a fight before so he was a tad bit baffled on how things will turn out with the twin in their little bicker fest.

"No, this is probably their first 'real' fight." said Kyoya

Kagome _*sighed_ * she had a feeling about that. so they wouldnt even know how to make up with one another. so they might need some help when the time came.

"Really? I think they are good actors. Their emotions do not reach their eyes. Parts may be true, but even if they are even a bit mad, they do not genuinely hate each other. I guess they go pretty far to get what they want." asked Kagome

Kyoya _*sighed*_ he seen Haruri get up to get drinks for them. all the guest seemed to have left since the club was now closed with the two bickering twins who whre biting each others heads off.

"Hmm... so you noticed." said Kyoya

Kagome only nodded and went over to help her sister out with the drinks they where going to be there for a while. she had a feeling that this wasnt a fight and somthing of a game to looked at her back. Kagome Taisho, no, Kagome Higurashi, she was an interesting girl. I will be looking forward to learning more. So far I have learned that you are determined to get what you want, protective to those you care for, and very analytical. You also have many secrets.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next morning_

Haruhi was sitting calmly in her seat, waiting for class to start for the morning when there was a collective gasp from right outside the classroom. Already used to crazy things happening at the school, Haruhi didn't look up from checking over her homework.

"Haruhi!"

Haruri heard Hikaru's voice call as he entered the room. Haruhi looked up to the shock of her life, Hikaru had bright pink hair. she wondered if her sister seen it yet it was so bright for the time of the morning.

"Hikaru? You dyed your hair pink?" asked Haruri

Haruri looked in disbelief as Hikaru neared her seat. Hikaru smiled down at her as he leaned on her desk as if he was tryng to dazzle her as if he looked adorable with pink hair.

"It looks good on me! Isn't it cute?" asked Hikaru

Haruri was trying to not say something mean or rude to her friend. she thought she heard her sister scream in horror but she didn't know if it was her. she hoped that she was going to be saved out of this soon. hikaru still smiled charmingly at her as if he thinks he was wowing her.

"Starting today, the pink one is me! I just couldn't stand being mistaken for Kaoru forever." chirped hikaru

Just then there was another _*gasp*_ from outside the room and Haruhi looked around Hikaru to see Kaoru walking into the room with electric blue hair and a smile on his face. haruri had to try and not scream out in horror from the two.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" chriped kaoru

kaoru stood there beside his twin as if there was nothing not normal about what they where doing. haruri eye twitched from the bright colors of their hair what the hell where they thinking.

"So Kaoru went with blue?" asked haruri

she was looked in amusement at the twin's and wondered if they where playing everyone like kagome and kyoya had thought yesterday seemeing that they where just avoiding each other.

"Last night, I had the rare pleasure of sleeping by myself, and i think i freaked out kagome since she screamed and passed out while pointing at me," chirped kaoru

Hikaru made his way to the desk on Haruhi's opposite side of her. haruri thought she heard her sister scream in horror about something. now she knew what it was that shocked her to do that.

"But I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed a hideous shade of pink." chirped Kaoru

Hikaru had a tick mark appeared on his head while Haruri was still thinking it was time for the twins to take a trip to the funny farm where everything happy and joyfull all the time with the padded walls and men in white coat's.

"What the hell?" gasped Kagome

Kagome stood in front of the class trying not to scream in horror at the sight if both twin in bright colored hair. bad enough she ran into the one with blue and now there was pink what the hell was going on.

"You guys are crazy! You ruined your nice red hair." gasped Kagome

Kagome _*groaned*_ before sitting down next to Haruhi. her sister patted her sister on the back to let her know that she was in horror town at the moment to. the twins needs some professional help badly.

"If you want to be noticed differently, you have to start branching out to other people besides your brother Kaoru." lectured Kagome

As Haruhi watched, Kaoru attempted to sit down, but Hikaru kicked the seat out from underneath him. Kagome slammed her head against the desk. Kaoru slowly looked over at his older twin and pulled the chair over, causing Hikaru to nearly fall flat on the floor as he tried to sit down. The two stood and, after a brief pause, started throwing different objects from the classroom at each other. Haruhi and her sister _*sighed*_ in annoyance as she lowered her head to avoid being hit by something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at lunch_

Several students were staring at the Hitachiin twins as they attempted to order their lunches at the counter, the chef serving them nervously going from one dish to another. the sisters watched them to see if they where going to bicker what they eat.

"On second thought, the B plate with the D salad! I mean the F cappellini with the barbecue duck- no, set that aside!" said the twins

The two turned on each other as everyone else backed away with their own lunches, the chef throwing out the three different meals the twins had tried to order in frustration. as if they where trying to order the same thing to piss the other one off.

"Stop copying me!" the twins yelled at each other

They growled at each other as everyone backed farther away. Kagome and Haruri had a dead panned look on their face as they watched the morons still bitch at each other.

"I thought it was getting too noisy in here," said Tamaki

Everyone turned around to see the older Host Club members standing in the doorway, looking at their underclassmen. Tamaki led them into the room as he continued to talk

"Are you two really still fighting? You're starting to embarrass the Host Club." said Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ now they had the gang here to make thing more annoyance,, well the peaceful lunch went to the toilet. the twins seemed to not even hear what Tamaki was came over to the two and sat down on Haruhi's right with a * _sigh*_.

"What do you have in your lunch box Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

Kagome was wondering if he was planning on swithing lunch with Haruri or something. since he was asking her as if he was looking at something that he never seen before and probably didn't.

"Leftovers from last night and some eggs," said Haruri

Haruri started eyeing the food that was artistically placed around his tray with longing. her mouth was watering at the smell and the way the food look so eatable she just wanted a taste even thought she ate like this at Sesshomarus.

"Trade with me then, I ordered something completely different from Kaoru and ended up with all of the things I hate," said Hikaru

Taking her bento and sliding his tray under it. Haruri secretly pleased to have the expensive lunch sitting in front of her. Haruhi hesitantly took one bite of the tender brown meat that Hikaru had given ran and hugged Kagome from behind.

"Why thank you for the invitation my precious daughter. Daddy is so happy!" cried Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ she didn't even say nothing about her house it seemed Tamaki was trying to wiggle his way into her homes again. lucky they haven't stalked her yet. she better shut up before they get that in mind.

"I don't remembering telling you that you were welcomed to any of my house. Even if you did come Sesshomaru or mine and haruris father would probably threaten to kill you," said Kagome

Kagome said as if it was an everyday thing. Well it was. Anyone he did not deem worthy to be in his or her presence was always threatened unless for business purposes.

"That reminds me Kyoya,Sessshomaru wants me to tell you to stop trying to hack into his computer files. He says it is useless." said Kagome

Everyone else paled at what Kagome had just said. He really does hack into computer files. He could know anything and everything about them but it seemed he hacked into the wrong person computer.

"Very good, Hikaru," said Tamaki

Tamaki rushed up to the two freshmen with his own food hoping he would be able to swtich like Hikaru did with Haruri it seemed Kagome bring's her own lunch as well to school.

"As a reward you can have my A lunch, so let me have Haruhi's bento." chirped Ramaki

Haruri was still in a rich people food coma from the deightful taste. while Kagome wanted to beat Tamaki in the closet again. while Hikaru wasn't going to hand over his lunch to the moron.

"No," said Hikaru

Hikaru replied immediately, causing the two to start arguing over the bento behind Haruhi who didn't seem to even notice the two boy's argue over her boxed lunch while she ate. Kagome giggled as she slowly cut up her baked salmon, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's opposite side and grinned at her, drawing the girl's attention away from her food and to him.

"Is it good Haruhi? You can have some of mine if you want," said Kaoru

He said as he leaned toward's her. He took a small spoonful of his chocolate pudding and took hold of Haruhi's chin, holding up the spoon to her. Kagome watched in amusement since her sister was not expirenced to know when someone was Haruhi could eat the small bit of chocolate, Hikaru leaned around her and chomped down on the spoon.

"Back off. Go away," said Hikaru

A blank expression on his face as his twin grew annoyed with him. Kaoru picked up a soup that was on his tray and threw it at his twin. Hikaru quickly pulled on Tamaki's tie, pulling Tamaki in the way of the soup and causing the blonde to get a face full of yellowish liquid. The Hitachiin twins started to throw things at each other once again as Tamaki slipped to the ground in shock. Kyouya and Kagome stood up and moved to the table that a few customers were sitting at as Haruhi picked up her bento and went back to her classroom, Hunny and Mori somehow getting involved with the fight and become two of the objects being thrown..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After school, Kagome walked into the music room and the twins were still fighting. Mori and Honey came over to her. They could feel the anger poor from her as her elemental powers was coming out of her.

"Move out of my way, those two need to stop." hissed Kagome

Mori eyed her knowing what she was about to do. he couldn't let her go and stop the two from fighting he knew her temper all to well from the training with her adoptive brother.

"No, not until you relax." said Mori

Kagome was trying to keep her eye's normal so they where see them turn red and find out before she could tell them her story. but she wanted to beat their assses for what they where doing.

"I'll relax, Ill relax after I knock there two heads together, get out of my way!" growled Kagome

Mori wouldn't let her get up. he knew what she had planned even though Sesshomaru would let her go off and do it. but he knew she needed to see how things play out.

"Ok guys don't you think that this fight is gone out of hand, it is driving me insane." said Tamaki

Kagome kind of lost her train of thought as she stared at the huge pile of stuff, how can there be so much stuff here, it is suppose to be a music room! Then she heard about a cursed doll, she turned her head and glared at the twins, thankfully, Haruhi got in there and she knocked them on their heads.

"Will you guys knocked it off! What are you think you're doing, you don't bring something like this into a petty fight, both you are at fault here but what really sucks that you have brought everyone else into your big mess. Now apologized to each other, if you don't I will never invite you over to mine and Kagome house do I make myself clear!" growled Haruri

Kagome face palmed she knew it was going to happened her sister just doomed them all since she just said that they where not going to come to her home if they don't of the twins looked at Haruhi and smiled

"So what you are saying is that we make up we can come over to your place?" said the twins

Haruhi then turned the doll and there was no name, she looked over to her sister to see that she was still being sat on by Mori. it seemed that Kagome knew this was coming so they would know where all their homes where now.

"I'm sorry Kaoru."

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

Mori let Kagome go and helped her up and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Haruri went over to her sister knowing what she was feeling at the moment. now they have to deal with then at home now.

"You got to be kidding; you guys were faking it this whole time!" shouted Hunny

Hunny was running back and forth while waving his arms like a wild crazy person. it seemed that they where played and they didn't see it before it even happened. they should of let kagome go and kick their asses. as they all left to go home afte they last two days they had.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru stood outside of a changing room waiting for Kagome to come out in her bathing suit to see how she looked in their mothers new summer line of bathing suits.

"Kagome? When are you coming out?" Asked Kaoru

Kagome stared at her reflection with unease. She really hated dressing this relieving. it just was not her style plus she had to use a charm to hde all her scarring so that the ithers would see them.

"Kagome, don't make us come in there and get you!" Said Hikaru

Her face went red but she breathed in deeply to bring her nerves down. so she would be able to go out there looking calm and collective. she needed to do this before they drag her out of the changing room. She put on her sandals real quick and gripped the curtain tightly. Kagome could not believe how she had ended up here at this fine resort or tropical garden, whatever Kyoya had called it, but she was still not happy about it.

"I can believe that you guys are so obsessed about seeing me in the right bathing suit. Ok I am coming out, don't you dare laugh." Shouted Kagome

The curtain to the changing room slid opened, the twins looked up. Kagome stood before them in a white two piece bathing suit, with her long ebony hair pulled up in a tight bun with some hairs hanging in her face. Kaoru could not believe how good she looked in a bathing suit, and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. For just a moment, their eye's met and Kagome could feel a small blush coming to her face.

"That looks great Kagome." Said Hikaru

Killing the moment between his twin and their new friend on purpose. Kagome then looked away from Kaoru smiling at Hikaru. they ad to admit she was one hot chick with that turned towards the restrooms and Kagome stood by herself for a second. She heard footprints coming her way and she looked up to see Tamaki towards her. The Host King opened his eyes and looked at Kagome wearing the white two piece and a blush immediately came to his face. He turned away from her and she raised an eyebrow at him confusingly, but then she shrugged her shoulders. He then held out a towel to her, she arched a brow at him wondered why he was handing her something to cover her body for.

"A woman should not show that much skin until after she married." lectured Tamaki

Kagome rolled her eyes at Tamaki the jack ass thinks he could control the way she was able to dress, it seemed he just didn't want to have other men to look at her body.

"Wait a minute." Said Haruhi

Looking out to the tropical island view, Kagome standing next to her with a smile on her face. she had forgotten that her sister never been to a place like this before since their father always workd and she was away battling demons.

"Behold Haruhi! Bask in the beauty of tropical birds." chirped Tamaki

Tamaki placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked irritated something she and her sister shared was their temper and that came from their father sine his was just like theirs.

"Try to take advantage of this free time Kagome, just relax. Were so worried about keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation." said Tamaki

Tamaki sat down in a lounge chair sipping away at a drink while Kagome and Haruri thought about dragging to the pool and drowning him in the pool not like he would be missed.

"You are a vain person." muttered Kagome

Before turning her attention to the garden. Kagome had to admit it was a nice guarden almost like her mother's was well before Inuyasha killed her and her others family. The only family she had left was her sister and her father along with sesshomaru, kouga and the other wolfs her son's and daughters who she adopted. and a few other demons. Kagome then took off head start towards the pool yelling.

"Cannon ball!"

Just then a huge splash came and she rose back up to the surface her hair had fallen out of her bun and now flowed down her back. the men _*gawked*_ at her as if she was a dripping wet goddess.

"Kyoya this is wonderful." chirped Kagome

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and smiled at the childish girl in the pool. he had to admit she looked like a goddess the way she was dressed he wouldn't mind to play in the pool with her. it is rare to see her smile with joy and not the fake ones she usely uses. he wished to see that more offten.

"Thank you, Kagome, This is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, bought. It's called The Tropical Aqua Garden." said Kyouya

Kyoya was relaxing in a lounge chair with a drink in hand. as if he didn't have a care in the world they way he looked, she thought it was odd to see if the way he was looking.

"Do you wanna share some coconut juice with me ? Or do you wanna piece of mango cake?" asked Hunny

Kagome smiled and walked off with Hunny to spend some time with him since he was just to adorable. then again she never had mango cake it would be interesting to try out.

"So we're not going swimming?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru was eating a banana wondering if Haruri would go swimming with them or not. Haruri turned to the twins and wondered why they wanted her to go swimming with them for.

"I don't usually go to places like this." stated Haruhi

Haruri knew that Kagome was having fun and she was happy to see that she was. her sister deserved it after what she went through. but it seemed she want having fun herself since she wa still getting used to things like this.

"Wait, can you swim?" asked Kaoru

Haruri _*sighed*_ she could swim as good as the next person it seemed that they wanted to have fun with her in the water park. but she wasn't really into this whole mega water rolled her eyes at the unfolding scene and walked over to Kyoya since Hunny went swimming.

"Is this all your family's doing?" asked Kagome

Kyoya eyed her and smiled she did look like a goddess in that bathing was the truth his family was behind all of this and he didn't really mind it to much it was nice to sit back and relax. he nodded to her to tell her yes as he sipped on his drink.

"So you're not swimming?" said Hikaru

Hikaru tossed his banana peel away off to the side not even caring who slipped on it and the trouble it would cause. Haruri wondered why in the world they wanted her to go swimming with them for.

"I can swim just fine but this isn't my idea of fun I'm just not that big on water parks we're just going to spend all day goofing off I'd rather be at home I don't understand what's so great about this place all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool" said Haruhi

The twins blinked at her wondereing what the hell she was talking about. they never heard of a small plastic pool before its was like she was telling them something that commoners use.

"A plastic pool what's that?" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruri face palmed she should of figured that they wouldn't even know what a bloody plastic pool was. she _*sighed*_ and wondered how in the world would she explain the plastic to them.

"Well they're about this big, round and to use it you pump it full of air" said Haruhi

Haruri was trying to explain and show them with her hands. so she would be able to give then a clear picture of what a plastic pool looked like in their minds hopping it would work.

"You dunce" said Hikaru

"That's an inflatable boat" said Kaoru

"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool" said Hikaru

"Yea" said Kaoru

Haruri eye twitched she should of known that was going to happen. since they where rich they wouldn't even known what she was talking about so she waisted time in explaining what she was talking about.

"Guys it's a small pool haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one" said Haruhi

Then Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru so he would lecture them on what they where doing. it seemed he was still thinking that they have a way to affend Haruri on things they say sometimes. but it only seemed to annoy her.

"You idiots if Haruhi thinks that it's a pool than it's a pool she can't help that she's an ignorant commoner" said Tamaki

Tamaki wanted to make sure that he made sure his point comes out clear so they wont insult Haruri no more. then again he didn't want to get on his Kagome's bad side again.

"So you want us to lie to her?" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Kagome made her way over to see the moron's huddled together muttering about something. she wondered if her sister would come into the pool with her the water felt nice.

"it seemed there the three moron muskateers. I am going to the pool again." said Kagome

Kagome went in and started to swim around enjoying the water. Hunny hopped over to Haruri wondered if she would join in the pool with Kagome and him to have some fun with them.

"Haru-Chan! You wanna go swimming the current pool with me and Kagome?" asked Hunny

Haruri looked down to see hunny with floaties on. wasn't he to old for those type of things then again it did make him look adorable with them on like a kid. he seemed to be attached to her sister. then again Kagome was one of those people like herself who people come to like.

"Nah I don't think I'm going to swim today hold on you don't need that float do you?" asked Haruhi

Hunny shook his head no and smiled up at Haruri with a bright smile. she had to admit he was adorbale and he knew how to make people think that it was just to cute in her own mind.

"Just look's cuter this way you know?" chirped Hunny

Hunny dashed off while chanting * _prancing*._ Haruri _*sighed*_ she wondered why she just didn't stay home today. but then again it was relaxing some what wondering what she should do.

"Yea I guess those bunnies are kinda cute" said Haruhi

Hikaru came back over to Haruri wondered what she wanted to do other than standing around looking like she didn't want to be there. they wanted to show her how to have fun and live life.

"He's so innocent" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruri jumped at hearing the twins next to her. until another voice came and she cringed it was their delightful stalker crazy host maganger. not like they needed her in the first place.

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" said Renge

The gound started to rubble as if there was something coming through the floor. Kagome _*groaned*_ from where she was she didnt like the creepy girl she kinda wished she went back where she came from.

"How did you do that? It's like that thing follows us." said Haruhi

Tamaki walked up to Haruri and stood next to her. he wonder who invited the crazy chick. but it seemed the woman was their stalker so what could they do about the issue. they just don't know why she didn't go back home.

"That outfit's pretty impressive" said Hikaru

"But what's with that tattoo on your stomach?" said Kaoru

"Don't you see I'm cosplaying!" said Renge

"Yea as who?" said Hikaru

Renge looked around to see if she could find her Kagome. she was hoping she would see her while she was here for a while. Tamaki _*sighed*_ he knew she was there to bother his Kagome.

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eye's that light up young men faces! Her singing voice! La! I am Lala Hishiagi!" said Renge

Kagome covered her ears from the bad tone death singing. she wished her to just go away since she just screwed up her fun and relaxation for the day it seemed the girl was stalking her.

"I had no idea who you were suppose to be." said Tamaki

Tamaki had no idea what this girl was talking about. other than she was bonker's and needed to have professional help. The twins where baffled as well they just thought it was the person she was dressed as.

"Hey boss are sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed" said Hikaru

"Like that?" said Kaoru

"Yea it's okay I think" said Tamaki while he looked confused

"And why is that?" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Because it's cosplay?" said Tamaki still confused

Renge was about to become more annoying than ever. she looked for Kagome pouting from not seeing her well him since she thought she was a dude still. while kagome hid behing Mori out of the water. and he was just as happy to sheild her from her crazy stalker.

"Now listen up! Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka motives" said Renge

Kagome needed a stiff drink and quick. Kyoya passed her a drink that had something in it and she smiled brightly it seemed he did drink to keep him from not killing anyone like her,.

"What're you talking about?" asked Tamaki

"Takashi!" cried Hunny

Hunny jumped oit of the pool and went over to his cousin. He noticed Kagome was hiding behind him. Kyoya placced a finger to his lip's to tell him not to say anything he was helping the only friend that was female other than her sister they where his only female freinds.

"Think about what he said earlier" said Renge

Everyone was wondering what the hell she was going on about. Hunny said nothing about anything so what was she trying to say to them. Hunny was trained under someone they just didn't know who. Kagome nearly forgotten to put a glamor on the cursed spider mark on her back.

"Just cuter this way you know?" said Hunny

Kagome snickered at what Hunny was doing. Kyoya grabbed her wriste to tell her not to make any sound unless she wanted to be found by the crazy chick who think's she was their manager.

"He's not being a cute and innocent as you think" said Renge

Kagomes eye was twitching in annoyance. Kagome brushed his thumb over Kagome's wrist to tell her it was going to be ok and not get angry with their crazy stalker she might go away sooner or later.

"I agree try putting 'I' at the beginning of that sentence" said Kyoya

Kagome gave him a thumb's up with what he had just wknew that he was annoyed as he was. he handed her anouther drink so she was able to stay calm until the crazy woman left.

"Well that's Haninozuka for you in the last chapter he felt threaten by another Lolita boy so he's taking steps to keep his rank" said Renge

kagome sighed she hated that woman it seemed she was to bossy and nosey for her own good. hunny looked around but was pulled back from his cousin so kagome wouldnt be spotted.

"I should give him more credit he's smarter than I thought" Renge said before disappearing

everyone sighed hapy to have her gone. kyoya let go of kagomes wrist as she went back into the water. hunny was on her back as she swam as if they where having fun together.

"Kagome, you look so cute in your tube." chirped hunny

kkagome blushed at what he had said. it seemed that he was trying to help her think she was pretty again. but she had problems with inuyasha voice in her mind bringing her back just watched her have fun with a smile on her face it seemed she was at peace something he hasnt seen on her face yet it was new, then Hikaru squirted Tamaki with a water gun.

Gah!" cried Tamaki as the water hit his face.

"Got ya!" said Hikaru

"C'mon boss let's have a water gun fight" said Kaoru

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you if you get it in face you lose" said Hikaru

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water gun fight?" said Tamaki

Hikaru went over to the pool so she could get Tamaki going and he knew how to do it to. Kagome was his weakness and they all knew it so he was going to use it to get him to do what they wanted. it seemed it was also Kyoya's weakness as well.

"Kagome I think it's time we got married" said Hikaru

Kagome tilted her head to the side in wondered she had a feeling they where trying to get Tamaki all angry at them for some reason. She let out a _*sigh*_ wondered why they had to choose her.

"And we'll honeymoon in St. Petersburg Russia. we could stay in the palace." said Kaoru

Tamaki started pumped up his own water gun as if he wanted to kill the evil twins trying to take his Kagome away from him. he didn't know how to understand his feeling so he went along with what came to mind.

"Daddy says no!" said Tamaki

Tamaki started to shoot water at the twin's. they all started to smirk knowing they got him where they wanted him. now it was time for fun and they knew what to do still. Haruhi sipped at her drink as Mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ear's. Haruhi looked over and saw Honey sitting on Kagome's back.

"Wow Kagome you swim really fast!" said Hunny

Kagome giggled as she ignored all the morons playing their water gun fight. Like hell she would ever think to marry one of those twins they where so not her type to even date.

"You know it!" chirped Kagome happily

Mori went over to Haruri she been watching her sister with a smile she knew Kagome was letting go and having fun something she hadnt seen in a long long time and that made her happy it seemed that Kyoya was watching her over his note book.

"Taking a break huh? You want something to drink?" asked Haruhi

Mori shook the water out of his hair and his ear's, he took the drink from Haruri. she wondered why the drinks tasted odd. but then again she was relaxing and didn't care at the moment.

"I'm going to get you guys!" said Tamaki

He dodged Hikaru and Kaoru shots so he wouldn't be hit from any of the shot's he didn't want to loose the game just yet. and he needed to take his anger out on them for trying to flirt with what was sideways and tried shoot them at them. Hikaru and Kaoru held up shields to block the slipped on a banana and ran him into a totem pole. The totem lit up. Suddenly Kagome felt the ground start to shake, both her and Hunny saw the giant wave coming toward's them.

 **"AHH!"** Kagome and Hunny grabbing into each other.

Haruri opened her eye's hearing her sister scream along with Hunny. this wasn't good it seemed that Tamaki was being careless and hit something to activate the pool for more water.

"Kagome!" said Haruhi franticly

Mitsukuni!" said Mori

Mori held onto Haruri arm to make sure she didn't get into the water Kagome wouldn't want that. he needed to go and search for them. If he didn't he hated to see what Sesshomaru would do.

"We're going after Kagome and Hunny! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" ordered Tamaki

Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the pool. but it seemed Kyoya stopped them. it seemed he knew the place since his family did own it. plus he didn't want to be on the bad side of a drag queen and Sesshomaru.

"Wait I wouldn't go" said Kyoya

They turned their head to see something they wished they didn't have seen huge alligators and they all ran back screaming their head's off waving their hands while screaming. as the alligators looked at them as if they where going to be their next meal.

"They're everywhere!" cried Hikaru and Kaoru

Hikaru and Kaoru along with Tamaki clung to each other. while Haruri clung to mori as if he would save her life from the evil alligators. Mori patted her head to show that he was going to save her from the alligator's and help find her sister.

"Those alligator's are part of the tropical animal exhibit though the cause of present situation seem's to be the switch for the current pool I'll have to have a chat with our designer thank's a lot guy's I got a lot of great data today"said Kyoya

Kyoya said that as if he didn't seemed to care or thinked that this was supposed to be normal. or as if they shouldnt be freaked out by this. Everyone turned to kyoya and wondered if his family was trying to kill everyone that comes here. Kyoya didn't even noticed them at all as if they where going to kill him for not saying nothing about all the animals that could eat them.

"This is the map of the tropical aqua garden this is our current location. We need to get here I have a feeling that's were Kagome and Hunny ended up. To get there we would have to walk through this jungle distance wise we're talking about 800 meters" said Kyoya

Haruri wondered if Kagome was going to be ok since her back was the way it was. No one was able to break the curse on it when she was in the past. Hunny would freak out if he saw the blood on her back.

"Any idea of what's in there?" asked Haruhi

"Since they're still under construction so I'm afraid I don't know" said Kyoya

"Whatever's in there could be more dangerous" said Hikaru

"Than alligator's" said Kaoru

"Alright now this is mission for survival! I know it will be tough but I know we can do it! It's duty to save Kagome and Hunny!" ordered Tamaki

they all fist pumped the air beside Haruri and Kyoya had a look as if they where going to smack a few heads around if they didn't start moving. Kyoya knew that he and Tamaki was having some odd kind of pull to Kagome the just don't know what it really is. and the twins had one for haruri he just thought to see where these odd pulls that them to the two sisters.

* * *

They walked through the jungle in search for Honey and Kagome. Haruri held the bottle of pill's in her pocket since her sister didnt have no pockets on her since she had a two piece swimming suit on. jininji was the best medical doctore that came from the demon world.. Kagome made a wish to make him full demon. the meds was to help her back when it was hit hard. she held onto it so she would be able to help her sister.

"Wow this place is just like a real jungle" said Tamaki

"You don't think all those animal calls" said Hikaru

"Could belong to something bigger do you?" said Kaoru

"I don't know but I do that my family strives for authenticity at any cost" said Kyoya

Haruhi looked over and looked at heard a loud crash and looked to see Mori slipped on a banana. they turned around to see mori face planted the ground something they all thought they would never see.

"Mori is acting" said Hikaru

"As clumsy as you are boss" said Kaoru

"Just as I thought he is worried" said Haruhi

"Rain" said Mori

Then the rain started and the gang took shelter under a hut. Haruri and Mori was the worst out of the group worried about their family who was lost out in this place. and then Sesshomaru came to their minds. the two of them shivered from that thought.

"So Mori you and Hunny seem to be really close are you two like child hood friends?" asked Haruhi

The twins looked at Haruri and wondered if she was playing dumb. it seemed that no one has never told her about mori and hunny where family. well more or less cousins. but they acted as if they where brothers on how close the two where.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hikaru

Haruri blinked she remembered Sesshomaru saying something about it. she just didn't remember what he said since he had to leave for a meeting. so maybe they would be able to explain to her on what Sesshomaru didn't finish saying.

"That's they're cousins" Said Kaoru

Haruri nodded now understanding why they where close at the hip. kinda reminded her of how Kagome and herself are together. but then again they where sisters not cousins. the twins are like them as well close to each other.

"You're kidding their related" said Haruhi

Haruri wasn't the only one in the club that had a sibling or cousin in the club. it seemed the quiet Mori was the other one with Hunny. it was like her and her sister in some ways they where close like that as well.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations" said Kyoya

Kyoya really neve understood on the closeness of the family in the host club since his own family wasn't like that. along with tamaki family as well maybe thats why they were good friends when they where growing up they understood each other.

"However two generation's ago the two became cousin's by marriage and servant master relationship was dissolved" said Hikaru

Hikaru explained on what he knew and was told about the two cousin's. he didn't know where they trained though. then again they never asked on that subject. they kinda thought it was with Kagome's brother since the first day they met her and came a host. they all thought since they knew Kagome and so they just figured that's how they knew each other.

"But even so Mori has alway's looked after Hunny as if they where brother's" said Kaoru

Tamaki always wanted to have someone like that as a sibling or somethng. he and Kyoya understood each other since they where both in a screwed up life. Kyoya was like a soul bonded brother to him something he was never blessed with.

"It must really get his blood going the blood of a loyal servant runs through Mori's vein's" said Tamaki

Haruri smiled from hearing the stories it seemed they really thought that she and her sister was their firend. she didn't mind to have then as friends. but her sister was warming up slowly to them as if her trust was coming around to have them as friends.

"That's such a touching story!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins and Tamaki was dabbing at their eyes from what they had just explained, Kyoya rolled his eyes it was touching but he wasnt one to show his emotions alot. Haruri smiled at the thought she wasn't the only one to love her family the way she did.

"I don't know if I'd be touched by that" said Haruhi

She looked over and saw Mori staring into the jungle. it seemed that he was as worried as she was about her sister. she also knew her sister would be able to defend herself since she dalt with worst things than this with her travels and battles.

"I'm sure they're going to be alright they're a lot tougher than people give them credit for. And if they get hungry then the trees are full of bananas" said Haruhi

The twin's looked at Haruri wondering why she broaght up about the banana's. then again they where in a jungle and jungle's had banana's and other kinds of thing's that they could eat if they where hungry.

"Mori wait! Kagome and Hunny went the other way" said Haruhi

Haruri went after Mori to see if he was going to go out alone. they didn't even hear the phone call that came through Kyoya phone. She just wanted to find her sister and of course Hunny as well.

"No they went this way"said Mori

Mori continued to walk the way he felt Kagome and Hunny was. as if he was able to feel some sort of energy to find them. Haruri _*sighed*_ and fallowed behing him to make sure she could find her sister she wanted to see if she was ok.

"It's not safe to go by youself I'm coming with you" said Haruhi

Haruhi started running after Mori but she got scared by all the animal's that she had never ever came face to face with before. She kind's wished Kiarra was there with her they would be able to fly and see if they could find them that way. she wasn't paying attention and tripped over a huge stone and face planted.

"Haruhi" said Mori

He picked Haruhi up and they kept walking. he had to make sure she was ok as well since she was his friand and as well family to Sesshomaru something happened to her as well they would be doomed.

"Target confirmed the target has captured by a suspicious man."

Haruri started to freak out hoping that they where not thinking they where here unwelcomed and land their ass's in jail. oh how she wanted to beat Kyoya's ass for this one. he could of said about the cops.

"You! Put the boy down immediately! Or we will remove him forcefully!"

The police said pointing their gun's at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi but Mori knocked him further into the forest. to make sure he protected Haruri from going to jail or shot.

"The suspect has become resistant prepare to fire warning shots"

"Takashi, Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" ordered Hunny

They saw Hunny swing down and kick on of the cop's in the face. Haruri thought she might of heard something crack in the cop's nose. while Kagome swang down and landed on the cops crotch and flipped over next as she and Hunny started to kick the cops ass for messing with the ones they cared about.

 **"FUCK THE POLICE!"** Yelled Kagome

"Hey what are you two doing?!"

Kagome and Hunny smirked darkly knowing what they where about to do. the cops messed with the wrong people and they where about to learn the hard way. She twisted hr hair into a ponytail and jumped up in the air. Thank goodness for Sesshomaru's lesson's because in no time for thinking of what to do. they went in head first with out warning. they were all down on the ground _*moaning*_ in pain.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with" said Kagome

"Yea picking on our friend's and family is bad a big no, no!" said Hunny

Kagome and Hunny high fived from what they just did. Haruri never seen her sister in action and now she knew what it was like to see her sister go into kick ass mode and wished she could fight like that one day.

"Haruhi! Kagome!" cried Tamaki

Kagome rolled her eye's at the annoying host king was waving his arm's to get their attention. Even though he missed the action that just happened. he never gotten to see Kagome in action before either.

"Hey it's Tama-Chan!" chirped Hunny

Tamaki _*gasped*_ when he seen Kagome standing there like a proud warrior that she was in all her angelic glory. he wasn't far from the truth because Kagome was warrior a histotical one at that.

"Kagome!" gasped Tamaki

Tamaki startd hugging Kagome tightly she kind's winced but it wasn't as bad as it normally is.. Kagome laughed, and put her arm's around the idiot host king who she came to care about somehow.

"I was so worried." whispered Tamaki

Kagome smiled she dealt with worst things than this. it seemed one day she would tell her story or she would have Sesshomaru or her fatehr explain she wasn't strong enough to say it out load.

"I am fine," said She

The twins where poking at the police with a stick they found in the wood's. they wondered if Hunny and Kagome killed them. they where bumbed when Haruri told them she got to see her sister in battle mode.

"But it's hard to believe this is Kagome and Honey handy work they must have been really holding back" said Kaoru

Haruri snickered alot of people think that until they see it in person then they would know the truth. Kagome was a warrior and she would die a warrior. it was what she was teached by the great demon lord and a demon slayer.

"What do you mean they were holding back?" asked Haruhi

Kagome shrugged she was holding back so she didnt kill them. so was Hunny they where train to kill when it was needed. but her's was more or less a top ranking general.

"They were all coached by Kagome's brother Sesshomaru Tashio, Honey, Mori and Kagome are his star pupils." said Hikaru

All the cops where bowing down to Kagome and Hunny as if they where god's in their eye's. Kagome raised her head up high as the alpha female that she was in the pack that Sesshomaru dubbed her as.

"We humbly apologize I am a second generation student of a Haninozuka Dojo and a third generation student of the Tashio school.l" One of the police said.

"We are in your debt!" Another one said.

"Why is something wrong?" asked Honey

"Yes! We were unaware we looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Kagome Higurashi we admitted a great offense here I apologize for this confrontation. But my dojo and firing school will be so excited that we came face to face with the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Kagome Higurashi under Sesshomaru Tashio himself. We will cherish this moment" One policeman said.

Kagome blushed at what they had just said but she waved it off and wanted to go home after the day she had. Sesshomaru will probably hear about this and probably be proud about her kicking some human cops ass. as they all left to go home after the day they had.

to be continued

A/N

i used a qoute in a song from the kottonmouth kings. Fuck the police it was kinda a joke. hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Kagome sat by the window she looked out to see how much of a good day it was outside. they where all stuck inside with the beautifull weathy the kamis blessed them.

 _''It is such a nice day outside.''_ thought Kagome

She glanced outside the window watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. she needed to go and take a trip to her shrine since it been a while even though her sister and father was living there until their condo was finished.

"Kagome, what are you thinking about?"

One of her customer's asked as she sipped from her cup of tea. At her table sat two other girls gazing at her longingly. Kagome alway's had that long off look in his eyes, it was so of blue glanced over to them and the Honorable Host flashed a set of white pearls.

"It is nothing angel's. I am just excited to get my cast off today." said Kagome smoothly

Three horrible weeks ago after they arrived back from Kyoya;s tropical nightmare, Kagome and Hunny faced off in another match, and she broke her foot. Now Kagome finally could walk normally again. The Host Club held the trip to the beach off until she could go herself.

"I know,It is wonderful that you are better. It must have been horrible for you."

Kagome _*sighed*_ deeply before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. and looked away for a moment she didn't even know what she was thinking about anymore she forgotten it,.

"Yes, I admit it was hard but I will be fine." Said Kagome

Kagome knew her power's was healing her up good so she was able to get back to do what she did best. be a female Miroku and made his memory pride he was probably givving her a thumbs up from the land of the kami's.

"Could we sign your cast?"

Kagome nodded and her guest's started signing their name's and drawing little pictures on it. she was kinda upset with the cast since it was her first ever cast that she had.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing?" asked Hunny

Hunny and his cousin Mori came up to look at the seniors holding up her leg and pointed at it as if it wasnt obvious what her guest was doing.

"The girls are writing on the cast," said Kagome

She held out a marker to the two friend's she knew first in the host club since she was one of the people who trainined them under Sesshomaru watchful keen eye's to make sure she didn't rust.

"Do you want to draw too?" asked Kagome

Hunny jumped on her lap and took the marker. he started to draw bunny's and all sort of things. while Mori wrote his name and a happy face, Kagome rested by the window as everyone else picked up

"Hey, Kagome,"

Kagome tilted her head a bit as Kyoya sat down next to her. he wouldn't want to face Sesshomaru right now since Haruri told them that Sesshomaru wasn't happy with the rest of the host.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya was worried about Kagome she was dare he say it. she was his freind someone who he could talk to with out a fake mask and just be himself aeound her. that's why he loved Kagome and was protective over shook her head before gazing back at Kyoya.

"I'll live I dealt with worst than this before believe me." said Kagome

Kyoya wondered what could be worst than a broken leg. he didn't want to push her since the sadness in her eyes showed it was a painful memory. he knew one day she would open up about what happened to her.

"We're really going to the beach?" asked Haruhi

Kagome walked next to her, Kagome took her crutche's and sat down at the table next to her sister since she was going to get the stupid cast off when Jinji arives he such a good friend.

"Of course!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"But why?" asked Haruhi

Haruri was trying to get back to her homework. but the twins would not let her do her school work. Kagome just sat there watching the entire scene which was a little funny to begin with.

"Don't you remember?" asked Hikaru

Kagome snickered now she knew why they brought it up. they where doing this for her sister to have some fun at the beach since she said something about it when they where at the water park.

"You said you wanted to go to a real beach." said Kaoru

The twin's wondered if Haruri forgotten what she had told them. they looked over to Kagome she only smiled and shook her head her sister was her own person and that she wasn't used to things like this. even when it came down to having guys confess to her she never understood about feeling between a guy and a girl.

"Did I say that?" asked Haruhi

Haruri looked at her sister seeing if she really had said that. Kagome nodded to her as she giggled at the whole issue. Haruri _*sighed*_ she put herself into something she can never get out now.

"Yes Haruhi" said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's rubbed their hand's together as they where going to make the two sister's pick out something for their trip to the beach so they could have some fun in the water.

"Now the fun part" said Hikaru

Haruri blinked wondered where this was going. Kagome _*groaned*_ knowing where they where going with this and she was not ready to pick out another bathing suit again.

"We bought some of mother's swimsuits over." said Kaoru

Haruri went over to the collection that the twins brought over to them so they could be able to pick something out to wear to the beach. well if they don't invite their guest then she would be able to have some fun.

"Pretty cute huh?" asked Hikaru

Kagome watched her sister pick through all the bathing suit's as Jinji took off her cast so she was able to walk about again. he hugged her and left they didn't even notice him with Kagome.

"Not that one! I think this blue would look much better on Haru-Chan." chirped Hunny

Kagome walked over to her sister and browed around herself. the twin's only shrugged noticing her cast wasnt on anymore. she did say someone was going to come and take it off they must of missed it.

"I don't think you get it Hunny" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Hunny looked at the two wondering what they meant by that. he noticed Jinji was there. he happy that Kagome was able to move around and walk around again.

"It's all about body type. Look at Kagome." said Hikaru

The twin's had a smile that was known as the pervert smile Kagome called it. since Kagome knew the smile because Miroku sported it around way to much for her to even count.

"Kagome is really curvy and she has blue eyes. So this blue halter top with these short shorts would be perfect for her." said Hikaru

Kagome narrowed her eyes wondering if they where trying to piss her off by being pervert's. the twin's smirked not even caring that she was giving them the death glare.

"And then Haruhi this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi's flatter than a cutting board. so you know that they had different mother's by the way they look and act as sisters." said Hikaru

Haruri slumped at what they just said, she couldn't help that her mother and her had no boob's like Kagome and her mother had. it was just her luck that's all but she learned to deal with what she has.

"A one piece suit like that would just upset her because of her lacking feminine physique" said Kaoru

Kagome crossed her arm's and shot them a look as if they knew what she was thinking and ignoring it. sometime's she really wanted to kick their ass's for the way they act. someone needed to teach them something. Sesshomaru explained to her what type of pull that Kyoya and Tamaki had to her. she had been having it was of a brother's for a sister.

"Harsh" said Kagome

The twin's shrugged they where speaking the truth thats all. Haruri had nothing in boob's and a ass. it seemed Kagome had gotten it all over her half sister. then again it was all in the way there where born since they didn't have the same mother.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit the ruffle's help hide the face that she's so flat chested" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Kagome had to admit that the swim suit was cute and look good on her sister, Haruri _*sighed*_ knowning her sister was thinking the same thing as she was. it was cute and she liked it as well.

"You punks better stop sexually harassing my little girls!"I've had enough of you two!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki hitting Hikaru and Kaoru said with a baseball bat with a baseball team uniform on. he sent the two perverted twin's accrossed the room behind the couch as they peered over it with scared look's.

"So does that mean we're not going?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's pouted over the sofa hoping they where still going to the beach they where looking forward in going since they haven't been to a beach in a good long had the baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Who said we're not going?" asked Tamaki

Hunny skipped his way over to them looking cute as alway's. he held onto his pink bunny hoping that he could bring it with him. Tamaki had the baseball bat over his shoulder so he could use it again if needed.

"Can Usa-Chan come?" asked Hunny

Kyoya pushed up his glass's. he analized the feeling's that he had for Kagome. he felt for her as if she was a sister who cared for him something his own sister never given to him in his life.

"I have no problem with that." said Kyoya

Haruri wondered if it was final that they where really going to the beach. her sister looked at her from the corner of her eye to see that she was hoping that they would be going.

"Wait we're really going?" said Haruhi

"Why wouldn't we? Let's go to the beach!" chirped Tamaki

Everyone cheered other than Kagome and Kyoya and Mori. as they all left to go to their home's and pack some things to go on their little trip to the beach to have fun in the sun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome ran toward's the limo that pulled up she had her suit case rolling behind her. Sesshomaru watched her from a window to see who was picking his sister up he wanted to strangle the one known as Tamaki.

"I am going Sesshomaru! I will be back by Sunday!" chirped Kagome

Sesshomaru nodded before gazing back over his company's paper's from the window he was watching her from. he was happy to see her happy again it been a long time since he seen her this happy. this host club seemed to be a good thing for her. She raced to the limo as the driver opened the door for her.

"Miss taisho! You look lovely today."

She beamed at him as the limo driver blushed then he saw Sesshomaru looking out the window givng him the death glare as if he knew what he was slid into the backseat

"Hey Kaoru-" chirped Kagome

Kagome stopped dead it wasn't the twin's who sat across from her. It was Kyoya with an amused look on his face as if he knew that she was going to kill him for this one.

"Kyoya I am happy to see you but why the hell did you pick me up? I thought the twin's were." said Kagome

He fiddled with his phone before answering her. she saw Sesshomaru watching from the window still. Kyoya looked to see what she was looking at. it seemed that he didn't see nothing he shrugged it off.

"The twin's had to get there early. I volunteered to come get you." said Kyoya

Her breath stopped before she crossed her leg's. It felt so strange to be near Kyoya. It made her feel nervous. he was like a brother to her so why did she still feel nervous and letting her past bother her.

"You look lovely today." said Kyoya

Kagome's breath caught up in her throat, he was complementing her? she only smiled at him to show her thank's. Kyoya only nodded to her to show her that he was only trying to be nice since he was able to be himself around her.

are you okay?" asked Kagome

Kyoya tilted his head to the side wondering why in the world she was asking that for. then again she wasn't used to seeing him like this out side of the school so it was still new to her.

"I am fine, why do you ask?" asked Kyoya

Kagome looked down at ther hands as if she was confused. that was something Kyoya was not used to seeing on her angelic face. he didn't know what to think she had something in her past that makes her the way she is.

"You are being unnaturally nice to me lately." whispered Kagome

Kyoya chuckled at what she had just said. he was nice to her he thought of her as a sister. so he wanted to show her that he can be nice and show her that he would be there for her.

"It is my job to make woman feel good about themselves." joked Kyoya

Kagome giggled at what he had just did. Kyoya the shadow king just cracked a joke, and it was kinda funny he was trying to make her feel better and more comfortable.

"Save your fake flattery for our customers. I don't like that. I would rather you be yourself around me. I would like to know the real Kyoya so don't be affraid to act your true self around me" said Kagome

Kyoya's eyes went wide she was so kind to him he didn't understand how to act. he only smiled to show her that he was greatful for her to be there for him he wouldn't ask for anything else. The rest of the ride they sat in silence. As they exited the limo to go into the beach house, he paused for a second and took her wrist he wanted to say something to her before they go in.

"That wasn't fake. I meant it." said Kyoya

Kagome watched him walk into the house and for a moment. Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach he was trying to help her feel better about herself and she was greatful for it. Her cheeks turned a little pink before she quietly walked towards the room one of the maids showed her.

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

They where a tad bit confused why they choose this place other than the other beached that where out there. Tamaki made his way over to the twin's so he was able to explain why there where at this beach.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here" said Tamaki

The twin's where not surrprised by Kyoya having a beach house here. then again what else did Kyoya have. Kagome was known to have two houses. one was her shrine that was passed down to her and Sesshomarus home.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Hunny

"Yea" said Mori

Kagome sat down next to her sister. she was so stubborn that she never let her buy a passport for her. even though they did get one for her and it was in the safe with all the other ones for the family.

"With the smell of sea salt!,And the nice warm sand." chirped Kagome

They where all gathered around the fire enjoying each other company. Kagome was a little annoyed that they invited their host club guest then again it could be some fun if you look at it.

"But why didn't we go to the Caribbean?" said Hikaru

The twin's where pouting since they didn't get to go to the beach that they wanted to go. Kagome _*sighed*_ as they all talked about what ever came to mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the falowing day_

Kagome covered her eyes with her specially made sunglasses as she lay in the sun. Her long hair was in a ponytail. Since their customers came, instead of wearing her two piece, well Kagome wore a pair of trunks and short sleeve shirt.

"Kagome this is so much fun!"

One of her customers said as they sat down next to her. The girl's cheek's turned a little red from looking at Kagome. she had to think hoping that crazy stalker chick wasnt here with them.

"Here, I got you lemonade."

Kagome sat up taking the glass from her. she entered her Miroku side and flashed the girl a dazzling smile to show her that she was happy with what she had just gotten her.

"That was very nice of you angel from heven." said Kagome smoothly

Kagome looked accrossed the beach to see Tamaki with his guest. she let out a _*sigh*_ knowing that they where doing this out of business. she wished she was able to wear a bathing suit and act like a girl.

"Tamaki this is so romantic sitting with you here is like a dream"

One of the girls sitting next to Tamaki. he flashed them dazzling smile as he sparkled in the sun light. as the girl blushed from his smile she loved it when he does that. Tamaki smoothed his hear back.

"It's no dream but if I could have it my way I would be in your dreams every night" said Tamaki smoothly

"Oh Tamaki" The girl said

The twin's where playing with a beach ball tossing it back and forth from each other. waiting for the correct timeing to start their little brotherly love scene since Kagome and Haruri did their's already.

"Hey take it easy Hikaru!" said Kaoru

Kaoru was running after the beach ball he was playing volleyball with his brother and some of their guest. Kagome watched from where she was sitting. She had to say they where funny to watch.

"I'm sorry I'll get it!" said Hikaru

Hikaru went after the beach ball and trying to catch up to his twin brother. while all the girls screaaming and bloody noses from seeing then together chasing after the beach ball.

"Hey slow down Kaoru!" called Hikaru

Kaoru eye twitched as if his brother was trying to say this was his fought that the ball was rolling away from them. from the corner of his eye he seen Kagome watching them.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up next lady your turn" said Kyoya

He manned the line for the alone time with Tamaki. since there was a line to have that time with him. Kyoya looked over to see Kagome watching him doing the annoying job to keep every female in line.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation" said Haruhi

Haruri sat under a parasol so she was shielded from the hot rays of the sun. light so she didn't get no sun burn. She looked beside her and saw her sister was trying to breaking a clam shell.

"Hey Kagome what're you doing?" asked Haruri

Kagome was battling it out with the clam shell. she wondered what was so special why she was beating the shell all to hell. she had to use her human strength since she cant use her demonic strength since he would cause a lot of question.

"I'm trying to break this clam open I think there's a pearl inside and if there's not a pearl in it, You can fry it up and make it in to dinner if I find a lot of them" said Kagome

Haruri shook her head at her sister. Kagome has some kind of light to make peope love her everywhere she went. she should of figure as much. her sister and their father was one in the same since they love to go shopping and jewelry.

"I highly doubt there's going to be a pearl" said Haruhi

Kagome pouted from what her sister had just said, she had to kill her hope in finding a clam with a pearl in it. it's one of her dream's to find one like that she could cross it off her list.

"Never hurt's to try" said Kagome

Kagome slammed it against a rock with a little bit of her power into it. just only enough that it wouldn't even be noticed from the other's and any demon's close by. she found and it opened it and smiled.

"Look Haruhi" chriped Kagome

Kagome said holding up a white pearl with a look of victory. while jumping onto her sister's lap. while the girl's sceamed at what they where seeing the other brotherly love brother's.

"Told ya" chirped Kagome

Haruri smiled she was just happy to see her sister was letting go and being herself as much as she coudl with their guest around them. she wrapped her arm's around her sister and hugged her.

"Wow how'd you do that?" asked Haruhi

Kagome hugged her sister back while bouncing up and down on her lap. while the girl's screamed loader making the two demon's ear's feel like they where going to bleed from the load noise.

"I'm awesome at find pearls" said Kagome

As the two sister's giggled about the whole thing with the clam and the pearl. Kagome handed it to her sister so she could give it to her as a gift tos how her that she loved her.

"Here brother dearest. I placed it on a chain it's a gift to show my brotherly love and devotion to you." said Kagome smoothly

Haruri looked at the pearl on th sparkly chain and smiled at her sister knowng this was getting their guest going. as she kissed her sister on the cheak as they went back to their guest.

"Um Haruhi"

Haruri looked over to the guest that just spoke up. she tilted her head to the side wondering what she wanted to do with her. she really didn't like to swim much. her sister was the swimmer.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

Another guest asked. Kagome shifted her eye's at her sister hoping that she would go and swim in the water and let go for a while, then again it might show her breast to since she didn't liket to use the binding's.

"Oh no that's okay I like looking at the sea from a safe distance" said Haruhi

The girl's pouted they where hoping that they where going to go swimming with Haruri. Kagome _*sighed*_ it seemed that her sister didn't feel comfortable doing something like this.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?" Another girl asked.

Haruri tilted her head to the side and pretended to think about it for a while,. as she only nodded to tell them that they where able to sit there and talk to her instead of going into the water.

"I can't believe he fooled us" said Hikaru

He picked up the beach ball trying to look all macho. Kagome _*sighed*_ those two where just interesting to watch sometime's. and sometime's they where just annoying as hell.

"Who would have thought he would have bought the ladies with us" said Kaoru

Kyoya only shurgged it was his idea to bring them along. They deserved a day out in the sun as well. plus it bring's some money into their club while doing so, he didn't really see the big deal with it.

"You were bought on this all expenses paid trip to entertain our clients" said Kyoya

The twins rollled their eye's at the shadow king. it was also his idea that he was the one to pick up Kagome and bring her to the beach house as well. not as if they where going to piss off her brother or anything.

"Yea but now with the ladies here" said Hikaru

"Haruhi or Kagome can't change into their swimsuits." said Kaoru

Tamaki chuckled at what the twin's where pouting about. he understood though he did enjoy seeing Kagome in that two piece bathng suit. it made his mind go to places that where not going to be spoken out load.

"Don't worry I've got it all under little angel's shouldn't be running around in a swim suit in front of two pervert's" said Tamaki

The twin's flipped him the middle finger to show him that they didn't like the idea of him thinking that they where pervert's. not as if he wasn't one either they walked in on him jacking off saying Kagome's name while doing so. they shivered from that memory.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tamaki mind theater_

 _Tamaki walked down the sandy beach with no shoe's on. the sun was setting over the beach beautifully. he was looking for the angel who stole his heart who was wating for him to meet ip with her._

 _"And then when the sun has begun to set, Kagome and I will take a romantic stroll on the beach" said Tamaki_

 _Tamaki *gasped* at the vision on beauty sitting waiting for him. her white sun dress made her look like the angelic female that she was. she was the beauty that she was in all her warrior glory and deadly if you look at it if you knew her well enouugh._

 _"Oh what a pretty sunset. Oh Tamaki Senpai I would love to stay here and be with you forever" said Kagome_

 _Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and shot him a dazzlinf sparkling smile. as she kissed him deeply the sun set making the deep kiss of true love look romatic between to lovers._

 _Meanwhile end of Tamaki mind theater._

* * *

Tamaki had his hand's on either side of his face while smileing perverted like. he was wiggling his butt as he thought of what his mind theater just thought of him and Kagome doing in the sun set.

"That's how it'll be the best day of my life!" said Tamaki

Kagome and Haruri wondered what Tamaki was thinking about since he looked like he was thinking of something perverted in this mind theater then again it was Tamaki they where talking about.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?"

One of the girls just asked wondering if Tamaki was ok. the twin's pinched the bridge of their nose they cant come out and say what he was just thinking about that would make him look gay sincce the think Kagome was a dude still.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much" said Hikaru

"He gets like this sometimes" said Kaoru

Kagome _*groaned*_ she had a bad feeling what those perverted thought's where pointing to. and she didn't even want to know what kind of perverted thought's they where either.

"I have a feeling taht moron is thinking about me." grumbled Kagome

"Hey Haru-Chan! Kagome! Wanna go shellfish Shunting?" asked Hunny

Haruri wondered where in the world where he would find shellfish at. it seemed this beach was kinda bear nothing not even shark teeth. so where in the world would he find them at.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish Hunting but this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Hunny. You're not going to find really not going to find many." Said Haruri

Haruri looked down to see a crab by her feet that was the first shell fish that she had seen. well other than the clam from Kagome who made the pearl into a nice necklace for her.

"Ouch!" cried Kagome

One of the lobster's pinched Kagome's toe she glared down at the little lobster wanting to kill it for pinching her out of her sun nap that she was having. Haruri giggle at her sister whow as just she was hauled into the air, Mori held her tightly.

Here." said Mori

Mori kept kagome in his arms until he knew there was a safe sopt to put her back down. Kagome shot him a smile to show her thank's he was so protective over her like another brother.

"Thanks Mori! chirped Kagome

Mori looked beyond the rock and saw the Ootori family police were unloading buckets of shellfish. Kagome had a feeling that what it was they where planting the shellfish ther for hunny.

"Oh Mori my family's private police force bought some shellfish over to say sorry for attacking Kagome and Mori" said Kyoya

Kyoya took Kagome's hand and kissed her hand to show his appology was real. Kagome shrugged at what he had said. it was only natural for them to pinch her so she wasnt fazed much.

"Look there's so many!" said Hunny

Haruhi, and Kagome from a safe distance, In mori's arms looked the giant kiddie pools full of shellfish. Haruri looked at the amont of shellfish all over the had to think it was nice of Kyoya to do this for Hunny.

"We're going to have some fancy side dishes tonight!" said Haruhi

Kagome thought about what she could make for everyone from the stuff they pick up from the beach. she started to plan out from what she could make with the stuff but then again she wold make the others cook for once.

"All of the possibilities! Soup, stir fry, deep fried, baked, raw! I can taste it now" said Kagome happily.

Haruri perked up she always loved her sister cooking. she was the best of the best cooks out there. Hunny smiled he alway's wanted to know what Kagome food tasted like.

"Well it look's like they're having fun all is right with the world" said Tamaki

Tamaki eye's went soft seeing his Kagome the way she was right now. she looked like she was making plans about something. he wondered what it was she plotting out in that pretty little head of her's.

"Speak for yourself who's going to have to cook all this stuff" said Kagome

Mori placed her down back on her feet. he was making sure that she was not going to be hurt anymore. he didn't know about her past because Sesshomaru said when she was ready she would tell them or tell him or her father to do so.

Dinner's going to be awesome! It's like a major hall!" said Haruhi happily.

Haruri was all to happy at the dinner she had in her mind. Kagome _*sighed*_ she knew that she was going to be the one who was going to be stuck cooking for the night and for the whole host club at that.

"Oh I'm just so proud! Look at my little girl!" said Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ Tamaki was to easy to figure out after you been around him enough. and he was easy to know how his mind workded as well. he was confused about his emotions it seemed she wondered if his father is around or he was alone.

"Oh Tamaki you're so predictable" said Kagome

Kagome sent him a dazzling smile to show him that she finally accepted him as her freind. it take's her some time to trust people. she was almost there to trust them enough with her past. her father said he would tell them once she was ready for them to know.

"Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab crabtivating?" said Tamaki

Tamaki held up a crab to show Haruri to see if the crab was good enough, Kagome wondered what he was planning to do to that poor crab. he looked like he didn't know what to do with it.

"Yea it's great" said Haruhi

Haruri sent him a smile to show him that he was doing great with picking up dinner for the evening. even though they wouldn't even know how to cook them since they never cooked a day in their lives.

"You're so cute" said Tamaki

Tamaki blushing. with one of his hand's on his face while the other held onto the crab. Then a centipede started crawling on the crab his face drained of color seeing the bug on the crab.

"Cen!"

One group of girls _*gasped*_ out from seeing the bug there on the creb. their face's draned of any color and totally grossed out from the disgusting bug molesting the poor crab.

"Ti!"

Said another set of girl's. Kagome rolled her eye's she hated to see if they saw the demon who first dragged her down the well.. boy they would be freaking out then with a half bug and human demon.

"Pede!"

All the girl's said before everyone ran away. Haruhi picked it up and threw it away like it didn't bother her none. she knew her sister wouldn't touch it since it reminded her of the first demon that dragged her down the well.

"Hey Haruhi" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruri looked over to the twin's she wondered if they where bothered by the bug as well.. even though you do needed to watch out with that kind of bug if it lay's egg's in your ear the babies would eat your brain.

"I know most girls don't like bug's" said Hikaru

"But don't you think you could have gone easier on that little guy?" said Kaoru

Kagome looked at the twin's wondering why didn't they come over and pick the little bug up. all her sister did was save it and throw it somewhere to be safe. even though she was happy it was gone.

"Oh c'mon it takes a lot more than to kill a bug" said Haruhi

All the girl's screamed making Kagome's poor ear's bleed along with Haruri's from saving them form the ugly bug. they hated bug and Haruri saved them before it came after them.

"Haruhi is so brave a manly!"

The girls said as they gathered behind Haruhi. Kagome _*sighed*_ she felt bad for her sister. she started to look around wondering what she should do next since she was starting to get bored.

"Well isn't that just great?" said Hikaru

"Haruhi's not normal I thought girls were afraid of bugs" said Kaoru

The twin's where confused at the thought of Haruri picking up a bug with out freaking out. Kagome looked at it with horror so the sister's where different in that department.

"She has to be afraid of something" said Tamaki

Then Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks. while Tamaki was thinking about something that would make her affraid. Kagome had a bad feeling with the way those there was going.

"Hey boss we just thought of a great game it's called the find out Haruhi's and Kagome's weakness game" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Kagome blached from what they just said and she didn't like it to much. she looked over to Tamaki seeing what he was going to say about this little game that they just planned out.

"But that game sounds terrible" said Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ atleast he said something that was normal. she didn't want to let them know what her fear was. it was something she kept secret and didn't want no one to know about.

"Oh well" said Hikaru

"I guess you're right I mean Haruhi and Kagome would only tell her weakness to someone close to her" said Kaoru

Kagome color drained from her face from what they where planning and she could see that Tamaki was finally given in on the game she slumped this was not going to be her day.

"What're the rules?!" said Tamaki

"Now that's more like it" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow" said Hikaru

"The first one to find out her weakness wins" said Kaoru

Kagome's eyed went wide to see Kyoya joining in. how the world is so mean to her sometimes is it because she was a reborn miko who had done wrong in one of her past lives.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's winners" said Kyoya

Holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school and picture's of Kagome in her miko outfit, volleyball and a white kimono. Kagome's eye twitched when did those pervert's take them.

"We wanna play too!" said Hunny

Haruri looked at her sister who looked like she was in horror. she only thought it was would hard to find out what her and her sister's secret's where since they wont find out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru turn_.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kagome and their guest's walked into a deserted cave. Kagome _*sighed*_ it looked like something that koga used to live in when they first met each other.

"This is the place this is the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa even the local's don't come here" said Hikaru

All the girl's where freaking out by the story the twin's where saying, they where wondering if the story was true or not. while kagome and Haruri was leaning aganst the wall not amused by what they where trying to do.

"They say the only time you can find this cave is at low tide, They say many people have died down here from drowning and their souls haunt whoever's in this cave" said Kaoru

The girl's started to cling onto each other as if they think the story was real. Kagome had to admit the story sucked she seen horror movie's scarrier than this crap. even if Pinhead from Hellraiser popped out she would probable drag him and have hot demon sex with him.

"Look!" said Hikaru

Hikaru poited over at the rock's as if there was a ghost was about to come out. but all the grils ran out of the cave climing over each other. Kagome and Haruri watched them with amusement. the two left after the skelton stunt. the twin's _*groaned*_ hoping they woudl of won.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hunny's turn_

Haruhi and Kagome were walking on the sand when she saw Hunny standing on the back of a truck. where they trying to see if they where scard of the dark or something.

"Haru-Chan! Kagome will you come up here with me please?" said Hunny

Haruri and Kagome _*sighed*_ knowing what this one was going to be. locking them inside of a truck to see if they would be affraid of the dark. the sister bet that Hunny be the one to be freaked out.

"Is it safe to drive a truck like this on the beach?" said Haruhi

Kagome and Haruri along with Hunny climed into the back of the truck seeing if their thought's where correct they where getting bored anyways so they might as well amused the morons that they call friends.

"Alright police people close the door!" ordered Hunny

"Yes sir!"

They said before the door closed down. A few moments later, Hunny started freaking out from being in the dark. haruri and Kagome high fived they got what Hunny's fear was is being in the dark.

"Ah I can't do this anymore!" cried Hunny

Kagome came from behind and wrapped her arm's around him as if he was her child to calm him down like she used to do with her adoptive pup's she adopted Kanna and Hakadoshi and Shyori along with Rin since Sesshomaru wanted her to have a mother.

"It's ok I'm here for you Hunny. Kagome won't let no big ol' mean monsters hurt you." soothed Kagome

Hunny _*sighed*_ into Kagome's touch she had the feeling of a mother. he wished his own mother was like Kagome she would have been a wonderful mother one day. she had a motherly feel about her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mori_

Mori stood there pointing a spear at Haruri as if it was going to freak them out. Kagome _*sighed*_ and went to go and sit on a rock thinking that was the stupidist one yet. while Haruri eye twitched in annoyance.

"Uh Mori you're my friend not a Sentai" said Haruhi

Mori dropped the spear and walked the other way. while Haruri was getting a tad bit bored with the game they where playing. lucky enough it was the last try for them to find their fear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hour's later_

At sunset Hikaru and Kaoru sat watching Haruhi gather more shellfish. Kagome _*sighed*_ enjoying to watching the sun set it was beautiful while she was watching her sister have fun finaly.

"This game's harder than I thought it would be" said Hikaru

"What kind of heroine's are they? they has to be afraid of something" said Kaoru

Kagome smiled it seemed they haven't given up on the game they where playing they where pouting at the idea of loosing and not finding something new about them yet.

"So you boys done with your stupid little game yet?" said Kagome

She walked munching on a shellfish kabob with her hand on her hip. while the twin's looked up at her wondered why she was calling their little game stupid they just wanted to learn something new about them.

"It's not stupid and we're not finish until we win!" said Hikaru

Before all of the member's of the Host Club beside's Kyoya _*gasped*._ Kagome stood behind them with her arm's crossed looking like a angel from hell. they had to admit she was on hot angel from hell.

"Do you think you guy's could get away with this? You should know better than this." lectured Kagome

Kagome tapped her foot looking like the mother that she was. the twin's mumbled under their breath's from being scolded from Kagome. Tamaki seem to have thought of something.

"I found some rat snake's, Surely Haruhi and Kagome will freak out when they see these" chirped Tamaki

The twin's _*sighed*_ they didn't know Tamaki would be so bold to be even touching the snake's with his hand's. it was kinda creeping them out from what they where seeing him handling the creepy snake's.

"But I thought there wasn't any rat snakes in Okinawa" said Kaoru

Tamaki placed all the snake's in the bucket and smiled thinking it would work. but they wher not expecting what was about to happen with the guest and someone would go and save them .

"Alright another side dish" chirped Haruhi

Haruri picked up another shell fish. Kagome smled happy to see her sister so livly even though it was about something for dinner. it didn't matter to her wondering how they wher going to fix it is the issue.

"Hey Kagome!"

One of her guest's said. Kagome looked up and saw three of her guests standing on a had a feeling something was going to happen soon or that she would have to kick some ass.

"Angel's wait for me! You guy's should not be here by yourselve's, you could get hurt." called Kagome

Kagome ran up to the cliff after he guest well her fan girls thats what she normally called them in private to make sure they won't fall off the cliff or hurt themselves or any pervert's.

"Sorry Kagome."

They all said together. as Kagome _*sighed*_ knowing this either will end with her beating perverts ass's. or having her to slap Tamaki for insulting her about something that would piss her off.

"Hey there are chicks up there."

Kagome _*gasped*_ even though she knew this was something she already knew what was about to happen before she rushed up the cliff after her fan girl's. she knew this was going to end in a fight.

"Hey you guy's want to hand out with a couple of local's."

The drunken person said, and the girls all freaked but Kagome went in front of them and put her hands on her see if they fools would leave on their own so she didn't have to fight since the girl's was clinging to her.

"I would rather eat sand; now get your drunken asses out of her before it starts to get serious." hissed Kagome

The male chuckled and advanced toward's her as if they knew she was a she and not a male like she was trying to pass off to them. the girl's was feeling so protected with Kagome with them with all her strength.

"I like a girl with spirit; we can go hang out somewhere alone if you want."

He went to touch her hair but then she punched him in the stomach and knee him in the ball's. to show him that she was not the one to fuck with and they would end up dead if they dont watch out.

"Like I said, get out of here." hissed Kagome

The guy then looked up at her angry from getting beaten by a chick. Kagome needed to get the girl's away from here so she was able to fight properly. but then again they where freaked out by this whole thing.

"You are going to pay for that bitch."

Kagome growled trying to keep her eye's from not turning red. she had to save her fan girls before she hurt them since she didnt have enough room to fight in. and knowing them they would bring Tamaki here.

"Girls get out of here." ordered Kagome

"But Kagome."

One of them protested but Kagome turned back at her as if her order was final. she was showing her alpha female ways at the moment if you don't pay attention to the alpha female you won't liek it.

"I said get out of here right now or else!" ordered Kagome

The girls nodded and ran to tell Tamaki and Haruri but then three other guy's came around her. thinking they would be able to take her down like they where macho men who are strong.

"You are going to pay for that little move bitch a lot."

Her eyes widen as all the guys grabbed her, she punched one of them in the face, and was about to get away when one of them grabbed her and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff.

"Weren't you jerks listening? Why don't you just leave my sister alone?" growled Haruhi

Haruhi yelled after throwing her bucket filled creature's onto one of the men's backs. She glared at them, an angry frown on her face, kagome shot her sister a glare to tell her get out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamaki_

Tamaki was still collecting snakes to see if it would freak out his Kagome and to see if he could freak out Haruri as well. he wanted to see Kagome run into his arm's afriad and asked for help.

"Those aren't rat snakes those are poisonous Habu snakes!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's ran away a little sick from seeing the snake's hoping that Tamaki don't get bitten by the snake then someone who need to suck the poison out of the wound.

"What do I do with them?!" said Tamaki scared

Tamaki and the other's where snapped out of their thought by some of the girl's running down screaming something. they didn't understand what they wher crying about.

"Tamaki!It's Kagome he's in trouble!"

One of the girls said as she ran down the beach. Tamaki _*gasped*_ as did the other's. well Mori and Hunny knew that Kagome would of been able to take care of herself. but if her sister was ther she would be doomed.

* * *

Kagome eye's went wide she needed to get her sister out of here before she started to harm these drunk high perverts. her sister was trying to stand up to them it made her proud but she just started her training with Tsubaki.

"Haruhi get your boney ass out of here!" cried Kagome

Haruri stood her ground her sister was always saving her ass all the time this was her time to help her sister out and save her for once. even though she don't have the training she has but she was starting with Tsubaki.

"You little runt!"

The man was not particularly please. Reaching out he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air. Kagome growled her powers seeping out of her from seeing someone harm her sister like that.. Haruhi gave a small grunt and dropped her bucket, suddenly Kagome jumped on the person's back making him drop Haruhi. The last thing Haruhi saw was Kagome going over the edge.

"Kagome!" cried Haruri

Haruri stood in fear as her sister fell off the cliff. why didn't she listen to her and left then Kagome wouldn't be falling down into the water. she should of listen to her when she was ordered to leave this was all her fault.

"Kagome!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki ran past her and dove after Kagome. The priestess demon could see Tamaki jump off the cliff after her but as Kagome's back affected the water making the cursed spider mark on her back activate, her head hit a rock knocking her swam as his life depended on it as Kagome continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface. The other club members gathered around as Tamaki ran from the water setting Kagome down on the even noticing the blood on his hand and her his chest. he place a ear to her chest to see if he could hear something. He felt nothing Fresh panic coursed through his veins. Tamaki opened her mouth clearing her air way and breathed began CPR until suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open and her head chocked to the side couching up water letting her lungs have some well-deserved air.

"I feel like I went to hell for vecation." grumbled Kagome

Kagome _*groaned*_ before Tamaki lifted her up. he never noticed the blood yet. he didn't understand why in the world she went off and did was she had done. while haruri was held back by Mori he knew this was not gonna go over well.

"Why did you confront those boys? asked Tamaki

Kagome looked at Tamaki. He set his hands on Kagome's shoulders. her back was killing her she knew the hit activated the mark she needed to get to her things before it gets worst.

"Kagome looked at Tamaki. He set his hands on Kagome's I asked you a question." ordered Tamaki

Kagomes eye's went wide as memories of Inuyasha insulting her. verbally abusing her like he always did. when he started to abuse her and rape before he turned her over to Naarku. she lost her track of what she wanted them not to know yet.

"I but I can take care of myself. I have seen thing's and taken care of monster's worse than those creeps." hissed Kagome

Haruri seen what Kagome was thinking she knew what she was seeing. and this was not going to turn out well. she knew her back is hurting it only she was able to use her did not want to hear any excuses from Kagome. He could not would not see her hurt, ever! It pained him too much to think about it.

"That is no excusing you idiot! Don't forget you are a girl!" cried Tamaki

Kagome raised her hand and slapped him hard with so much force for what he had just said to her. Haruri _*gasped*_ at what Kagome had just done she knew where she was at this point in time.

"shut your big fucking mouth before i shut it for you!" hissed Kagome

Everyone * _gasped*_ they never seen this side of Kagome they looked at Haruri trying to get away from Mori as if she knew what was going on. what was going on with Kagome.

"You think you know me. but your wrong I have seen things and done things that you never would believe. and I have suffered and dealt with things that would make you cring at the mere thought of it, so fuck off you bastard your just like him. I don't know why I ever trusted you. I'm not some weak girl who you can control. I'm not no copy. and I'm not yours to control. I'm no one's toy." hissed Kagome

Kagome wrapped the towel around her punched Tamaki. and walked away not even looking back, Haruri knew that no one neeeded to go near her sister right now she was going to lock herself in the room and not come out. oh Sesshomaru will be soooo pissed at Tamaki for what he had just done. so much work that they gotten her away from that part of her to open up to others and stop hiding.

"You know what you just done Tamaki?" Asked Haruri

Wveryone turned around to look at Haruri they where confused it seemed that Kagome looked like she was broken as if she was remembering something that had happened to her. as Haruri walked back to the house to check on her sister.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Kagome rushed down the hall she was on her way to the dinning room but she didn't take the med's for either of her issues at the moment. she rushed into the wrong room and barfed up everyone thing when she came out to see Kyoya sitting ther ewith a towl around his head.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" asked Kyoya

Kagome eye's went cold if he wanted to be a jackass he better stop right there. she was doing what she knew what was right. its bad enough Sesshomaru was now pissed off at Tamaki for what he said to her.

"Not practically, at least not to you, I knew you wouldn't be worried about me. I'm used to be treated like crap anyways."whispered Kagome

Kyoya snorted he didn't understand what she meant by what she said on the beach. they tried to ask Haruri but she only said it was for Kagome to say. and if she said if Kagome said it was ok to tell them then she would of.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Kyoya

Kagome rolled her eyes not even caring at this point in time. they should be lucky Sesshomaru didn't send soemone to pick her up from what they had done. she had a major set back and it wasn't nice.

"But you did cause quite a scene, you should have been an actress for all the drama you caused today." said Kyoya

Kagome _*sighed*_ she only spoke the truth and tried to protect the others. but it seemed they where no better she woud have done better then again she was nothing but a copy a turned off the light's.

"I just need you." said Kyoya

Kyoya pushed her on the bed and held her down. he didn't notice the fear in her eyes. and the way her body shook with fear as everything was fashing back to her in her mind. he was about to speak again but was cut off.

 **""GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! DONT DO THIS TO ME INUYASHA! NO STOP!"** screamed Kagome

Kyoya eyes went wide at what he had just done. Kagomes body was shaking she had tears streaming down her face, he took her in his arms and whispered he was sotty he thought she had said those things out of anger. he let her have some time to herself he needed to see Haruri to see what happened but he knew he wouldnt get nothing. Tamaki pasted Kyoya in the hallway looking deep in thought. As Tamaki began to open the door to Kyoya's room, a shoe met his face.

"I'm such a failure why can't I forget! why can't I heal. why do I suffer." whispered Kagome

Kagome *gasped8 as Tamaki stumbled at the doorway he didnt even think on the words she just said. her eye's where wide knwoing he kenw she was crying. he was angry why was she in this room with Kyoya for.

"What were you doing alone?" asked Tamaki

Kagome knew he didn't mean nothing what he had just done. he didn't know what she went through maybe she should as her father to sit down with them one day and explain everything. maybe she should use the spell she learned from Tsubaki.

"nothing." said Kagome

Tamaki eye's where cold he noticed she was crying and he notice he body was shaking. and he didn't understand where all the blood came from when he took her out of the water.

"Do you except me to believe that! You were just alone with him and the lights were out!" yelled Tamaki

Kagome looked at him wondering why in the world he was acting the way he was. its not like she came in here for anythng other that vomit. she was going to just be alone tonight and forced the memories back in her mind.

"Don't you lie to me!" cried Tamaki

He took Kagome's shoulders and stood there breathing heavily. he just wanted for her to tell him something he knew he was in the wrong ealyer. Haruri kinda told him somethings in a round about way. plus the phone call from Sesshomaru wasn't pleasent he told him to speak to Kagome and she would probably tel him.

"Tamaki come with me to my room I wish to tell you something just if I tell you don't judge me none." said Kagome

Tamaki nodded and Kagome took his hand he fallowed her to the room she took over for the trip, he knew now listing to Sesshomaru was right he was going to be able to hear about her past.

* * *

 _Meanwhie inside Kagome's room_

Kagome hand things on her bed and ran her hand down the books. Tamaki sat down on the floor with Kagome wondered what she was going to tell rest of the host club was there they sat in a circle.

"I'm going to show you all something so be opened minded." Said Kagome

Kagome held out her hands and Haruri nodded to everyone. as Kagome closed her eyes and pushed everything into their minds all her memories. from when she fell down the well to when she helped Inuyasha from the tree. when the Shikon was ripped out of her. when she had her soul taken from her. when she met Miroku to when they met Sango. they saw Sesshomaru when he was still on revenge for his brohtes sword. when Koga kidnapped her and declared her had his. Nakaru. all the times tht Inuyasha abused her and promised her things of love. they saw her fianally gotten raped from Inuyasha and him turning her over to Nakaru who raped and did thing sto her and then marked her forever with the spider mark. they saw Inuyasha killed the babies inside of Kagome. then they saw Kagome see her mother half brother and grandfather all slaghtered before her. Kagome used a sword she was trained with to murder Inuyasha and turned him to ash. they watched Kagome fight Naraku with her freinds for a week straight. and when the war was over the jewel turned her into a shadow inu with tenchi powers and elements ones. thats when it ened,

"Oh my god we never knew." cried the twins

They hugged her knowing that she needed some time alone. while everyone filed out after letting her know they accepted her and didn't need to hide form the, now they understood. why Kyoya felt like crap he should of know. while Tamaki and Kagome was the only one's left.

"Now I understand why you said all those things and the blood." said Tamaki

Kagome shifted her eye's she felt like she was the ugliest thing out there she even let her true form show for them all to see. until a huge mega spider crawled up her leg. she screamed like there was no tomorrow while she and Tamaki was up on the bed. while they rushed back to the room.

"are you guys ok?" asked the twins

They saw Tamaki on the bed with Kagome in his arms, but his hands were placed and squeeeing her nice back side. Kagome was to freak out by the spider at the was kind enough to kill it for her.

"You nasty pervert"said the twins

Both of them froze, Tamaki realized what he was holding and put his hand to see side. Kagome slapped him and called him a pervert for pulling a Miroku. as she kciked them out of her room. Haruri was going to be staying wth Kagome tonight t make sure he sister was going to be ok,,

* * *

 _Meanwhilw the fallowing moring_

They where all heading to the limo after the long weeked they had. while the twin's where eyeing Tamaki even after she showed them her past he still couldn't help his wondering hand's.

"You better watch your back Kagome," said Hikaru

They where putting all their bag's into the limo so they all could go home. they felt closer to Kagome now since she opened up to them they also found out that Haruri don't like storm's

"I would have never pegged the boss as an grabber." said Kaoru

Tamaki was fumming everone was thingking he was a ass grabber and it was all wrong they where trying to get away from the spider. until Kagome killed it with some kind of odd power of hers,

"I told it's not like that!" said Tamaki

They all felt the power of Kagome now known as when she was deeply upset or completely pissed off. and they know that Tamaki was going to have his ass kicked when Kagome gets her hands on him.

"oh Tamaki. We are going to have a long talk and teach you not to touch things without the other's permission." hissed Kagome

Tamaki felt fear as everyone entered the limo to go home while leaving Tamaki to run after the limo for a while and them let him in. while Kagome slapped him a few times and scooted over to Mori and her sister.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Kagome and Haruri was watching whatever was going on in their class room. it been a month since the whole beach trip. the host club never treated her any different. well other than her beating the respective crap out of Tamaki for grabbing her ass. she ate another fry as she eyed her sister.

"You know I could of gotten you some lunch but you and your stubborn self always said no." Grumbled Kagome

Haruhi _*groaned*_ before taking a bit of the fish from last night, another thing that her sister and their father was alike they want to get your things and buy you lunch and other meals.

"Thanks but no thank's Kagome, I need to eat these leftover's before they go bad." said Haruri

Kagome shrugged her shoulders before drinking her sprite. Over the last few days well Kagome ignored the Host Club in generally and decided to keep her sister by her side at all times. The Shadow King; well he was just acting like a hardened bastard anyway and Tamaki shied away before Kagome could even talk to him.

"I can't believe Kyoya or Tamaki won't even trying to talk to was their own faught for doing what they did. and I trusted them with my secrets." said Kagome

Haruhi stared at her sister with sad eyes before speaking up she knew that it took alot for her to show them what happened to her. and she didn't agree on how Kyoya and Tamaki was acting like. then again maybe they felt bad for what they had done.

"I know things may seem confusing but everything will work out in the put your trust out there and thats is a good step for you" said Haruri

Kagome wanted to believe her sister but secretly as she agreed with her, inside, things were a mess. She cared about each guy in a different way, how could she make a decision of these guys without hurting their was an idiot but deep down was a genuine guy who took such good care of her. Kyoya on the other hand was just a bastard but reminded her so much of Inuyasha. Well, when Kyoya lost his cool, he acted like Inuyasha. Both of them were so different and she cared for them in different ways.

"So all of the afternoon classes are canceled?" asked Haruhi

They where confused as of why they didn't have class today. it seemed like something was going on and they didn't even get he memo for whatever was going on.

"You mean no one told you? Things are going to get a little hectic around here for the next two days. Ouran Academy is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. The drama, art, choir clubs are going to be meeting. It's a big event that the school hosts annually"

One of the girls explained to the sisters while blushing. Kagome arched a brow since when do schools to this. well then again she was a tad bit out dated on things with her battles she was dealing with.

"You don't say," said Haruhi

Haruri propped her head onto her hand. she didn't even know what to to think about this, the other thing she knew that Sesshomaru and the others wanted Tamaki ass and it wont be pretty.

"What you mean you've never had it before?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's where talking to Renge and listening into the conversations between the tw sisters. they where ordered to see why Kagome was avoiding them as if they had the black plague.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the host club?" said Hikaru

"And as the host club manager you should drink it too." said Kaoru

Renge hanged off Kagome with her arm's around her neck. Kagome mentally _*groaned*_ why don't the evil crazy chick ever leave her alone. why was she the cursed one with the crazy yellow cow.

"Oh um I think I know what instant coffee. Is that the coffee where the bean's are already ground." chirped Renge

Haruri felt bad for her sister knowing she hated Renge since she hanged off her. Kagome closed her eye's trying to cool her anger down from the girl nuzzling her face against hers.

"That's just ground coffee instant is something completely different. I do not think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just add hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it it's kind of awesome" said Hikaru

"It's like coffee but not as robust," said Kaoru

"And yet it's strangely satisfying" said Hikaru

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of instant coffee," said Kaoru

The twin's rushed over to Haruri and placed their hands on her shoulders. since Kagome was in the middle being molested by her lovely crazy stalker and knowing that pulling the girl off her was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Go get us some more Haruhi," said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruri _*sighed*_ it seemed that she was the only one stuck that was going to be doing this. even though her sister was pleading with her eyes for her to go and get it so she could go away from her crazy stalker.

"Why do I have to get it?" asked Haruhi

Kagome _*sighed*_ it was finaly she was going to be molested by the crazy bitch. her sister was so lucky and she was the one who was lucked out once again but with another crazy person stoty of her miserble life.

"Because you're the only commoner no one else knows where to get it, and Kagome being molested by her crazy stalker" said Hikaru

Kagome shot them a look to tell them they where going to be so dead once she gets away from the crazy cow. she wished she didn't plop down in her lap and nuzzling her face over her chest.

"But the cultural exposition are going to start soon" said Haruhi

"Yea but it's not mandatory so you don't have to go" said Hikaru

Haruri looked over to her sister to see her look like she wanted to kill someone. she only could tell through her eyes. it seemed that Renge was molesting her chest now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome and the host club was a tad bit freaked out from what they where seeing. when some tall lady came to the door with her sister now she wondered how these two met.

"If we fight we fight together, if we fail we fail together,"

The girl said before kneeling down before Haruhi. Tamaki was clutching to Kagome seeing that she was in chock as well. it seemed her sister picked up a crazy stalker now.

"Even I were to die I would never ever leave you my love"

The girl said before kissing Haruhi's hands. Haruri looked at her sister seeing if she would help her from the crazy chick. it seemed that she was in shock with Tamaki clutching her.

"Benibara I thought you'd never show up," said Hinako

"Where did you find this lovely young lady?" asked Chizuru

Kagome watched the two other chick's who she thought where total bitch's. she didn't like them the where stuck up and snotty and think their shit don't stink and they where creepy.

"I found her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew she was girl. She has such maidenly eyes," said Benibara

Benibara started to rub Haruri cheek with loving and adoring eye's, Kagome seen her sister was about to freak out as if she figured out how her sister felt when it came to her delightful stalkers.

"Uh thanks I guess,"said Haruhi

Haruri wondered what the hell was going on now. this chick was acting like one of her stister stalkers. now she understood how her sister felt when it was her with the crazy person.

"Her skin is so soft," said Hinako

Chizuru rubbed on Haruhi's skin. Kagome now seen her sister was being molested from the other two crazy chicks. only her family gets stuck with issues like this. other than Koga she never could get rid of him either.

"Isn't she though I think she's a little diamond in the rough" said Chizuru

Kagome _*sighed*_ she wondered if she should interfere. but with Tamaki clutching to her she was having a little problem. Kyoya pushed his glasses up feeling bad for Kagome first Renge and then Tamaki.

"What is going on?" asked Kagome

Everyone looked in the back of the room, Kagome stood before everyone with a purple satin dress on, a crown of purple jewels on her head with her hair braided. her arms where crossed over her chest looking at the crazy chicks with a cold look. Mori pulled Tamaki away from Kagome so she dealt with business.

"Oh my goodness what long beautiful long hair you have," said Chizuru

Chizuru taking Kagome's hair, un braiding it, making it slightly curly and ran her fingers through it. Kagome's eye twitched what is it with crazy people love to be attatched to her its annoying.

"So it's so long and with that gorgeous deep ebony color." said Chizuru

Chizuru blushed she never met a female like the one before her. she was like a angel fallen from even. her other friend's where as well thinking along the thoughts as she was.

"You have those beautiful aquamarine eyes," said Hinako

Kagome narrowed her eye's at the two crazy chicks who didn't know nothing about personal space, now they wanted to molest her after they molested her sister. they had the nerv and insult her eye color that was rather rude.

"What the heck is wrong with you people? My eyes are ice blue! Not light blue, not aquamarine they're ice blue!" said Kagome

The two girl's blushed deep red from what she had said. she had the most angelic voice that they ever heard. her cold eyes where just the topping to the cake for them.

"I love the fire in your eyes," said Benibara

Benibara started to cup Kagome's cheek, her cheeks went a little red from the rare beauty in front of her. Haruri _*sighed*_ her sister to the rescue and she was completely greatful for it to.

"Don't you touch my Kagome!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki took off to go and save Kagome even though it seemed that she didn't need that. but he could try to help her out when it was needed. it was also noble for her to save her sister from the crazy chick's.

"Leave them alone!" said Benibara

Benibara punching Tamaki but then Kagome caught her fist afterward's. her cold eyes stared right into benibara. she blushed at the thought of another female was able to stop her she was completely in love with this girl.

"If you intend on seeing the light of day again you bitch, you will not touch my friends and my sister with any harm. am I understood because it would be bad for your health." hissed Kagome

All three of the girls including Benie all blushed at this girl's command. Benie was nearly swept away with the inner strength of this maiden. Kyoya's glass's flashed with what Kagome just did she protected them it meant she had finally accepted them in her life.

"Your wish is my command maiden," said Benibara

Kagome rolled her eye's from what the woman just called her. this bitch was going to be more annoying than her other stalker and it was not going well with her nervs.

"She hit me! She's so violent!" said Tamaki

Kagome's eye's shifted over to Tamaki. he never cried when she beat him like she did the few time's. the rest of the host club gathered around his to see if he was ok. she didn't even touch him.

"Get a hold of yourself. you don't act like this when Kagome does it!" said Hunny

Benibara took her attention away from Kagome since she left to go and change her clothing since it wasn't going to be a host club today since the band of crazy was let loose from the nut ward.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true you are all just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you" said Benibara

Kagome rolled her eye's while she was changing her clothing. with her demonic hearing she was able to hear the conversation.. as she came back out and leaned against the wall to watch the festival of the crazy people.

"Those uniforms I assume you're from Lobelia girls' academy?" asked Kyoya

They took off their uniforms to reveal their dress outfits. Kagome tilted her head to the side she heard of the school. but Sesshomaru never wanted her in a all female school she was greatful about it.

"Lobelia!" sanh Benibara

"Lobelia!" sang Chizuru a little higher.

"Lobelia!" sang Hinako the highest.

"St. Lobelia 2nd year Benio Amakusa" said Benibara

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

Haruri walked over to her sister who was pinching the bringe of her nose as if she finally was going crazy. she had to admit that they where annoying and even more so from what they where doing.

2nd year student Chizuru Maihara" said Chizuru

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"1st year student Hinako Tsuwabuki" said Hinako

"Lobelia!"

All three of them sang. the whole host club was watching not even amused by what they where all seeing at the moment. they looked over to Kagome who was pinching the bridge of her nose while Haruri patted her back,

"We are members of the Lobelia St. Academy white lily league otherwise known as" said Benibara

They where wondered what the hell they where going to do now. it seemed like they where trying to make some sort of show to them as if they where better than anyone else.

"The Zuka Club!"

All three of them chirped out. everyone had a look as if they where saying what the fuck kind of black hole the fell through and ended up in some sort of other reality or they somehow was slipped some sort of drug and was tripping.

 _"The…Zuka…Club?"_ thought Tamaki

The twin's started to laugh their head's off from what they heard and seen. Kagome was still trying to figure out what the hell they where trying to prove. it seemed to show they where snobby bitched to them.

"What a stupid name! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" laughed Hikaru

The twin's where rolling all over the floor as if they where going to piss themselves from laughing so much. it was to funny for words Kagome took a picture and sent it to a few people and it seemed they where amused by the whole thing as well.

"The Zuka Club that's priceless! And those get ups are under their uniforms" laughed Kaoru

Kagome just felt something as if it was ging to get worst. until the laughter of her crazy stalker. Haruri patted her sister on the back knowing it was her other stalker who wished to die.

You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" They heard Renge

Renge rose out of the floor wearing a purple kimono and drink instant coffee. she cracked a eye open to see if her Kagome was around. it seemed she wasn't there so she might as well get the business she wanted over with.

"I may not know much about instant coffee but I simply just love girls' schools," said Renge

Renge said before taking a sip and gagging. Kagome hid behind the wall making sure she didn't make no sound so she wasn't found from the crazy chick who was stalking her.

"St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's paradise Zuka club are a group of young maidens who believe that women are superior in every way. The club prides itself in its 30-year history. It is a society of maidens, by maidens for maidens! Zuka club activities include maiden tea parties, maiden debate forum, and of course musical review by the club's top members!" explained Renge

Kyoya was straighten out his uniform so he was able to deal with Kagome's crazy person who was once his. so he might as well help her since she helped hm with her and was passed on to her.

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," said Kyoya

He placed down the breast plate that he used for the day's cosplay since they wont be having not guest. he knew Kagome won't be coming out until Renge was gone. and hereally couldn't balme her either.

"I've just always adored St. Lobelia I just couldn't go there what I would do without my boys," said Renge

Renge went back into the floor where she just came from. Haruri waved her sister out to tell her the one stalker was gone as the two sister's watched the new crazy stalkers again.

"A maiden's beauty it moves it is pure enough not to get in to power" said Chizuru

"As a girl we have had enough of your oppression for woman kind," said Hinako

"And our pride comes in with meaningful relationship of equality because we're the same sex and that include a romantic relationship" said Benibara

Kagome wondered if these chick's where being serious. now she understood why Sesshomaru and the other's didn't like that school it was screwed up and odd well in her own mind.

"Yea you tell em Benio" said Chizuru

"You're awesome Benibara!" said Hinako

The host club was just not even paying attention anymore. they where doing their own thing while the new stalker's where rambling about whatever they where talking about since they lost track,

"Whatever we're so over it" said Kaoru

"Why don't ladies just scram," said Hikaru

The twin's where starting to feel like Kagome bored and wondered if the where a litle screwed up. while they either played a game or looked at all the coffee that was just broaght for the host club.

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

Kyoya looked over to Kagome who was looking like she was about to scream out about to beat the crap out of them. and to be truthful he wouldn't stop her either they where annoying.

"What the hell is she talking about?" said Hikaru

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagku they're host club charms don't work on us for now they're all flustered" said Chizuru

Chizuru ripped off the fake mustache off looking smug as if they thought they where making some sort of point. not even realizing that they where not even being listened to.

"True I must say I'm glad we got to perform here we got to sneak a peek at the infamous Ouran Host Club" said Benibara

"Hey guys are we really infamous?" said Honey

"Yea" said Mori

The two looked over to Kagome and Haruri who was drinking coffee and eating something not even listening to what the where saying anymore. maybe they should block them out as well.

"And to think they're dragging these young maidens down with them" said Benibara

"Huh?" said A Haruhi confused.

"The host club president may be a pretty little halfer but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romances!" said Benibara

Kagome chocked on her coffee from what the leader of the crazys had just said. she didn't like how she had put that. it was racist you don't blert that out becuase of the persons race.

"Tempting to fool the heart of a poor young maiden is demeaning! You're so called club activities are nothing more than your stupid macho testosterone! I swear to you, you all will go down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!" said Benibara

Kagome arched a brow when they turned into nazi's. now she had seen it all the crazies turned into female nazis even doing the sign as well. Haruri was in the same boat as well.

"All hail Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

Kyoya had to hold his own amusement in with the female nazi's. since Tamaki finally cracked from the while thing with the zuka club and he understood why as well if he was him he would do the same thing.

"I see I understand you concern but do you think we could finish this later?" said Kyoya

The whole host club gathered around Tamaki. while Benibara arched a brow not liking what she had just been told. while Tamaki was laid out of Kagome's lap with her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" said Benibara

"Not at all it's just that our king is still bed ridden from the cultural shock," said Kyoya

Kagome _*groaned*_ as Tamaki lay past out on her lap muttering things that was not understand able. while Hunny with a bright smile to see if he could sway the crazy nazi chicks.

"You see Tama-Chan is having his nappy time right now," chirped Hunny

"Then wake him up!" growled Benibara

haruri to the rescue bringing something to drink for their nazi's. hoping it would sway them fromm her sister and the host club and poor tamaki who was still pasted out on her sister'slap.

"Excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" Haruhi said

The zuka club snapped out of what they where doing and turned over to Haruri. they looked at the drink never seen anything like it before. but then again a lady made it for them so they would drink it.

"Yes aren't you the sweetest thing?" said Benibara

"You're a real pearl among swine," chirped Chizuru

"You know coffee made by a maiden always taste better," said Benibara

Kagome patting Tamaki's head to calm him down. she Kagome felt bad for him with the whole female nazi thing in all. she _*sighed*_ it seemed that they where still talking and not thinking about what they say.

"But these stuff's just instant" said Kagome

The female nazi's looked thoughtful as if they never heard of what she had jsut said. and they took a sip of their drink and smile likeing the new taste of the new coffee.

"How about and the other maidens have little tea party?" chirped Chizuru

Tamaki snapped out of his haze and shot off Kagome's lap knocking her over doing so. something needed to be said about how these chicks think and they where just getting on his nervs.

"You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to gain from a relationship with two women!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki started to run over to them before he slipped on a banana peel. his finger dipped into the hot coffee. as he screamed out in pain from being burned from the hot liquid.

"You got to be more care emo boy," said Kagome

Kagome started to put burn scream on his finger and wrapped in bandage's. Tamaki looked at what she just did he wondered if she always carried them around with her travels in all.

"Thanks a lot, do you always carry bandages with you?" asked Tamaki

Kagome smiled and patted his head. he understood the silent response, as the twin's _*sighed*_ and wondered when these chick's where going to leave they where annoying.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," said Benibara

Benibara snatched up Haruri and held her in her arm's as if she was trying to stake a claim on her or something. she knew Sesshomaru would never agree to something like that or their father.

"Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" said benibara

Chizuru pulled Kagome close to her. Kagome had a what the fuck look on her face, she was wondering why in the world this bitch had to come after her. now has if Sesshomaru would let them go to their backwards school.

"We will handle their paperwork and have them transferred at once! And we will welcome them into the Zuka club" announced Binibara

"Now hold on Benibara," growled Kagome

Kagome pushed the crazy girl who was nuzzling her face against her chest. she didn't want to go to that school. it wasn't for her to even be there it's not her thing to be in a all girl school.

"me and my sister can't go to your school" huffed Kagome

The three of them _*gasped*_ at what Kagome had said. Haruri _*sighed*_ happy for her out spoken sister to speak out for the both of them. it was either her or Sesshomaru and they didn't want to deal with that.

"But why not maiden. You would be perfect for the Zuka club," said Benibara

Kagome _*huffed_ * don't they ever give up on thing's. and can't they take no for a answer. she really didn't want to get Sesshomaru involved because that never turned out pretty.

"Because mine and my sister older brother would not allow it, he want's use to be here with them." said Kagome

"Please won't you think about it?" pleaded Benie

Benie could see Kagome as perfect form of a maiden power, strong, beautiful, fiery and spirited something their little club was laking from the last person who used to be with them like her.

"You must be ours!" demanded Benie

Kagome walked up to Benie who was now down on her knees and put her hand on the girl's chin. Benie _*gasped*_ a little and her faces started to grow red from the feeing of Kagomes hands on her.

"I will think about it." said Kagome

Kagome _*sighed*_ she onky said it to make her shut the hell up. its not like she was going to think about it. hell she knew her mother was in that school and so was Haruri's but her mother never wanted her to go to that school.

"Now hold on I think there's a misunderstanding. First off you called Tamaki a halfer" said Haruhi

Hunny bounced over to her smiling brightly he was about to make a correction to what Haruri was trying to do. it seemed she was trying to make her own stand to the zuka club.

"He is a halfer! he's half French and half Japanese!" chirped Hunny

Kagome snickered at what Hunny had just said, she wouldn't judge him on the race he was born with. she tried to be understanding with Inuyasha's but it turned out bad for her in the end.

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you." said Haruhi

The twins popped over and sat next to Kagome with a blank look on their face. they where going to correct Haruri on that one as well. as if they didn't care about their own history.

"We barely have any history we started two years ago." said Hikaru

"Yea the boss created when he started high school." said Kaoru

Haruri _*groaned*_ why don't they ever shut up and go along with her on what she was doing. Kagome snickered her sister was atleast trying and she was proud for her doing so.

"Be that as it may saying that club activities are only to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club are charging their guest or anything." said Haruhi

Kyoya next to the area where the twin's and Kagome was. he was typing away wth one hand on his computer to proove something else that Haruri said was wrong as well.

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge we do have a point system based on the selling of items on the club's this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen." said kyoya

Haruri finally lost it from what she had just been told. Kagome _*sighed_ * her sister was about to freak out over a little pencil she could understand if it was something else.

"What? But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya! I had no idea you were collecting money." growled Haruhi

Kyoya shrugged about what Haruri had just bitched at him about. it seemed she had a temper like her sister. but Kagome was more or less the out spoken one out of the sisters.

"You thought we were all just working here as volunteers? Well it's not much organizing events. We do make a small profit from the online auction," said kyoya

Kagome eye twitched with the way Kyoya was going about this. its as if he was trying to piss her sister off. whilet he nazis where watching with confused looked on theri faces.

"You can't go taking stuff without asking first that's stealing!" growled Haruhi

Haruri was still yelling at Kyoya from her missing pencile. Kagome _*sighed_ * and went over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit before she hurts someone.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Tamaki rushed over to Haruri and wondered if he would be able to help with anything. it seemed they pissed her off and that was never a good thing with the other school in the room.

"I'm sorry Haruhi it's not like we were hiding it from you! Here you can use mine it has a super cute teddy bear on it!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki was waving a teddy bear pencil offering it to haruri. Kagome had to think it was cute but not for her. Haruri rolled her eyes not as if she would be caught dead wit something like that.

"I don't want your pencil, I wouldn't be caught dead with that pencil" grumbled Haruhi

Tamaki _*gasped*_ from the harsh words haruri had said to him. Kagome giggled at what her sister had said and she understood she wouldn't even use it either.

"Then how about this? I'll share with you the secrets of my success and my fondest memories!" said Tamaki

"Not be rude or anything but I'm not really interested in that Senpai" said Haruhi

"Oh you poor dear I can't believe they've been deceiving you like this." said Chizuru

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" asked Hinako

Two of te zuka club members went over to them to see if they would change their minds and come to their school. Kagome _*sighed*_ why can't the crazy nazi bitch's leave.

"Now hold on Hinagku this young lady has had a long day we'll give you some time to think we'll be back tomorrow" said Benibara

The zuka club left after that spinning like they where in the ballet. Kagome arched a brow she thought they where a tad bit more dramaic than the host club but not her thing though.

"I think I better be going I have some thinking to do." said Haruhi

Haruri truned around dragging her sister behind her so she had someone to talk to. Kagome only shugged and wondered if her sister was more or less pissed off about that stupid pencil.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the host club_

Tamaki was pale from what just happened. it would seem that Kagome and Haruri would leave them if they have the say in the matter. maybe big brother Sesshomaru would talk them out of it.

"Why did you tell her the truth? You just added fuel to the fire!" said Tamaki crying.

Kyoya only shrugged from what he thought on it. he who miss Kagome and Haruri but he knew for a fact that Sesshomaru would never put them into that school since he hated it.

"The facts the facts" said Kyoya

Hunny eye's where full of fear they came attatched to the two girl's, and they knew Kagome secret's. but now they had go and screw up like that over stealing a pencile.

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold Haru Chan's pencil?" said Hunny

"Yea for all we know it could have been a keep sake from her mother." said Kaoru

"Nah it was just a freebee at an electronic store" said Hikaru

They where all feeling the loss thinking they would leave them all to go to the school that was offered to them. they know that Sesshomaru would never let it happened since he would neve fund the school or allow his heir or her sister would go there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

Kagome and Haruri was making their way to the club room to let them know they where forgiven. even though they all had a huge laugh about it last night at dinner even Sesshomaru was even snickering about the whole thing. they stopped in their tracks to see their new stalkers ther waiting for tem,

"Hello young maiden's" said Benibara

"We've come for your choice," said Hinako

"We're ready to set those Ouran Host Club idiot straight once and for all!" said Chizuru

They grabbed Haruri and Kagome and dragged them to the club room. when they opened the doors only to see the light's off,. they wondered if they where even there.

"Ouran!" sang Hikaru

"Ouran!" sang Kaoru

"Ouran" sang Mori

"Ouran" sang Kyoya

"Ouran!" sang Hunny

The room lit up and Tamaki stood up with his face full of makeup. kagome's eyes went wide from what she was seeing. this was something she didn't expect on seeing them all in full drag.

"Ouran!" sang Tamaki

Tamaki rolled his tongue when he sang his part. Kagome wondered what the hell was going on and what gotten into them. did they get something with acid or something to make them act out what they where doing.

"Host Club! Welcomes you!" They all said.

The boys were all dressed in dressed except for Mori. Haruri was a bit confused at what she was seeing she would of never seen them act like this did they smoke some weed laced with something.

"Oh Haruhi, Kagome welcome back" said Tamaki

Tamaki walked up to them while they where wondered if the where high or switch teams and started to enjoy to the company of other men. he had a ball room dress on and over did the makeup.

"Look Haru Chan! Kagome! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" asked Hunny

Hunny swirling around in his dark pink ballroom dress. Kagome tilted her head to the side and now knew what he would look like if he was a chick. it seemed Benibara didn't like what she was seeing.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" growled Benibara

The zuka club glared at all of them for insulting woman kind. it seemed as if they where using this as some kind of a joke and it wasn't funny to them it pissed them off from what they where seeing.

"Why no that's not it at all everything's going according to plan our strategy is going to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!My dears you all have lived very sheltered lives are Lobelia so you don't know that commoners are weak they have a weakness for free things. Haruhi and Kagome you may have been distracted by the Zuka club but join us and you will have more sisters! This way you can have more feminine boding than usual and while staying on the host club!. Isn't that a great plan? Aren't I pretty?" Chirped Tamaki

Kagome head tiled to the side still trying to igure it all out. it seemed they where not stoned only doing this to keep them herre while acting like females she wondered if Tamaki thought of this idea.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters who one of us is prettier?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm just teasing you," chirped Hikaru

Hikaru laughed with his fan over his mouth. while Hunny pranced over to the two sisters looking up at them with his pink little bunny to see if they where falling for their plan.

"Look, look Haru-Chan! kagome! You two can call me big sis if you want" said Hunny

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of you!" growled Benibara

Kagome and Haruri couldn't take it no more they bursted out in hysterical laughter from what they where seeing they where just sooo goofy it was not even posiable to not laugh at.

"Oh man this is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do!" laughed Kagome

Kagome was on her knee's pounding on the floor from how hard she was laughing, it was not hard to not laugh at what they where trying to do. it out beated all the other stupid things they where doing since she knew them, her sister fell down next to her laughing her head off.

"I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs but this is ridiculous!" laughed Haruri

The twin's along with Hunny went over to the laughing female's. they where going to make them laugh a bit more they enjoyed this side not the fake side they where known to put off to them,

"Are we really that funny?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny

That made Kagome and Haruri laugh harder tear's coming out of their eye's from how hard they where laughing. it was just to amusing. if they could they woudl flm it and keep it for the future to remembere.

"C'mon call me big sister! Do it! Just say it! Big sister!" They said

They started to chase Kagome and Haruri around the room. they where laughing so hard they could pee themselves. lucky enough they didn't have to go while they where laughing and being chased.

"What were you think what's gotten into you guys. did you get slipped something or was smokeing some laced week?" asked Kagome

The twin's crossed their arms behind their head. so they would be able to tell them that they would be lost with out the two of them if they ever left the host club.

"We did this because we didn't want to go away," said Hikaru

Benibara had a feeling she lost two females for the school who would of been the best part of their club and school. but then again she didn't know who was their brother it would of been bad for them.

"Well maiden's have you both made a choice?" asked Benibara

Kagome and Haruri pushed themselves off the floor they dusted themselves off. making sure their laughing fits where over. but that was just to funny it completley made their crappy day.

"Yea I'm sorry but your club's not for me and my sister.I think the sound of a girls' school is great and your view are not for me. but me and my sister came to this school with plan for our future. Though we appreciate your offer we always knew that we would never leave Ouran Academy since our elder brother wouldnt let us either," explained Kagome

Benibara _*sighed*_ she hoped to have Kagome in her school.. she was the rarest of woman she ever came accrossed but her luck that they where sisters and didn't want to be at their school.

"kagome!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki snapped out of his thought's since Kagome was doing the speach it meant that Haruri was not pissed off at them no more. and he needed to know if his thought's where correct.

"Wait a minute if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" asked Tamaki

Haruri turned on him with angry eyes to show him she was still completely pissed off at him over the pencile. she loved that pencile and broken it in to write the way she wanted it to.

"Well how would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" said Haruhi

Tamaki pouted then he pulled the pencile that had the teddy bear on it. Kagome wanted to burn that damn pencile it was starting to creep her out now that she sees it all the bloody time.

"I'm sorry but I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" said Tamaki

Haruri gave him a dead panned look and waned to snap the damn thing in half. it was annoying and creepy to look at. what next there was one with a bunny on it then again they where talking about Hunny.

"That's right and I still don't want it," said Haruhi

The two other zuka club memebers went over to their sad friend. they where hoping to have the two girls as well. but it was their own choice not theirs. then again who was their elder brother they never said.

"It's alright do not worry maidens some day we will come and rescue from this place! This is not over!" said Benibara dramatically

Benibara before they running out and slipping on Banana peels in the hallway. Kagome then turned around and walked away with a wicked smile on her face while snickering. they looked at her wondered if she plotted that out. as they went hoem from the day they had.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki bolted up right in his bed sweating from the horror of a night terror he had just had. he had a dream seeing Haruri and her house was a shack and reduced priced tuna.

 **"NO HARUHI! IT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!"** screamed Tamaki

Tamaki let out a happy _*sigh*_ seeing it was only a dream. he needed to go and see if his dream was going to become a reality. he needed to go and make a few call's so he wasable to call the quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning Master Tamaki anything we can do for you?" asked Shima

Tamaki only nodded to the person who basically raised him when his father wasn't around. he never knew his mother since his own grandmother hated her for some reason.

"I need to get bring the car around front" ordered Tamaki

"Yes sir at once" The driver said.

Shima _*sighed*_ she knew the boy wasnt the brightest but he should of known what he was wearing and was about to be going out on town dressed in town like he was.

"I beg your pardon Master Tamaki but what would you like for breakfast?" asked Shima

Tamaki rolled his eye's why didn't the old woman just let him go so he would be able to hunt down where Haruri lived so he was able to see if his dream was real or fake..

"I already told you I have to get going! I don't want any breakfast!" shouted Tamaki

Tamaki had the back on his hand on his forehead dramatically not even realizing what day it was and what he was about to go out in. he just thought about that dream he had.

 _"I can't shake that nightmare I had this morning. I respect the private lives of our club members so I've never felt the need to intrude on their personal if Haruhi is living in poverty? What if that hovel is home? I need to get to Haruhi and the truth out of her! I need to get school!"_ Thought Tamaki

"Wait Master Tamaki! I cannot let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and house slippers!" said Shima

Tamaki stopped dead in his track's and looked down at himself he blushed from realizing that he was in hisbed cloths. he rushed up to his room and changed him clothing into his school uniform thinking it was a school day.

"Thank you Shima." said Tamaki

Shima _*sighed*_ now he didn't even know what the day was it was a weekend. it seemed that he thinked it was a school day. it was time to snap the young man back into the world.

"Master Tamaki I suggest you spend less time screaming and more time looking at a calendar. Today is Saturday, Which means no school today." said Shima

Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks again and stiffened that was twice today. why didn't the old hag warn him it seemed she get some sort of amusement with him going on like this all the time.

"Oh really then why didn't you make me aware of that earlier?" asked Tamaki

Shima rolled her eye's as Tamaki and herself was having a glare off. something that she was not bored of. he been doing this since he was a young child so did his father and still does till this day.

"As your maid, it's my duty to help you all but I want you to become fine a young gentleman, So you must be able to recognize your mistakes. Since you finally have some free time on your hands why don't we work on your manners?" said Shima

Shima grabbed the back of his jacket dragging him off whiling sceaming. all the other maids in the house was laughing at Tamaki since he was being scolded by the head maid of the house.

"Wait! Wait! I need to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was handed a phone as he dialed Kyoya number as fast as he can so he was able to get this blasted dream out of his mind and plan a trip to the house of Haruri.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Deep within the Tashio mansion Kagome slept in her very dark room in her nice comfey bed. After a private training session with Sesshomaru last night, well it was no wonder the young misses was still in bed at noon. Sesshomaru had already gone to work but the maids kept cleaning away.

 **"KAGOME!"**

The oak front doors with the giant demonic dog of the mansion flew open revealing a very unnerved Tamaki and calm Kyoya. lucky for them that it was only Kagome as the staff of the house they would ended up dead for that one. The butler came forward.

"Hello young master, may I help you with anything?"

Kyoya stepped forward to see if Kagome was home or was she out and about doing whatever she wanted to do during the day. well since she was the only one who knew how to get to the shrine.

"Yes, we are here to get Kagome. Is she here?" asked Kyoya

the staff paled they knew their ordered from the elder masters of the house to let the young mistress sleep from her training last night. they knew she was kept up so she wont be rusty.

"Sire, the young mistress was up until the high hours of the morning training with her brother. She just went to sleep five hours masters said to not to wake her since she needed her rest"

Kyoya nodded he was going against her brother and the other's who he didn't know of yet to let her sleep. plus she might have her glamor down and see what her demonic form looked like.

"It is quite alright, we will get her up." said Kyoya

Kyoya wondered if she was like himself when he was woken up when he had little sleep from when his father made his do things for the family business.. thats what he only wanted to know about plus Tamaki wouldn't listen anyways.

"But sir."

Tamaki did not listen before rushing up the stair's as if he were a wild chibi waving his arm's up and down screaming about Haruhi. Kyoya thanks the butler before heading up the stairs himself.

"May the lord help them."

Tamaki came to Kagome's room and pushed the door in franticly. to warn her that her own sister lived in some sort of a dump and to get her up to help her sister and save her from the hell she lived in.

 **KAGOME, HARUHI IS LIVING IN POVERTY! WE HAVE TO RESUCE HER!"** yelled Tamaki

Tamaki ran towards the bed, a _*groan*_ filled the air as she moved underneath the cover's. She eyed him dangerously and sat up and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt her eyes where red. Kyoya was having a good day it seemed Kagome was like him it came from having little sleep.

"For your information you over grown dramtic jackass, I was up until 5 am, you stupid dramtic idiot and I am a little pissed about being woken up." hissed Kagome

She glared him down her red eyes glowing. she was in her demonic glory and Tamaki literally screamed running in horror and bolted out of the room. Kagome lay back down before turning on her light.

"My sister dont live in a dumb she is living at my shrine since i was planning on givivng it to them. "whispered Kagome

She said before taking the covers off her body. She gazed across the room and paled. Kyoya stood there with an amused look on his face making her look down. She was wearing a black tank top and only in a black pare of bakini underwear She gasped before covering herself.

"Nice way to dress I like it Kagome," said Kyoya

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she threw at pillow at him and called him a pervert. she yawned and gotten out of bed and showed and gotten dressed so she was able to take them to the shrine.

* * *

 _Meanwhle a hour later_

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket with a satisfied look on her face. her father just wanted to live at the family shrine since it held so many memories for him and she had to agree she like it alot better.

 _"That was some sale there's never a better time to hit the supermarket then a Saturday morning. Now all I have to do is clean and then some laundry"_ thought Haruri

Haruhi thought as she walked home from the store to the shrine her sister had given them. Then she saw a fancy looking car pulled in front of her shrine before she was even able to make it up the steps.

"Here you are young Masters,"

The Suoh family driver said as the host club piled out of the car. Haruhi groaned they even dragged her sister along;. didn't Sesshomaru said to make her sleep after the training she had.

"So this is where Haruhi lives and where you used to live Kagome?" asked Kaoru

Kagome _*sighed*_ and lookd up at the stairs she knew her father just wanted to live her so she was just going to give them the place since it was her second home anyways.

"Wow so many stairs" said Hikaru

The twins looked up the many grand marble stairs that was to the shrine that belong to Kagome. she ran her hand down the mable piller and smile she knew it was always harder each time she came back to it.

"It never get's easyer." said Kagome

Haruri twitched in annoyance and her sister walked up the stairs she was going to do something before the others came up the stairs. she wanted to see her familys graves so she was able to get it off ehr list.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minuts later_

Everyone made it up the stair's and _*gasped*_ the beauty of the shrine was just breath takeing. Haruri pushed the other's over to the house so Kagome was able to have some alone time. they all piled into the house and took their shoe's off.

"Do you have any slipper's for us Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

"Wait the room's covered with soft sofa's" asked Kaoru

"In that case we don't need slippers," asked Hikaru

They all sat down with a _*sigh*_ as they sank down on the soft comfy sofa. they had to admit the home Kagome grew up in wasn't bad. unknown to them it was rebuilt sinnce it was destroyed from Inuyasha.

"Thank's for being so nice Haruhi. the place still the same but it's all your's now the paper work was all drawn up. and you guy's have no manners. " said Kagome

Haruri hugged her sister she liked it alot more than the condo the room was more than they everasked but they enjoyed it better and they could keep up with it. even when she was going up she loved when she came here.

"It's greatly appreciated" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked around and saw all the photo's. he saw how Kagome looked until she left to go and do what she had to do. he saw the picture's of people in the past and one of them looked like it was burned. he went and sat down on one of the seat's.

"Why don't you make us this? Its black tea our father got us from Africa," said Hikaru

Haruri made her sister relax so she was able to have some sort of rest affter the night she had. as she looked at the tea that was going to have to be made for them all to drink.

"It's best served as milk tea do you have milk?" asked Kaoru

"I think so when was the last time I bought some milk?" asked Haruhi

The twin's wondered if they screwed up since Tamaki smacked them. Kagome was reading a old book of hers from her library in the house. they all looked at her why she turned the place to her sister and father.

"What the hell are you doing you idiots?"asked Tamaki

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by ask for that African tea! Look she has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!" lectured Tamaki

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!" cried Hikaru

Kagome eye twitched what the hell do they think her sister and father was some morons and to poor to own nice thing to serve stuff with. they where wrong they both have gold cards with unlimited spending.

"will you three shut you." growled Kagome

Haruri poured the tea and brought it over and handed it out. they looked at the old style of the tea set it seemed to be a older copy and a orginal it seemed that Kagome family knew how to get things then again she brought it back from the past.

"We have been rescued by commoners' wisdom." said Tamaki

"What do you mean sir?" asked Kaoru

"Nothing that's true in our world is true here. We must be careful anything we say might break Haruhi's heart! And in this fight this first one to embarrass Haruhi loses." lectured Tamaki

Kyoya was looking over the book's that Kagome owned along with her other family. and he was amazed to see what he saw. Kagome even offered him to take some with him long as he returned them.

"While your attics are amusing I don't see why you have to turn this into a competition," said Kyoya

Tamaki was happy he didn't see no cracked tea cups or other thing's. Kagome whacked him in the back of the head for what he had just thought it seemed that he though her birth family was poor it was far from it.

"What do you want first Haru-Chan? Some cake? Or kaggy-Chan's yummy pie?" asked Hunny

Haruri perked up knowng that her sisters pie was one of the best. and she knew it was one of her father and herselfs favorite. she was having a hard time picking as Kagome left to go and gather dishs.

"Yea you should pick first," said Kagome

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi

"Yea we're rich we eat this stuff all the time." said Hikaru

Tamaki covered their mouths for what he had just said. while the other host ignored them as if they where not even there. Kyoya was having a field day in the book's that Kagome had,

"I'll think I have the strawberry cake," said Haruhi

"She's so cute!" chirped Tamaki and Hikaru

"I wish we could tell her how cute she is but we might offend her!" said Tamaki

"The traps of the commoner world are horrifying!" cried Hikaru and Kaoru

Kagome wanted to smack them they never listen to what she say that her family was not poor. but then again that was those three the moron musketeers never changed in that department.

"Here you like strawberries right you can have mine." said Mori

Mori handed over the strawberries since he was nver a big fan of the fruit. Haruri blinked at the offer she didn't mind since she loved the fruit and her sister did as well along with their father.

"You blueberry pie was good too Kaggy-Chan" chirped Hunny

Kagome smiled as she wipped the boy's face off from the pie and cake he eated, she was to much of a mother and it would never change in her. her kids where always still kids to her and they enjoyed it.

"Eating all those desserts went my appetite," chirped Hunny

"Yea it's about time for lunch," chirped Hikaru

"Well then what's for lunch?" asked Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny

They all tilted their heads to the side in wonder, Kagome _*sighed*_ she should of known that was coming. maybe she could make something if her sistre let her. knowing by that loook he rsister was giving her was a no.

"Will you all stop being so happy?" asked Haruhi

"Why don't we call something in? We did come unexpected why don't you order some of your favorite sushi" said Kyoya

"Thanks but no thanks I know if I let you guys pay then I'll just regret it later" said Haruhi

"Oh no worry Haruhi We'll just pay for it using the photos of you we auctioned" said Kyoya

Kagome shot him a glare that was a dick move there selling ictures of her sisters dick move all together.. maybe it wont be such a bad thing for them to order in something she didn't want to cook anyway's.

"I'd really like if you made us something for lunch Haru-Chan" said Hunny

"No Hunny!" said Hikaru

"Why would you ask her that?" asked Kaoru

"You're going to embarrass her!" cried Tamaki

Haruri looked thoughtful for a moment wondering if her sister was going to cook she wouldn't let her since she needed to rest. she had to think of what she was going to make.

"I guess I can whip something up it might take a while" said Haruhi

"We can wait!" chirped Hun\ny

"Why didn't we ask her that?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"We get to taste Haruhi's cooking. " cried Tamaki

Kagome _*sighed*_ she knew that they get to exicited over thing's like this. even when she cooked for them then again her mother teached the two of them together. her mother thought of Haruri had her own.

"But that means I would have to go to the supermarket again" said Haruhi

"We're coming too," said Hikaru

"We want to see a commoner's super market," said Kaoru

"Me too! Me too!" chirped Hunny

Kagome really didn't want to go to the super market she wanted to sit back and relax. and maybe pray to her mother and half brother so they would know she never forgotten them.

This could be a great learning experience," said Kyoya

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru as they ran out.

"This going to be fun!" chirped Hunny

Haruri was the last one out the door. while Kagome looked over to see Tamaki looking at all the photo's on the wall with a look of longing and confusion she walked over to him, .

"Hey emo boy aren't you coming with us?" asked Kagome

Tamaki had to think seeing all different ways of the life of Kagome,, as the photo's went on he saw how she changed and from how much she looked and when it started.

"I am I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother and her half brother and granfather before I left" said Tamaki

Kagome nodded as she took him outside to the tree of ages. that were they where burried along Tamaki looked at the giant three adn the marking on it after he prayed to the three grave's.

"This is where Inuyasha was once pinned to the tree. it is known as the tree of age's. my mother was so supportive of me." said Kagome

Kagome led him over to the shed where the well sat. she opened the doors and ran her hands over the aged wood. she can't go back no the well was not a transport after the mission was over.

"this is the well I was trandported tinot the 's called the Bone eater's well where the people long agao threw the bones of demons thinking they would get transported. boy where they wrong on that." said Kagome

Tamaki ran his hand over the wood even he noticed the blood on it. and the sad look on her face. they went in side as he payed respect to Haruri mother as well it seemed that her family wanted her burried int heir family vurlt. Tamaki said standing up only to slip on a banana and fall on top of kagome.

"That hurt. kagome are you okay? I didn't make the spider mark activate did i?" asked Tamaki alarmed

Kagome _*groaned*_ in pain that hurt. the marking olny burned since it was bumped bt she was used to that by now. she opened her eyes to see concern in Tamaki eyes.

"Yea but can you get off of me you're kind of heavy emo boy," asked Kagome

"I'm home Haruhi! Why'd you leave to do open?"

A woman looked to see Tamaki holding down Kagome on the floor his eldest daughter. Tamaki looked up to see a very pissed off drag queen seeing him hold down his eldeest dughter.

"Welcome home father haruri went out." chirped Kagome

From what Kagome had just said everything was set into place in Tamaki mind .he screamed in horror now knowing that Kagome and Haruri was a drag queen of all things.

 _'"Dad? You got to be kidding me! This transvestite is Haruhi's and Kagome's father!"_ thought Tamaki

Kagome still looking at her father knowing what was about to happened. why didn't he pass her sister maybe they where walking around the shrine before they left to the store. until someone else showed up also behind her father. her first son Shippo was _*gawking*._

"soo father how was work. and Shippo stop gawking." said Kagome

Shippo closed his mouth as if he was being scolding how that blond fucker was going to get it. pinning down his mother like that. how the little pervert he smelt the arousel from him. Ranka and Shippo rushed over to her after Shippo threw him into the wall.

 **"OH MAMA THAT WICKED MAN WAS MOLESTING YOU! LOOK GRANDPA!"** cried Shippo

Ranka nodded to one of his grand kids. Tamaki was freaking out this was one of Kagome's adopted kid's. then again it been a while but he didn't have to through him like that.

"I'm sorry I had to leave your alone last night I bet she were so lonely last night so Shippo came over,"

Kagome blinked and shot her son a glare it seemed that he and his mate was having issues again. he must of done something while she was with child. then she lookd to see Tamaki face planted the wall.

"Shippo now that wasn't very nice. I think you knocked him out." said Kagome

Kagome poked at Tamaki while Ranka the ever protective drag queen father was over his little grils. he started to roll his shoulders tas if theywhere tense or soemthing.

"Oh my left arm has been acting up lately it's like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast.I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now"

Tamaki jumped up and started to freak out never cooked a day in his life wondering how to work and make tea, as he started to say the wrong things as always.

"Hot tea! I will get it! kagome do you use firewood to burn it? kagome help me out your dad wants tea!" cried Tamaki

Shippo and Ranka stepped on Tamaki as if he was a bug on the bottom of their shoe. their staired down at him with a look as if they woher going to kill him from what they seen.

"Oh my I seem to have some across a little pest! Tell me why are you addressing my eldest daughter with such formality young man?"

Tamaki screamed out in pain. he felt like he was being set on fire. and he was not far from it. Shippo was using a tiny bit of fox fire to make the little pervert and ass some pain.

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" askedHikaru

"Whoa those people we passed was Haruhi's and Kagome's father, but not sure who the other is" said Kaoru

Tamaki had tears in his eyes from being caused pain. he didn't do nothing wrong well not that he thought of anything he did wrong. well other than the beach and thats in. he decided to plead to the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out!" cried Tamaki

The twin's started to walk on Tamaki with their hands held out to Ranka and Shippo even though the didn't know who the other guy was they better introduce themselve before they whre like Tamaki.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's and Kagome's dad. and you as well good sir We're friends of Haruhi and Kagome the Hitachiin brothers" chirped Hikaru and Kaoru

Tamaki was grunting as the twins walked on him this was not his day. first his maid wanted to teach him a lession and then Kagome nearly killed him. and now Kagome's and Haruri's father along with one of her kids wanted to kill him.

"So you're a transvestite huh?" asked Hikaru

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever met" said Kaoru

"So you finally put the moves on Kagome huh boss?" asked They

"You'll have to excuse him he's a ladies' man," said Hikaru

"He's pheromone factory he's probably fooled around then you can count" said Kaoru

Shippo and Ranak had a dark look over their faces as they thought of all the pain they could caused the little runt that they knew as the one they hated in the host club.

"I'm not a ladies' man I care about Haruhi and Kagome,It's the truth I care about Haruhi as if she were my own daughter!" declared Tamaki

Tamaki dropped down to his knees and bowed to the two males. while Shippo looked over to his mother wondered what was this guys damage it seemed he was confused about his own feeling.

"Kagome, Tamaki what is taking so long?" asked Haruri

Haruri camed through the door to see Shippo and their father there. Ranka smiled and hugged his daughter happy to see she was ok. it seemed that she was showing tem around the shrine while waitng.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone say around the dinning room table they had to admit ti was a nice piece, Kagome had nice taste in buying things and the place was nicly decortated it seemed Ranka and Haruri put their own help into it as well,

"Oh I see you're the host club I've heard so much about. Well you are certainly a good looking bunch of young people like my grandson here. I'm not sure which one I like the best I'll tell you what why don't you all call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at," chirped Ranka

Shippo blushed from what his grandfather said, his brother's and sister's where on a trip his mate was busy. so he thought he would help his aunt out since she didn't like storm's.

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?" asked Hunny

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" chirped Ranka

"Wait a minute how did you know my name sir?"asked Hunny

Shippo patted his little buddie head. he thought he was just adorable as he handed his a treat. while wondered if the others where going to come over and see them after the work day was over.

"You two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka in the 3rd year class, you two are 1st year in same class as Haruhi you're the Hitachiin twins though I'm not sure which on is which.'' said Ranka

Everyone other than Kyoya, Kagome and Shippo was shocked that they where known by Kagome's and Haruri father knew who they where. wondered if they ever talked about them.

"So Haruhi has told you about us?" asked Hikaru

"Oh no Kyoya told me," said Ranka

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka," chirped Kyoya

Everyone who didn't know that Kyoya was talking about them behind their back looked at him and _*gawked*,_ while the ones who did snicered at the whole issue before them,.

"Kyoya!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki reached out and grabbed kyoya shoulder who looked like he was having a good day it seemed. while Shippo smirked getting a text he had to go and do something for Sesshomau.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his daughter's it's only natural that we give him regular report but wouldn't that be your job?" asked Kyoya

Tamaki went back to his emo corner growling mushrooms in the closet. as if he was shot in the heart from the shadow king. Kagome saw snickering by the whole scene its nver a boreing day with them.

"I'm so impressed has such a smart president but wait you're only the vice president I guess that president of yours is just a figure head" said Ranka

Haruri seen that her sister reading her book as if she was not shocked by al this as if she knew that he was taking about them. she would leave her alone on this one. but their father was another story.

"You never told me about this dad!How come you never told me you were getting calls from Kyoya! growled Haruri

Kagome looked over her book and arched a brow at her sister she should of known its Kyoya she was talking about the shadow king so it wasn't hard to figure out he was one you need to watch out for.

"But you never tell me anything about school Haruhi I had to find out how you were doing. Kagome tell's me but you never tellme" said Ranka

Ranka pouted at his youngest daughter. while Haruri got up and left with Kagome with her. she wanted her sister with her not the other's how coult their father do that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The host club outed wanting to see what a commoners market looked like, Ranka _*sighed*_ knowning what they wanted to do, but they knew about Haruri since he explained to them now it was Kagome.

"You must know that my eldest suffered alot. her mother was the most understanding woman that you woud ever meet. and her temper was something you didn't want to be around. but Serenity was a beauty in her own right. she was the one I dearly loved and didn't care if I was dressed in drag, but her father made us devorce when he found out. that's when I met Haruri mother and Haruri came along. I remember the day when Serenity called me and told me Kagome was doing what she was doing. to tell you i was shocked was a understatement. I met the bastard who done all the horror acts to my angel. and i am happy he was dead. when the war was over we found her on the ground bleeding to death with Sesshomaru and the others there to help her. Sesshomaru was like a blood brother to her he wouldn't let no one near Kagome until she was able to wake up. when she did it took her a while to speak and eat again because she refused and blamed herseld for she was well enough thats when she was sent to your school. I am proud of my little girls and what they have done and Kagome more so than ever sheis as strong as her mother." said Ranka

Everyone dabbed at their eyes knowing that Kagome story was a sad and tagic one. and they knew Haruri lost her mother as well. but Kagome suffered so much in her life and nothing came to her that was good.

"I just want you all to know how grateful I am ever since my Kagome seem's happier and opens up more since she met you lot. plus the others wished me to thank you as well. . Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?" said Ranka

Tamaki perked up from when his little girls father spoke to him, he didn't understand why he was hated he never was told. he didn't want to come face to face with Sesshomaru though.

"You know me?" asked Tamaki happily.

Ranka smiled from the moron. what did he take him as some kind of a brainless person or something. Shippo wanted to harm him more by he made his grandson fox to not harm him much.

"Why of course I do you're the host club's bumbling president. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you, and in Kagome's words your a perverted alien who is emo." said Ranka

Tamaki didn't care with the insilts as he sated to cheer. as they all left to go and check on the two who was going to the market to make them a good lunch soon diinder.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Kagome and Haruri cooked as everyone sat down and took their dishs while a few other people joined them as well. Tamaki had something he didn't like piled on his place a gift of Koga and Ayama. while everyone talked about whatever came to mind and shared stories to their new friends other than tamaki who they still didn't like

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

In Karuizawa at a bed and breakfast called Pension Misuzu, Haruhi was seeing two of her guests off while Kagome was sitting reading a book she and Koga Ayame was sent here to watch over her sister.

"Thank you has a nice day!" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi was setting up a tea set when someone walked through the door. Koga was sipping at a drink they didn't get maybe day's like this, they had Ginta and Hakaku helping around the place along with Jaken.

"Hi good morning!" chirped Haruhi happily

The guest smile thinking she was just cute.. while the two wolve's where around doing the dirty work, Haruri was happy to see her sister was able to relax for the time behing.

 _"How could of thought working at a bed and breakfast would be the ideal way to spend my summer?"_ thaought Haruhi

"Haruhi," chirped Kagome

Haruri wouldn't let her do anything just sit there and relax. then againt hey had three other's helping as well. the wolves and Jaken well he was being punished for trying to set Tamaki on fire.

* * *

Haruhi was happily hanging sheets on a clothe's line while Ginta was holding the basket so she was able to have some form of help. Sesshomaru funds this place since ther father asked of it.

 _"At first I was a little fearful about not telling everyone at the host club about my plans for the summer but it's not like they have the free time to keep little tabs on me anyway right? This place is so peaceful and tranquil the perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies"_ thought Haruri

Haruri looked up to the sky while Ginta looked as well they had to admit that it was a nice day. Kagome was having a bad feeling that their peace was going to be bother and Koga pointed it right out to.

"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" cried Tamaki

Kagome and the other's looked up to see the emo moron shoting through a load speaker in a halicopter. Koga looked over at Kagome and wondered of this guy was just dramatic and dumb,

"Oh my! What beautiful children you all are! These beauties must be friends with Haruhi and Kagome. I know not of Koga and the other's!" said Misuzu

Koga grumbled about Tamaki being a pervert and a evil host king. while Ginta and Hakaku snickered at what their leader was grumbling about while Ayame sat next to Haruri and Kagome.

 _"Another fluttering tranny?'"_ thought Tamaki

Tamaki wondered where all the tranny's where coming from. but this was more or less flaming than Kagome and Haruri's father. is he the lover of Haruri and Kagome's father or something.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu-Chi?" chirped Misuzu

Haruri was grumpy from her summer being screwed up. who in the world tole them where they where at. plus there was only one room left since she had one, Kagome had one Koga and Ayame shared one and so did Ginta and Hakaku.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's they use to work together at the same shop years ago" explained Kyoya

"Well naturally you would know" growled Tamaki angrily.

"Kill me" grumbled Haruhi

Ayame and Kagome patted Haruri back understanding what she was feeling. Ayame had to say the one known as Tamaki was a bit annoying she wanted to shove a dirty sock into his mouth to shut him up.

"I went to business for myself and believe you me running this little pension is like living in a fairy tale!" chirped Misuzu while twirling around.

"Kagome!"chirped Hunny

Hunny bounded over to Kagome now they seen her. Ayame alway's like this kid he was to cute like when her cub's where when they where this small. as she ruffed his hair. Tamaki finally saw his Kagome.

"Kagome!My beloved princess, you are okay!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to Kagome and hugged her. he wondered where she was since she wasn't at home. he even ignored the angry demon's around her it seemed he was on the bad side of some dangerous beings.

"I left you a message that I was coming here with my sister along with Koga. Ayame and Ginta and Hakaku. Don't tell me you forgot to check them." said Kagome

From the look on Tamaki face, he didn't check his messages. nothing new in the world that is known as Tamaki. Koga and Ayame was thinking the boy needed to go to the emerald city of oz and get a new brain.

"So is Haru-Chan and Kagome your indentured servants?" asked Hunny

Kagome shook her head she was here on vecation along with Koga Ayme and the other two. since it was well needed with all the work and training they did. as well Jaken since Sesshomaru had him punished for what he had done.

"No Haruri, Ginta and Hakaku along with Jaken are working. while me and my wife along with Kagome is on veaction since Sesshomaru didn't want Kagome to work this job since she had been working in Taisho business. as it's is also Ranka's preferred method of keeping taps on his daughter's when he's working and Kagome and the rest of us other than being on vecation was sent here to keep a better watch too." said Koga

The host club nodded while Tamaki glared at the wolf. he didn't like him since he had ways of tricking him and beating him up. it seemed nothing involved Kagome hated his guts for some odd reason.

"Kill me" grumbled Haruhi

The flaming drag queen had star's in his eye's along with them sparkling once again. they where wondering what kind of drugs it was on since he was happy and gitty all the time it seemed.

"A job huh? You turned down our invite to Bali for this?" asked Hikaru

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland with us didn't we?" asked Hunny

"We did" said Mori

"But I still don't have a passport remember?" asked Haruhi

Kagome along with the other two demon's cleared their throat's since they did have a pass port on her. Kyoya smirked knowing he made one for her as well it seemed Haruri had two pass ports that she didn't know of.

"Which is why suggested one of our domestic resorts at a discount no less" said Kyoya

Kagome _*sighed*_ she had to admit Kyoya knew what to say to make things better so they didn't blert out that they both made passport for her sister maybe one day they will tell her.

"You're such traitors asking Haruhi and Kagome to go on a summer vacation behind my back? Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I work myself to the bone trying to uphold that" cried Tamaki

Ayame and koga wondered if Tamaki needed some proffesional help and some meds by the way he thought and acted. someone needed to help the guy out or something he was annoying.

"Yeah, we just don't listen." grumbled Kagome

All the demons in the room just wanted to knock Tamaki out for giving them a headache. it seemed the boy never shutted up and had a feeling thei trip was screwed now.

"Tamaki whatever planet you're on please come home. Speaking of which, why are you even here? were going to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't we have the right to spend our summer vacation the way we want too?" asked Kagome

Koga nodded he had to admit with his woman. Ayame was making him pretend to be with Kagome and he thought she was joking but it seemed they where doing it as a joke but a good one his dreams where coming true only for a while. his wife elbowed him as he placed a arm around Kagome.

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" said Kyoya

Kyoya pulling the hand book out from Ouron. Kagome snapped her fingers and sent a little flame over to it setting it on fire. Kyoya dropped it as he stomped on it not even knowng wher eit came from.

"Uh I had no idea" said Haruhi

Koga snickered Kagome was still the evil little sexy woman he met all thoose years ago while she was still with the bastared. he knew she was to good for him and he proved it over and over again.

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway" chirped Hunny

Hunny was on Koga shoulder knowing the little joke they wher going to be playng, and he was all in for it. ayame was snickering at Tamaki face while Koga blue eye's turned to the emo boy who cringed.

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" said Kyoya

Kyoya pushed up his glass's noticing that the one known as koga was kinda close to Kagome he even kissed her. he would have to see what was going on with the two of them later.

"Although you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but like it or not so do us. And I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming." said Tamaki

Everyone other than the host club grnaed and screamed in their minds from having their peace screwed up from the emo dramatic asshole, why did they have to be the ones to be bothered.

"I'm sorry everyone! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left!" said Ayame

The host club _*groaned*_ from what they where just told from Ayame, maybe they could fit in that room. or could they make a game and see who gets the room and stays in it.

"One room left you that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club." chirped Tamaki

Why couldn't Kyoya stay they woyld be able to handle him. but not the others they where just over dramatic and annoying. why couldn't they have some peace to themselves. and they didn't want to bring Sesshoamru.

"Hey that isn't fair!" said Hunny

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" asked Hikaru

"Togetherness is our guiding principle" asked Kaoru

"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face!" said Tamaki

All the demons and the drag queen watched them bicker at each other. wondering what in the world they came from and who in the world let him out of the crazy ward.

"Here's a little idea we'll be you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" asked Hikaru

"We'll call it the guest's relations odd jobs contest and Pension Misuzu" said Kaoru

"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" said Hikaru

"Whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-Chi gets to sleeps in the guest bedroom" said Kaoru

Ginta and Jaken handed money over to Hakaku sine they betted on to see if they where going to make a game out of it or they would do something else. and the two lost since they said they wouldn't.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea! The winner of the contest will be determined on how refreshing they are! Remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!" said Misuzu

Yep they where not going to get a ounce of peace and quite while they where here. Ayame threw the dating Kagome thing out the window since these assholes screwed it up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Tamaki was hammering away at a broken fence while Hunny was watching while eating some cake with Ayame and Kagome they where watching him work one something he knew nothing of.

"You may not believe this but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life" said Tamaki

The two female demons looked at him as if he was tryin to be cute, its not even working he was just seeing if he would be able to back out of what he was trying to do..

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired" chirped Hunny

"You there! No complaining three point deduction" chirped Misuzu

"What?" Hunny and Tamaki cried

Kagome and Ayame high fived that was awsome now the day was getting better than when they first gotten there. that was the best rule yet and Tamaki just screwed up one of the rules.

"Whining will be another three point deduction." said Ayame

Ayame snickered when she seen Tamaki scream out in pain from smashing his finger. even Kagome was luaghing her head off at his screaming in pain from being hit by a hammmer..

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the inn._

The twin's where dressed up in suit's so they where able to see if their charm's would help them win the game they where playing since their summer home was a tad bit far from here.

"We have reservations made for a second floor bed room" One of the two guests said.

The twin's went into their host club mode and dazzle the guest in on what they where about to stay at and come back again.. even though the Taisho's and the one's who was pusing money into the place..

"Yes of course! Right these way ladies!" said Hikaru

"We've been expecting you though we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" said Kaoru

They helped the blushing ladies up the stairs to their rooms. they never knew such good looking and well mannered men who worked here they needed to come back again.

"Fine, fine not exactly subtle so five refresher points for them" said Misuzu

Misuzu turned to Mori to see what he was doing in the game. he was enjoying this way to much than he should, it was so thrilling and a turn on to him but he would never cheat on his lover.

"The legs on this chair are wobbling would be a dear and take it and fixing it?" ordered Misuzu

Mori looked over to where the drag queen was pointing he nodded and went over to help the wobbling chair. while Misuzu squeeled in happy joy to see a strapping male do all his work.

"Nothing wasted on word or deed five refresher points!"chirped Misuzu

"So what exactly are refresher points?" asked Haruhi

Haruri was a tad bit confused at what was going on with the term for points. and she thinks that Misuzu was enjoying this way to much than he should,,, then again nothing wrong with that.

"Haruhi my dear what do you think guest are after when they come all the way out here to vacation in Karuizawa?" asked Misuzu

"Let's see that nice weather?" asked Haruhi

The drag queen looked at Haruri wondered if the one named Tamaki affected her brain and made her stupid but then again her little Haruri was not one to talking much even when she was younger.

"No something much better than that. They come for something they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now they'll see all your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for a premier hot spot for the hottest eye candy in Karuizawa can offer!" said Misuzu

Misuzu started to spin around with hs arms out. he was in to much of a good mood right now. it seemed Kagome and Haruri helped him out quite a bit other than Sesshomaru who was a huge help.

"Key sound's like you have a plan. But it's uncanny how you remind me of someone else," said Haruhi

Haruri started to think of Renge. if she came along Kagome would of packed up and went home. or killed her in the woods and hide her somewhere she would never been found. Haruhi walked outside and looked up at the sky.

"Why does it feel like me and my sister take's the host club with me where ever we go?" asked Haruri

Kyoya had heard what she has asked he made his way over to her and see if he would be able to help her to know what she was asking. he didn't see nothing wrong with it since it's a fun outing with freinds.

"Kyoya you're keeping your distance from all of this" said Haruhi

Kyoya decided to sit back down with Kagome and Ayame since they where more interesting to talk to at the moment. while Haruri didn't even notice him near her for a while.

"Of course winning means I would end up staying here alone and that doesn't appeal to me I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage" said Kyoya

"The cottage? You mean your families?" asked Haruhi

"That's right we all have one in the area" said Kyoya

"Yes, I have one in the area to but it is under revelations." said Kagome

"so do we." said Ayame

Haruri knew of the one's with her sister and the wolves. but that would mean that the host club wouldn't be to far from them. oh joy to her the summer went to hell and never was coming back,

"So who's your favorite to win? You must have someone in mind. Care to bet?" asked Kyoya

"No thanks I don't have a clue" said Haruhi

"I really don't care. where watching to get amusement" said Kagome and Ayame

Kyoya nodded he didn't care either he was more interesting hearing that he was being told that Kagome and Ayame was telling him and some of them where rather fruuny.

"So gorgeous!"

The girls that were sitting inside said as they watch a shirtless Mori chop firewood for some odd eyes where sparkling with hearts popping out of their eyes drooling from the hunk before them he looked like a god.

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" chirped Misuzu

"So you think he's the one?" asked Haruhi

"Except that if Honey-Senpai drops out Mori is bound to go with him. His competing in the game at all is more or less conditioning to that" said Kyoya

Haruri kinda lost track of everything when she started to block out all of their stupidity. it seemed to amuse her sister and Ayame since they been kinda making new rules to make it harder.

"Which means" said Hikaru

"Victory will be ours" said Kaoru

Kagome wondered how the room would work since the bed was only a single since all the other two bed rooms where taken for the summer with their guest or either by Kagome and the others.

"Well I can't help but recall that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did both win you couldn't both stay" said Haruhi

"It's no big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" said Hikaru

"Or we just squeeze into the single"said Kaoru

"How sweet I guess you guys always are together huh?" asked Haruhi

"Always" said Kaoru

Ayame looked over to her sister by demonic blood. she wondered if these two boys where into each other or something. Kagome sent her a message to her phone to explain what they where doing.

"The two of us have been together since we were born so we haven't needed anybody else" said Hikaru

"We never bothered making any friends until a few year ago we thought the world was made up of idiots" said Kaoru

Kagome's eye's went soft she now knew what they felt like until she went to the past to meet all her freinds who turned into her family took all the lonliness away even though she was a sister it didn't really help.

"Must have been lonely, I know the feeling." said Kagome

Ayame looked over to her sister in demonic blood. she knew how Kagome was when they first met. and how she was close to the end she was always wanting to kill that halfbreed Inuyasha.

"But that was before we knew you two and the others that we met through you two we'd totally let you sleep with us" said Hikaru

"Uh thanks I'll pass" said Haruhi

"The contest isn't quite over yet there's still a number of way to make this game more interesting" said Kyoya

 _"Man this guy's always got something up his sleeve does he qualify as refreshing?"_ thought Haruhi

"Oh yea think about helping the boss are you?" asked Kaoru

"We're not going to lose there's no use in trying" said Hikaru

Kyoya rolled his eyes as if he would help Tamaki maybe he might give him a little tip it might help him move along with the game to get some point's and he knew what the thing to help him go about it.

"There all in a day's work" said Tamaki

"Ugh! Your repairs are totally refreshing! Three point deduction" said Misuzu

Kagome and her sister along with Ayame wondered what did the emo annoying guy do other than use along of engery and make things look like crap or has ever gotten his hands ever dirty in his life.

"He used up all of his energy trying to refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he all right in the head?"asked Ayame

Tamaki went into his emo corner from being made to do commoners work and from what ayame had just said. while Ayame and the other demons where looking at him now they seen it in person.

"He's never had an actual job before you know" said Kyoya

They all shook their head's it must been nice. even they licve the good life they still had to do things to keep theirselves busy along with not getting rusty wiht their trainng.

"He will be alright. He will be upset about something else in a few minutes anywayits tamaki where talking about here." said Kagome

Haruri nodded to her sister agreeing with her Tamaki was knwon to be upset about anything. Ayeme nodded already know what the emo boy was like, even Kyoya had to agree with Kagome on this one.

"Hey stop it that's cold!" said Kaoru

Hikaru sprayed him with the water hose. It seemed they where trying to have a hose fight in their brotherly love moments. Ayame was a tad bit disturbed by the whole brotherly love.

"We have to chill the watermelon that's how our guests like them" said Hikaru

The twin's pulling out a watermelon. Ayame had to admit it was a nice size watermelon. Kagome smiled it seemed they where having from while they where trying to get that room.

"I'll lose to those two idiots if they keep this up! Failure is not an option! Haruhi's and Kagome respect for me is on the line! they need to understand that they needs to consider me as a part of their top five!" Tamaki screamed to the sky.

"You ambitions aside I think you're approach to winning is a bit skewed" said Kyoya

"Kyoya? Can't you see that their esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" said Tamaki

Kagome, Haruri and Ayame seemd to be invisable. while Koga, Ginta and Hakaku along with Jaken sat and watched the two moron's start to talk as if they where not there.

"If I may offer some advice there is something that only you could pull off that is if you choose the right music" said Kyoya

Tamaki let out a _*gasp*._ Soon Pension Misuzu was filled with beautiful music that had all the guests swooning. something Tamaki was knwon for was to play the piano wonderfully.

"Awe let's stop in for some tea" A woman said to her husband.

They went inside hearing the lovely music comiing from the inn. they thought it was a nice day so they might as well enjoy some good tea and music while theyw here at it.

 _"So much for us"_ thought Kaoru

Kaoru sat off to the side thinking that Tamaki was sure going to win with him doing something they knew he was the best of the best at. and it was the piano it seemed the guest where in love with him already.

"Kaoru? You're out here alone? Where's Hikaru?" asked Haruhi

Haruri was being fallowed by Ginta and Hakaku with the just washed sheets and blankets. they wondered why he was out here with out his twin they seemed like they where always together.

"He went to go get a 2x4 so we can try and fix the rail" grumbled Kaoru

The two wolves looked at each other it seemed that they noticed something this twin had a thing for haruri. and that he didn't like being out shined either well there was soemthing there to learn in this.

"Do you still think you'll win?" asked Haruhi

"I don't know. Kyoya created a monster. The boss didn't know this place has a piano until Kyoya pointed it out to him" said Kaoru

Haruri looked at her two wolf brothers. she wondered what she should do they only shrugged they could send jaken with the staff of two head and set his ass on fire agan. Ayame was walking back to porch when they saw Hikaru carrying a 2x4 to the porch.

"Hey do you wish for some kind of help?" asked Ayame

Hikaru only shrugged he didn't know if he would loose points if the gotten help from Ayame. he might as well do it the way the rules go so he wouldn't end up like Tamaki.

"No I'm find I think I got it" said Hikaru

Hikaru swung the board around and hit Kagome in the head. She was instantly knocked unconscious and landed on the first step on the porch. But Hikaru didn't notice he was too worried about Kaoru. Ayame came back out and seen Kagome she called Koga to get some help for her sister the stupid twin.

"I'm so sorry are you two alright?"

The woman from the second story window asked. not even noticing Koga puttng Kagome's head on his lap while ayame looked her sister in demonic blood out to see if she was ok.

"Don't worry we're okay right?" asked Kaoru

"Uh yea thanks I'm fine" said Haruhi

"Kaoru!" said Hikaru

Kaoru rushed over to where his brother was seeing him hurt. still not even noticing Kagome hurt knowing they where going to be in for it. Haruri was wondering what the hell was goign on.

"You're hurt let me see" said Hikaru

"It's only a little cut I'm fine" said Kaoru

Hikaru let out a _*sigh*_ and laid his head on Kaoru's shoulder and placed his hand on top of his brother's. his brother was pissed off about something and he didn't know wha tit was.

"Hey I'm sorry do you forgive me?" asked Kaoru

The twin's brother let out a little giggle to show that they where both forgiven for their little fight they had. well if you would call what they where doing a bicker fest. While the owner came out seeing the while thing.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! One hundred refresher point for refreshing brotherly love! A perfect score! And the winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" cheered Misuzu

Misuzu was spinning on the roof. Tamaki struck a very sour chord on the piano when he realized he had lost the game it meant that he was going to be staying in the family cottage.

 _"So begins the long, dark night of my soul"_ thought Tamaki

The guest where whispering about their piano playing wondering why he stop and looked like he was going to die or kill himself. Tamaki couldn't help but be depressed from loosing.

"Congrats you guys" chirped Haruhi

"Oh it was nothing really" Hikaru and Kaoru said evilly.

"What the? Hang on a second! Was all of that staged? Where is Kagome?"asked Haruri

Haruri wondered where her sister was. it wasn't like her not to be around with things like this go down. where was the wolfs did they just go home and leave her here. She went to the other side of the porch to find her,Then they heard Haruhi let out a terrified scream which caused all of the host club members to run out.

"Someone call 911!" ordered Koga

Koga and Ayame left their phones in their rooms and now they regretted it. they whre not able to help their sister in demonic blood bond. and in Koga case still thought her as if his woman,

"Haruhi what's wrong?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki he ran out and Kagome's bleeding head in the lap of Koga looking like he was going to kill someone if they don't get Kagome any help any time soon. if not him it would be Sesshomaru or one of the others,

 _"Kagome!"_ thought Tamaki

Tamaki exclaimed quickly running to his beloved daughter's side Koga wanted to kill the blonde headed boy, but his wife shot him a look to calm dow it was kagome they needed to think of.

"Someone please help!" cried Tamaki

"How on earth did this happen?" asked Haruhi

Koga just picked up Kagome and took her to the room she was staying in. while the other host came along with them not as if they didn't want to come along they just didn't want Tamaki. Koga placed Kagome in the bed and patched her head up the best they could.

"I have a doctor coming now" said Kyoya hanging up his cell phone.

Ayame nodded her thanks so did Ginta and Hakaku. they hopped Jaken didn't call Sesshomaru, then again he didn't know what was going on yet so it was in the clear.

"Thank you Kyoya now I want answers does anyone know what happened to my sister?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi and Ayame folded her arm's across their chest. they wanted answers they where going to get it. even if they would do it the Sesshomaru way to people he hated.

"Well I was carrying a 2x4 when Kagome was walking behind me but that possibly couldn't be it?" asked Hikaru

Koga twitched in anger the careless bastard for not even watching what he was doing, Ginta and Hakaku place a hand on his shoulders to make sure he didnt go and kill anyone for what just had happened.

"It makes perfect sense you moron! You weren't watching the way you were swinging the thing when you heard Kaoru and you hit Kagome in the head. That's how she got the injury to side and then when she was knocked unconscious she landed on front step and that's how she got big ugly bruise on her forehead!" said Ayame

Ayame had to go back in when he decided to not accept her help and she came out to see Kagome knocked out and bleeding. how the little fucker how could he not see her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

The next morning, the host club came back to the pension. The host club gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Ginta and Hakaku along with Haruri had to pull Ayame off Hikaru from what he did. she was still pissed off so where the other demon's.

"Hey come on now I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? It was an accident" said Hikaru

"Accident or not my back is killing me. and having as my ass kicked." said Kaoru

Ginta and Hakaku glared at him for what he had said he was trying to sound like he was sorry but they knew he wasn't. but then again they could be wrong about this though.

"Good morning everyone" said Haruhi

Haruri was walking down the stairs with Ayame looking like she wanted to kill, they haven't seen Jaken in a while. they wondered where Koga was at it seemed he didn't coem down with her.

"Haruhi how's Kagome doing?" asked Kaoru

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" asked Ayme

They all looked up and saw Kagome at the top of the staircase with koga arm arund her shoulder. . she was wearing a black tank top and shot shorts and sandles.

"Oh thank goodness" said Hikaru quietly.

"The doctor said she was very lucky the blows didn't cause a concussion" said Haruhi

Then again her powers did all the work. thats was all that was needed the miko power that always heals the wounds that she had. but then again her sister was always so special.

"Hey Kagome" said Hikaru

Hikaru sat down next to Kagome before Koga could, he was being held back from the ther two male wolfs so she didn't kill poor Hikaru he wasn't just watchng where he was going.

"Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday" said Hikaru

Kagome waved it off she knew they shouldn't be handling thing's like that since they never did it in a day of their live's no she learne dthe lesson well the person who own the place did atleast,

"Yea you probably you shouldn't handle wooden planks anymore" said Kagome

Hikaru _*sighed*_ she wasn't going to kill him. even though Ayame nearly did last night. even though she made a good point he shouldn't of been handling something that he knew nothing about.

"Hey Hikaru, let's order some breakfast" said Kaoru

"Alright see you later Kagome" said Hikaru

He went and sitting at the table where Kaoru. while Koga was sitting back in the seat where he wanted to plop his ass down at he was on the phone with Sesshomaru for three hours then he kicked the imps ass.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Haruri stood at the door seeing someone she hasn't seen a good while. well befor she gotten into Ouron she saw the guy the last time wondering why he was here. her sister didn't even know if him.

"Uh Haruhi…Fujioka?" asked Arai

Kagome was now watching she never knew here sister had a male freind before the host club, it had been when she was on her travels. her mother made her be in home school so she would be able to be in high school.

"Hey Arai," said Haruhi

Now the host club and the other demon's where kinda of wondering who this guy was. he seem to have a thing for Haruri now it was someting new on them all. Tamaki was practically foaming at the mouth. Hunny and Mori were the one's holding him back.

"What are you doing out this way?" asked Haruri

Tamaki didn't like this one bit with this guy who seemed to be failiar with her. how did this guy know Haruri. it seemed they where kinda close. Kagome didn't seem to know who this person is and she was her sister.

"Oh, I am helping out my family for the summer."

Tamaki marched over to Haruri and took her by the wrist to pull her away from the evil man who he thought was going to take her from him. everyone was gonna sit back and watch the train wreck that was about to happen.

"Villian! leave my princess alone! growed Tamaki

The other's started to take bets on how long this one was going to last. seeing who was going to win this bet. some of them betting on Haruri decking him in the nose. or if he was gonna go to his emo corner

"Tamaki! Let go!" growled Haruri

"No, I am saving you princess!" said Tamaki

Arai looked from Haruri and to the boy who seemed to be pissed off about something. he looked behind them seeing there was people watching the seen with amusement or seeing what was gong to happen.

"No, you are acting like a jerk! Let me go!" grumbled Haruri

Haruri stomped on his foot and took her old freind to a table sos they would be able to catch up on old times and how thye whre doing. while Tamaki went to him emo corner.

"So are these your friends?" asked Arai

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're in my class and this is my half sister Kagome and well that is." said Haruhi

Tamaki perked up when he was about to hear something that he whiched to hear from Haruri and Kagome both. but then again she was mad at him since he tried to save her.

"An acquaintance of mine" said Haruhi

Everyone scooted close they wanted to see what was going on,. its not everyday they learn somethng new about their sister and freind. Kagome was wondering if this guy had a thing for her sister.

"I haven't seen you since graduation" said Haruhi

Arai smiled he had to admit he was told of her half sister but she was a real beauty alot different from Haruri. then again they did have different mothers so it was only logical.

"Yea and you cut all your hair that's a quite shape" said Arai

"I don't think so I mean ever since I cut it's been easier to manage" said Haruhi

Haruri tugged on a strand of her hair. she knew her sister wished she would grow it long again, but then again she hated when she had her long hair it was such a big pain in the ass.

"So how's Ouran treating you? Are you still talking to anyone from middle school?" asked Arai

"Yea a little Kazume still calls me what about you?" asked Haruhi

"So he's an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school" said Kyoya clarifying for everyone.

Kagome nodded wondering what in the world she had going on with this guy. her sister never told her if she dated someone. Koga eye twitched in annoyance at the scent comming of the guy.

"They've had zero contact since middle school so I don't consider them friends just former classmates" said Hikaru

Kagome glared at him, she did not like the tone of his voice. Ayame wasn't going to put up with this little fool. she got up and placed her hands on her hips, Koga cringed with that look his mate was giving.

"What is your deal?" asked Ayame

Hikaru rolled his eye's at Ayame not knowing that would completely piss her off even more, Koga _*gulped*_ the poor guy was going to get it now if he keep's coming on like the way he was.

"Nothing, it isn't your business." said Hikaru

Ayame arched a brow and walked over to Hikaru and smacked him in the head, and stuck her nose in the air after she kicked him in the back and called him a huge asshole.

"So are these people are in a club with you?" asked Arai

He looked up at Kagome who was the sister to his friend and still the crush he wanted back in school., Tamaki and the others who was listening into the whole conversation.

"A host club," said Haruhi

"Oh is that so?" said Arai

"Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!" said Hikaru

Kagome and Ayame shot him a glare wanting to slap the little jealous fool. Kagome made her way over to Hikaru and slapped him in the head with one of the menus and went to sat back down.

"Misuzu said I could take a break" said Haruhi

She looked over and saw Tamaki ripping paper in his little emo corner. her eye twitched in annoyance as if he was doing this to piss her off so she had to clean up the mess.

"Would you please stop making a mess I'll have to clean up?" asked Haruri

Tamaki sniffling as if he was trying to make her feel bad so she would forgive him, while the others started to watch him wondering if they should call the men in the white coats for him,.

"It's not a mess I'm making a hamster home" said Tamaki

Koga arhed a brow this boy has some issues. from the time he knew the boy when they met at Kagome's shrine well now Haruri s and their father's. he didn't like the bastard he reminded him of Inuyasha.

"But you don't have a hamster? Would you like a hamster? We could go get you one today?" asked Kagome

Ginta pushed him out of the way and took the paper from the troubled guy. as he cleaned up the mess he had to make. why don't they ever get this guy any help it seemed he needed some badly.

"Wow who knew you Ouran guys were so funny you know it's such a prestigious school I thought it was like another world." said Arai

Haruri had to agree to that one. even Tamaki the guy acts like he was from another world. and or planet it seemed the way he acted sometimes. she wondered if they ever called the men in the white coats for him.

"It's different alright." said Haruhi

Arai laughed at what she had just said, by what he had seen it looked like a place for them to have alot of amusement. and the one known as Tamaki well he hasn't figured that one out yet.

"To be honest with you Haruhi I thought you would have some trouble going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well" said Arai

Haruhi smiled at him which caused him to blush. Kagome could see straight through this guy, he liked Haruhi! agome never knew that there was a man who wanted her sister.

"Well I mean it's not like I was the only one worried about you lots of people were" Arai said rubbing the back of his head.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach someone should tell a refreshing competition" said Hikaru

"You're being awfully critical today" said Kyoya

They where all wondereing why in the world what was up Hikaru ass whatever it was he needed to pull it out. it seemed he was so toxic today and wondered if he was just jealous or was just pissed off.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi it's sickening to watching him try to flirt!" said Hikaru loudly.

"Hikaru! What the heck is wrong with you? ! Stop being such a jerk!" growled Haruhi

Haruri was starting to get annoyed with her friend for being a jackoff. she dont even know why the hell he was even being a stupid ass hole for. that was noramlly Tamaki role it seemed.

"Hey it's okay it's no big deal I did have thing for you once" said Arai

Tamaki let out a _*gasp*_ as did the Hitachiin twins from what they just heard, Kagome and Ayame nodded their head's they had a feeling from they way he was acting that was the thing.

"But who cares you already turned me down right?" Arai said blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome and Ayame _*gawked*_ and looked at Haruri was she that clueless when it came down to guys. hell Kagome had her first boyfriend well somewhat of a one durin her time in middle schol.

"I knew it!" Kagome said with a smile on her face but everyone just stared at her.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Kyoya

"I don't know" said Haruhi

"You have to fill us in on this story Arai when did this happen?" asked Tamaki

"Well it was about a year ago" said Arai

Everyone all sat around to listen to this story hell Kagome wanted to know about the man who wanted to date her sister. Haruri * _groaned*_ she should of kown soething like this.

* * *

Flashback

 _At Haruhi's old middle, Arai was running down the halls to catch up with Haruhi._

 _'There she is' Arai thought. "Fujioka!" Arai said as he ran up to her. "I heard you were taking the honor's exam for Ouran Academy" Arai said._

 _"Uh-huh" Haruhi said with a nod of her head._

 _"But you might make it in with your grades although I thought you might go to Higashi high" Arai said._

 _"I'm taking the test for Higashi too I might not make it into Ouran" Haruhi said._

 _"Yea well I guess I'll just cheer for I would have liked to have gone to the same high school as you though" Arai said._

 _"Well okay then you really should have something to me sooner" Haruhi said which made Arai gasp._

 _"You mean…" Arai said smiling._

 _"I'm pretty sure Ouran is handing out more than one honor student award" Haruhi said._

 _"That?" Arai said._

 _"And even if there isn't more than one award you shouldn't give up on the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in then they'll be no hard feelings right?" Haruhi said. "I know! Let's go ask the counselor about it" Haruhi said turning around._

 _"Fujioka!" Arai said grabbing her wrist. "I- I- I want- I want you to go with me!"_

 _"Yea I wanted to check the application deadline too" Haruhi said which embarrassed Arai even more._

Flashback end

* * *

Haruri felt like a total bitch from what she had just heard how the hell did she not know what he was saying god she was such a slow person when it came down to things like that. while the others looked at her even her own sister was looking at her with a what the fuck look

"Haruhi? You broke this young man's heart for some sick joke? dick move sister dear" said Kagome

Ayame and Koga shook their heads at her since they had to admit a huge dick move. but then again the three of them had to think that she didn't even know any better.

"I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi bowing to him.

"So you're turning me down a whole year later? Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it you didn't understand what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to the faraway look in your eyes and the way you would look someone in the eye when you spoke to them. I always liked that about you I always thought you were special" said Arai

Arai let out a large * _sigh*_ at the end of that breath Tamaki let out a smile and grabbed Arai's wrists and wanted to let him know what he thought about the whole thing.

"You think that much of my little girl. Don't worry I'll never forget you gallantry!" said Tamaki

"Uh" said Arai confused

Then the host club along with Haruri sister along with the other demons, excluding Hikaru and Kaoru sat down with Arai they wanted to hear more. even Kagome wanted to hear more on her sister.

"You guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip? How unusual you stayed in the country" said Hunny

"No it's quite normal for us really" said Arai

"Well I have always been a fan of Kyoto" said Tamaki

"I can't tell how many times I've visited the temples"said Kyoya

Kagome and Ayame had to agree with that one. they been to them and enjoued every last minute of it. well it was a trip after she had gotten well enough to take a trip.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time we should join them" said Kaoru

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with that jerk" said Hikaru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here this might be our only chance to learn what Haruhi was like in middle school" said Tamaki

Everyone was confused it seemed that Hikaru had something up his ass that needed to come out. Kagome and Ayame was about to drag him off and lock him somewhere.

"Sorry but I'm not interested man I can't believe how dumb you guys are being. What's the fun in sitting around and talking about someone's past I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" said Hikaru

Kagome and the other's seen Haruri stand up with a dark look over her face they knew what she was about to do, she was going to give him the good old bitch slap always does the trick.

"She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need you around got it" said Hikaru

Hikaru turned around was met with Haruri bitch slap his face hard with all her anger and emotions with it. Kagome and Ayame had to agree someone needed to slap him to show him he was being a dick.

"That's not something you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to put up with you disrespecting my friends you got that!" said Haruhi

Then Hikaru hung his head down he was confused why Haruri wanted to talk to this jerk. Everyone just stayed quite so they wont miss anything. Ginta and Hakaku covered Tamaki mouth so he wouldn't bother what was going on.

"But why? Why should anyone else matter?" said Hikaru

Hikaru shot up and with a deep sadness showing in his eye's. everyone watched to see what he was going to do. would he finally speak his feeling that he wanted her to know.

"I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" asked Hikaru

He let out a blush before he ran watch him leave he did try to speak his feelings. but it blew up in his face for even trying. he did well for the first time as a confession for a real true feelings.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" cried Kaoru following him.

"Their world is still so small. It's a shame" said Tamaki

Tamaki was confused at was going on. he didn't even know how to handle something like they. everyone wondered what they should do. should they leave it up to kaoru to calm him down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

Haruri agreed to go out with Hikaru.. she didn't even know it was even a date only thinking it was something for her and her freind to go out and have fun. they didn't even know that they where being fallowed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Hikaru

"Wait a minute what happened to Kaoru?" asked Haruhi

She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pink tank up with under it. With brown pig tails extensions in her hair. her sister and Ayame gave her a mega make over and it turned out rather well.

"Well about that" said Hikaru

"What do you want to do? Should we go home?" asked Haruhi

Haruri wondered if he was worried about his brother and should go back to the inn. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head wonderin what to do next on this date since it was his first as welll.

"Nah I told Kaoru I would hang out with you so we might as well? But what's up with that outfit?" asked Hikaru

Haruri looked at herself her sister and Ayame kinda gave her a mega make over so she was able to go out with Hikaru. she didn't even know why in the world they did this for a outing.

"Is it weird?" asked Haruhi

"Kinda" said Hikaru

* * *

Kagome and Ayame growled from his insult they worked hard to fix her up for him like that, and he had to be a dick about it. Koga snickered at the while this he knew that she didn't even realized she was on a date.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki

Ginta and Hakaku covered the idot's mouth to shut him up. he was going to give them away that they where spying on their little date. lucky enough they gotten a table that fitted them all.

"Be careful boss they'll see us!" urged Kaoru

The two wolf's put him back in his seat as he pouted this wasn't even fair to him why was he being scoled for his twin brother was out on a date ad he wasn't freaking out about it.

"Why did you send Hikaru and Haruhi on a date anyway? How are yesterday's events even related to this?" cried Tamaki

They looked at Tamaki as if it was a crime to go out on a date, as if Haruri even knew it was a date since she was clueless about this kind of things. even Kagome mother given her the talk and everything.

"You know maybe this is Haru Chan's first date" chirped Hunny

He, Mori, Kyoya sipped tea and ate ice cream at a table. while he was eating a hufge bowl of ice cream with chocolate and other things on it. he was sharing it with Ginta and Hakaku.

 **"GAH!"** cried Tamaki loudly

Tamaki had flames flew right from his mouth as if hell was seeping into his body. he was not going to stand by and deal with this. a pervert is out on a date with his little girl.

"You're going to pay for this! And look at what's she's wearing! It's adorable! It's super cute!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was pointing to Hikaru and Haruhi as they walked away from their view Kagome and Ayame looked smug since they where the one's who made her look that way. Tamaki still in one of his moods as if he thought this type of thing was a crime or something.

"Calm down emo boy." said Koga

 **"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"** cried Tamaki

Kagome was pinching the bridge of her nose now he was acting like a child who didn't get the toy or candy they wanted. Ayame patted Kagome on the back knowing what she was feeling.

"shut the hell up or you will mess up our spying." growled Ayeme

Today Kagome was wearing a nice blue tan top with a black miniskirt, her hair flowing down her back with a blue barrette. while Ayame had something matching what Kagome had one.

"I know boss it's hard for you to understand but it'll be good for Hikaru to find other people he can rely on. The only ones we could depend on back then was ourselves. We didn't care what others thought that's probably why we're so self-centered" said Kaoru

Tamaki turned to Kaoru and shot him a look as if he just came out and said the truth. or if he was going to tell him the truth about his brother wanting Haruri. the others just looked at him as if he was speaking from the heart.

"So you're admitting it?" asked Tamaki

Kaoru _*sighed*_ he knew Tamaki was getting on the other demons nerves. they where gonna go with out him until he found out. so they had no choice in the matter but to go and take him.

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature. He let's his emotions take over. I don't know if he's aware of it, I think that he cares for Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act he let's his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention" said Kaoru

They turned to see what was going on. but they didn't see them now they had to go and hunt them down since Tamaki made them loose sight since he was being a dramatic fool.

* * *

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

The two of them sat on a bench wondering what they should do. not like the two of them ever did something like this before. Haruri was wondering what they shoudl do since there was so much here to do.

"I don't know, What do you want to do?" asked Haruhi

"Well there's not anything I need to do here" said Hikaru

"Well why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station they've got cheap clothes there" said Hikaru

"That's cool do you need to buy some clothes?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru blanched at the meer thought of buying something from this place not eevn his type of place to even go shopping he wouldn't even be caught dead in something from here.

"No there's no way I would buy my clothes at that place" said Hikaru

"Then let's skip it" said Haruhi

 _"What a pain!"_ thought Hikaru

"Everything looks okay now but Misuzu said it might rain I hope there's no thunderstorms" said Haruhi

Hikaru wondered if that what Haruri was into or something. it seemed that she had brought that up a few times already wondering if she studied the subject or something.

"I didn't know you were so into the weather" said Hikaru with an annoyed tone.

* * *

"How can he call himself a host club member? This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen! Let me go out with her! Let me switch with Hikaru! I'll show her a good time!" said Tamaki

They where watching from where they where hiding. they where on top of each other. they wondered what the hell is with Hikaru he is such a charmer when he on a damn date.

"That would defeat the purpose of everything!" said Kaoru

"Get out there Kyoya! Pick a punk to pick a fight with Haruhi! Then Hikaru will have to rescue her!" ordered Tamaki

"Where do you dream this stuff up?" asked Kyoya

He pushed his glasses up Kagome and the others wonderd the same thing. it seemed that Tamaki lived in his own happy go lucky little world. sometimes it is rather creepy..

"Kagome, do something!"cried Tamaki

Kagome shook her head no. she wasnt going to bother her sister on her date if she even knew what it was she was doing right now. she needed to sit down and talk to her sister about that.

"I don't think so, I like seeing you squirm more. I'm rather enjoying this right now." said Kagome

Koga and Ayame nodded they where to. Kyoya smirked Kagome was so dark and he liked it. not every day you have a female who is like him and it was nice to be around.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" cheered Hunny pushing an ice cream cart.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Kagome along with Ayame Koga and the other two demon's let out a _*groans*._ Mori ran and scooped Honey quickly before running off before they figured out it was hunny.

* * *

That was creepy that old guy kinda looked like Hunny" said Hikaru

Before he noticed that Haruhi was missing, she was at an ice cream walked over to the shop and wondered what she was ordering. wasnt he supposed to be paying for everything.

"One ice cream please" chirped Haruhi

"You should run off like that" said Hikaru

Haruri shrugged and smiled up and him wondering if he wanted any ice cream. she heard so much about this ice cream place and she just wanted to see what I was like.

"I heard that this place is famous for their ice cream" said Haruhi

The vendor handed her an ice cream cone Haruri eyes where bright with so much joy from seeing the ice cream. The vendor had to think she was kinda cute the guy she is with is one lucky guy. Hikaru looked at it wondering what it would taste like.

"Here you can have the first taste" said Haruhi holding it up.

"If you're wrong we're going to have to play a penalty game" said Hikaru

Hikaru leaned him and took a bite out of the ice cream, he took it from Haruri and started to enjoy the cone himself he nveer had something so yummy like this in his life.

"Here you are young lady!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was dressed as the vendor handing over the ice cream cone to Haruri. she didn't even notice it was him as she took the cone so she was able to enjoy it as well.

"An ice cream cone on the house" chirped Tamaki

Haruri blinked a few time's wondering why in the world the vendor looked like Tamaki for. then again it wouldn't shock her if he was spying on them right now. she wouldn;t be shocked if the others didn't get dragged into it either.

* * *

Kaoru rushed over to Tamaki as they pulled him down so they wouldnt be found out for them spying on them. they where lucky enough that they didn't spot them yet with Tamaki big mouth. hell if he was in the past with them they would all be dead with that huge mouth of his Naraku would spot them with the huge red light from the big mouth Tamaki.

"What the heck are you doing? Things were finally going well!" said Kaoru

Kaoru started to shake Tamaki. then Koga took over and shook him and slam him in the wall Ayame and Kagome slapped him a few times they all let out a _*sigh*_ from doing that. the moron was taking their fun away and things whre getting to be rather sweet between the two of them.

"I wasn't going to sit them and watch them eat ice cream together like a couple!" cried Tamaki

"Guys calm down they're on the move!" said Ginta

Ginta was pointing to Hikaru and Haruri about to leave with their ice cream. can't the moron ever stop being such a jerk for once and act normal it was starting to get annoying.

* * *

Haruri and Hikaru was looking at the one stand with pickled things. Haruri was hearing things about ths stand and wanted to try some things to see if the rumor's where real or just her own taste.

"According to the sign these are pickled pretty weird huh?" asked Haruhi

Picking a piece with a tooth pick as she tried it out. she wanted to see what she had been hearing around the area about the things that was being sold. plus then again she was enjoying herself so far.

"C'mon pickled food is so lame who'd want to eat that crap?" grumbled Hikaru

"Try it" chirped Haruhi

Haruri wondered why he was being such a dick now when it came down to the food testing. she let out a _*sigh*_ hopping he would try it at least not like it would kill him or anything. Hikaru took a bite and chewed it.

"It's not that bad" said Hikaru

"I'll take two bags of this please" said Haruhi

She wanted her other freind's to try it out as well. plus she wanted to get something fo Kaoru since he was down in the dumps. along with her sister as well along with the wolves. and maybe to get some for sesshomaru and the others and their father before they go home, they still didn't noticed that they where being fallowed from the others.

"You're not supposed to play souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while right?" asked Hikaru

"They're gifts I'm getting them for Kaoru" said Haruhi

Haruhi taking the bag with a smile she hopped that he would like the gift she had gotten him. Hikaru let out a _*gasp*_ from what she had just said she was so kind hearted.

Hey do you think the others would like to do some souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru" said Haruhi

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" said Hikaru

"I just can. so come along," said Haruhi

Haruri smiled as she started to walk away. Hikaru smiled just like Kagome they where able to tell when they where upset or if they where feeling sick. it was nice to have people like them aroud,.

* * *

Kaoru smiled he thinked they where able to go back to the inn. thing's looked just find he felt batter seeing that his twin wasn't going to screw up this date. he turned back to the other's and smiled.

"We take our eyes of them for a second and suddenly every thing's great!" said Kaoru happily.

"That's true but I get the feeling Haruhi's running things" said Kyoya

"Looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!" chirped Hunny happily.

Kagome and Ayame only nodded they knew that Haruri was running things since she thinks this was just something between freinds and not a date. her sister was soooo clueless when it came down to feelings.

"I doubt it" said Mori

"Me too" Kagome and Ayame agreed

They had to admit that they where kinda cute together. maybe they should head back since they knew everything should be ok. well the hoped if the leave them alone it would be ok,.

"We should get going if we get caught it'll ruin everything. Besides I don't think the boss can handle it anymore" said Kaoru

"It looks like so much fun" Tamaki said.

they all left to go backto the inn in the hired car. Tamaki was over Mori shoulder so he wouldn't run away. they just hoped Hikaru didn't screw things up when they leavve since thats when things like that normally happen.

* * *

Haruhi heard a slight thunder roar and let out a * _gasp*_ she knew that they should of headed back since she seen the way the clouds where she hated being out in storms and she hated thunder.

"Did you hear that?" asked Haruhi

"What? I didn't hear anything"It does look like it's going to rain want to head back?" asked Hikaru

Haruri nodded quickly as if she wanted to run and hide somewhere. she didn't want to be out in this and be with people around with her so she wouldn't be alone or afraid she thought he knew what her fear was.

"Alright let's head to the street and hail a cab" said Hikaru

"Is that you Fujioka?" asked Arai

They turned around to the Arai holding a box of things for his uncle story. Hikaru eye twitched from seeing the asshole from yesterday morning. why did he had to come a screw everything up.

"Hey Arai I didn't expect to see you here" said Haruhi

"This is my Uncle's shop. You guy's out doing some shopping?" asked Arai

Haruri nodded she was wondering where the shop was. maybe she could come back later to see if she could buy anything off his uncle or anything to give the shop some money,

"We were but we were about to leave" said Haruhi

"Yea? Well we've got a car that can take you back" said Arai

Hikaru growled at what he had just asked it wasn't sitting well with him with how comfortable with Haruri. he could handle taking care of Haruri just fine enough. but this wasn't going to happened with thei little jackass.

"Well I don't want to be a burden" said Haruhi

"It's no problem I wouldn't you to get caught in the rain" said Arai

"Don't worry about it we're getting a taxi" said Hikaru angrily.

Arai wondered why was this guy being to pissy all of a sudden. he was only offering them a lift so they didn't have to waste any money on a taxi. well not like it was going to be pocket change to them.

"Don't waste your money on a taxi" said Arai

The thunder started to boom more and Haruhi let out _*gasp*_ the storm was coming in quickly. and these two are having a freaking dick fighting compition not as if she was listing into what they where saying.

"Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better" said Haruri

Hikaru wasn't going to be stuck in a car with this asshole. he could make it back home with out her she can ride with looser where and they could meet up back at the inn. even though it would be a death wish for doing what he was about to do.

"Well I guess you'll be riding home alone then. Just do whatever you want to okay? You guys can catch up and everything just leaves me out of it!" growled Hikaru

Hikaru took off not even knowing where the hell he was going.. and not sure what he had just done well other than signing his own death warrent with Kagome and a few others.

"Hikaru! Wait!" cried Haruhi after him.

"Not again. Why he's so upset about me hanging out with an old friend again? I mean surely he has some of his own right?" asked Arai

Haruri didn't know what to do. it seemed that hikaru was upset over something and she didn't even know why he was so upset. she was confused about alot of thing's since yesterday.

* * *

 _Meanwhile hour later_

At pension Misuzu, the host club looked at the rain from inside. kagoome was having a sick feeling about her sister and wondered if she was ok since she didn't like thunder.

"Look at the lightning" said Kaoru

Kagome watched the black sky with worried eyes. Koga took her hands knowing she was worried about her sister and he was as well it seemed that they haven't came back yet or called.

"I am worried about them, should we send a car for them?" asked Kagome

Ayame looked over at Kagome she was wondering the same things, they all had stayed with Haruri when storm's came along. she didn't like to be alone during the thunder when it stormed.

"I hope those two didn't get caught in the rain" said Honey

"We're waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi" said Kyoya

"Tamaki dear please settle down" said Misuzu

Tamaki was pacing back and forth he didn't know what to do. maybe they should go after them or maybe they should send a car. or should they send the two wolves after them.

"Hello! This is Pension Misuzu!" said Misuzu

Everyone looked over to see who was calling hopping it wasn't what they where thinking. all the demon's had super hearing so they where able to hear what they where talking about on the phone.

"Oh it's you Arai! What can I do for you? What? Haruhi and Hikaru? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you Hikaru should have his cell so I'll try giving him a call" said Misuzu

He hung up the phone may the god's help Hikaru soul for what he was about to say. the boy signed his very own death warrent with Kagome and Ayame. such a stupid boy who needed a brain sometimes.

"Apparently, Hikaru left Haruhi alone in front of the produce shop" said Misuzu

Kagome jumped up and diled Hikaru phone as quicky as she could she was going to kill him. everyone backed away feeling the aura was coming off her they felt back for Hikaru for what was about to come his way.

* * *

 _"Hey Kagome what's up? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I've been having trouble hailing one," said Hikaru_

* * *

The nerv of his asking her that. her eyes where turning red from her anger the little fucktard was going to die when she gets her claws on his little punny human body was going to be in a world of pain.

" **YOU FUCKING DICKLESS IDIOT! I want you to turn around and start looking for my sister right now!"** screeched Kagome

Everyone _*gulped*_ only five people in the room only seen Kagome this made before and it never bode well for the person who it is pointed at either and they fallow her on the anger part.

 **"What kind of jackass leaves a girl out in a thunder storm by herself ?! You listen to me right now you over dramtic asshole, my sister is terrified of thunder! Whenever she hears it she gets so scared she can't even move! Why don't you quit worrying about your jealousy and think about someone else for once!"** yelled Kagome

Kagome threw here phone into the wall and smashed to pieces while she and Ayame went to her room she needed to calm down before she killed Hikaru for what he had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hikaru_

Hikaru stood up straight and looked down he knew he screwed up now. he nver even heard kagome that angry. what was he going to do he was confused. he didn't even know where to find her.

"What does he mean by that? How was I supposed to know if she didn't tell me?" aske Hikaru

Until he thought back on what Haruri was trying to tell him. then he figured it all out how the hell was he supposed to know what the hell she was asking and telling him.

 _"There's no way I could have figured that out!"_ thought Hikaru

He asked the locals if they had seen Haruhi but no one had seen her, but no one had seen her. He stopped in front of a church and saw that the front door was open. He walked inside and heard Haruhi whimper as if she was crying.

"Haruhi? Hey are you in here? Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru walked to the front of the church he heard her as if she was crying. but where was she hiding at she must be freezing and affraid and so alone right because of him.

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru was never teached about how to share feeling and how to relate to feeling of others. he was learning slowly with the other host club members along with Kagome and Haruri looked under a table and saw Haruhi shaking and whimpering.

"Haruhi" said Hikaru

"Hika" whispered Haruhi

Before she let out a whimper from another boom of thunder. Hikaru grabbed the cloth off the table and wrapped it around Haruhi. He placed his headphones on her head to drown out the noise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Arai. I'm sorry" said Hikaru

Once the storm let up everyone went out to hunt down the two, Kagome hurried towards Haruhi who embraced her sister. while Koga slapped Hikaru in the head for what he had just done.

"So boss, when are you going to admit your feelings for Kagome?" asked Hikaru

Tamaki went red in the face before he fainted. Ayame knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't let him even date Kagome. and she knew she only thought of him as a brother. they all left to go and went to their rooms or their cabins for the night.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Kyoya _*graoned*_ from the blasted memory he had. it seemd they dragged his sleep deprived body to this place so they could nose about the commoner market to see what they could find.

 _'Oh right that's how'_ thought Kyoya

He stood up and looked at the map of the different floors wondering where he should go to leave this place so he could get back home to his nice comfy bed. and maybe something to eat as well.

 _'Looks like I'm at the Izumi shopping center which isn't exactly in walking distance of home. Guess I'll call to have a car sent out'_ thought Kyoya

Kyoya started digging in his pocket. He let out a _*gasp*_ and started digging through all of his pockets. Then his stomach started growling. He let out a * _sigh*_ and put his hand on his hip. Then a little boy ran into him and he fell down.

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" The little boy

Kyoya gave the small child a look which scared the daylights out of him he even pissed himself leaving a giant puddle of pee from the look kyoya had given to him he rushed to find his mother.

 _"Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him_ " thought Kyoya angrily

Kyoya thought of the many ways to kill Tamaki. and being arond Kagome and the other demon's he knew some rather interesting ways to kill someone while giving them so much pain

"Kyoya?" asked Haruri

He heard a voice say his name and wondered why it sounded familar. He turned his head and saw Haruhi. she was with three silver hairs people. he wondered who they where it seemed they where close.

"I didn't expect to see you here today. these are my neices and nephews since you only met Shippo this is Kanna. Hakadoshi and Shyori there the others that Kagome adopted. Rin was out of the country right now" said Haruri

Kyoya nodded and shook their hand. he was hapy to meet the other three that Kagome had adopted. he would meet Rin one day since she was away for Sesshomaru business.

"How much money do you have on you guys?" asked Kyoya

They looked at him wondering that was the most stupidist question that ever was asked, they had money and a gold card but they didn't carry that one them today only asked, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kyoya was even in this place. It turned out that Tamaki had dragged him out of bed to see the expo. Kyoya was being really...weird today. He was acting liek his usual self.

"Are you sure this where you want to eat Kyoya? They're much nicer restaurants upstairs" asked Haruhi

Haruri and the other's took Kyoya to the closest place as a joke so the could feed Kyoya since he didn't have no money on his since Tamaki dragged him here with out having his wallet or cell phone.

"Well you don't have much on you so our choices are limited and make sure you get a receipt." hissed Kyoya

Kanna had to admit he was pissed off the other's didn't want to have to be the person who was in the path of this guy he kinda reminded them of their mother when she was pissed off.

"Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold" said Kyoya angrily

Haruhi _*groaned*_ she should have just stayed home today. while Shyori patted her aunt on the shoulder feeling bad for her.. so she would be nice enough and pay for the poor guy.

"Haruhi I think it's our turn. How do I order?" asked Kyoya

Haruhi rolled her eyes. If Kagome were here, she would have teased Kyoya to no end because of that statement. He may be smart but totally useless on how everyone else lived their lives.

"Here why don't I order for both of us? Do you know what you want?" asked Shyori

"I don't care just get us a lot of it" said Kyoya

Shyori _*huffed*_ he didn't have to be rude about it. they where only letting him pick what he wanted even though they wouldn't even eat this crap either but it was the closest place to get him fed.

"Oh okay then we'll have that and that" ordered Shyori

Hakaoshi walked up she nearly left out the fries. you cant order from a fast food place with out the fries. Kyoya was trying to find them all a table so they could eat Kanna was going to hold it.

"with fries please" ordered Hakadoshi

Shyori face palmed from what she almost nearly forgotten the fries. Haruri _*sighed*_ knowing this was going to be a long day since Kyoya was there to mess up their shopping and browsing.

"Okay coming right up! Would you be interested in one of our delicious desserts?" She asked with a huge smile.

They looked at him looking annoyed they wondered if he was going to let them down easy. or just going to pull a dick move and turn her down like a total asshole and break their hearts.

"No thank you I don't care for sweets" said Kyoya

 _'Gorgeous and cool! I think I'm in love!'_ She thought happily.

Kyoya shot her a glare that would freaze her blood. didn't this woman hear him say he didn't care for sweets or was she hard of hearing. Haruri hid behind Hakadoshi from the look Kyoya was giving off.

"I have given you my answer" said Kyoya coldly

The girl let out a shocked _*gasp*_ as Haruhi, Shyori, Kanna and Hakadoshi could feel the ice coming from the Shadow King as if he was trying to freeze them from just his look.

"Please just give us our receipt" said Haruri

Haruri and Hakadoshi went over with their food. it seemed that Kanna and Hakadoshi looked like they where satad bit uncomfortable by the way they where looking from being with Kyoya.

"You know Kyoya just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can talk to people like that. That girl was just doing her job" lectured Haruri

Kyoya was eyeing the burger as if he was trying to think if he should eat it or not. they just watched him as if he never eaten fast food before. hell they had money and they eat this crap so much. hell Sesshomaru loved fast food.

"Her job was to sell us food not aggravate us with annoying sale pitches" said Kyoya before

Kyoya taking a bite of his burger. As Kyoya chewed his burger, he felt Haruhi and the others staring at him as if he was a alien who was there to take them to his ship. is watching him eat that interesting.

"It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you eat before I thought it would be a more refined experience. I'm surprise food likes this even appeals to you." said Haruri

She started to drink her shake as if she didn't just insult him. it didn't matter if your shitting money out of your ass you still could eat fast food. she learned that with her sister and the others.

"It doesn't appeal to me at all no doubt you all me callous for admitting it since you bought it" said Kyoya

Shyori wondered if this man had any feelings since he was acting like a total ass, hell did he live with a mega stick up his smooth ass or something. their mother was right he was a stiff person.

"There's an understanding between the makers of food and those who eat it. Quality takes a back seat to connivance. Refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eating quickly besides no one to consequence is here to witness my momentary lapse of madness" said Kyoya

Kyoya was wondering why he was getting a look from the other three as if they thought him some kind of a emotionless jackass. he was just moody and wanted to kill Tamaki for waking him up.

 _'He must be taking a break from the whole nice guy routine."_ thought Haruhi

Haruri looked over at her neices and nephews and saw the looks they where sporting.. it seemed they where trying to figure him out. and Kanna better not use what she was known to use to look in other peoples souls to what they where like.

"Hey" said Kyoya

That made the four of them snap out of their thought's from whatever they where thinking about. he wondered what they where thinking about.. and he had a feeling ti was about him for some reason.

"For the record, it benefits me nothing keeping up appearances in a place like this and that includes any special treatment I may give you" said Kyoya twirling a French fry.

The three demons looked over at their aunt who was still new to her demonic powers. but they where wondering how the hell their mother hasnt killed this one yet that or Koga since he was with them while their aunt Haruri was working.

"Really I never would have guessed that in a million years" said Haruhi

"Oh my gosh girls, that guy in the glasses is a total hottie" A school girls said as she and her two friends walked by.

"You're right he's gorgeous!" Her two friends said.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if my friends and I could use these chairs?" The first girl asked.

Hakadoshi wondered what Kyoya was going to do with the air heads who where trying to attempt to flirt with him. while Haruri pinched the bridge og her nose knowing what was about to happen.

"Sure why not?" said Kyoya with a shrug.

"Thank you so much that's awesome!" The first girl said happily as her friends squealed.

"You're quite welcome" said Kyoya blandly.

 _'I've never seen this side of Kyoya-Senpai is he always this indifferent when he has nothing from it?'_ thought Haruhi

Haruri wondered if he was clueless that they where flirting with him. it seemed that he was avoiding the matter and seeing how thing's worked out for his own amusement.

 _'Welcome won't you come in?_ ' thought Haruhi

Haruhi thought about the Kyoya at the host club. The one with small smile when he had something to gain. it seemed like they where confused about some things in their lives that they never learned when they where growing up.

 _'Tamaki couldn't act this way if his life dependent on it. How do the two complement each other so well?'_ thought Haruhi

Haruri looked as if she seen Tamaki act like Kyoya she would put herself in the nut ward since then she knew that her brain and mind finally went. Kyoya notied the look of horror on Haruri face.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how Tamaki and I complement each other so well" said Kyoya

 _'Great! Now he's inside my head!''What is he telepathic or something'_ thought Haruhi

The other three seemed to be forgotten took off seeing if they wouldn't be noticed they where getting bored. so it was only Kyoya and Haruri left to go around the expo by their selves.

"Tamaki would be heartbroken if he heard you talking like that" said Haruhi

"On the contrary, he and the girls have understood our arrangement from the beginning. That includes the rest of the club, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori . The glue that holds the host club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that draws the alliance between our families to insure our future. Let's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that subject. and it seemed kagomes three kids left us here alone as well." said Kyoya

Haruri glared at the spot where the other three once sat. she had a feeling they where bored so she didn't blame them. she just had to deal with the shadow king all alone now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The boy's finally made it to the roof top and Tamaki went to the pet shop where he saw the girls looking at puppies. Then he walked over and saw a female golden retriever.

"Oh she's so adorable!" chirped Tamaki

The golden retriever tackled Tamaki and started licking his face. Tamaki was laughing from what the dog was doing to him. he was enjoying the day with his freinds and now maybe he was going to get a dog.

"Stop it! Stop it!" chirped Tamaki happily

Kagome squeeled with joy with all the cute puppys around. she wanted one so bad and she was thinking about getting one to just annoy sesshomaru. then again Kirara would get mad if she did that. so she would get it for her sister since she wanted one.

"Oh look at these cute little babies" chirped Kagome picking up a female Golden retriever puppy.

"They're mixed puppies golden retriever and Labrador retriever" The clerk said.

"We'll take them!" chirped Kagome and Tamaki happily.

Kagome blinked and looked over to Tamaki she felt bad for the poor dog if he was getting one then again he would be able to take care of it she hoped it didn't die in his care.

"What are you going to name her Tamaki?" askedKagome

"I've always liked the name Antoinette" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki was tieing a pink bow around the dog's neck it looked so cute the way he had it. it seemed he was happy to have a pet to keep him company and to take care of. well the maids would walk her.

"I like mizuki " saidKagome

Kagome kissing the puppy on the nose. Sesshomaru did want a dog. its kinda funnny they where dog demons as well. and have a pet dog was kinda funny to think about. plus it was for Haruri it was her gift.

"C'mon Kagome let's go find little outfits for them" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki took her hand tightly as he pulled her away with him. he didn't even know what he did. while Kagome thought it was him being over dramatic or he was just having to much fun. Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru watched in wonder as Tamaki and Kagome laughed over their new pets.

Those poor dogs" said Hikaru

"Hey check out that swirling thing!" said Kaoru

The twins rushed over to the merry go round to go and get a ride it looked like loads of fun. even the others fallowed along with them. it seemed that the three demons where riding it as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome laughed as Tamaki held onto her hand as they twisted and curved through the crowd. Soon enough the both of them started playing games like throwing rings on the bottles or trying to knock down the bottles that stood up on each other

"Okay I am going to get it this time." chirped Tamaki

Tamaki had pure determination in his voice making Kagome giggle she thought he was a big kid doing something new to him. then again he never been to something like this before.

"You have already wasted 10o dollars on this game; I think you need to call it quits." said Kagome

Kagome had her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles she was holding down. Tamaki just seemed to determine to get her that dog stuff animal with the pink bow tired around his neck

"Oh Kagome then we lose the fun of trying to win." said Tamaki

Tamaki then held the ball in his hand with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow with Kagome holding his jacket in her arms; it was too funny to watch. Immediately Tamaki tossed the ball with pure strength she did not even know he processed and then the bottles went tumbling down.

"You did IT!" cheered Kagome

Kagome was jumping up and down as if she was a five year old. its been a long time that she felt so free. she had to think the host club since she was healing from the pain in her life.

"Here you go sir."

The owner reached over the counter and gave the animal to Tamaki who turned and gave it to Kagome. he wanted to win to give her a nice gift since she was so sweet to him. well other when she was angry at him he still enjoy the company

"For you," chirped Tamaki

Kagome blushed from what he did was for her. he was to sweet and he would make a girl happy one day. he reminded her of souta sometimes they way he acted to was kinda funny.

"Thank you, no one has ever given me one of these before." said Kagome

Tamaki blinked he felt sad from hearing what Kagome had just said, no one never have her a gift like that before he was baffled by the whole thing on how the world acted outside his own world.

"So are you going to walk with me some more?" asked Kagome

They walked into the mall together, side by side, and hand in hand just as friends and nothing more. he didn't want to say what his feelings where juust yet he wanted to wait for doing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kyoya and Haruri_

Kyoya and Haruhi started walking and checking out all of the different booths seeing what they had and selling. it seemed there was alot of things that where nice and she got some things that she liked.

I thought you were going to take a taxi home" said Haruhi

"I was but I might as well have a look around first Black pearls from Ishigaki Island funny to find them here considered how much they go for" said Kyoya

Haruri blinked she wondered how he knew what they where. it seemed the only person who knew what they where was Kagome and a few others knew what they where.

"You're kidding that's incredible how do you know?" asked Haruhi

"I am the product of excellent breeding" said Kyoya

 _"Breeding huh? Well that would account for this wall of ice he's been putting up between us"_ thought Haruhi

They started walking again looking around at all the different thing's. Kyoya wondered where the other's where at it seemed like they have taken off to some place in this mall.

"So Kyoya how is it that I know next to nothing about your family?" asked Haruri

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family at least nothing that should be of interest for you" said Kyoya

Haruri had to admit she was expecting that. it seemed he wasn't happy at home that's why she was asking its as if they where at odd's in theri family. but then again she heard that from Koga.

"Well that's seems to be a little bit unfair don't you think?" asked Haruhi

"Huh?" said Kyoya

Kyoya stopped he was confused why she had asked that. he did know what kind of family that she and her sister came from but then again it seemed that their family was special.

What do you mean unfair?"asked Kyoya

"Well it's just that when it comes to mine and my sisters personal life you know everything even who our father's friends are and I don't have a clue about yours so I call that unfair" said Haruhi

Haruri lied she knew some things from Koga and Sesshomaru since they didn't get along with Kyoya father. they ass he was a jerk to the point you want to punch him in the face,

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way" said Kyoya

"You've got two older brothers right? You could start by telling me about them, what kind of people are they?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya felt odd the only other person who knew of his life and helped him out was Haruri sister. and he was greatful she never told her sister and kept her promised that she would keep it to herself.

"They are rather exceptional…enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them" said Kyoya

Kagome had a smile grace his face knowing he felt the same way when he was talking to Kagome. he felt free and was able to talk to someone and tell someone about his life.

"Though as the third son things work out a little differently for me" said Kyoya

Haruri was wondering such a miserable life Kyoya lived with his family. Sesshomaru and Koga was right his father is a total asshole and needed to be punched in the face.

"I didn't know there was so much pressure on you succeed" said Haruhi

"Pressure? Oh no Haruhi" said Kyoya

Kyoya looked at her it seemed she was as not intuned to the world like Tamaki is, and it seemed her sister was the one who learned the hard way. but that was Kagome she was a special person to them all.

"I can't think of anything more fun than this" said Kyoya

Haruri wondered if he cracked at joke, if he did it would be the creepiest thing that she had ever seen. she never ever thought he would of joked with her about something in her life. he seemed more closer to her sister.

"Dear me, piece's from the Komatsu collection?"

A woman said that caught Kyoya and Haruhi's attention, he noticed something that caught his eye. the collection they where selling where fakes and he knew that for a fact.

"I never thought I would find them here"

"Why madam you have an astonishing eye!"

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya stared at the salesman as if he was selling fake things to someone. and then again he could of noticed and was going to call him out on it.

"They have such an exquisite color don't they? To tell you the truth I'm not supposed to have these out on display"

The salesman said in a hushed tone to the woman as if he was letting her on a secret that he only Kyoya was gonna call him out on it if he see's the man selling it.

"The bulk to the Komatsu pieces rarely come up for sale"

The salesman said as the old woman's face lit up with joy that she found something she had been searching for. Then Kyoya walked over to them he had about enough of the bullshit this man was pulling.

"With all due respect these are fake" said Kyoya

"Huh?"

The woman looked up at Kyoya and wondered what in the world he was talking about, Kyoya took the plate and looked at it as if he knew the person who made the set she was going to be buying.

"This shade of blue is similar to Shoin's work but if you look closely to at the rim you'll notice the color graduation isn't dark enough to be authentic that and the lacquer is too clear" said Kyoya

The salesman gasped in shock and started to sweat from being found out. and if this guy knew what he was looking at he was going to be the prison bitch for doing what he was doing.

"That's enough of you Mr. Expert I'll report you for obstructing my business"

Kyoya turned the bowl upside down to see his thoughts where correct and to prove that this man was a fake and he was going down for what he was doing and of selling fake itams.

Just as I thought, the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically thick as well" said Kyoya

The sale's men looked like he was about to shit himself that he was found out. he was trying to find a way to save his ass before he lands his ass in prison and he didn't want to go back there.

"For your sake I hope you have a certificate that is if you still insist it's real" said Kyoya

"Of course it's real! I have the certificate at home!" The salesman exclaimed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I call the Komatsu family at home? My family has had dealing with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes" said Kyoya

Then the sales man was drug away by two security guards as if they knew who Kyoya was. Haruri was wondering what the hell just happened it seemed that Kyoya knew what he was talking about.

"After all that you've told me Senpai stepping in on complete strangers behave seems a little bit out of character of you" said Haruhi

Shyori along with her brother and sister came over to them. they had to say that was the most interesting thing they saw so far. they had Hakadoshi carrying their shopping that they just did,

"Oh that?" asked Kyoya

Haruri looked at her family who came over to her it seemed that Shyori and Kanna did their fair share of shopping. Kaugra Shippo's mate came over with them telled her that they where going home they where ordered on a business trip from Sesshomaru.

"Well she's hardly a stranger you mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company" said Kyoya

Haruri jumped at what kyoya just said, they had to leave her alone it seemed. they where always leaving her alone with him. oh well they had to do their job unless you want a grumpy old demon fluffy lord.

"This is the first time I've to meet her personally but that ring on her finger is family has dealings with her husband's company" said Kyoya

The woman giggled at Kyoya little friend she never seen the youngest of the Ootri boys this care free. and she was happy Kyoya was a good boy and kind hearted once you break through the mask and sheilded around his heart.

"Ah one of the Ootori boys imagine running you incognito the next opportunity I have I'll make sure to make use of one of your family's health resorts" The woman said.

"We would be honored" said Kyoya

They moved on to the next stand while kyoya was eyeing something as if he never seen before or was he thinking of something. Haruri was in her own thoughts about kyoya wondering what was going on with today.

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" asked Kyoya

Haruri looked over at him looking at fruit snakes. well that not so new they proablly never seen something like this in their lives. well other than the rich demons loved them since Kagome gotten them hooked on the stuff.

"It doesn't make sense"said Kyoya

Kyoya picked up the box and eyed it as if he was picking it apart thinking he knew how it was made. Haruri watched with amusement as if he was a animal at the zoo.

"If the primary ingredient is corn then why go through the trouble of making it taste like fruit. It seems counterintuitive" said Kyoya

Haruri couldn't help it that was just to funny him over analizing the box of fruit snakes, she bursted out laughing while Kyoya arched a brow at her as if she gone bonkers.

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way" said Haruhi

"Oh was I being funny?" asked Kyoya

"Earlier you were going on and on how you and Tamaki are nothing a like but then what you just said about the candy you and him sound just a like" said Haruhi

"You think so huh? This does seem like something he and the girls would fawn over. Very well I'll buy them. Haruhi your wallet"said Kyoya

Haruri _*sighed*_ and handed her wallet over forgetting that he didn't have no money on him. Kyoya made sure he got somethng so she was able to get her money back as if she needed it..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

At the roof top, the host club was enjoying the festivities. Tamaki was getting licked to death by Antoinette, Mori and Hunny were enjoying ice cream, Kagome was feeding her puppy mizuki cotton candy, and Hikaru and Kaoru were on the merry go round for the seventh time. Then they all sat down in front of the stage for a special event being held for all of the children. They all gasp as smoke covered the stage.

"Hey Tama-Chan the show is about to start" chirped Hunny

Tamaki was to busy from being licked by the dog. he was having to much fun and not even realized about the laugh. Kagome hid behind Mori who protected her from the evil crazy stalker.

"Oh no!" The girls said.

Hey boys and girls! It's back to school time! Have all of you been keeping up with your summer homework assignments?" asked Renge

Once she was lifted up to the stage. Kagome _*groaned*_ she should of known that the crazy stalker would show up somewhere. she was a stalker ad why was she here doing a show of all places.

"Oh? You haven't? You better stop goofing around and get a move on!" said Renge

Renge started to prance around the stage. once Tamaki broke free from his shock he shook his head wondering why renge had to screw everything up for him and everyone.

"What is Renge doing up there?" asked Tamaki

"It seems like recently" said Hikaru

"She's been around every corner" said Kaoru

Then Renge screamed and was captured by an actor in a Namahage costume. now the seen everything it seemed their crazy person has some weird show going on. well atleast she wasn't striping like the last time they saw her poor Kagome was tramatized.

"What's this?! A bunch of naughty little children who aren't ready for school?!"

The Namahage exclaimed making the entire children shake in fear from the monster that they thought hides in their rooms at night. while the host club wondered if the crazy woman was going to leave.

"It's too late now! I, doctor Namahage will never let you leave!"

"This looks like a job for…the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" said Renge

"Unhand her!"

Kagome eye twitched from what she just heard, she didn't even want to see what they where wearing. this day just went to hell because of her crazy stalker of all things.

"Oh no! It's my arch nemesis the Ouran Host Club Rangers!"

"Ranger Black!"

"Uh what's happened to Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny

Everyone snapped back into reality that they did have Kyoya with them. now they wondered where he was sine they kinda did leave him somewhere and wanted to kill them ny now.

"Um I think we kinda lost him along the way." said Kagome

The twin's looked over at Tamaki who was playing with the dog again. they wondered if they should call him over the load speaker even though it might piss him off more it would be so funny to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kyoya and Haruri_

After buying a couple of boxes of candy, Haruhi and Kyoya sat down so they could have a breather with all the people around. Kyoya was wondering where the others went off to.

"What do you think that Tamaki is so eager to help people?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya wondered why she asked that one. he didn't even know what to say about it. Tamaki was Tamaki he does things that he thought that felt correct to him.

"You mean when there's nothing to be gained from it? Who knows?" asked Kyoya

"So when you help someone how exactly do you benefit from it?" asked Haruhi

Haruri thought back on all the time's that Tamaki helped people out. it seemed he was clueless as if he wasn't teached right from wrong. or he grew up from not being around his own mother and father. Kyoya sat thinking to himself as he thought about all of the times Tamaki helped people then he slowly stand up.

"Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor information booth Kyoya said five feet eleven inches tall, black hair and wearing prescription glasses"

Haruri blanched she had a feeling that was Tamaki doing as if he knew they where talking about him. Kyoya pushed his glasses up while a group of people looked at him as if he was aa zoo animal,

"Is that him?" One woman asked.

"Matches the description" One man said.

"He's a little big to be lost" Another woman said. "Don't you think?"

"Hey Mister is there something wrong with you?" A little boy asked

Haruri scooted away from Kyoya he was glowing with anger as if he was about to explode from what Tamaki just had done. he was in a better mood then Tamaki just stomped on it again.

"That damn idiot! I'LL KILL HIM!" Kyoya exclaimed scaring Haruhi.

Kyoya pulled Haruri up and made their way to the area they where needed at. it seemed that he was plotting Tamaki death as soon he gotten his hands on him

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later._

Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably from what tamaki had just done. she knew that Kyoya would be pissed off once he hears what Tamaki had just done. She whipped a tear from her eyes. A few minutes passed, before her sister and Kyoya walked up

"Kyoya! There you are! We were so worried and why is Haruhi with you?" asked Tamaki

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw her sister present cndition. She looked exhausted she wondered what in the world went on between the two of them it seemed her poor sister had a field day.

"Boy oh boy! Haru-Chan has come to play with us!" chirped Hunny

Hunny bounded over to Haruri with a bright smile on his face happy to see her. he wanted to see if Haruri wanted to come and play with them since they where having loads of fun.

"Hoo-ray! Play! Play!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang together

They where dancing wiggling their butt's with happy looks on their faces with little hearts dancing around their heads. while haruri looked at her sister it seemed like they dragged her along as well.

"Sorry guys but I am exhausted it's been a long day" said Haruhi

Letting out a deep _*sigh_ *. Kagome could understand how she felt. After only four hours of sleep, things were starting to get hazy for her too she was dragged out of bed lucky that Sesshomru wasnt there.

"Look at my puppy I got for you as a gift! His name is Mizuki!" chirped Kagome

Haruri always wanted a puppy and that was the name that she would of named it to. she took the little puppy and huged it to her. she was happy with the gift her sister gotten for her.

"Stop it! Quit lick me! that tickles!" said Tamaki

Tamaki tried to get his face away from his dog but she kept on licking him. Kagome laughed a little bit. it seemed that he was happy with his pet maybe he won't feel so alone now in that huge house.

"What's with the dog?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya wondered who in the world would give Tamaki of all people a dog. then again it might give him some kind of joy so he wasn't alone in his home since his father was never around.

"I got her from this amazing place called a pets' store isn't she beautiful?" asked Tamaki

As the dog started to lick the hell out of tamaki again he laughed his head off with tears of joy. its as if the dog was happy with the moron. then again he needed to have something to keep him company.

"Hey cut it out Antoinette!" laughed Tamaki

Kyoya _*sighed*_ he wondered why in the world he became freinded with tamaki. he was over dramatic and annoyng at times. then again he did think of him as a good freind though

Exactly how am I like this moron?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Because your an idiot too." asked Kagome

Kagome giggled when he shot her a glare. she slapped him palyfully as they all left to go home. while two of them would be getting more sleep. while Haruri was going to set up the shrine for her puppy.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

They where all cosplaying today in the host club. the crazy stalker was the one who came up with the idea. all the girls where all swooning from the way they where all dressed. even Kagome was so hot they way she looked.

"Oh he's so dreamy! I think I might faint!"

One blonde guest, who was swooning in the arms of the Host club's King from his charm and the way he looked they couldnt resist the charm he was giving off. along with Kagome who looked dreamy.

"Don't worry maiden. I'll protect you no matter what hardships come across my way!" said Tamaki smoothly

What Tamaki had just said was making her faint as he pulled out a fake sword and stabbed at a pretend enemy with fake blood all over the place so he would be able to make it look believeable. The theme for the day was Samurais. Everyone was dressed in blue, while Tamaki dressed in a royal purple. All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts leaned against a pillar, scribbling down the progress of the theme. Renge walked up to him smugly, and he _*sighed*_ in defeat.

"I told you it would work!" sang Renge

Her smugness radiated across the room, and as Kagome sat in a prayer stance she had something on that matched Miroku, her eye twitched in annoyance with her stalker in the room. Tamaki thought it would be a good idea if she wore her priestess outfit. Her guests sat behind her in the same stance.

"Now ladies, take a deep breath and relax," said Kagome

Suddenly Mori turned serious, and grabbed the spear that was leaning against the bench, he turned, and quickly stabbed the spear into the paper screen behind them. The women watching squealed in delight, while the host members turned pale, and was murmuring to themselves, believing that Mori was angry, and was taking it out on the decorations.

"Mori whats wrong?" asked Haruhi

"Why the sudden lung?"

"Please calm down Mori I know you are upset that you only speak one line per chapter. Is that it? Mori are you mad that you haven't gotten your own chapter yet? I am sorry that ValueMyHeart hasn't given you one yet!" cried Tamaki

Mori told them out loud a pink stain on his cheeks. Reaching out, he opened the screen door as if there was someone behind there. all the scents where bothering the two demons in the room so they wouldnt been able to smell the person.

"We have a intruder." said Mori

Reveling the man that was hiding behind the paper screen, spying everyobe was confused at what the hell was going on. Mori paused and glanced at Kagome, giving her a questioning look.

"Takashi Morinozuka!"

The red head sudden shouted at Mori, and charged him head on. Mori pushed Kagome behind him even though he would get his ass beat for doing so but she didn't didnt need to be hit.

"A surprise attack!"

Everyone screamed from what the red head was doing. while Kyoya pushed all the guest out and closed the host club for the day even though it was closing time anyways. Kyoya went over and helped Kagome up.

" Please take me on as your apprentice"

Bowing to Mori. as if he was some sort of lord Mori tilted his head. As did everybody else since they didnt have a clue at what was going on. while Kagome felt some sort of pull to this guy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The guest's had all left, all of them whispering about what had just happened. Once the hosts were alone, they each sat down across from the red haired boy. Mori and Hunny sat close by, eating cake

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi and Kagome

The sister's tilted their head's in wonder. Kagome thought he was cute and she couldnt stop the feeling of the pull to this guy her beast was feeling it to she needed to talk to Sesshomaru tonight.

"I can answer that. His name is Kasanoda, also known as the heir to the Kasanoda gang syndicate. He is often referred to as 'Terrifying'. It is said if you make eye contact with him, you will have nightmares for a week. If you talk back to him, it will lead you to an early grave" explained Kouya

Kyoya was reading everything off his computer Kasanoda blushed, although his scary face didn't change much from what he had hearrd about himself. Kagome didn't think he was freakky at all.

"If you're the heir to a gang, why do you want to be Mori Sempai's apprentice?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki he leaned closer in his seat compassionately. Kasanoda looked down, ashamed he was asking for help from these people not as if he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I didn't ask to be born with a mean face. All I want is to hang out with my buddies and play a game of kick the can! But with me being all scary, everyone just stays clear of me! I figured if I asked Mori to be my Sempai, he could help my problem. I mean...he is scary looking but has a lot of friends!" said Kasanoda

Putting his head in his hands. Kagome was giving a look of pity he didn't ask to be born like this. and she didn't think he looked freaky she thought he was hot. Mori twitched at that, but said nothing. He was still kind of taken aback from all this.

"Are you going to help him, tamaki?" asked Haruhi

Kagome and Haruri was leering over at Tamaki they all know he was itching to help him and rape the crap out of this poor guys pride She was obviously expecting him to act his usual brash self but it seemed that he hasnt even gotten that far yet.

"No, he asked for Mori . And unless Mori asks us otherwise, its best we don't intervene" said Tamaki

His voice straining as it was hard for him to resist helping Ritsu even his hands where twitching. Everyone turned as Mori grunted. they thought that was his answer to the poor lonly guy who wanted his help.

"Well since Mori Sempai says it's okay, we will help you Bosanova!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rused over to kosanoda to see what he was able to help with. Kagome _*sighed*_ she knew it was going to happen. Even though it took longer than she expected for him to offer it.

"Listen its Kasanoda!" muttered Kasanoda

Tamaki whacked him on the head with a roll of paper as if he was a bad dog or animal. Kagome eye twitched when he just did that. there was no reason for him to do that to the poor guy.

 **"Are you listening Bosanova? What you need is a makeover. Your image seems to be the problem. TWINS!"** yelled Tamaki

Tamaki snapped his fingers as if he was ordereing someone. Kagome and Haruri wondered if this was going to go well. or if she had to come in and save the day as always.

 **SIR!"** yelled the twins

The twin's saluting as they marched over to Tamaki as if they where loyal soldiers. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to read a book she brought from home she didn't really want to see this poor guy get what was about to happen. their about to rape this poor lost souls pride.

"Give this man a makeover!" prdered Tamaki

Tamaki pointed down to Kasanoda to show the twin's what he was ordering them to do as the twins dragged Kasanoda out and began working to rape the shit out of his pride.

"He's going to look like a fool" muttered Kagome

She shook her head in exasperation from what they where going to do to that poor soul. Haruri nodded to what her sister had said she felt bad for him as knew he just doomed ritsu.

"Why is that?" asked Everyone

Everyone was confused by her words. Kagome arched a brow at them as if they should know what she was saying. as if they where going to the do something good for him as if it would work.

"Did you see their faces? They had that evil glint in their eyes" said Kagome

Kagome _*sighed*_ seeing they where not getting what she was trying to tell them. It seemed that they where slower than she thought even Kyoya of all people was looking at her with a stupid look.

"She has a point" said Kyoya

Kyoya finally gotten what she had said as she was trying to tell them. it seemed that after thinking what the twins and Tamaki might do would make him look like a dope.

"I don't think his image is his problem at all" said Haruhi

Haruhi and Kagome walked around to clean up they really didn't want to see the train wreck that was about to happen. and they knew it to with those three morons in charge..

We will see when they get back" said Kagome

As she turned on her iPod abnd blasted her music feeling sorry for Ritsu. and began to clean. About a half hour later, everyone turned as they heard the door to the dressing room slam open.

"We are done!" yelled the twins

As Kasanoda came out of the dressing room. His hair was in Dred locks, and he had sun glasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf and was holding a teddy bear in his arms. Kagome and Haruhi walked out to see, and nearly died laughing. They held it in of course, to spare Kasanoda's feelings.

"You know, I don't think this is what he needed" said Haruhi.

As she walked by him and patted him on the back. Kagome followed suit, nodding and smiling at him. He smiled back sheepishly; completely unaware of how much of a fool he looked like. Kagome dragged the twins and waved to everybody. Closing the door to the club, she glared at the twins.

"What? It was a definite improvement!" said the twins

Holding up their hands in innocence. Kagome and Haruhi rolled their eyes, already marching to the parking already beat the living crap out of them for what they had done to that poor guy.

Hey wait up!" whined the twins

Running to keep up as the girls were beating them to their own limo. as it took off after they flipped them off. as the twins coughed from the dust that was clouded around them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The next day, it wasn't a good day for Kagome since Tamaki was in one of those moods, she wanted to kill Tamaki with a spoon for what he had done. and what he had said and she was close to doing it to.

"I am what?" growled Kagome

Tamaki and the twins were shuddering at the sound of her voice. She really did have a temper as they felt the chill from her elemental powers as if she was trying to turn them into ice.

"We need you to be Ritsu's lovely item. Please do it for the club!" said Tamaki

Tamaki got down on his knees and hugged his friend's legs who were starting to get freaked out from what he was doing. its bad enough everyone is watching. and it seemed that Sesshomaru said that Ritsu was her mate.

"Please Kagome do it for the club!" pleaded Tamaki

Tamaki had tears coming down his face as he nuzzled Kagome's leg's and smelled her delightfuul scent. Kagome hand was twitching wanting to cause him some sort of pain.

"Fine I will do it! Only to help him though since I understand what he is going through" growled Kagome

Tamaki squeeled like a little school girl and hugged Kagome knocking the two down to the ground, Kagome kicked him off her and left for the day she and Ayame was stay with her sister tonight since there was going to be a storm.

* * *

 _Meanwhilw the next day._

Kasanoda came to school and sought Mori out. However, when he and Mori had said good morning to one another, they were almost hit with flying pottery. It was obvious someone was trying to mess with them. Naturally, word spread fast throughout the school. After the host club's activities for that day, they sat down with Kasanoda again and tried to find something that would make him look trying cat ears and nearly scaring Hunny to death, everyone went back to the drawing and Kagome went to sit next to Kasanoda, and * _sighed*_ as the other hosts were looking at charts and other items.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those guys if you ask me" said Haruhi

Kagome handed him a cup of tea so he was able to have some sort of comfort. her hand shook being so close to him. she took a deep breath and went back to what she was doing. as she extended her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho and thats my brother Haruri Fujioka. Nice to meet you" said Kagome

"It's also nice to meet you Casanova" said Haruhi,

Haruri also shaking his hand. She didn't really notice that she got his name wrong. Kagome shot her sister a looked as if she didn't notice. but whatever they where trying to make him feel good about himself.

"It's nice to meet you both" said Ritsu

Ritsu blushed at Kagome he felt something odd when he looked at her it was not familiar to him. even the electric shock when they shook hands he hoped she didn't feel it. Kagome and Haruhi smiled at him, which only seemed to make him feel more self conscious.

"Bosanova! Try this!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was holding up a maid costume to put on Tamaki. Kagome _*gawked*_ what the hell was he trying to do turn him into her and Haruri father for kami sakes what his wrong with him.

"You got to be kidding me!" muttered Ritsu

As he got up and put it on. Right at that moment, a young man opened the door and peered inside looking for him and was going to get the biggest shock in his life.. Kagome gave him sad eyes he looked like he cared for Ritsu.

"Hello. I'm looking for my lord, Kasanoda. Have you seen him?"asked Tetsea

Looking around the room for his young lord seeing if he was there or not. His eyes fell on Kasanoda and he tilted his head in confusion and wondered if the young lord was batting for the other team or something now.

"Young lord?" asked Tetsea

"not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing at the moment. what in the world was goin on here he wondered if he was into drag when he was alone. the black long haired one looked at his young lord with pity. Kasanoda turned a shade of red, and ran from the room in embarrassment, ripping the costume off in the process. The young man watched in shock, unsure of what to do. Kagome told her sister to give the host club a good old bitch out for her as she followed Kasanoda out to the courtyard, while the others tended to his friend.

* * *

Kagome found Kasanoda sitting under a statue, looking over a box she was wondering what he had in the box. so she made her way over to him and bent over hoping she didnt freak him out for sneaking up on him.

"Is it okay if i sit down?" asked Kagome

Sitting down next to Kasanoda. He nodded a blush on his face when he looked at Kagome sat down beside she smiled at the little bird that was perched inside of the box.

"What happened to the little guy?" asked Kagome

She looked over at the birds wing she sent some of her powers to it so iit would heal Ritsu didn't even see it. she wanted to give her future mate something nice to see. Kasanoda blushed looking down at the bird.

"He fell out of the tree, so I took him to vet to make sure he was okay" said Ritsu

Ritsu started petting the bird softly as he sent it a little smile, while Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at him he was so kind why did they have to be such a jerk to the poor guy.

"Awe! Can I hold it?" asked Kagome

Kagome smiling gently at the little bird she could sense that the little bird was healed from the broken wing. Ritsu wondered if Kagome was a chick or something she remined him of a chick.

"S-sure" stuttered Ritsu

He picked up the bird and put it in her hand. He almost flinched at the contact he made with Kagome, there was something that shocked him as if there was something that connected the two together. Before anyone could react, a can was being thrown their way. Hunny jumped out of nowhere, deflecting the can from hitting them but also spraying Kagome's jacket with whatever remnants that were leftover within the paint. the bird was scared by the noise, and flew away. Kasanoda and the girls stared at it, stunned.

"It flew away!" said Ritsu

Smiling in relief that it wasn't hurt anymore. Tetsea and the other hosts appeared, all looking out of breath. Mori was holding a couple thugs, and it turned out they were the ones who were after Kasanoda. Kagome looked down at her clothes. Haruri went over to her sister and _*sighed*_ it seemed she gotten dirty.

"Well i better get changed" grumbled Kagome

The twin's placed a arm around her and smiled with a smile that reminded her of Miroku when he was being a pervert. Even when he knew that she and Sango was gonna go and bath for the night.

"Want us to come help you?" asked the twins, grinning mischievously.

Kagome winked and she went over to them and slapped them in the head for being perverts and walked off with her nose stuck in the air, while Haruhi shook her head in annoyance at the twins knowing they where gonna get smacked for that move. It turned out the thugs were part of the Sundo syndicate, along with Tetsea. The thugs thought Kasanoda had kidnapped him. Tetsea shook his head at the thugs in disgust.

"I left on my own free will. I didn't like being born into violence. I met Kasanoda, and he offered me kindness. I swore on that day I'd repay him back for the rest of my life" said Tetsea

As the thugs ran off and he turned to look at Kasanoda. and figured out who the one person that was with him. it was the heir of lord Sesshomaru Taisho and they took off leaving a trail of pee behinf them they didnt want to deal with Sesshomaru they knew what he was able to do.

"Wow, Tetsea. I never knew.." said Kasanoda

Tetsea smiled and handed him his umbrella he didn't let him know that he and Sesshomaru sat down and had a talk but he didn't know what it was about since he had to leave to go for a meeting.

"Thought you might need this" said Tetsea

Kasanoda snatched it and grinned at what his first ever friend had done for him. Kasanoda smiled at Tetsea, and smacked himself on the head. he didn't know all that about his freind who he saved so long ago.

"I better go apologize to Kagome. After all, it is my fault he got paint on his clothing" said Ritsu

Tamaki didn't hear that bit knowing that it was a good thing they did for Ritsu. while Tetsea smiled up at his freind and young lord to remind him they would play a game.

"Do you think we can play kick the can later?" asked Tetsea

Ritsu only nodded as he took off to the school so he was able to tell Kagome he was sorry. Haruri had to think about what she was going to say since it was important to say it.

"We did a good thing today!" said Tamaki

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" the twins told him

Crossing their arms in irritation. while Tamaki was smiling like a moron like he always did thinking he actually did something to help him,. haruri was trying to remember what she needed to say it. Kyoya wondered if anyone noticed that he wa going to see Kagome nide.

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see Haruhi and Kagome. Who are changing clothes?" asked Kouya slowly

As he scribbled on his clip board about todays events. The twins and Tamaki screamed, and sprinted back to the school along with Haruri she knew her sister was going to smack him thinking he was a pervert.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome was in the dressing room she looking around for extra uniforms as the paint began to dry on her uniform., she reached into the bottom of the drawer and pulled out and began to put it on. Changing into her pants quickly, she began to put on her shirt since she wasnt able to wrap her breat so she had to deal with the moment, Kasanoda walked in.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got covered in paint... **OH MY GOD!"** yelled Ritsu

Redder than a tomato. He stood in shock as he saw Kagome in her black lace bra's and no shirt on and her Ritsu _*gawked*_ at kagome. her eyes narrowed in anger from him looking at her like a pervert.

 **"YOU PEVERT!"** screamed Kagome

Covering herself and slapped him hard acrossed the face as he apologized profusely and shut the door. Outside of the room, Kasanoda stood against the door, shaking.

 **"PEEPING TOM!"** accused the twins,

The twin's eye's glowing in obvious hatred at the moment. Ritsu was freaking out from what he saw. what was he going to do knowing that he saw Kagome shirtless he didn't understand what the spider mark was though.

"You saw!" said Hikaru, voice low in menace.

"Didn't you Bosanova?" accused Kaoru

"I didn't see anything! I mean, I caught a glance. But I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!" cried Ritsu

Tamaki _*gasped*,_ going completely pale. Kouya and Mori merely watched, ready to intervene at any time. knowing now what happened they just needed to freak him out. while Haruri watched from the door knowing that this was wrong.

"Of course you would say that. That is the sound of a guilty conscience" said Hunny

Hunny sounding terribly threatening as he walked over to stand in front of him making his point acrossed by the simple tone of his voice. Kasanoda shook violently, scared out of his mind from what was happening.

"So she is a chick? asked Kasanoda

"Red alert! He's on to kagomes little secret!" said the twins

Shaking their head's in paled further, his eyes hazing over as if he were in a trance from the deep shock he was feeling and the fear that he thought he was to late to get to Kagome..

"So, let's hear it. How much of her womanly body did you see?" asked the twins

The twin's already ready to kick his ass for what he had done and if they find out that he saw something the didn't they where going to kill him. Haruri sat on a couch and read a book with head phone's in not wanting to listen to this at all.

"Well, she changing. I guess I saw her in her bra's and underwear" mumbled Kasanoda

Ritsu was shaking in fear from what he was being question for. it's not like he didn't want to walk in on her and see that she was a chick, even though she had a hot body and she was riddled with markings and a huge spider mark on her back.

 **"YOU SAW HER SHIRTLESS?"** scramed the twin's

The twin's eye's glowed red as if they where a demon sooner or later Kagome was gonna give them all the bond. but she didn't want do it just yet since it would mean it had to be a while before she did it Tamaki fell to the floor, in total shock.

 **"SO WHAT DO WE DO?"** yelled Kaoru

The twin's was shaking in anger at the stupid red head for what he had seen. as Ritsu glanced around helplessly hoping someone would be kind enough to help him from the twins before they kicked his ass.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!" yelled Hikaru

Hikaru grabbing a baseball bat and readying himself to swing at Kasanoda's head in getting all ghetto on his ass. while he ordered his twin to hold him so he can get a ghetto beating in on the pervert.

"That's enough you two. Leave the assault and battery to the professionals" said Kouya

Kyoya held out a hand to stop them he knew what to tell ritsu to make him not say a word about Kagome to no one. and he hated to use Sesshomaru in this type of began to shake more and more as the glares he was receiving got colder.

"You see Kagome has to hide that she is a female because of certain circumstances since she is doing this for her sister Haruri. while we can't physically force you to cooperate. there is something I would like for you to bear in mind. coming from the type of family that you come from. I am sure you know all about this. my family owns a private police force. along with Kagome she is the adopted sister of one lord Sesshomaru Taisho and let me tell you he is over protective of Kagome. I am sure you have heard of them am I correct?" asked Kyoya

The room frew silent as Kasanoda received the silent threat from within Kyoya's word's. and the lord Sesshomaru Taisho well he was doomed if he found out what he saw.

"will you stupid moron's stop threatening Kasanoda. and Sesshomaru already knows about him and he likes him. he just wanted to kill Tamaki thats is." said Kagome

Kagome walked out of the dressing room and shot a look to the whole room. she was only doing this for her sister and it seemed she grew attatched to the fool'S while doing she was in this club.

"You know I really dont care if you know really. so what I'm a girl big deal ya know. you can tell who ever you want no skin off of ass. I'm only doing this for my sister and thats it. and it so happened I grew attatched to all the moron's. they would be lost with out me around" said Kagome

Kagome winked up at him and smiled brightly she had to meet up with Sesshomaru soon. while Haruri was going with Ayame for her training. he blushed deeply as if he was in love with kagome. the feeling he had came back as if they where meant to be together.

"well Bossanoda. now that you know that she is a hot chick are you in love with her?" asked the twins

"Will you two little pervert's shut the hell up." said Kagome

Tamaki passed out in his emo corner he couldn't take no more of it. as everyone left to go home for the day. not even noticing that Kasanoda watched Kagome who jumped on Sesshomaru back who seemed to be happy seeing her all the way to their car.

* * *

Kasanoda was sitting outside of the school ground's undernearth the many tree's. in his hand was a daisy. hald of its petal's where already plucked off. he mumbled under his breath as he reached out and slowly pluck each petal one by one. with a bright red blush on his face.

"like.. love.. like.. love." muttlered Ritsu

The final petal fell from his hand's, and his eyes went wide with shock until the shock faded he stood up quickly and was about to declare what he finally realized his heart raced from the mere thought of it.

"I knew it I am in love with Taisho!" cried Ritsu

He went home to plan to confront Kagome and talk to her. he just hopped she felt the same to him. he didn't even notice the two figure's watching him making sure he gotten home safely.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The host where entertaining their guest and ignoring the whispere's about Tamaki's condition. he was still shell shocked from what he head heard. so Kyoya had to take care of the customer's. it was hard to ignore the whispers of the guest. but eventrually everyone was cheery eating cake its just what rich people do. well some of them if they didn't live like the demon's in the room.. Kasanoda walked in to the room, face redder than usual. Earning some _*gasps*_ from the guests, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I would like to request Kagome please," said Ritsu

" **EhhaaaahHh!"**

The girls screamed out in awe and excitement at his words, going wild. Kagome looked away from the window she was staring out of and her eye twitch her ear's felt like they where bleeding.

"What does this mean?"

The girl whispered to her friend about what they where aout to see. it seemed that Ritsu was going to ask Kagome to be his. and some of them wer jealous from what they where seeing.

"Does it mean what I think it does!"

"Ho-hohohohaaahahaha"

Very distinct cackle was heard as a platform lifted up from the floor. Kagome * _groaned*_ she didn't knowing that it was her freaking crazy stalker she was not thrilled well atleast she wasn't trying to molest her and stripping. then again Ayame had a nice long talk with her about the way she acted to Kagome.

"Renge." Two girls walked up to her. "Does this mean…?"

"Renge. Does this mean?"

Two girl's walked up to her wondering if their thought's where right that Kagome and Ritsu was going to hook up. and Kagome was going to give them a show that they would never forget.

"Is Kasanoda really-?"

They both put their hand's over their mouth's blushing from the mere thought of a yoai relationship. Kagome looked at Ritsu strangely but then walked over to the couch with a tea set in her hand's.

"Hello Ritsu, I hope you like Jasmine." chirped Kagome

He nodded yes and she smiled to tell her that was what he liked, he was nervous and didn't know what to do, it felt like his heart would explode if he didn't know what her answer would be.

"Here let me help you," said Ritsu

Ritsu took the teapot away from her as she nodded in thank's. he was such a gentlemen. he poured them both tea so they would be able to have soemthing to drink while they talked.

"Is this your first time here?" asked Kagome

Taking her cup of tea in her hand. as she ssipped at her tea like the princess of the house of the moon and the Taisho family. Ritsu blushed she was so graceful when she dranked.

"Oh dearie don't worry I am only teasing." joked kagome

As they started to talk Kaoru looked like he was about to murder someone from the other side of the room while Haruhi sighed. they wont have a chance since riitsu was her true mate.

"You know, I am really glad you came today," said Kagome

Kagome didn't know what to do since this was her mate in all, he might turn her down and call her a freak once he knew what she was, Ritsu smiled and blushed she was happy to see him.

"Thanks," said Ritsu

Ritsu turned bright red as red as a tomato. they didn't even realize that they where even being watched. Kagome set her tea cup down and wondered what she shoudl say next.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?" asked Ritsu

kagome's eye's went sad as if she thought of some distant memory. a sad one that made her suffer and wasnt able to forget. Ritsu wanted to take the pain away and be there for her.

"Once a while ago. it just did not work out. I really don't wish I say right now." whispred Kagome

Kagome turning her head toward's him her sad eye's looking at him as she pushed the memory back where it belonged. When the girl's heard that they all fainted or nosebleed from the image.

"So do you ever think about dating again?" asked Ritsu

Ritsu hoped and prayed to the god's that she wanted to go and be with him. even if he had to go around like a gay couple. Kagome smiled and hoped that meant to be with her.

"Yes if the person would accept me with all my flaws and who I am." said Kagome

Ritsu didn't know what she meant. but he hopped that it would be him. he hopped with all his might. but the look she gave him was so angelic. the twin's watched with so much anger. that Kasanoda was goingt o take Kagome away from them. Haruri just let them go since Sesshomaru would tell them once it was settled

"Boss will you snap out of it! We could really use our king right now!" commanded Hikaru

He and Kaoru hoisted him up and practically threw him to the couch where Kagome was sitting with Kasanoda. Tamaki ended up sitting between Kasanoda and Kagome, so Kagome moved him to the right of her. Tamaki's actions mirrored a robot as he played with a toy Kagome had given him. At least he had made the situation more awkward for Kasanoda.

"You got to be kidding!" muttered Haruhi,

She glared over at Tamaki's robotic movements. Was he possessed or something? Hikaru reached for his phone and called Tamaki. Looking over at Tamaki, who has answered his phone, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Earth to boss, will you snap out of it already! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot, the worse the situation becomes for all of us. Do you want Kagome to end up a mob boss wife?" asked Hikaru

Speaking sternly as Kaoru and Haruhi nodded in agreement to his words. Kouya rolled his eyes and merely chuckled. It was like a timer gone off, and Tamaki immediately snapped out of it. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kasanoda by the neck of his shirt. He began to rant and rave, and he was cheered on by the twins and Haruhi.

"As her father I forbid you to see her!" he finished suddenly

Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy from what he was seeing finally snapped back into reality. she was supposed to be his not this flaming red head who didnt know how to hang out with his fella's.

"Wait What? You're her father? That's not possible" stated Kasanoda

No longer taking the Host club king seriously. this guy was a real moron now he understood what some people told him about the guy. and he now knew that Sesshomaru was not thrilled with Tamaki.

"What? Well we may not be related by blood but." asked Tamaki

Tamaki turning white as he began to falter in what he was saying as if he was standing up to him as some force was making him do so, Tamaki didn't know what to do now while ritsu was freaking him out

"Well, did you marry her mother or something? If you did that would be weird" said Kasanoda

Not sure why Tamaki was saying such nonsense about his Kagome and he was going to make him understand well enough. his eyes went lighter not sure how to act or what to do, it seemed he was backed into a corner.

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the woman" said Tamaki

Tamaki told him in a small voice, taking a step back feeling the anger that Kagome was giving him he even felt the freezing from her powers. wondering why in the world would she be mad at him he was only trying to save her.

So, I guess that means you're not her father are you?" asked Kasanoda

Not really concerned over Tamaki's obvious confusion he was only making him understand that he was not her father. Tamaki paled even further and nearly fainted. He went into a corner and began to sulk and think deeply.

"Ignore him I really like being with you and hope it would become to something more, and it is so much easy talking to you than anyone in the host club besides my sister. but I feel something for you and hope I am not making a fool of muself.." said Kagome

Everyone in the room went completely still. Kasanoda froze at her confesstion once it sank in he felt joy, She paused at his reaction as if he was going to turn her down, he took her hands into his.

"I would love to be with you Kagome." said Ritsu

Ritsu kissed her hands and Kagome hugged him with so much joy that she found her mate. while Haruri had a text from Sesshomaru to explain before they flip since he was watching from the shadows. the host club ones who wanted kagome pouted but they knew they didn't have the choice in the matter to accept the match. they didn't even see Kagome and Ritsu leave. as they closed up for the day and went home.

to be contunued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Today was a very special day; it was the day of the famous Ouran Fair. its been a week since the whole Ritsu and Kagome getting together the new couple of the school and announced their engagement from Sesshomaru since he accepted everything about Kagome and her odd family.

"Hey didn't a fair include what the students made during the year?" asked Haruhi

Haruri was confused she finally gotten used to Kagome and Ritsu together. she just didn't know how or when she was going to tell Tamaki he was her second mate. and she didn't know how she was going to tell Kyoya and Hikaru was her's. Shyori was going to be mated to Kaoru and Mori and Hunny was going too Kanna's along with Nekozawa. she was just happy that she was happy finallly with someone who would love her.

"At regular schools but don't forget here at Ouran our students are being breed for leadership places in the world." said Kyoya

Kyoya corrected her but then as he was just finished saying that line a French style carriage came into the schools courtyard. Haruri had to admit it was beautiful wondering who in the world it belonged to.

"Whoa," said Hikaru

Making the horses stop where they where supposed to be. while Haruri had to admit that it was a nice piece that they submitted to the fair. Kagome gave something of hers to submit.

"Nicely done," said Mori

"Tamaki what is that?' asked Kagome

Her arm's across her chest. Ritsu wondered as well he never really been to one of these things before so it was all new to him as well.. he and Tamaki still have their little glareing matching and he always wins to.

"Isn't it great we are practicing for the great Ouran parade, come Kagome, ride in the memories of Paris with me!" cheered Tamaki

Kagome rolled her eyes as she and Ritsu jumped with him next to Kagome. Tamaki and Kaoru pouted. it seemed the others accepted him but not the two who wanted her to them selves.

"This is great! Tamaki, how did you get this?" asked Kagome

She waved to some of the other guest's of the host club. while Ritsu had his arm around he shoulder. she met all his fella's along with Sesshomaru they where interesting.

"I had it shipped in from France, it is wonderful! Oh I have forgotten for tomorrow we will be in 18th century French costumes, Kagome you will be Queen Marie Antoinette and yours Haruhi will be wonderful too." chirped Tamaki

Ritsu rolled his eyes the guy was trying to prove something. he knew his beloved was kind hearted to a point so he didn't get all emo so she was going to amuse him. then again she hasn't told him that he was her second mate yet.

"I am a Queen that is great I can't wait!" chirped Kagome

Kagome smiled at Tamaki who was glaring at Ritsu again. Kagome rolled her eye's as if it wasnt getting old for the two having their glare off. The carriage ride soon came to an end and everyone made their way to music room #3 to get ready for the party. Both guests and parents would have the chance for the next 2 days to enjoy the host each put on black pant suits and silver vests, and made their ball room presentable. After decorating and setting up food, the guests began to arrive with their parents. The hosts went to the door and greeted them. Many guests and their influential parents arrived, and it was time to turn on the charm. Hunny was talking to some guest's, but was having difficulty buttoning his vest and Mori came over and helped him. Needless to say the guests and their mother's went crazy. The fathers of the guests were having an intriguing conversation with Kouya over politics, and he was definitely saying what they wanted to here. They were very impressed. Other moms and guests were all fawning over Tamaki and his princely attitude, and the twins and their They stopped to see Kouya on the computer, _*sighing*_ in annoyance.

"Whats wrong, kyoya ?" asked Kagome

She peeked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of number's on the computer screen. her sister decided to peek over as well looking to see what he was doing it seemed he was adding up what the numbers today was bringing..

"Jeez you could buy a small country with how much this thing costs" said Haruhi

Shaking her head at the cost's. Kagome nodded to her sister agreeing with her thought on that one. and Tamaki shook his head at them as he watlzed in to correct them.

"Oh come now, that is not the host club attitude at all. Happiness is above any price tag!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki was in a rather joyful mood, and Kouya _*groaned*_ with the way Tamaki was acting. all because Ritsu was talking to the person who came as his parent and it seemed that they had choosen Koga.

"No they are right. You have overshot the budget. It would appear you had an authentic carriage shipped here from France? Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills" said Kyoya

Kagome narrowed her eyes he had to be such a killjoy all the time it seemed, why in the world could he ever not lighten up for once other than having the huge all stick up his ass..

"Capricious is just another word for creative!" said Tamaki

Tamaki stomed his foot like a child as if he was saying it was final on what he was saying. Suddenly, they saw a man sitting on the couch, and Tamaki rushed to speak to him with alot of joy all over his face.

"Father!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki smiled up at him brightly as if he hasn't seen the man in ages, Kagome and Haruri watched from where they stood, they wondered why in the world the man seemed so cold.

"Call me chairman."

Tamaki father stated coldly, but a smile was trying to sneak 's shoulder drooped, and the man turned to Kagome who seemed the one he was seeking out for some reason.

"Kagome Taisho. you look more lovely than the last time we saw each other. Come, sit!"

He told her to bring her sister over with her and he compelmented her as well, and without saying a word they complied. He was a decent looking man, and he seemed to have a very warm personality.

"We do apologize for not speaking to you sooner, sir" said Kagome

Kagome was bowing in apology something she had to do while she was Sesshomaru's heir and sister. He grabbed her hand and slung her on his lap he looked down at her with compassion moved by her apology. while Haruri looked at him and _*gawked*._

"Yes, if not for you, we wouldn't be here right now. We are vary grateful, sir". said Haruri

Haruri looked at her sister trying to not smack the shit out of this man. what is this guy trying to do to her sister. lucky Koga and Ayame and Ritsu was at the other end of the room. Tamaki father the grabbed two roses, and gave them to them. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand as well as Kagome's, and stared at them with warmth in his eye's.

"Oh there is no thanks needed! Just be sure to call me...uncle!" he said

And he posed dramatically while he was doing that Kagome slipped off his lap just in case Sesshomaru was around some where. Yep. He was definitely Tamaki's and Haruhi nodded awkwardly, until Kagome saw a sight. Tamaki was hanging from the candider.

"Excuse me for a second," said Kagome

Kagome went over to Tamaki she was going to pull him down but it seemed that he was watching him father. she needed to get him down before the dumbass gets hurt. its bad enough he was being a jerk to Ritsu and he had to spy on them with his father.

"Tamaki get your over dramatic ass down from there before you get hurt!" ordered Kagome

Suddenly Tamaki came crashing down toward's Kagome. she screamed shielding her eye;s but then she was hoisted up in the air before Tamaki could fall on top of her. She looked up the person holding her bridal style and it was Mori. He had gotten to her just in time that would been a mess if her back started to bleed.

"Tamaki you could have hurt me! you stupid over dramatic moron!" growled Kagome

Tamaki father was watching the whole thing he never met someone who was able to make his son act the way he was. it seemed that Kagome was a good freind and it seemed that he knew all her secrets as it was,

"I am sorry Kagome." said Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to calm down Kagome who was really pissed off at him. Kagome hit Tamaki on the head before walking back over to the chairmen as he pulled her in his lap again. since Haruri went away knowing her sister was annoyed plus he wanted to be alone with her which was creepy.

"I am sorry about that, you were saying?" said Kagome

Tamaki father only shrugged as if he was trying to act as if didn't care about his son. Kagome can tell he was faking it and he cared for his son deeply and wished he could spend more time with him.

"I am wondering, is you brother coming tonight?"

Kagome nodded her head before pouring the chairmen more tea since she was out of his lap. and he knew that pissed sesshomaru off when he seen that. and the creepy part it seemed he was turned on by it to.

"Yes, he will be here any minute." chirped Kagome

Tamaki's father nodded the lord Sesshomaru only showed his emotion's to kagome and a few others and that sit. but he never understood until he was told what had happened to her.

"Tell me, is he arranging any marriages for you?"

kagome smiled and nodded it seemed he didn't know that she and Ritsu was already together and was arranged. and the most depression part was Tamaki was one of her mate as well.

"Yes me and Ritsu Kasanoda are. but there was one other who was supposed to be as well, but he hasn't had the chance to talk yet. you know the whole mating thing." said Kagome

Tamak father nodded a shame to bad he wasn't the one for her. maybe his son is the other who was meant to be with this angel even though he wished it was him. but she would make his son very happy if she was.

"I am sure you will do wonderfully with mister KAsanoda. You would make a lovely bride for my son one day as the second one who is meant to be with you. or maybe me perhapes you never said who you second mate was."

Tamaki father was flirting with Kagome. and Tamaki was indeed the second mate to Kagome. and Ritsu knew it he was just playing the card until the moron knew. he and the moron was their Kagome then turned around when they heard a growl.

"Father," growled Tamaki

Tamaki was glaring at his father knowing he was flrting with his Kagome. that isn't right not at all he was older than her and what the hell did he think he was going to get.

"That's chairman to you!"

Kagome _*sighed*_ the man had to play off that he had to hate his own son. what a miserable life she kinda felt bad for Tamaki and they did find out that his mother had died and wasn't informed on the information and was still being used to be controlled.

"What do you think you are doing? Remove your hands at once please!" hissed Tamaki

Tamaki was going to say more but cut off more when they heard a slap from across the room. Kouya was on his knees, glasses on the floor. A tall older looking man stood above him, eyes cold Kagome rushed over to him to see if he was ok. she sent a cold glare at the asshole before her.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name"

Then he walked toward Tamaki's father and shared word's with him. The host's rushed to Kouya, who shrugged them off and said Kagome wanted to punch the jackass.

"I'm fine. Not like I wasn't expecting it anyways"said Kyoya

He said it non nonchalantly, as he pushed Kagome off him as if he wasn't paying attention. Kyoya walked away back to his computer. Tamaki looked after him, guilt a heavy emotion on his face. His father grabbed his shoulder, and inclined his head toward the door Tamaki eyes went wide at the sheer sight of the demon lord standing ehre. Sesshomaru started coming down the stairs in her direction since Kyoya knocked her over since she was only being concern he helped her up.

"Brother, I am glad you are here." said Kagome

It was very rare that lod Sesshomaru made a public appearance. To be here was an honor he placd a hand on Kagome shoulder as his eye's went soft he never the elder of Kyoya family.

"Good I trust you are doing well my little one?" asked Sesshomaru

Kagome only shrugged not as if she was annoyed with Tamaki and Kyoya father. when he saw the look in her eyes it seemed that the Tamaki father was being a pervert again. He spotted Tamaki over by his father since Tamaki never met Sesshomaru up close.

"I would like you to consider the Souh boy over there to be your second mate with the Kasanoda boy. they would make a good husband's for you." said Sesshomaru

Kagome blushed deeply did he had to do this in front of everyone. Sesshomaru chuckle he knew that was going to happen. as he kissed where the family crest would be on her forehead. it's bad enough that Kyoya annd the rest of the host since they where going to be either mated to her sister or her daughter's. Sesshomaru nodded offering her a little smile. he went over to make the final plan with Tamaki father.

"Now, look sharp boy. Your grandmother is here"

Sesshomaru arched a silver brow at the man who he didn't like, it seemed he was still fallowing the old hag. it seemed the old had is useing him and his own son he wouldnt do that to his own pups. or kagome and her looked up, then rushed to his grandmother. Sesshomaru never wanted Kagome to see this so he tucked her head into his side.

"Grandmother! Would you like a table? Something to drink?" asked Tamaki

Haruri who knew nothing from what his grandmother was like since the two of them shieded her from the harsh life Tamaki had to live and now she was about to learn.

"Aww his grandmother is here" said Haruhi

Haruhi was smiling at what she thought was a cute moment. Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome to pull her away before she sees the train wreck that was about to happen.

"I hate that woman" muttered Hunny

Kagome and Haruhi stared at him, alarmed she was told not to say anything to the old hag. and now Haruri was going to learn now what his grandmother was like since she met his father.

"Don't patronize me. Filthy bastard child. you should've been killed at birth. you don't deserve this family's name you little bastard."

His grandmother stated aloud as she slapped him hard in the face, and Tamaki's face, Tamaki went from excitement to blankness. Haruri froze not thinking the old woman was so cute no more. Kagome gazed at Tamaki while Sesshomaru was looking for the paper work.

"What a horrid old hag should be murdered and shoved in a shit hole somewhere is what the old hag deserved" grumbled Kagome

It got very quiet after that, and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the twin's standing behind her and Haruhi protectively as if the old hag was going to attack her like the last time they met.

"Lady Eclair, would you come here for a moment?"

His grandmother asked, and a slender woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes walked over to her. She had a pair of binoculars in her hands. kagome arched a brow at the woman who looked like a smug bitch.

"Well hello there, Tamaki"

Her voice like silk. Haruhi looked to her sister, and saw her posture go rigid she knew that Tamaki was her second mate and she knew what it was like to feel that heart ach now since kyoya was hers along with Hikaru.

"Tamaki, you are to escort Lady Eclair for the next two days. Anything she wants you will oblige her. Do you understand or you won't like what will happen if you don't you little shit?"

His grandmother asking she was ordering him and threatening him as if he was something to be disowned to be killed off. the old hag was staring at him coldly thinking if she would glare long enoght he would disappear from exisitence. Tamaki paused for a moment knowing he needed to obey since the last time he didnt listern to her he was in a for a month form the beating he had gotten by hired people, then nodded. He bowed to Lady Eclair, then looked to his grandmother who was stareing at his like he was garbage.

"If that is your wish Grandmother, then I shall do as you ask of me." said Tamaki

Lady Eclair smiled at him. Tamaki grabbed Eclair's arm while ignoring Kagome. his grandmother was giving her look's as if she was going to kill the girl. Koga took Ritsu home so they could finish what ever else was needed for her second mate.

"Come then Princess. Let us be off". said Tamaki

Eclair grabbed his arm smiling like she was miss queen of the world and they both exited the ball room. The party resumed and surprisingly without whispers and gossiping. Sesshomaru looked across the table at the chairmen with a cold look.

"I am going to make you a offer. you be stupid if you say no. you a you know my sister story and waht we are" said Sesshomaru

The chairmen looked at Sesshomaru hoping he would get some good new's so his son didn't have to marry that stiff woman. he considered Kagome alot more better for his son. so he nodded to the demon lord.

"By the end of tonight, Kagome will announce her engagement to your son along with the Kasanoda boy. However, that old hag bitch of a mother of yours will keep her tongue about it. or she wont like will be coming to her." ordered Sesshomaru

Tamaki father was over joyed and he would do anything that the demon lord ordered him to do so, he took the folder of information not even knowing what it was. and he would take the offer since he knew the story of Kagome since she was living history.

"Yes, oh course."

while the two talked about this and that and how he found out about his wife, it was saddening that she had died of advance stage of cancer. he justwas angered his bitch of a mother never gotten her any medical care. he don;t know how he was going to tell his son that his own mother died. he thanked the demon lord and for the first time he felt free. the two left together so he could sign the contract under the ones where Ritsu care taker signed. and he needed to think on how to tell his son about his mother.

* * *

Kagome sagged in the couch as Kouya went to his computer. They were taking a break as the guests were leaving to go see other exhibits. More guests were to arrive later. Haruhi had gone to change clothes, The twins had gone to the restroom to change as well, and Honey leaned over Kouya and poked him. Both he, Mori, and Kouya were already dressed.

"Who was that lady, Kouy-chan?" asked Hunny

Kouya stared intently at the screen, and read quickly he felt bad for knocking Kagome over. she did want to hunt his father down and punch him in the face for being a jackass.

"Her name is Eclair Tonerre. She descends from French royalty, and her family has been buying a lot of companies in Japan lately. Still doesn't explain what she wants with Tamaki though" said Kyoya

And he paused to think he knew that Sesshomaru was going to be talking to his father along with Hikaru father sometime with Kagome and Haruri father to have them to marry Haruri. Kaoru and Mori was going was some how was going to be mated to Kagome daughter Shyori. while Hunny and Nekozawa was going to be mated to Kanna her youngest daughter.

"It doesn't matter because she is a bitch. And frankly, I very much don't like her" muttered Kagome

Honey giggled. She went to one of the bathrooms to change into her costume. She was smart to keep it with her, unlike Haruhi who had left hers in the music room. After getting changed, she stepped out. It was a white tuxedo with a long tail. It actually looked nice...since she was pretending to be a boy. Now if she wore it as a girl...she's probably belong at Lobelia. After a few minutes, Haruhi joined them and descended the stairs. Boy, did she look pissed. The girls all swooned at her entrance, and the other hosts complimented on her appearance.

"Hey, did you ever find the boss?" asked Kaoru

Tilting his head in curiosity at her frowning face. he felt worried for Kagome she seemed bothered about something and she didn't want to talk about it for some reason.

"Our king is currently lounging in the music room entertaining Lady Eclair" said Kyoya

He needs to be down here with us." growled Kagome

"Well well well" said Hikaru

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous" finished Kaoru

Everyone looked at Kagome, she was hard to read sometimes with her past making her who she was, Haruri looked around to see if Sesshomaru was still there but he had to leave to do other business.

"No, I just think he is being a bit more irresponsible then usual. You said it yourself kyoyai! He is impulsive" growled Kagome

Kagome wanted to dig her claws into that little bitchs neck and strangle her. but she couldn't unless she wanted to have the whole school knowing who and what she was,

"True. But in this case he is merely obeying the whims of his grandmother" said Kouya

He typed furiously on his computer his anger matched Kagome's it seemed that he hated the old hag who the whole group wanted to kidnap and kill her then cover it up with out anyone to notice. and they knew that the old hag would not be missed,.

"Now that you mention it, his grandmother was very cold to him earlier. Why is that?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya stopped typing it seemed Haruri wasn't in the loop about everything in Tamaki world. and he respected Kagome fror what she did he would do the same thing as well if he was in her place. hell he never knew that Tamaki father was a pervert.

"Everyone else already knows" sighed Hikaru

Haruri blinked looking at her sister she was protecting her from the truth again. and she was happy that she and the other's did that for her. but it seemed that she never wanted to know now that she seen what his life was like.

"You see, Tamaki what you call an illegitimate child his father couldn;t keep it in his pants" said Kaoru

Haruhi * _gasped*._ They told the story of Tamaki's mother and Kagome actually almost cried. Haruhi's eyes became misty, and Kagome felt herself begin to cry. Mori handed her a tissue, and she dabbed her eyes. She knew it affected Haruhi big time along with herself since she knew that his mother was dead and Sesshomaru handed the information over to Tamaki father, because she was separated from her mother, even if it was by death.

"I can't believe it" muttered Haruhi

Kagome hugged her sister knowing it was hard the first time knowing what the truth was. and it wasn't a pretty one. and the old hag attacked her the first time they met.

"Even though his childhood was tough, it molded him to be the person he is today. Besides, he has always had us" said Kouya

Everyone nodded. Just then, a door opened to reveal Tamaki. At his side of course, was Lady Eclair. Kagome's eye's went dark from what she was seeing. Mori kept a hand on her shoulder knowing this was not going to be pretty.

"Everyone I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair is over. That is all" said Tamaki

Kagome eye's went wide. why the hell did he do it he should of known what he was to her.. was he playing her all this time and didn't realize what she was to him. Mori kept a arm around her waist so she didn't fall to her knees.

"Tamaki you don't mean that! the host club is your life.! said Kagome

Kagome was trying to keep herself together between her emotions and the emotions of her beast was not helping when they where clashing together. Mori was helping alot with comfort.

"That's enough Kagome. I don't want to hear it. that is my final word about it. you would just have to get over it." hissed Tamaki

Tamaki looked at her dead in the eyes. Kagome could see that his heart was breaking. her heart was breaking she wanted to kill his grandmother and this whore. Kagome tried to go after him but she could not let herself do that. Tears came to her face, the emptiness that she felt after Inuyasha and her friends passed away was coming back along with her mother half brother and grandfather. even though Ritsu was with her Tamaki was her second mate she would never be competle with out the two. Kaoru gathered her in his arms with mori. Tamaki had become so precious to her, without him in this little crazy family, reality did not seem real.

"Please, you are so important to me, please don't go." cried Kagome

Kaoru then let Kagome cry in her arms, as he felt some come down his face. as she walked away not even looking back. she didn't know what she was going to do but she wanted to be alone for right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

After arriving to the school, they each changed back into their white suites and arrived at another meet and greet party. This time, the party seemed duller. The hosts were not themselves, and someone was bound to notice. lady Eclair sat a table sipping tea and had requested Kyoya to come speak with her. After several seconds, he motioned to Haruhi to come speak to her. Kagome grabbed her sisters arm with concerned. Haruhi smiled at her, and pated her on the walked over to the table, and sat down across from Eclair. Kagome watched the two of them. Everyone kept on talking about Tamaki when she looked away from them all.

"Alright gentlemen, No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us." said Kyoya

Kyoya started as he headed thier way. He was clapping gently to catch our attention as if he took over Tamaki place. Kagome didn't trust the whore with her sister far as she know's it she could be posioning her.

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance." lectured Kyoya

Kyoya felt what Kagome was feeling but he didn't know what to tell her. it seemed that it affected her much more than it should, then again it was her second mate and she couldn't do nothing about it.

"Hello you must be Kagome Please sit." said Eclair

Kagome _*huffed*_ and rolled her eye's not in the mood to talk to a french whore. she had to control her anger and her beast back in the cage so she didn't savagely murder the whore in front of her.

"Tamaki has said much about you, I am glad you have come to see me." said Eclair

Kagome arched a brow at the evil little twit french skanky whore before her. it seemed she was trying to make small talk and be nice. but she smelt what she was truely feeling seeing her for herself .

"So where is Tamaki?" asked Kagome

"Oh he won't be coming today, beside's you will see him at the wedding naturally." said Eclair

Lady Eclair studied the women across from her, Tamaki was right about this woman being tough. she felt something almost dangerous about this female. and from what Tamaki grandmother told her to watch out for her.

"Why are you marrying him?" asked Kagome

"You are not jealous are you?" asked Eclair

Kagome stared at her right in the eye's making sure she pushed enough fear into this little bitch for what she had just said. it seemed like the evil whoe ass cow had now emotions at all.

"No...he is one of my dearest friends. You see my mother died about a two years ago and Tamaki has tried so hard to fill that position even though it sounded odd but he helped me when I felt lost and alone even when I had said brother with me.. It really doesn't leave something on you." said Kagome coldly

Haruri felt her sister anger from where she was standing. she was trying her best from not slaughtering the woman. and if she did she knew the host club would cover it up along with Sesshomaru and the others. Eclair stood up and started walking away.

"Thank you for all of your hard work Haruhi and Kagome," said Kyoya

She looked up at him. He put his hands on the back of the seat that woman had been sitting at. Kagome felt the void as if they where trying to say that they where not friends any more.

"After that request from Lady Éclair, your debt has been paid. You've finally repaid us for that renaissance vase you broke. So you're free to quit the host club…if you want."said Kyoya

Haruhi looked stunned and didn't move, not even when someone Kyoya knew bowed to him Kagome eye's shot over to the man and watched him closely she wanted to harm something real bad,

"When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, but really, that is never the case,"

A guy who looked like a older copy of Kyoya's. his father turned to the man and grabbed his arm her eyes cold as ice she was going to make this man understand a few things.

"Just want a family to call their own. Some need a family away from their own wretched home so they can feel happiness. Not everyone has happy childhoods sir. They don't have all the time in the world. They're forced into the real world at young ages, even before teen years. You can't group together all young people." hissed Kagome

Kyoya eye's went wide Kagome held no fear, but he was feeling fear from her by the way she was acting. and it seemed family meant alot to Kagome and he felt honored to have her stick up for him.

"I don't care who you are, but you just have that demeanor that demands too much. Take it from someone who's lived through hell and back and suffer so much that it nearly distroyed her, let the young ones have their childhood. There's no getting it back because I know I won't get mind back." hissed Kagome

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value,"

Kagome finally snapped all her anger came to the surface no one never talk about their own children like he just did. she slapped the man so hard that his head turned tot he side. Mori held Haruri back this needed to be done and Kagome is the person to do so.

"You don't know anything about the host club. Kyoya works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment. and no father should hit their own child and make them feel like the lowest person out there." hissed Kagome

Kyoya was going to pass out Kagome was ripping his father a new ass and he knew it was needed to be done. but if something happened to her for her out spoken ways Sesshomaru would not be happy.

"How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time? I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya is amazing.! he and the host club opened me back to the world when i was lost to everyone. when i felt like i had nothing left to the world and witshing that i was dead. even though i had my sister my brother and father. I still wished for death for so long and I have tried. but if it wasn't for the host club I wouldn't be happy and joyfull again. but I will not stand by to watch a ass beat his own child, do what you will with me. but do not harm Kyoya no more. harm me instead since it wouldn't be anything that as already been done to me." Said Kagome coldy.

Kagome shocking the other hosts they never knew that they impacted Kagome so much. Haruri went over to her sister. Kyoya looked like he was having a . Ootori merely listened, then walked away. Everyone was left in shock, and time seemed to slow down. Kyoya rushed ove to Kagome and hugged her for what she had just done for him. it seemed that she changed his father.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

The rest of the party seemed to drag on, until finally it was nearing the evening time. The hosts gathered in music room 3, all dressed up in French royalty costumes. Both Kagome and Haruhi were in dresses, and they were grumbling. Haruhi wore a pink dress, very elegant and pristine. Her hair was held together by a bow on the top of her head, and she wore extensions. Kagome wore a light white dress with her black hair in many different short curls. It made her look like Sheryl was trying to call Tamaki. All of them had tried, even Haruhi. He never answered a single one of their calls. It was already sunset.

"Kyoya what's with this outfit?" asked Haruhi

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," Hikaru told her.

"You look so cute Haru-chan," chirped Hunny

The guys all had regal outfits of the same style, but different colors. Kyoya had purple, Hunny had orange, Mori had dark blue, Hikaru had blue, and Kaoru had green they all looked great in them.

"Why are we the only two dressed as girls?" asked Haruhi

"Aw come, it's cosplay, So it's okay for you to dress like a girl."said Hikaru

Kagome really didn't care she was still angered at the thought of Kyoya father being such a mega asshole. but it felt good to get that anger that was stewing all day out.

"Did we have to take my wraps off?" asked Kagome

"Makes you look more like a girl," said Kaoru shrugging.

"We are girls you know," grumbled Haruhi

Haruri giggled at her sister she was annoyed still and a little angry as well. while the twins only shrugged to what Kagome had just said. but they had to admit she had boobs unlike her sister.

"No luck,He's not there" said Kyoya

Turning to look out the window He closed his cell phone wondering what to do next, they needed to do something unless Tamaki was going to be gone from them forever. Kyoya opened his cell phone again and dialed another number. He faced the window once again.

"Hello, Shima? Its been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya." said Kyoya

The person on the other line was obviously talking. Kagome didn't even feel like listening to the conversation. while Kyoya looked shocked now she was wondering what was going on.

"How could he be so stupid Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France." said Kyoya

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" said Hunny

Kagome growled feeling the blood lust of murder again she was seeing red needing to kill something. she needed to stop that fool before he fucked his life up with some whore who would use him.

"You're kidding me! They can't just let it end so suddenly."cried Hikaru

His twin nodded its as if none of what they all did together meant nothing to them all. it seemd he was throwing them all away as if they meant nothing just mere tools to him.

"Hikaru," mumble Kaoru to his brother.

"It'll all turn out okay guys. We've gone through so much together…We'll be able to stop him. I know we will." said Kagome

Kagome flaired her arua to have Kiara on her way she would need her for this one. not even caring what and who saw she would be able to save him efore he left them all.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya

Putting the phone to his ear again. She let go of Tamaki with out a fight. the twins looked over at Kagome and wondered what she was going to do. it seemed like she planned something. And with that Kagome ran out of the room, leaving them time to think. She knew Tamaki's still here. Kagome pulled her own cell phone from her cleavage, where the guys said it was the only place to put it, and called Tamaki once more. He still didn't answer, so Kagome tried the school's number and asked to speak to Tamaki's father.

"Hello?"

Kagome was running down the stairs with the twins behind her they needed to make things quick before they where to late. it seemed that she had a plan and she was going to ger him back from the low llife french whore.

"Hello Mr. Suoh,This is Hisoka. I was just wondering if you had Lady Éclair's number." said Kagome

Kagome smirked she knew she was the best of the best when it came down to acting like someone else. and the twins had to admit that she was great at what she was doing.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She left her purse in our club room and I'd like to return it before she leaves." said Kagome

The twins watched her work and wondered if she would be able to teach them how she was able to be a master at getting what she wanted. they where met with a cute little kitten with red eyes and two tails.

"Thank you sir. Now I'm getting your son back." chirped Kagome

She hung up on him and dialed in Éclair's number as she ran out into the open knowing that they where still some what close as Kiara jumped onto ther shoulder waiting for her orders from her master.

"Lady Éclair, I was wondering of your location It seems as though you've dropped a purse in the school, and I would like to return it before you leave."said Kagome

Kagome heard her *sigh* as if she was annoyed or was in a hurry. Kagome smirked knowing she was getting somewhere with the french whore. she has her right where she wanted her.

"I'm at the front of the school. Hurry up."

"Yes ma'am,"

Kagome told her, closing the phone and running to the cloest window as she jumped out of the window and landed in front of the school.. Kagome saw the french whore and Tamaki sitting in a red convertible.

"Tamaki! You idiot! You shouldn't leave the people who love you!" growled Kagome

Eclair sighed she should of figured that it was this odd woman who claimed that she forgotten her purse. she did it to stop them before leaving, but she also noticed that Kagome was not done yet

"Your grandmother is useing you. she been keeping this from you and your father. your mother died of cancer about 10 years ago, she never had no treatment for the advnce stage of cancer. I have someone look into it. and your little french whore here knew the whole time since your mother died in her home." hissed Kagome

Eclair sighe well everythng was out in the open it seemed Tamaki eye's where wide in shock he would have to ask his father later on this and if it was true he woud not be pleased,

When she got next to the car Kagome was grabbed from behind. By looking to her left, she could see it was one of Kyoya's guards as if he didn't know who she was it seemed that she needed to teach them who she was.

"If I where you I would let me go before you end up dead." hissed Kagome

Kagome eye's flashed red all her anger was builded up once again and she was about to take it out on this person who was fallowing orders from the asshole. he didn't listen Kagome grab the cop around the neck and threw him into the wall.

"What would your mother think about this Tamaki? Do you really think she would want you to leave like this?"asked Kagome

Tamaki stared at her before he got into the convertible he didn't know if she was till him the truth but he was going to fallow the orderes and see his mother it was what his grandmother wished of him to do,

"I am sorry Kagome." said Tamaki

Kagome ran through the hallways until she reached a bathroom and changed into something she was able to fight in since she kinda stole the cloths off the cop she beat the shit out of and placed her fremch styled dress on him She met up with everyone else. Signaling to Mori, Kyoya grabbed the girls and the twins and went through one door, while Mori and Hunny went through another. Kouya and the others could see the cars in sight. However, before they could get in the cars, they were surrounded by police men from the Ootori's private police force. Kyoya glared, and asked icily,

"Care to tell me your orders?".asked Kyoya

One stepped forward, covered heavily is body gear. and bowed to the youngest ootori. it seeme he was going to end up like his fellow comrad he might as well end with bravery.

"We are sorry sir. But our loyalty is to your father"

And everyone understood what happened. Eclair had made it so they couldn't leave. Kouya pounded his fist on the hood of the car, and glared. Suddenly,kagome bursted in on a huge sabertooth cat with fire licking at her paws and sharp teeth that was kiarra. kagome jumped down in a flash with mori and hunny behind her. kyoya wondered why in the world she stole his cop's clothing. she stood ther in all her demoic glory it seemed that his own police known what she was. mori and hunny was bowwing behind her. along wit Haruri he didn't even know what the hell was going on any more. her wing's where shinny and simmery silver with pink tips. a magenta cresent moon on her forehead with pink jewels with black and magenta and pink royal markings.

"Its Hunnynozuka and Morinozuka along with her royal highness Kagome Taisho!"

they yelled, obviously frightened. Mori looked up to his master and mistress and friend that trained him under the guidence of the lord Sesshomaru he knew everything she had thought him,

"go now highness take Hikaru and Kaoru with you. we have it from here." said Hunny

Hikaru nodded and he and his brother got on the fire nekko kinda interested if they where going to fly. they looked at Kagome. Kouya grabbed her from behind and told her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Bring that idiot back, Kagome. Go". said Kyoya

Kyoya owed her her something she hated with the tital that was given to her because of who she was. and she jumped on Kiarra with the twins behind her. they we giddy that they where able to ride this demon. Kagome closed her eye's making her wing's disappear it would be easier.

* * *

 _Meaanwhile a little while later_

They were going so fast, it felt as though they were flying. the twins where amazed at what they where seeing. they never would of imagained that they would be flying on a demon cat. they never knew the world knew of demons and some accepted them and some didn't. Kagome was scared, they twins wasn't used to this hopping they would hold on tight. Not just for the fact that they might not reach Tamaki in time. She was worried someone could get hurt. These were all the people she cared about. As if reading her thoughts, Kaoru gripped her tighter since he was the one who was seated behind her she was going to be his future mother how odd it was to think about it but he knew shyori was the one for him and Mori. Hunny was going to be mated to Kanna since they where the same hight and was alike in many ways.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back come on kitty keep moving!" cried Hikaru

kagome giggled at that they where enjoying the ride while they where trying to get Tamaki back, she only stayed in her demonic form since it was easier to go with and uncomfortable having the glamor on.

"Hikaru!" cried Kaoru

His brother begged, concerned over safety since he was wiggling alot. he wanted to enjoy the ride they might not be able to get this again. maybe they could asked Kagome to let thim fly with Kiarra when they get Tamaki back,

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls. We were able to become friends with Kagome, Haruhi, and others because the host club brought us together. To think it could all end so quickly like this..its something I can't allow!" said Hikaru

emotion ripping through his voice. Then he lost his grip on his brother and He was flipped off Kiarra hitting hard on the ground. Kagome cursed she ordered Kiarra to head down to the ground so she was able to help her friend.

"Hikaru!" screamed Kagome

She ran at a full sprint in his direction. They found him kneeling in the grass clutching his arm she raised her hands and pushed enough healing energy into Kaoru so he was able to help his brother. he had the prowers of a monk both of them did they where the great grand kids of Sango and Miroku.

"It can't end like this" said Hikaru

Kagome looked at the scene as she explained everything to Kaoru to use the pink healing power to use it on his brother. she knew he would do great she and Tsubakai would have to sit down with them to help them train with their powers and the demonic ones that they would be blessed with.

"What the hell is she doing?" yelled Hikaru

Hikau looked at Kagome wondered what the hell was she doing. she jumped back onto Kiarra and was readdy to take off but before she did she gave them a sad smile.

"I'm saving the day like I always do!" said Kagome

Kagome pushed Kiarra the fire nekko flew with all of her might. She could not let him get away he was her second mate she needed him to complete her. Pretty soon she and kKarra came upon the car on the cliff. Kagome pushed Kiarra fly over to the road right next to the looked at Kagome and saw a huge ass fire cat with large teeth with her flying in all her demonic glory.

"Kagome, what are you doing this is dangerous!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki nearly forgotten about her memories and remembered the fire nekko from long ago. Eclair gasped to see that it was Kagome in all her demonic glory with stolen ootori police clothing on. but what freaked her out was the huge demonic cat with flames licking at her feet. Kagome could feel the tears coming down her face.

"Please Tamaki, come back to Ouran. Please don't leave." cried Kagome

Tamaki didn't want to see her fall and she was crying and it seemed she would fall with the way she was acting. he felt guilty he always knew there was a pull to her but he never knew what it was.

"Kagome, stop and get off Kiarra you would fall off her!" yelled Tamaki

Kagome shot him a glare through her tears while the french whore was confused at what she was seeing. she was seeing something she only heard about in stories from her grandmother the stories of the female who suffered and the time traveler then she realized who Kagome was.

"Tamaki before I came to Ouran I was broken lost and wanted to die and kill myself. even with Haruri I still was lost you know what I have been through and I wanted to kill myself because I broken me with mother and half brother and grandfather was murdered by the man I loved. and what he did to me and turned me over to someone who did worst. all the abuse I went through for years from Inuyasha and the rape. along with Naraku. when I entered the host club you guys helped me go back who I was before everything happened to me before the abuse started. I could not stand to live but until I came apart of your crazy club my sister even came to be a open person as well.. Everyone taught me how to live again and open up and enjoy life. sesshomaru was so happy alot with the others to see me come back to my old self the self that inuysaha and narkau killed. tamaki if it wasn't for you I would not be as happy as I am today. i would of killed myself and made sure i wasn't able to been broght back. Please Tamaki just don't go." cried Kagome

Eclair felt like a lowest form of human right now what she had heard it was horrible nothing like that was in history. but it was sad the sadnes was coming off her how could she be so heartless,

Kagome held out her hand to him Before he could answer, The kiarra swerved, and Kagome screamed. Tamaki's eyes widen with fear, Kagome was going over the edge.

"Kagome!" cried

Tamaki dove after Kagome. the demoness closed her eyes her wings jump off the bridge but he was caught by kagome as she flew over to the shore and landed down.

"You are reckless." said Tamaki

"And you an idiot, what else is new?" said Kagome

Tamaki wanted to touch her wings. as if kagome read his mind she turned around to her and he brushed his hand over her wings they where so soft as if they where the purest of silk, the red car stopped eclair ran over to kagome and her eyes widen,

"your her the ledgendary shikon miko. i have fallowed your story since i was a child, you where someone who i looked up to. please forgive me i was ordered to do what i did. i wanted to tell him about his mother but his grandmother threatened to kill me and my family. i am so sorry." pleaded Eclair

Kagome smiled as she went over to the female who was crying. she took her in her arms she Ginta needed a mate and Eclair would be pperfect for him she hugged to deeply sadden woman.

"It's ok all is forgiven i understand where you are coming from. since you are alone in the would i could hook you up with a friend of mine and he would love to have someone like you." said Kagome

Eclair smiled and nodded Tamaki didn't know how to act about his mother since he harly knew her.,, but he felt sad as if he was lost the person who should of been there for him.

Kagome embraced Tamaki as he held onto her tightly as Eclair petted Kiarra she was so kind and soft. Tamaki was dreaming of this day he was her second mate and he was over joyed. even if he had to share her with Kasanoda he was happy.

"Now I can be who I wish to be. I want to be someone with you by my side. and even if i have to share you with kasanoda i am just happy to be your second mate. I love you Kagome."confessed Tamaki

Kagome felt her heart beat a thousand miles. Tamaki loved ritsu It seemed so weird that she could even love anyone else than Inuyasha even after what he had done to her she still loved the bastard somewhere in her heart he wasnt her mate but he was her first love. but here she was, in love with Tamaki Souh and Ritsu kasanoda wwas her true mates, of all people.

"love you too you emo idot." said kagome

He kissed her again as he brushed her wings they where so soft. he would of never thought he would live the rest of his life as a mate to a agnelic woman even though she has him and ritsu he was happy.

"Tama-chan! kagome" chipred Hunny

The two broke apart seeing everyone there watching the two. Ritsu walked over as the two shook hands in a understanding since they where both her mates. it could be worst Haruri was going to be mated to Kyoya and walked over to the host club and smiled at them,,

"Boss" The twins yelled,

"Tamaki" Haruhi yelled

as she walked up to him she didnt know what to do around the woman who was going to steal tamaki away from the, kagome sighed it seemed that elcair was trying to explain to them they only nodded and welcomed into their group.

"You idiot! I ought to slap you for that stunt!" growled haruri

Kagome giggled knowing it was her sister she had the wings to save her ass. and it seemed that ginta was talking with eclair and it was kinda funny seeing the bumbling wolf tlak to his future mate.

"I know but let's go the Ouran Fair isn't over yet. " said tamaki

Everyone went back to ouron. the twins road kiarra back to the school. while kagome just made her wings disappear and went back looking like a human. she sat between her to mate, Haruhi was spinning around with Honey while Kagome was with Mori.

Honey let go of Haruhi, so Kagome let go of Mori, to let him dance with her, and Kagome went with Honey. Haruhi went with Kaoru, so Kagome went with Hikaru. We managed to get a good laugh out of that. Hikaru spun Kagome to Kaoru while Kaoru spun Haruhi to Hikaru. She accidentally touched his hurt arm, making Kaoru and Kagome laugh. Tamaki bowed to Kagome before the king could take Kagome's hand, Kyoya did when she stretched it out. Before Tamaki could start yelling at him, Haruhi took his hand. kagome daced with ritsu and then stopped just as the fireworks were going off in the sky. The whole host club stood together kagome was between her two mates and haruri was with hers. eclair was with ginta and shyori was with kaoru they watch the fireworks as they knew their future was ahead of them and a happy one at that.

the end


End file.
